Edpocalypse:The World of the Dead
by JohnTheMoon
Summary: The Eds with new and old friends fight for survival againt zombies, gangs, phsycos, and the most dangerouse men and women in the world. Who will live and who will Die? Read to find out! Pairings: Eds/Kankers.Oc/Oc. Warning: Sex,Cussing,& Violence. First Fic. {(Complete)}
1. Intro Arc: Return from a Mission Rewrite

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys really like this cause I been reading fanfiction stories for a while and I discovered awhile back that each writer has his/her own style of writing and this one is my own so dont judge me.**

**I'm a amateur at writing and I want you to not go easy on me. Since I really want to be a successful writer. This chapter is a rewrite of the first chapter since I'm sure it sucked eggs. **

**This story will be part of an franchise of different stories that involves an apocalypse. They will have things like fallout crossovers, Prototype crossovers, and different ones as well. The best of all they will start your surely: The Eds(Cheering and Fireworks around the world goes off) PM me for different shows and stuff that have apocalypses in them.**

**I can't update weekly since school is on my list to finish in life. I got some really bad grades on the progress report and mom is on my ass right now so don't expect weekly updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own EEnE or any characters except my own and Danny Antounnuci owns the show and characters. LUCKY BASTARD! **

**So lets the first of the many chapters begin.**

**Title Page: The world is shown. On the world was fires as it read, engraved on the Earth, Ed Edd n' Eddy: Edpocalypes: The World of the Dead.**

**Intro Arc: Return from a mission Re:Write**

_'Shit'_

_'Shit'_

_'Shit' _

_'Shit'_

This was the thoughts of two of the three teen boys running, or more likely sprinting. The three boys kept going with the half-moon high above and their feet hitting the ground rapidly.

The first boy who was the shortest of the three was running in the front. Said boy was wearing a yellow short sleeve shirt, with purple borderlines. He's also wearing what seems to be blue pants, but it's hard to tell with a brown stain on his pants and other clothing. His height seems to be four foot nine.

The second boy who was the second tallest of the three was running behind his short friend as fast as he could. His clothes are an red short sleeve shirt, with also blue pants like the short one, but darker The boy height seem to be five foot eight. The clothes he wore had brown stains but to a less extent than the short one. On his head was a black hat with a portion of his hair out in the back, the hat resembles a sock at the end. On his wrist was an watch with an red strap.

The third one was clothed in red and white horizontal striped short-sleeved shirt, over that shirt is a dark green long sleeve jacket. His clothes were a little torn up than the other two and his clothes were almost covered completely with the brown substance. His height was an amazing six foot two. It clearly shows he is the tallest of the three.

Behind them were to say a dozen people chasing them making groaning, moaning, with slight hissing sounds. They looked like they been shewed out of an monster since bits of their flesh was missing in most parts of there bodies. There skin was gray and looked frail. Also some, or large, portion of their skin was missing showing bones and muscles/flesh. This things that are chasing them are zombies! But they seemed different from the running and limping ones we know. They had red eyes and was a little hunch over while chasing after them with hunger in their eyes.

The teen boys were running as fast as they can, if the loud painting from them as evidence. They felt tired and felt as if their legs will fall off or break. But they knew if they slowed down, even a little, they will be a night snack for there chasers.

As they ran they passed houses that had doors open or laying in yards and most of those houses had wood on the windows and doors, but there was no one inside of them. There was bodies of zombies and survivors alike on the yards and streets. Cars that were scattered around the neighborhood with some of them inside the houses, the cause by crashing into them.

'' Guys turn the next right I know a way to lose them so keep up.'' The short one said looking over his shoulder to the others and they nodded. When he turned it showed an alley way but the alley itself was a conjunction of many alleys almost like a maze, and the short one knew all of them.

The three went in and in a matter of minutes they lost the zombies in the maze of alleys, but they kept running knowing more will come and take the other places if they stop. Oh the pain there legs were feeling were beyond anything they experience before, but they ran and ran knowing they can rest once they get back to the base. As they went they saw the house in the distance which had different vehicles around it.

They kept running maneuvering the cars in front of the house or yard. They also tried there best not to step on the many dead bodies on the ground. Keyword tried. They missed some and stepped on some, their feet making squishing and crunching sounds. Finally they reached the house and knocked on the door using the special code they set up with the others.

"Come on, come on, come on, open up already!" Were the frantic whispers of the sock wearing boy.

As the two shortest waited for the door to open the tall one was looking around the neighborhood searching if zombies were coming to them. As he looked he saw a house that was only crumbles now, it seems it was caused from an explosion if the back ash marks around that certain area was an indication. His looking around was cut short when he heard the door swung open with his two friends running in. He followed not a second later. The door quickly but quietly closed behind him and what seems to be five locks being well locked.

The light from the candles and lamps from all over the house showed the faces of the teen boys running which revealed the Eds, a trio of best friend whose name has 'Ed' at the beginning of their names. This Trio consist of: Edward Skipper Johnson or Eddy the unappointed leader and shortest of the group, Eddward Marion Neon or Edd/Double D the brains and planner of the three, Edward Horace Lane or Ed, the muscle of the three and the tallest.

Before the outbreak came they used to scam the kids in the Cul-de-Sac for money to get jawbreakers, but their plans will always backfire, ending with them usually being beat up by the ones they scammed. That stopped however when an incident with an scam caused the trio going to various places in the city trying to outrun the kids of the neighborhood as the scam they did was so horrible they were being hunted like animals from them for revenge. When they all caught up with the Eds at an amusement park called 'Mando A Go-Go' was when it happened.

There they met Eddy's older jerk of a brother and after dealing with him the kids forgive the Eds for the incident realizing why Eddy scammed so much. They now survive in this world with them and a new friend named Techlin.

The trio was on the floor in front of the door catching there breath letting their heart beat slow down, the pain in their legs were also fading albeit slowly. Five minutes later they slowly got up trying to ignore the pain coming from there aching legs, whipping the sweat of their faces. When they stood it showed that the substance was dried up blood with some fresh in the mix.

They all had weapons stained in blood. Eddy had two ninjatos that was his and used to be his dad's. Edd had a wooden baseball bat that was in his mom and dad baseball room. While big Ed had an ax from his garage. They were also equipped with guns but they put them down on the floor where they was just laying.

The Eds turn to see Nazz, one of the kids the Eds use to scam and the most beautiful one of them. She had blond hair that was smooth and reached her bottom neck. She was wearing a black and white horizontal small stripped shirt with two white straps over her shoulders connecting the back and front of it. The pants she had on was black from the top fading to white at the bottom skinny jeans that was three inches from reaching her ankle. Her shoes were sneakers that were black and white. With a metal baseball bat as her current weapon.

Nazz then ask the trio.''Are you dudes alright? Any bites?''

Ed is the one to answer her question''Yes we are and no bites for me.'' He said.

She then check them for bite marks just to make sure, while doing so she asked.'' How bad is it out there?''

'' Its gotten a little bit better but still to many out there to fuck with but the thing that strange is there were a lot of them around the mall for some reason.'' Answered Eddy. The last part was a question the Eds been pondering when they went to the mall and saw so many.

''I agree it seems more have moved here instead of in the city.'' Edd adds his own bit of information on the subject. Two minutes later she was done checking them for bites.

''OK you guys are bite free, so go get some rest. Oh and I'll tell Techlin you guys are back here and safe before I go to sleep.'' Said Nazz after checking them for bites.

''Ok goodnight Nazz and thank you.'' Edd says politely for the generous offer.

''Goodnight.'' She responded then continued around her night shift patrol. The three boys then walked slowly to there room down stairs in Ed's room their legs still aching. The trio made it to the room door opened and entered, the said room has a desk,a lamp,candles and lamps like the rest of the house and it's room, that was currently off.

The small window was covered by wood like all the windows in the house and a blanket covers it. Three beds was sat out for the three. They went to their beds with Ed and Edd flopping down on theirs and going to sleep instantly them missing tow other females. Eddy sat on his bed and was still thinking about why the mall have so many of those flesh eaters around it.

His thoughts was interrupted when he felt two arms hugging him from his back.''How are your doing Lee did you miss me?'' Eddy asked the Kanker who sisters chased after him and his friends a long time ago.

'' I'm fine and I did miss you like always.'' Eddy smirked and turned around to kiss her. When it was done he and his lover laid down on the bed cuddling each other they had one goodnight kiss and went to sleep.

Hoping that they and the others will survive in this world. A world that doesn't belong to humanity any more. The World of the Dead.

**Yes the rewrite is done finally. I hope you all love this rewrite of the improved intro. The next chapter will feature a flashback with lots of side stories. Plus it will be the last of the Intro Arc so turn in to it. Oh in case some of you are wondering Techlin is one of my many Oc's to come.**

**Next Chapter: Intro Arc: Night shifts and Epic Flashback: The Beginning of the End.**

**See you next time!**

**Review !**

**Review! **

**Review! **


	2. Intro Arc: Night Shifts and Flashback

**Here is the Rewrite of Chapter 2**

**As some of you know this is my first fan fic ever know don't go easy on me you just point out certain parts that need fixing or has miss-spelling. Just. Give. Me. The. Truth.**

_'Dude are you gay'' _= Thought speech

''I think I know those guys from somewhere''= Normal speech

**''AK-47'' **= Gun's Names

_**'' Flashbacks''**_

**OK Disclaimer time: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy or any characters, I wish I did though T-T.**

**Danny does.**

**But I do own my own Ocs( Original Characters)**

**Ok to tell you something I have pics on some of the things featured in this chapter including what I want the characters to look like. Also when you see them dont judge me I think they'll look like that in the years to come.**

**This will include a lot of side story and one huge flashback. Their also an ranking system that I think the government should do. I'll explain more at the end. So read to find out what it is.**

**Now on to the next chapter: Intro Arc: Night Shift and The Beginning of the End Flashback: Rewrite Edition**

After the Eds went to bed, Nazz continued her night shift around the house. The group all decided to have night shifts after a zombies some how got in it almost bit Sarah, Ed's little sister, until Ed came in her's and Jimmy's room, tackle the zombie and started beating it to death, with his bare hands. The screaming from Sarah pretty much woke up everybody. After making sure everything was locked and blocked we all sat in the kitchen and made a plan to have night shifts. They made the list the next day it goes like this:

Monday: Kevin

Tuesday: Sarah and Jimmy

Wensday: Edd and Eddy

Thursday: Nazz

Friday: Jonny(and Plank)

Saturday: Rolf

Sunday: Techlin(OC)

That was 4 months ago.

As Nazz continued she'd heard a noise in the kitchen so, thinking it a zombie, prepared her bat and hold it in a tight grip she was tensed and ready for anything._'I wonder how it got in here without making noise.' _Nazz thought. She would've continue her thoughts if she hadn't reach the kitchen's entrance, the mysterious thing was still in there.

So Nazz said/ask'' Hello? Is anyone there?'' The things stops moving and Nazz saw, what she believe, was it turning its body to her. She readied her bat to attack, until 'it' said something.'' Nazz is that you'' asked a male's voiced it was low, but she heard it well, and knew who it was

." Techlin what are you doing up aren't you supposed to be sleeping?'' Nazz asked in a whispered

'' I couldn't. I have to much on my mind and hey can you turn the lamp on the table on, I cant see well.'' Techlin responded/asked in the same quiet voice.

Nazz then walked to the dimly lit light and turned the nob on the lamp, it brighten up just right to see the kitchen Fridge,table and different parts of the kitchen, but still not bright like a light bulb. She then looked across the table to see Techlin and what he was wearing. Techlin was fairly muscle teen with black ruffled hair that reached his neck. He was white with dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with black and red checkered pajama shorts. He was an inch or two taller than Edd. Techlin, finally able to see, pulled out a chair and sat on the table, with a glass of water that Nazz figured he got before she came in.

Nazz sat across from him and watch as he drunk the liquid. When he was halfway done he sat the cup down on the table and asked.''Did Ed, Eddy, and Double D make it back from the scout mission safely.''

''Yeah they made it back bite and injured free though they came back like they ran a mile without stopping.'' Techlin chuckled at Nazz response. A year after the Big Picture Show Techlin moved in the Cul-de-Sac. The kids welcome him with open arms, after that day they all became good friends, but became best friends with the Eds. He thought of them as a interesting group and liked listening to their stories of their past scams and the last one was what captured his attention the most. He was mostly seen with them more than the rest of the kids. After sitting in five minutes of comfortable silence Nazz asked the question that been in her mind ever since seeing him in the kitchen.

'' Soo what were you think'in about that kept you up.'' Techlin looked up, after finishing his water, with a sad expression on his face. He then says.''The Beginning of the End.'' Nazz instantly knew what he meant. Thats the name everyone called the start of the outbreak. Just remembering it made Nazz shivered.

_**Flashback- 3 years ago April 22**_

**Kevin's House 3:47 pm**

**(THIS WILL BE LONG SO SIT BACK AND RELAXE)**

We found all the kids, excluding Techlin, at Kevin's house they were watching a movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean: on Stranger Tides'.''This movie is movie is choice Eddy.'' Kevin said.

'' I know man I have all the movies of 'Pirates of the Caribbean'.''Eddy says. Kevin was one of the kids that the Eds prank and scammed, Eddy and Kevin were now friendly rivals in almost anything. He was a normal size for a 12 year old boy with his signature red cap that he wears backwards. He has ginger hair that was covered by his cap. His clothes consist of a light-green long sleeve shirt, with black shorts. His shoes were green and red sneakers Edd then says.

'' But I thought the movie was about real pirates adventures, not mythical creatures like merman and mermaids and-'' Edd said until.

''Yeah Yeah Sockhead we get it not real bla bla bla mombo jumbo just watch the damn movie okay.'' Eddy interrupted Edd. Now the reason Eddy calls him that was because Edd always were a hat that covered his head it looks like a sock so Eddy calls him 'Sockhead'. Nobody knows what under their though. But his hair color was black if the black hair coming out the back had anything to do with it.

'' Planks said that Double D is a wussy.'' Jonny said for plank. Jonny was a melon head sized boy with black shaved-hair. He wears a white T-shirt with light blue shorts, and sandles. Plank was Jonny imaginary friend, a hunk of wood with a blue crayon smile and red crayon eyes with red dots in the middle.

After that every one exclaimed 'OOOOOOHHHHH'.

''Double D got Treated, here's your snack mister.'' Ed said. He then pulled a cookie from his jacket to give to Edd. Ed as ones can tell is the dumbest,tallest and strongest of the trio exciding to super human and is known for defying the Laws of Nature on multiple times.

'' Uhh thank you Ed.'' Edd said while grabbing the cookie with dust, a big bite mark and a strange cheesy smell.

'' Does one-brow Ed-boy have snack for Rolf.'' Asked Rolf, who strangely enough talked in Third person. Rolf was the only foreigner of the group, with weird customs from his homeland. He has blur hair, where's a yellow shirt with a big single stripe that was red he wears light-blue pants with red and khaki colored Jordans.

'' Yeah Ed dont you have some for all of us?'' Jimmy questioned. Every one then looked at Ed for the answer hoping that he did.

'' Sorry you little ducklings I ran out of bread.'' Ed answers. Everyone then look at Edd for a little translating. At this Double D sighed and corrected Ed's sentence.'' He means he doesn't have refreshments.''

Everyone 'ooh and aww'-ed and went back to watching the movie though know they were hungry. In case your wondering Jimmy is Sarah's best friend. He has light blond hair that reached his neck. A blue long-sleeved shirt with white pants, and brown shoes. As they continued watching, someone came and knocked very hard and fast on Kevin's door, so much that it almost broke off. Kevin quickly got up and ran for the door before it broke off it hinges, as soon as Kevin got up Jimmy stooped the movie, since he was close to the remote. Kevin swung open the door and yelled. '' WHAT'S THE HECK YOU WA-.'' Kevin stooped himself from yelling once he see's Techlin at the door covered in sweat and panting. He wearing his usual wardrobe witch consisted of black shorts, and a red shirt with blue stars in the middle.

'' Dude are you okay man?'' Kevin said worried for his friend. He guided him to the room where everyone saw his state.

'' Dear Lord what happened man,'' Edd said then notice what on his back.'' and why do you have your hook-swords?'' His was like any hook-sword except the handle was black and blue with the colors crossing, the handle was a red star made from ruby. The hook-blade was made of the strongest metal in the world, Titanium. It takes years of training to wield it. Techlin can use it as if it was paper thus showing how strong he was. He's also a master at hook-blade fighting. He was made officially lethal to the government when he mastered it at age 12, 5 months ago at a tournament in Beijing. But only Techlin knew this. They made room for him on the couch.

'' Turn... on the... news... now.'' He said while still panting heavily. Kevin did so when he turned the DVD player off, and turned on the T.V. He changed to the news channel and what they heard shocked them to the core. The headline read _The Dead is Rising._

_-at's right Marie it seems the dead is rising, what happens to be a lab experiment accident at Virus Curing Facility or V.C.F is responsible for this outbreak. Wait I just got word that this is real people, oh god, they say that the virus is air born,but will last only for a few hours and anyone with high immunity might be fine,_

_'' Then what's to be worried about?'' Marie the news women asked. 'They say by the end 75% percent of the world would be infected by then. And mass panic have started. Alright it seems to be in... several countries Africa, Russia, and Japan. We got footage right know I'm temporarily switching over to them._

The screen than change to a helicopter in Japan. It shows mass panic, but they see some people on the back of the crowd, the camera zooms in on it. The kids watch in horror as they see **real** zombies eating on people, some are fighting back, but they soon fall too.

_As you all see this is no laughing matter. The U.S is sending back up,but the Japanese Military is getting overwhelm with this being all over Japan, they say in the next hour Japan will be lost, even with support. Wait... what.. are..are you sure about that...but it only been... _

_''Tom whats happening?''Marie ask fearfully.' They say it's reached our county on the east cost people are dropping dead and coming back. They moved the president and his family in a safe place uninfected... Washington D.C has infected every where know, so has Pennsylvanian and New York. Here is more footage._

The camera switch to New York to see every things is mass panic with most building on fire with black smoke coming off buildings including the Empire State building. The kids soon see a mob being hold up and cars being checked out of the city. But something happening down their, it seems someone who was bitten turned and know feasting on them. Then shooting was heard, some who were not even bitten got shot.

''Whoa Leon do you see this man they've started shooting them.'' The cameraman said.''Leon?'' The cameraman turn around and saw the pilot, but he was moaning and groaning.

The pilot lunged at him, with the cameraman screaming. The camera dropped from his hands and pointed to his side, showing him fighting the pilot while screaming him to stop. Blood soon falls on the floor and screen. And the camera mans hand is shown with no arm. They see some bone and blood come out of the body part as well. With organ as well showing the camera man didnt make it, then a big explosion happens and the screens go to static. Again showing that the helicopter might have crashed.

The screen soon goes back to Tommy to show he's crying._'' Tommy what's wrong, something happened.'' Yes there is. I just remembered my wife is their with her parents for the month, I.. I'm sorry guys I have to go get her-._

_'' But Tom what if.. what if she's gone already and heading home right now.'' _Marie says worried for her co worker though she sounded as if she didn't believe she was.

_'' Yeah she could be on her way home now yeah, I gottta keep hope for now.'' _Tom coughs then say._'' Sorry about that folks I guess we'll keep you updated on this thing so dont worry. Just remember to stay inside till it over, lock your doors and windows keep friends and family safe as well. If you have any weaponry make sure to shoot the head once or body multiple times to kill them if anyone turns into them immediately kill them or push them out side. Board the the doors and windows for more __protection if needed and Jessica if you dont make it, just know that I love you. Back to you Marie.''_

The news continues with updates in different cities. While the seven 12 year olds and three 8 year olds digest this new information.

''Techlin this has to be a sick joke right?'' Asked Nazz. While everyone, but Ed, had similar thoughts. Ed was scared he'll tell you that, but his excitement of battling **real** zombies took over that scariness.

''Yeah cause I anint laughing.'' Shovel chin Kevin says.

''Nope it's no joke guys. My...my parents called before I got here. ''Techlin started.'' Told me that their plane back from Japan, from their honeymoon, got hailed up and the zombies came into the airport it was complete chaos there they said left and right,'' He tears up at this,'' the things were every where,'' Techlin started crying as he told them the story'' last I heard...they said they(sobbing) leaving for the exit at other side(sobbing) then mom had screamed in the back round(sobbing more) Dad then ran to help, but right before that he said' Techlin David Gates, we love you' then screaming and static was left.'' Techlin then broke down in front of everyone and started crying an endless river of tears. Nazz went to console him along with the Eds.

No one dared say a word only silence was their, except for Techlin and the T.V. Techlin may be one of the worlds most dangerous person, but he's still a kid. Heck the kids bet even he most toughest and nastiest people in the world will cry after losing parents this way.

The kids never saw Techlin like this, so weak and vulnerable, he was usually the tough guy that never ever shed a tear. He said he never shed a tear since he was 10, his parents confirmed this. He only did that in extreme pain.

(S**ide Story skip it if you want)**

You see after he become lethal,lets say a month, a kid of his hook-blade class got jealous Techlin got jealous at him.

What he go jealous about was his swords, they were an heirloom that been passed down every time some one in the family got a masters degree in an art, like hook-blade.

Most will just use it as decoration in the house, but Techlin used it for protection.

They'll pass it down from the Grand- father to Grand-child, his father didnt wont it so he gave it back to his dad. Techlin, as a surprise, got it as a present from his grand dad on the night of his mastery. Thats the reason why he was lethal to the government. The stuff those two hook-swords are made of cost at least one hundred million dollars.

The blade was made of the strongest metal in the world and it was heavy if Techlin can wield it with no problem that shows he is a very strong young man. It had a extensions to it too make it more deadly. Their was an sword tip a good two inches higher than the hook part to add stabbing to the weapon, the hook itself was really sharp too. The guard was a sharp as the rest of the blade and the handle was comfy for easier handling. Their also was a sharp tip at the bottom of the handles to add to the already dangerous weapon. The blade also had some attachments to it that Techlin could add or invent.

When the government got wind of this they soon put him on the List. He was watched and tracked by the state government for 2 months, for safety reasons. The kid thought if he had those he'll be the lethal one not Techlin though how he found out about the List is still unknown.

The poor sucker should know it's the skill the wielder have that counts not the sword.

So he drugged him at lunch and when he was in the boys room throwing up he knocked him out, tied him to the wall by his hands hanging from the holes the kid made previously before this happened, tied his feet together as he hanged by his hands, and made sure the door was jammed. He tortured him for hours until the janitor caught him red handed, literally. When they saw him he was on the wall tied up with a pool of blood under him and there was cut of all sizes on his body. Every one was shocked to see he even survive this experience with minimal mental trauma( just nightmares). As they were pulling the kid out he kept screaming.

''Come on Techlin why wont you scream or cry already? You bastard! Let go of me!'' That kid kept going until he was gone out of the school. That's right Techlin David Gates never begged, screamed or cried for mercy the whole four hours of torture.

(**Side Story over)**

After 2 minutes he stops to sobbing then finally stop just a few shakes. He thanks them and says he'll be fine. The Eds then thought of somethings or someones they forgot.'' OH NO THE KANKERS, OUR GIRLFRIENDS,'' The Eds exclaim this made everyone jump. You see 6 months after the movie the Eds and Kankers went out as a favor for dealing with Eddy's jerk of a brother. It was 3 dates later that they officially kissed, a real one, and became couples. After that the sisters change for the better. They moved out of the trailer park to an new house after the construction site **finally **got finished. They stooped being mean to the kids. They also change there hair a little bit, heck even Kevin and some boys at school had a lil crush on them and envy the Eds a little.

When Eddy opened the door to leave, Edd and Ed in tow, they stooped when they saw the subject of their current worries at the door. When the Kankers once see their boyfriends they tackle them and stat kissing their faces all over. Once thats over they get up and the Eds went into over protective boyfriends mode. And started asking if they were all right, and checked them every where, even in their bra's and panties. Well the last two was for the Eds enjoyment. They say their girlfriends c-cup breast and pussies. The Kankers had full blown blushes on their faces after it.

. As the Eds checked on their Gfs the kids sat around the couch discussing what to do next.'' Ok what should we do cause we need a plan if we want to survive this thing.'' Sarah said/ask smart enough to know that.

'' Well first we need a base of operations/a house big enough to hold all of us.''Techlin said. They all sat and think for three minutes until the Eds and Kankers join them.'' Well what about monobrow's house?''Eddy said.

''Eddy my friend your a genius'' Techlin exclaimed.''Why is Eddy a genius?'' Everyone said at the same time, Eddy then said 'Hey!'.

'' Cause Ed and Sarah's house is bigger than ours with the basement and garage as a bonus.'' Lee said. Then everyone saw the point in this.

Techlin then got up then said.'' Alright people listen up! From now on this is a not our world any more. These zombies came from human hands and now it's time for us and different survivors of this to destroy it! Cause I'm not gonna have some dumb ass dead guy or women fuck with me, or us, anymore! So lets show these fuckers who there messin with!'' Techlin finished. Everyone cheered at the speech and was a little afraid when a glint appeared in his eyes when he said he didn't want them to mess with him.

'' Alright know I want every one to get a weapon from your home or here, if you go to your home for a weapon bring some backup. When you have your weapon of choice with you meet at Ed's house, their well decide what to do next from their. Oh dont forget food or clothes ok.'' Techlin ordered as everyone nodded or said yes.

Every one then went to find their weapons. Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin and Jonny stayed at his house and went to his garage for his tools since that can be used as a weapon. Rolf decided to go home by himself, he was tough enough and crazy enough to do it. Eddy and Lee, went to his house to get his dad sword collection.

Just like Techlin he was a master at a sword style. The two handed sword fighting. He wasnt lethal since he didn't kill someone before. His blades was two ninjatos

(**AN-THIS IS A SIDE STORY SO IF YOU WANT TO READ IT READ IT, IF NOT SKIP IT**

You see Techlin killed different masters across the nation cause they to, like the kid, was jealous of him and his government ranking, that was stilled unknown of how they found out about it, while also his swords. They all wanted the swords more than anything. They age range was from twenty-five to thirty-nine. These people ambush him while he was sleeping, eating lunch, during classes. What ever chance they got they attacked. These people were serious so much they said they'll kill him at least once in the fight. They even caused property damage. They all fought to the death against Techlin for his swords rank and all.

They completely stooped after the 13thone got killed. He was cleared from all charges cause they are the ones to attack first, he was doing it in self-defense. His old rank was number #10 so it was change to #5 for in the U.S and #12 in the world. His old rank for the world was #26.

(**OK SIDE STORY OOVER!)**

Eddy's dad was a collector since he was an old master as well, but moved out of that spotlight and into another.

Edd and Marie went to his house to get his bats. Double D got pushed into the sport by Kevin and Marie. He had three wood bats, and four metal ones. He didn't like baseball much, but it was the only sport team in their school that would accept him and his weak strenth

Ed and May went to his house to get his dads ax and his moms locker full of guns. His and Sarah's dad was a lumberman and their mom was a police woman. So they waited for the others to come, while making out.

Techlin and Nazz went to his house to get his shuriken and kunai from his dad's basement. His dad was a blacksmith that worked for the police he made bullets for them with his other blacksmith co-workers.

He loved this show called 'Naruto' and 'Naruto: Shippuden' so he made these projectiles from the show.

Ed and May stooped making out when the other Eds and Kankers came into the house the boys sat down while the girls stat in front if them arms cross with a serious face. As all the kids got ready the Eds and Kankers were already at Ed's house.

'' OK boys before we get settled do you have all your clothes.'' Marie said.

''Yes'' The three said.

'' Weapons?'' Asked Lee.

'' Yes.'' they said again at the same time.

'' OK gentlemen and ladies now all we need to do is wait. So what should we do?'' Double D asked the current guest. The Kankers look at each other, then the boys. The three sisters then launch themselves at the boy while shouting.'' LETS MAKE OUT!'' Then the kissing began with tongue.

_**As the Eds make out. Lets check on the kids.**_

Kevin just got his clothes and food packed. As he was checking it twice for everything. While doing so he thought_' Man I cant believe this is actually happening... it just seem to fictional for this. Well that's everything, better get to Ed's house.' _He thought after finishing double checking his pack.

'' Hey guys your ready to leave!'' Kevin called down stairs to the other kids. Jonny called back up saying they were. When he go down stairs with his two bags in hand and his custom made hammer strapped to his back. It's wood was two times longer than a normal hammer. With the actual hammer with stronger metal to it, or was it steel? He didnt know. It also got a leather grip for comfortable handling. When he got to the front door he saw everyone packed and ready to go, except Sarah since the base at her house, but she did have a weapon. Sarah had a nail pusher in her hand, with 5 boxes of nails on a belt with hooks. Jimmy had a wrench. Jonny had his saw blades in a cylinder container that pushed one out when you press the button on top. Kevin's dad got that when the saw blades kept breaking.

They leave the Kevin's house to Sarah's house. When they got there they saw the Eds making out with the Kankers. They all went wide-eyed and a little bile rose in their throats.

'' Eeewww gross!'' Jimmy exclaimed.

'' Planks said they should get a room.'' Jonny said for Plank.

'' For once Rolf agrees with the Jonny the wood-boy and the hunk of wood.'' Which made everyone jump away from the door to see Rolf standing at the door. With a broad-sword on his back. He have a bag in hand. The only thing noticeable is Rolf's blade which is at his (Rolf's) shoulder length and had a blue handle on it. The guard was on oval that was purple.

'' Rolf when did you get here?'' Sarah asked while holding her heart at the surprise entrance.

'' Well Rolf just got here until Rolf see's Ed -boys, how you say ' makin-out' with femal companions.''

'' Well can you guys make out later?'' asked Jimmy. The Kankers hump-ed, turned around crossing their arms like children. That means they'll stop, for now.

'' So every ones here I see.'' They all turn to the door to see Techlin and Nazz at the door. Techlin has his hook-swords while Nazz carries the projectiles'' Ok every one settle down and sit in the Kitchen.''

They all put their stuff down and walk into the Kitchen like asked. They all sat around the table, the Kankers on the Eds laps.

'' Ok as we know the world is coming to a end and for us to survive this we **must** work together. I saw on the news saying that virus reached us, but at the west coast is where it'll stooped. Their currently in the city and they wont reach us for at best six hours, least four hours. During this time we have to raise our defense around the house.'' Techlin stated giving out the information at hand.

'' How should we do it?'' Ed ask the hook-blade wielder.

''We need wood and lots of it. We have to go to the construction sight there we'll take down the wood and bring it here.'' Techlin sees Sarah's choice of weapon and asked were she got it from. She said from Kevin's.

'' Do you have more at home?''

''Well yeah a lots more than that.'' Techlin asked while Kevin answer. Techlin took charge again.

'' Ok I want Ed, Rolf,Jimmy, and May to go get the wood, and please you two no making out.'' May and Ed both blush at that.

'' Kevin,Sarah,Eddy, and Lee you four are to get ALL of Kevin's nails and bring them here. Since you four's job might be faster I want you guys to help carry the wood here once it done.'' Techlin looked at the last three.

'' Now you three will get covers or blankets from various houses, since everyone gone at work in the city it should be no problem getting the things needed.'' Techlin finished.

'' Well get going!'' Techlin ordered.

''Wait what about you Techlin what are you gonna do?'' Edd asked him surly they will do all the work while he watches.

'' I'm gonna go raiding what else.'' Techlin answered nonchalantly.'' What! Why?'' Jonny questioned knowing that even though it was the end of the world that it was still a wrong thing to do to steal.'' Because the food we have will only last months with all of us. Unless I kill some of you right now.'' They all shook their heads rapidly saying' Hells no' when he got his blades out.

While walking out the kids look at his back while he walks away to a near by house. They all thought at the same time._'' Looks like we got our new leader.''_ Soon they all scattered to do what they were told by their new leader.

**Time skip- 1hour 47 minutes later**

We see the house with stacks of wood ,blankets, and boxes and boxes of nails at,least 44. Kevin's dad likes to save up on stuff lucky them. You see the kids in front already done with their jobs. They got done telling Techlin he was their leader now. He felt touched by that so he promised he'll never abuse his power or anything.

'' Ok gang we have everything we need for our defenses. Now I need all of you to board up all the windows high and low with the wood and nails. Once that done do the inside use tools to cut the wood if its to big. Nail the covers over the wood in the inside once you done nailing them.'' He ordered them.

'' Oh and Double D,'' This made Edd stop while the rest continued to go to the work.'' make sure their is a hole between some of the boards and covers to peep through all the windows, just in case there is some zombies outside and we cant go out. Don't cover the door peep hole either.'' As he said that Edd nodded saying he'll make sure.

'' Alright guys got to go!'' Techlin yelled. This made everyone stop what they doing and looked at him waiting for an explanation.

'' I'm going in the Peach Creeks gun store for more ammo and weapons in my dad's Ridge-line.( **Picture on** **my profile**)

'' B-b-but its not safe in the city.'' Ed said fearing for his leader.

''Has hook-boy finally lost his mind?'' Rolf questioned him as the others thought the same thing.

'' Yeah Tech at least bring one of us with you.'' Eddy said.

'' Guys I appreciate what your saying I do, but it'll be quicker for one person, and thats me, to go. I can just go in get out easy. Plus I have my hook-blades with me so dont worry your and I can drive dad gave me my learners driver car. I drive it perfectly.'' Techlin said. The group was still uncertain.

''But...'' Nazz tried one last time.

'' But nothin guys I'm still going alone, and did you forget I'm a dangerous man, in the the top five.'' Techlin said and assured them thought the rest thought he was a little cocky giving himself a title like that. If only they knew the truth.

'' Except I dont wont any of you hurt.''He said quickly, with that he ran to his house, then to his garage. Open the truck driver door and put the keys in. He turned it on and saw a full tank of gas. He loved the purring this car made each and every time it turned on but he would rather prefer a chopper or motorcyle.

He open the garage door and sped thru the drive way, drift into the street after a hard turn. He drove down the street leaving the smiling kids to finish boarding the house They heard him at the last part.

'' Alright people lets get this place guarded for Techlin before he gets back!'' Exclaimed Kevin.

'' YEAH!'' The whole group yelled cheerfully and started working on the house on a more faster and carefuller pace.

As Techlin drove he saw more house and cars deserted and abandoned. Actually no one was on the rode except him._'The people must have evacuated already.' _He thought. As he kept driving he saw the candy store, but moved ahead instead._'those days are over now.'_

He turned the corner and saw the gun store. So he quickly drove to it. He parked the car right outside the store. He turned it off and got out of it with a mask(**The ones doctors use**) for protection. As he walks in he sees a horrific sight. Blood is all over the floor and he sees at most 3 zombies eating the manager. Unfortunately they hear him, so they stooped eating the man and turned to him with gray lifeless eyes. He see half of their bodies is covered in blood. They get up and off the dead manager to go eat the new meal.

As Techlin comes to he see the manager guts on the floor and sees his face off with blood everywhere around the body. He then see the 3 zombies coming at him so he takes his hook-blades and charge at them. The first two fell easily when he caught their heads in the hook part of the blade and pulled then, _squelch, _he hears the blade cut thru their necks with a sickening sound. Some blood gets on him in the process, but he have no time to notice when the other one lunge at him he side stepped it easily, when it went pass him he already had his blades in the air. Then in a, impressive show of speed and strength, cut's clean thru the head and torso of the zombie. Its bodiless legs fell to the ground along with it head and torso. Techlin had no idea these things were so easy to kill, he didn't even break a sweat!

Then he see's the blood on him.

Techlin shorts and shoes are now covered in blood, so is his shirt, front and back. A pool of blood forms under him from the three, now dead for real, zombies. He looks at the dead manager, and gives a silent prayer. He see's something gleam in the sun light on the managers legs, He picks it ups and reads the label_' Keys to store and ammo room and exclusive ones'_ How the guy got that on the key he dont know or care. He look at the store full of guns and the bags on the wall 25 at least He can fit all 25 bags in the car. He grins like a kid locked in a candy store.

**While Techlin robbing the gun store like a crazed maniac, the kids have their own encounter.**

The kids have all of the house done, except three windows and the front door. To tell you the truth, they never worked so hard and fast in their lives! As they lay on the ground sweating like crazy. Lee, May, and Marie came out the house with three plates of ice cold lemonade drinks, they passed it around to all the kids. Everyone started to drink like crazy when they got their drinks, they gulp it all down with a sigh at the end. They get up now felling a lot better but still a lil tired. Ed, Jimmy, and Jonny moved to the front window to finish the boarding. Double D, Eddy, and Kevin move to do the other one, While May by herself went to go do Ed's bedroom window.

As May was doing that, she bend down, with her plump ass in the air, got the wood and started to nail the window, she didn't notice the moaning behind her. Her head shot up when she felt a hand on her ass, a soft moan escaped her lips, so thinking its Ed she say.

'' Ed if you wanted to do that all you ha- AHHHHH!'' As she turned to kiss Ed she came face to face with a zombie! Every one heard the scream, but Ed was their with his bat to save her. He'll know her screaming voice anywhere. As Ed turned the corner he saw two zombies trying to bite his girlfriend. So what did he do? He got furious, so he charge with a battle yell. He went behind the two zombies grab their necks and threw them off of May. He grabbed the bat so tight in fury that his knuckles was white, he hit the first one's head so hard it flew off at amazing speed and hit the fence where it exploded on impact. Ed turn to the other one still on the ground, he hit it on head.

'' Dont ever try to eat my girl AGAIN!'' He yelled out the last one. At each word his voice rises while his hits on the zombie get harder each word. On the last word he smashed his head open with a loud crack! This happened all in five minutes. When he was done he dashed to May to see her crying, he quickly hugs her and whisper soothing words in her ear. The group see's this and watch with a smile.

They heard Ed's yelling and came to see him killing the zombies. When Ed hugged May for comfort they couldn't help but smile. Ed then see's that she stopped crying and her breathing slowed. That was a sign she was sleeping. So Ed carried her bridal style to the house in his room, as he carried her she snuggled into him to get more of his warm hold. He lay her down on his bed and pulled the cover over her and put her head on a clean pillow. She snuggled into the pillow with a sigh thinking it's Ed. While still sleeping he heard her whisper.

'' I love you, Ed.'' Those four words made Ed's heart flutter. She may be sleep, but he heard the love and truth in her voice.

'' I love you too, May.'' Ed whispered yo her with as much love as she said it. Ed kisses her forehead before he walks quietly out the room and softly shut the door. He turns with a big goofy grin to see Lee, Marie standing their hoping their sisters alright. When Ed came out with that grin, they knew from the gecko she was alright.

'' All my lamb chop needs is rest.'' Ed said to the sisters. He walks pass them up the stairs to see Eddy leaning on the wall arms crossed.

'' So is she alright lumpy?'' Eddy ask with his nickname for him.

'' Yeah all she needs is rest.'' Ed answers. With that goofy grin still on his face. They both leave to finish the house. They finish the house ten minutes later.

'' All right all we need to do is put the food away, and choose who rooms your sleeping in slash sharing.'' Edd says to the group, excluding May whose still sleeping. They went in the house to put all the food away, took at least 20 minute to do this. The last five minutes they did resting. They were about to go choose rooms when they hear a car parking and three honks.

''Techlin is back!'' They all thought with relief. They got up and went to see him with their weapons just in case their was some more zombies.

**54 minutes later.**

We see Techlin driving back to the Cul-de-Sac, still grinning. He got all the bags filled with ammunition or guns, blades, or different weapons. He got all the glass cased weapons including the exclusive ones. He got like 90% of the store in the car stuff. He left some weapons for other survivors, but boy will they be piss to see almost the whole store gone. With these weapons they'll be packed for years at best a decade. He'll it admit it stuff in the car, but its all worth it.

Techlin suddendly hits the brake on the car and skidded to a stop in front of a phone booth, that was in front of an fancy resturant that had blue paint on it and inside was any normal fancy place. He just remembered something so important he couldn't believe he missed it. He got out the car forgeting his weapons and ran to the phone booth which had blood all over the window. Techlin opened it and looked inside to see a guy with a gun in hand showing he killed himself, well Techlin didn't care as he threw the body out with the gun falling out of the guy's hand and landing a few feet away from the booth. He quickly closed the door behind him and grabbed some change from his pockets and put it in. He dialed the number in a quick pace hoping he put the right ones in and got the phone to his ear and listening to the ringing.

'' Come on, come on, come on pick up!'' Techlin whispered frantically hoping that _she_ will pick up and thats when he heard her voice that was until it went to complete static and Techlin's happy face went to panic as he tried to see what was wrong with the phone. When he didn't figure it out he punched it as hard as he can which was very hard, Techlin removed his hand from the smashed phone which had an fist dent and sparks flew as he sighed. He leaned against the door and looked at the broken phone and decided to leave and he just hoped that the two of them were okay, but now he had to get back to the others since they were his main focus for the rest of the day. He moved to his Ridge-line ignoring the groaning that was coming from that fancy resteruant, opened the door and got in the drivers seat, he twisted the key and it came too life.

'' Fuck!'' Techlin cussed in fustration as he punched the horn and rested his head on it making the beep longer._' Pleas if a god is listening please let them be okay.' _Techlin removed his head from the wheel, making the beep stop, and stepped on the gas and left missing the things that was hanging to the back of his car and the ones that was left behind.

_' I'll just have to hope since I can't just say lets go and rescue my girl and bud all the way at Yuba. I'll have to wait and hopefully they'll be alright.' _Techlin thought deciding to worry about the group he was in charge of and ultimatly have faith in his best friends. He turned the corner and rode down the road that will lead him to the cul-de-sac.

He turn the corner and he then sees the house, but its all guarded now._'' Must have finish it while I was gone, they do work fast though.'' _Techlin complimented on their speed of working.

Techlin honks the horn three times. He see's the kids come rushing out to greet him with weapons. He also see some blood on Ed's shirt and gets worried he got bit. But once they see him they drop their guards down , but slightly. He gets out and greet them with a wave. but the kids see's the blood and fears their leader got bitten. Eddy approaches cautiously to him while saying.

'' Tech did you get bit by one.'' Techlin looks confuse then looked down and saw the blood on him. He looks at Eddy and the kids while saying.

'' No man its gonna take a lot more zombies to kill me.'' Techlin responded.

''Then whats the blood?'' Jimmy asked.

'' Oh thats the blood of the zombies I killed that makes three kills in one day.''

''So you got the objects you were looking for?'' Edd asked.

Techlin grinned that grin again.'' Come help me carry the bags, all 25 stuffed bags, inside.'' Techlin said.

The kids eyes go wide at that amount of weaponry and they quickly moved to get them until they saw a zombie on top of the Ridge-line about to pounce on Techlin.

'' Watch out Techlin! Eddy said as the zombie was about to jump until Eddy threw his blade like a spear at the zombie getting it in the head as it flew back and landed on the other side. Then around the corn a women zombie came from the back and was running to the group of kids until Edd shot his pistol at it missing the head and the torso and making it jerk back. He fired again this time getting it in the head as it fell forward its blood turning the grass and ground red.

The others moved with caution as they made they're way to the vehicle and when they looked in the back no one was there and the group let their guard down a little. They search all outside the vehicle and was glad that all the threats were gone fro now. They all then opended the trunk and saw the bags and grabbed got them out of the trunk and quickly went back in the house.

Techlin was last since he had to lock the car to make sure none het in and looked around walking back slowly and when he was at the door he slammed the door and locked it. After he got in he turns and sees the kids opening the packs full if guns. They found the ammo, 10 bags of them. So they waited for there leader to say go in the 15 packs of weapons. He then says.

'' Ok you guys search one bag at a time choose your weapons if you wants what in that bag then so over. But be careful these guns are all loaded so one gun out at a time. Don't throw it on the ground, it might go off on yeah. OK? Also when everyone got a gun move on to the next bag, if you don't want one then wait for the next.''

They all node at this.'' Then by all means go.'' They then did as instructed and got out one gun at a time.'' You can also have five guns total for now, pairs not include.'' He added.

Techlin already have his guns. He sported two **.50 Gals, **a **MP7, **a **Double Barrel Punisher, **and last a exclusive weapon called **K3 SPW**. Marie went to wake up May and got her up and informed of the current job. She and her got up their when they pulled out the first gun. When they opened the bag it was filled with assault rifles. They got one weapon out at a time and placed it one the floor, soon 11 assault rifles was lay out on the floor. Ed decided to get 2 of them, they were a **Galil ACE **and a **AK-103**. They were heavy, but Ed was heavier and tougher. Kevin was next in line that wanted one, he picked out one that really caught his interest. It was the **M416 CAMO**. He thought this weapon was 'choice' for him. The Kankers was next. May got an **K2**, Lee chose a **G36E Valkyrie,** and Marie got a **M417**. Rolf decided to get, to him, 'this object that can shoot this things called ''bullets'' faster than Rolf's Nano can shoot corn out of mouth'.(I know a long ass name.'') So the weapon he chose was a **M417**. Edd and Eddy got the same one, the gun was called **MK16 SCAR-L**. The rest didnt want one since they were to heavy to carry.

Once every got what they wanted. They moved on to the next bag one filled with pistols, about 25.(An-For those who dont know a pistol is like the smallest gun there is.) The Eds got two of the same ones, but different colors. The trio gotten **Desert Eagles SE**. Ed's pistols is normal color, Edd's pistols is in black color, and Eddy's pistols is the golden ones.(**The gold is fake people**). Rolf picked **two Anaconda** **Silvers 8-Inch**. Lee and May didnt want one, but Marie did so she got a **M1911 Knight's ****Gold**. Kevin found one he wanted it was called **P226 Silver**.

Since the guns were smaller and lighter Jonny, Jimmy, Nazz, and Sarah got 3 pistols, except Nazz who got two. Jonny gotten two **M1849 Pocket Revolvers** and one **M1911 Knight's**. Jimmy randomly chose the **K55D**, **G18**, and **Dragoon**. Nazz chose this case with a name in graved on metal it read _**Cobra**_. So curiosity getting the better of her she opened it and saw two blue pistols with a black holder and trigger. It had a red pointer attachment on it. She read the letter put in the box.

_'This pistol is special case and is only one of 3 pairs in the world. The reason is because it can shoot as fast as a sub machine gun. So treat it with care. - The manager of Gunshot Rally –_ _Ray Caldron Rally a.k.a. R.G.R._ '.(AN- This is a gun from 'Saint's Row 2'so shout out to all you fans.)

After reading the letter Nazz decide to get the pistols. Sarah gotten three **M92F SE** instead of mix ones like the other two. After putting the safety on and learning how to reload them like the last ones. They put them on their persons. They put the rest back in the bag since every body gotten one, right next to the other one next to the stairs.

Lee got the next bag from the basement where the others were. She sat it down slowly in front of the kids, to not set off a gun inside. Imagine their surprise when they see melee weapons in the bag instead of guns. They turn to Techlin to see he's sleeping on the couch, probably tired is all. So they decided to get one. Eddy and Rolf skipped out since they all ready have melee weapons. The kids all have one, but they think these weapons will be more effective then their current one, they'll keep them for different uses though. The Kankers got the only three **Kukri**. Kevin got the **Dom Pedro Sword**, he didnt know how to use it so he asked Eddy for lessons on one handed sword fighting. He agreed to do so , but said he only knew two other styles for him. Nazz got the **Machete**. Jonny got the **Survival Machete**. Sarah got the **Sickle**, so did Jimmy. They put the weapons back inside the bag and put it with the rest.

The next one was longer than the others they soon know why, it filled with snipers, their was 7 in total. This caught Edd interest as soon as he seen the first one. He thought. _'With those on the top floor we can surely increase our defense and offense greatly.' _After that he tells the rest the plan of his. They agree with his idea and will set it up tomorrow. After the movie Ed's house got an extra part for more storage. The roof was now rectangular and the house got a little bigger, there was more windows and an extra floor, it was the biggest house in the Cul-de-Sac. They decide to put four on the roof and three for themselves. Edd got the **Dragunov SVDS Ghillie**, Nazz did dibs on **L96A1**, and Jonny got a **M107CQ** **Air Force**.

The next one was shotguns. Since again some were heavy only Jimmy and Sarah didnt get any. The first one to get anything was Rolf who got the **Confederate Double Barrel**, Kevin chose the **M590** **Military**, Edd got the **R870**, Ed gotten the **SPAS-12**, so did Eddy but in gold color. Nazz decided on a weapon called **Saiga 20k CQB**. May got the upgraded version of Edd's shotgun the **R870 MCS**. Lee got the even more stronger **R870 MCS MOD**. Marie gotten a **M4 Super 90**. Jonny was the last to get one so he chosen the **SPAS-12 Stock.**

They had stopped searching bags they'll continue tomorrow. But now there leader was just getting awake, he got up and stretched his muscles, he had a long sigh of content after each bone joints pop into place. He turns his head lazily to the others and see's them with weapons. So he smiles at the sight, sat down and cleared the sleep out of his systems.

'' So what's next on the agenda.'' He ask. They turned just noticing he's awake.

'' Right well before you got here we were about to decide who sleeps/share a room.'' Thats easy, ok the Eds and Kankers share a room and a bed if they want in Ed's basement, your alright with that Ed?'' Techlin asked his friend who nodded having no troubles at all.

'' Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf will share the garage, and Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny share her room. I will take the attic.'' Every one was alright with arrangements, he set them up with people they were more closest with than just randomizing.

''Well lets turn on the T.V. And see whats going on.'' Jonny said. Techlin nodded and then got the remote and turn the T.V. on and then the News. It showed the Marie looking tired and yawning showing that she had been on air for a while.

_' Chicago is still standing and is fighting hard against the infected. As you can see Chicago is now a military base that takes over 5 city blocks they have safe places for everyone that can get their. They have food, warm and cold water, and more importantly protection. Also it seems that the White House have also been made into a military base and have been zombie free._

_And I just want to say good bye to you all still listening or watching. These things are coming up here we barricaded our selves here in the broadcasting room, they say a few helicopters will come for us and were going to last this out. Hopefully they'll be here before the zombies are.'_ Marie says. _' Also all you people still out there we hope you survive this and make it to the bases in the different cities if you have a form of transportation. The city is crawling with these things, our city population was over 20,000, but now its seems that has decrease to a few thousands. 2 hours ago we had contact with people all over the city, via radio. They said they are safe that they have food and water, and protection, If your in the city the chances are you might die. Also it seems that these creatures are blind and can only respond to sound and when they see light so turn off lights cover your windows and we __suggest to only use candles and lamps.'_Marie reported_._

_' Hello is anyone still alive... I repeat is anyone still alive and uninfected over.' _Said a walkie talkie on the desk. Marie quickly grabs it and response._' Yes we are still alive there are no infected and theirs only four of us here where is your local.' _Marie looked very glad.

_'We are dropping on your position now and you should head to your roof for immediate transport.' Ok we're on are way. Well Peach Creekians I guess this is goodbye and good luck to you still alive.' _The screen then goes to static to show that they disconnected the line.

'' Well this just gets better and better.'' Sarah said with a voice filled with sarcasm.

'' Does anyone have wax stick that makes light in the darkness.'' Rolf ask.

'' Yeah Ed and Sarah do you have any here?'' Asked Edd. They shook both their heads.'' Aww come in lumpy I know you and your sister masturbate with candles. Come on every does it, including you Sockhead. '' Eddy says impatiently. The brother,sister,and Edd blush hard at this. The siblings nodded their heads saying they do have some.

'' Do you have any lamps one-brow Ed boy too?'' They again node their heads again saying they do.'' The lamps are in the garage, while the candles are in our rooms.'' Sarah said answering where they are with the last in embarrassment.

'' Ok we worry about that later now who here knows how to cook?'' Techlin ask. Nazz, Eddy, Jimmy, Edd and his hand goes up.

'' Ok since we know how to cook we will cook and serve breakfast, lunch, and dinner while the ones who don't clean the dishes.'' After he said that everyone who does not cook groaned. While the new cooks smirked at them. They all thought the cooks will clean dishes.

'' Now time for mission statuses th-'' Wait, what the fuck do you mean missions?'' Lee said interrupting Techlin.

'' What I mean is that I'll send you guys out to do stuff that needs to be done. Now shut the fuck up and start listening or you'll be put out.'' Lee nodded pretty quickly to that, thinking he's serious. But hes joking about that, Techlin will never do something like that, it was just a hollow threat.

'' Ok first one is 'Scout' missions in this one you look around the area and see if the zombies mutated or if they left or did more come here. The next one is 'Search and Collect.' This will be a group of five of any of us to go find a store or house with food or/and weaponry in it. This will mostly happen in the mall or stores around the candy store. Hell if you want go to the library to get books, go get it. You can also get MP3 players and other stuff you want.'' Techlin explained. After that everyone was glad since they can get stuff for personal reasons.

'' Ok the next is 'Killing Spree' this only happens when there are too many zombies around the house and streets, they'll be a total of 8 going out their. Your goal eliminate as many zombies as you can. The next one is 'Hot wire' this mission must have Kevin,'' At this the person said was wondering why must he be in these kind of missions, as if sensing his confusion Techlin next said,'' you see Kev is smarter in automobiles than any of us. So he will hot wire the cars or bikes and bring them here. You can bring up to 4 people with you Kev. The goal find a car or bike ,hot wire it, drive it here and put it in the garage. If it does not have any gas you can push it or leave it and move on. Kevin will be captain of it.'' Techlin explained two more missions to the group of kids.

'' Hey we know how to hot wire cars.'' Lee said to them and pointing to her and her sisters.

'' Now why am I not surprise by this.'' Jimmy said.

''Rolf has been suspicious of the Kanker-girls knowing how to steal Rolf's tractor without keys.''Rolf said with narrow eyes. The three girls nervously chuckled at that and scratch the back of their heads sheepishly.

'' Ok since you know you guys will a company Kev some times doing these missions.'' After Techlin said that Kevin groaned in annoyance, he was cool with them, but does not mean they aren't any less annoying. They just talk to much.

'' Don't worry dude he said most of the time not all.'' Nazz said to try to ease his annoyance meter. He nodded at that.

'' Alright the next thing is jobs around the house. Kevin you will make modifications to cars and bikes, so you'll be the one in the automobiles section, Ed will be the info on zombies, he'll tell us all we know about zombies and if he can the mutations they might go to,'' Ok Buck o'', heh heh I knew you be happy to do it.'' Techlin said after chuckling at Ed's answer.

'' Ok Edd and Eddy will organize the foods and weapon we bring in. Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kanker sisters will do the laundry. Rolf will help with Edd and Eddy as organizers as well.'' Some didn't like their jobs, but they'll suck it up and do it.'' Well that seems to be the only jobs left.''

He looks at the clock on the wall and sees it read '4:15'. Ok time for the first ever mission 'Search and Collection'', I know for an fact that there not as many beds here so we need to go to houses and steal their beds.'' All was skeptical and scared about doing it, but since it was for survival they'll do what ever it takes to survive, well almost.

'' Techlin Plank said this plan crazy.''Techlin just raised an eyebrow at that.'_I'm being told this by a hunk of wood.' _Techlin thought.

'' Yeah I know, but do any of you want to sleep on the hard floor,'' Everyone said no.'' then tell plank I'm sorry that's it is so crazy.''

'' Alright boss, he said sorry plank.'' Techlin said to Jonny who then said to plank.

'' Ok Sarah, Jimmy,Jonny, and Double D stay here and lock the door behind us, when we knock on it 5 times in a row unlock it and let us in. Double D you and Jonny get on the roof with the sniper rifles and guard us while we bring beds here. Remember we are counting on you two for safety.'' The four nodded at this with a mock salute.

'' The rest of us will go get the beds.'' Techlin said to the rest.

He then ask Sarah and Ed to go get the candles and someone to get the lamps. Rolf and Nazz went to go get the lamps. While Ed and Sarah went to their rooms to go get their candles. A minute later they come back with them, there was 13 lamps and 120 candles.

'' Why do you have so many candles Ed when you have me.'' May said a little hurt to see that many.

'' I only have like 14 candles.'' Ed said. Everyone eyes widen and their mouths hag open a little. They turn to Sarah, to see her face a deep shade of red from embarrassment.'' Don't judge my baby sister guys... or else.'' Ed said in a warning voice. All their faces went to normal instantly, fearing Ed warning and knowing he'll do something crazy to them if they didn't.

'' Whoa Ed were not judging Sarah habits of doing ejaculations with so many candles, we were just stuck in amazement of so many candles to our use.'' Edd explained. Everyone nodded at that. Ed then had a smile and nodded his head, saying he accepts the explanation even though he didn'y knw what ejaculation.

'' Ok set the 3 candles on the 6 stands in the living room and some on the table on the kitchen table and counters.'' The Kankers went to put the candles up so did Sarah and Nazz. They quickly put them up in each room and the hallway and under 5 seconds they did that! To say the rest was impressed would be an understatement, they couldn't believe they did that so fast.(Its a cartoon people almost any thing is possible in a cartoon.)

'' W-wow guys that was amazing, uuhhh good job.'' Jimmy says.

''Thanks.'' They said together.

'' Okay we also need lamps for every room too.'' Eddy adds. Again five seconds there is two for where every one is sleeping.

'' Ok lets go get the beds.'' Techlin ordered. Everyone went to get the weapons and go where they are stationed, but Edd stayed behind to look out the window. He carefully moved the cover flaps and see outside of it. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

Their was zombies, dozens of them, out their. So with his heart pounding and him sweating heavily he says.

'' T-t-t-techlin yo-you m-may want t-t-o s-se-see this.'' Ok he stutters heavily while saying it. Techlin and a couple others see Edd sweating a lot. So Techlin goes to where Edd is picks him up, but the strange thing is he is as stiff as plank. So he picks him up and set him down away from the window, he is still standing the way before. He looks thru the flaps and saw what Double D was so nervous about.

He tells them to turn off the candles and lamps as quietly and quickly as possible. They do so and the place is bright enough for them to see well, but it was still dark in some places. So he put the flaps back and walk up to Edd and slapped him across the face, grabbed hold of him and shook him violently while whispering yelling.

'' Double D calm down man we need you for this so calm down!''Techlin said to the shaking boy.

'' Ooookayyy sttopp shhhakkkingggg mmmeee.'' Double D said while Techlin shaking him. Techlin stops immediately and let go. This caused Edd to lose his balance and fall on the floor. He gets up while cracking his back.

'' Now that your back from 'Nervous Land' you can go to the roof and start shooting them. We'll leave as you start shooting. Oh Jonny already got the extra ammunition up their for both your guns and hes up there waiting for you and take this walkie talkie up their wait for my signal.'' Double D nodded at what Techlin said and got the walkie talkie. He started walking up the stairs then to the roof. When he reach the top of the stairs though Marie came out of no where and gave him a deep kiss.

After the 2 minute kiss she whispered.'' Go get them.'' Then she ran down the stairs, with a giggle, to the others. Edd gotten to the top of the house with more courage in him than ever. He quickly set up his sniper rifle a few feet from Jonny with the box of ammo next to him. He and Jonny take aim at two different zombies.

'' Ok everyone, this has been changed to a joint mission. A Collecting Killing Spree. We first kill as many of those thing out their, then the Kankers, Ed, and Eddy will get to house bring out the beds and come back. You must get at least 6 beds in here. I will try to keep as many zombies away if more show up.'' Techlin explained the plan and details to the now temporarily dub attack force. They nodded in understanding.

''Ok Double D and Jonny are you two ready.'' Techlin said in his own walkie talkie(**AN-** Ok I am tired of saying walkie talkie so for now on they are dubbed W.T.) Double D said they are in the W.T.

''Ok on the count of 3 you two start firing.'' Techlin than began the countdown

1..

Everyone gets their weapons ready for fire.

2..

Edd and Jonny take aim at the nearest zombie they can aim at and hold the triggers.

3! START SHOOTING NOW.'' Techlin yelled. Edd and Jonny shot there aimed zombies in the head at the same time and killing them and causing blood to go every where. Everyone inside then charge out the door with Techlin and Eddy coming out first with their swords drawn. Eddy cuts the first zombie head off and then another one got cut in half. He moved to the others zombie in front of him and start hack n' slashing zombies. Techlin became a different person then and there. He eyes lost all emotions and he killed the zombies left and right. When one was about to jump him behind his back Lee shot it in the head. When he heard the thing drop behind him he turned and nodded to Lee in thanks. He turned back around and caught two zombies in the hook part of the blades and pulled, their head comes off and bloods is sprayed on him.

On the roof Jonny and Edd were shooting zombies that were to far away from the group. Jonny was moving faster then Edd with reloading. So he took out 3 zombies in a minute. Edd may have been slower, but he sure did aim good, he kept getting head shots.

Lee used her **G36E Valkyrie **to shoot all the zombies she could, she got some head shots, but more fell with multiple gun holes on their torsos. May went in with her shotgun firing round after round as the bullet hit they push some other zombie back, but some were shot in the head thus resulting in th brains to fly every where. Marie like Lee was firing with her own assault rifle, but her hits were more accurate to the heads of the zombies.

Nazz was on the side of Marie firing her pistols. She finally got why they are called Cobra, the noise they make sounds like a cobra striking at you. Kevin was using his assault rifle as best as he could he kept moving from group of zombies to the next group, he was scoring more head shots than Jonny

Rolf was using his broad-sword to cut the zombies down. He slashed at another one and it was cut in half. A woman zombie tried to bite his balls, but he quickly doge her and slashed her head off. They some how surround Rolf and were closing in on him fast._'These fools can't take Rolf son of a shepherd.' _''BE GONE FOUL DEMONS!'' With that he spins quickly and the zombies are all cut in half and as some fell they hit the blade making a even more bloody mess. He smiles at his triumph and continues to cut off limbs of the zombies with blood coming on to him from all directions.

Soon they were only a few left. So Edd and Jonny took them out. It seems all the kids are doing well, and thought it was over, until more zombies start to come...

_**20 minutes later...**_

We see the attack force back in the house, on the floor panting like they just ran a marathon with blood on them with tears in their clothing. On the side of the other side of the living room was ten stacked beds with their broken stands next to them. All they need was the beds nothing else. Some other zombies was on the windows trying, but failing, to get in the house. Their weren't that many left it was a least three or five out their, but they knew that more will be coming to replace the ones that had fallen.

Edd and Jonny was down in the kitchen making koo-lade for the panting kids. They come out with the refreshments and give it to them.

Jonny and Edd wasted at best half of the ammo they got for the sniper rifles. The kids used eighty-four percent of the ammo they got except Rolf, Techlin, and Eddy who used there swords mostly to fight. Getting the beds was easy when Kevin told Fluffy (Kevin's nickname for Jimmy) to open the garage their was this gap they could squeeze thru it fit the mattresses perfectly and they could also fit through.

All their clothes was ripped and covered in blood, but at least non of them got bitten. It looks like they'll need some new clothes, but first they need to catch their breathes before anything else.

Five minutes later they are all standing up, but they are still panting a little though. They went to get their bags and put them in their assigned rooms to change. Edd and Jonny didnt go since they were at a distant shooting the things.

**With Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf..**

As they were walking to the garage. Kevin has been deep in thought about what happened in the fight against the things, every sense he got in the house. Rolf was concerned about his best friend and asked what was wrong in his own way of talking.

'' I'm fine Rolf just thinking on the fight.''Kevin reassured him.

'' What their to think about we won and got the beds in here mission accomplish.'' Nazz said not getting what was bothering him.

'' No its not that its...its the killing we did, I mean come on those things used to be people man it.. just to hard to deal with.'' Kevin started to go crazy, so Rolf slapped him, he then gets to rubbing the spot he slapped him at and said.

'' Thanks...I needed that.'' No problem Kevin boy.'' Rolf said. They get back to walking to the garage they get their and Kevin was going to grab the handle to open it, until Nazz grabs it first pull open the door and went in. She closed it on their faces and lock it.

'' Nazz what the hell, open the damn door.'' Kevin nearly yelled.

'' Dudes it's ladies first duh.'' Came the muffled reply from Nazz. On the other side door Kevin sighed and leaned on the right side of the door, Rolf doing the same on the opposite side the blood on their cloths getting on the wall a little.

'' Babes can't live with them, can't live without them.'' Kevin said annoyed.

'' But Kevin Nazz-girl is no baby.'' Rolf said not understanding Kevin. Kevin just sighed and told him to shut up.

**With the Eds and Kankers in Ed's, finally clean room.**

Eddy was siting on the clean floor leaning against Lee who was leaning on the wall. They were talking about the fight outside and was making sexy comments about each other and how they fought against them.

Ed and May was on his messy, but clean bed. Making out with tongue, at first they were cuddling and Ed said how beautiful and nice she was. Also May said she wanted to thank him for saving her earlier. And now this is how we find them.

Edd and Marie were on Ed's new red recliner in his room. After they all got out of the bath they decided to stay in here till dinner. They both fell a sleep cuddling with each other, they ask Eddy and Lee to wake them up when its dinner. They were wearing what they were wearing in the beginning, but blood and ripped free.

All in all they were all alright and good, the Eds and Kankers would love every minute cause it may be their last.

**Techlin's room the attic.**

As he was dressing after taking a shower on the 3rd floor bathroom. He came and put on his next set of clothes witch consist of blue jean shorts, a black shirt with blue and red Bokeh designs though he winced when he moved his hand to unbutton the two buttons at top of his shirt and touched an almost healed cut. He was thinking a lot about how every one was doing.

_' I'm pretty sure some of them was hesitant or afraid of killing, but they have to understand that they are not human, they once were though. So that must be whats stopping them.'_ The hook-blade wielder sighed at that._' They'll have to deal with it themselves, I cant help them with all of there little issues they have with killing.'_ After finishing his thoughts he decided to go around the house to see how every ones doing.

**The living room.**

Techlin comes and see Sarah on the floor watching T.V with a very long head phone cord attach to the T.V. He saw she was alright and moved on to the kitchen. When he walks in his nose is hit with a delicious aroma. He sees Jimmy and Nazz starting on dinner.

'' So what are you two making for dinner.'' Techlin asked the two. They jumped a little surprise by him.

'' Techlin don't do that,'' Nazz scolded him, he just chuckled at that.'' and if you must know we are making mash potatoes, chicken noodle soup, and salad.''

After she said that Techlin was liking his lips.'' Sounds delicious can't wait to try it. Oh hey do you know where Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny are at?'' Techlin ask curious to what the three was doing.

'' The three went in the garage to play some game.'' Jimmy answered his question. He and Nazz went back to cooking after he said that.

Techlin started to go to the garage, he opens the door to see the three in question playing a video game on Ed's T.V. With candles lighting the place a bit Like Sarah, they too have the head phones just at medium size. Rolf sees him at the door and pause the game they were playing. When the game pause Kevin and Jonny look to up to see Techlin at the door too. Jonny takes off the head phones and says.'' Hiya Techlin whats your doing.''

'' Hey guys just came to see how you all were doing and where you get those head phones from?'' Techlin just wanted to know where they got it from.

'' Double D-Ed boy supplied us with this from one's house.'' Techlin nodded in understanding Edd got them from his house.

'' Ok cool, so what game where you playing.'' Techlin ask the three, Kevin answered that.

'' Just some 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2' wanna play we got an extra controller.'' He said holding up an Xbox 360 controller.

'' No thanks.'' Techlin decline politely.

'' Ok see you Tech.'' Jonny said with a wave. They all put in their head phones back in and continue playing the video game. Techlin leave closing the door behind him.

He decides to make one last stop to his favorite trio in the basement. As he heads down he sees the a pack of weapons sitting on the side of the stair, so moving to pick it up and was about to moved it until he saw the packs of weapons under the stairs.

_'Nice hiding places and organizing.' _He thought as he put the pack on the ground under the stairs and goes to Eds' room's door. He opens it to see that they are all sleeping. Ed with May on top of him cuddled in his chest, Edd with Marie on his lap on the red recliner, and last but not least Eddy on Lee's lap. Some of the candles are out with the 3 lamps faintly on. He leaves the sleeping couples in the room and he shuts the door quietly. He walks up the stairs looking one last time in the living room to see Sarah still watching T.V and moves up the stairs to his room where he shuts it softly.

Despite his nice nature Techlin was still angry at that damn phone cutting off his connections like, so to clear his mind he sat down Indian style abd neditated with a W.T next to him.

**1 hour 13 min. later.**

Techlin opens his eyes to see Sarah standing in front of him lightly shaking him.

'' What do you need Sarah?'' Techlin ask Ed's little sister.

'' Its time for dinner.'' She simply said, then left. Techlin gets up and stretch hearing some bones cracking. Techlin looks one last time at the window and knew he had to tell them this little bit of info. He then walks down the attic to the kitchen following after Sarah.

' The bastards should haven't threaten me and my friend cause if those zombies won't get them then I will.'' Techlin thought

**The Kitchen- 7:27**

Techlin arrives to see everyone else in the kitchen talking quietly to each other. A lamp and candles was in the middle of the table for lighting. Their was a large pot full of soup, chicken noodle soup to be exact, a smaller pot next to it with mash potatoes, and a bowl of salad on the other side of the pot. Everyone was serve their food with 2 bowls for each one. He saw an empty sit, probably for him, so he sat down, grabbed a bowl of soup and a bowl of mashed potatoes/salad. He started eating in silence while everyone else was quietly talking to each other.

**Kitchen- 7:56**

Everyone was finish eating and the ones who didnt do dinner was about to get up to do the dishes, until Techlin stopped them saying they have to do one last thing for tonight.

'' What do we need to Tech.'' Eddy asked.

'' I just want to say that everyone must go to sleep by midnight.''Techlin said. Now the kids were confused about this.

'' Why?'' Questioned Ed.

'' Because guys I think those zombie out there are getting more dangerous out their.'' Techlin explained.

'' And how exactly did you get this information?'' Edd asked with crossed arms.

'' Look outside and you'll see, that's what I did.'' Techlin said. The kids turn down the lamps and blew out the candles next to the windows and opened the flaps a little to see what was Techlin worried about.

Outside the zombies grew in numbers and started eating the other dead zombies from before, but they all was hunch over and their eyes were blood red and they seem to be a lot ficey since a zombie bite off an arm of another one that was eating and started eating its arm. They saw one sprinting to a house with blocked windows like theirs, but wasn't as guarded. It kept banging on the door and soon more started to come and break off the poorly guarded home. They finally destroy the house defense and get in, and the kids hear gunshots and see the flashing from firing one on all the two floors window. All of the sudden all zombies from the streets and their font and back yard sprinted to the home.

They surround it and they started hearing screaming. The zombies was getting in from all sides. Then they here a mans voice screaming at the top of his lung.

'' YOU FREAKS WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, SO LONG MOTHERFUCKERS!'' The kids hear one more shot then...''

What happen-.''BOOOOM!'' Marie sentence was silenced after the explosion. They all watch horrified at what they witnessed the guy who screamed committed suicide and killed almost all the zombies in the explosion and any other survivors that probably was going to make it. As what Edd believes for propane tanks went off. All was left was was a big black spot and raining limbs.

They hear some drop on their roof and see some drop on the yard. They put the flaps and back away from the windows slowly. They turn to Techlin to see him looking at them with emotionless eyes.

'' Suck it up.'' This sentence had no emotion in it.

''Wha-What.'' Lee stammered. They were all confused at why he was looking at them like that. The ones who fought in the first mission saw that when he was killing the zombies, but why was he doing it to them?

'' You heard me suck it up, I know you all are sad and terrified right now, but know is not the time. We need to keep our emotions in check, and if we went to help them we would've died as well. We need to stay focus on our current group. Except I contacted those guys earlier via W.T. They said they don't need our help even after I said we had food and weapons to spare. They even threaten me saying they'll just come over take all our stuff kill us and take any girls we had as sex slaves.'' Techlin told them all with no emotion at all, but the last part he said was full of rage. It was true when he said he contacted them once he saw them in a house down the street. The way he said the last sentence was what they said to him.

'' They said that Techlin?'' Ed said in a whispered voice, but everyone saw the Eds clenching their hand so tight blood started dripping from them.

'' Yes.'' Was his reply. Then Eddy said in fury.

'' Well forget them if they wanted to do that then I hope they rot in hell for all I care, and to think I felt sorry for those bastards.''

'' Now remember guys their can be different people out their just like them or worse so before we rescue anyone we must check to see if their clean and not up to something funny.'' Techlin said to the group.'' Well if you want to go to bed early go ahead and go if you don't, stay up, but not pass midnight.'' They nodded at him. He goes pass the kids grabs a mattress in a great show of strength picks it up and walks upstairs with a yawn saying to the group he'll be sleeping.

When he was gone the kids all decided to hit the hay early. Well some did. Ed carries the two mattresses for the other two couple and headed down stairs with them, the five others following him. Rolf,Kevin, and Nazz work together to get all three beds in the garage at once. It was hard but they did it. The beds all had sheets on them of various colors so they don't need to use any of their own yet.

The little kids of the group ask Ed to carry their beds for them. Ed did it without a second thought. While still down stair in the living room Jimmy made quick work with turning or blowing off the candles and lamps. He raced upstairs to get in his Pjs like everyone else was.

Double D decided to stay up to read a little of this book he been reading. It was called ' The Evolution of Calpurnia Tate'. He used a mini flashlight to read it in the dark. He and Eddy girlfriends were snuggled up to them already fast asleep so was May and Ed.

As everyone who wasn't asleep, went to sleep they had the same thought before their tiredness consume them.

'_This is just day one, The Beginning of the World's End.' _With that they all went to sleep giving an name to April the twenty-second one of the most horrifying things to happen to the world and mankind. They all slept thinking... hoping that all this was some crazy nightmare and tomorrow everything would be back to normal, but they knew it was a nightmare that can strike at day but more aggressively at night.

_**Flashback Ending- 3 years later, present day: September 13th. Garage. 2:43 am**_

Nazz was in the bed in her pjs, her shift was done 20 minutes ago. Techlin left a little after 1:00 saying thanks for keeping him company. So now we find the blond headed fifteen year old laying on her bed. An older Kevin and Rolf sleeping on their own beds with her bed in the middle of the two. 5 minutes later she fell asleep too. Ignoring the moaning and groaning from outside the, still heavily guarded, house.

**Outside of Peachnal Creekcal City- 2 miles away**

A car is parked on the road and if you try hard enough you can see there are guns in the back seat of a dark red Corolla. Their are two people sitting a few feet away from the car around a camp fire.'' Do you think he'll remember us?'' Asked an women at the age of 22. When you see her face, which was a beautiful one, you might think your looking at a angel. She had brown hair that reached the bottom of her neck and was in a ponytail. Her eyes were that of a dark blue. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and blue jeans, her foot wear is black,red, and blue Nike Lunar Glide+3 women shoes. Her most noticeable features was her D bordering E cup size breast, also she was a foot or two taller than Techlin.

'' Of course he will Callie, before he left we were and still his best friends, well I was while you was his secret girlfriend.'' Responded a male's voice of a 14 year old boy, at the last part he said childish.

'' Dante shut up your just mad he got me before you.'' Callie said to the younger boy now identified as Dante.

'' Hey if he just would of stayed out of the way I would've worked my charm on you.'' Dante said defensibly.

Dante was a fairly muscled teen with light tanned skin. He had on a black T-shirt with a blue, black, and white outline guitar on the front and the back of said guitar on the back of the shirt. His pants were red fading to black at the bottom. His shoes was a pair of camo jordans. His hair was black and a little bit spiky, it reached the middle of his neck. His eyes were a light green.

'' Yeah right you'll never be half the gentleman Techlin was with me.'' Callie said revealing that she is Techlin girlfriend and Dante is his best friend.

'' Humph so what.'' Dante said to the older woman thus ending the one-sided argument. She lets a victorious smirk come across her face. After a few minutes of silence she yawns then says.

'' Well I'm going to sleep so good night Dante.'' Laying down on the mat and pillow.

'' Yeah yeah good night.'' Dante said laying down on his own mat and pillow. While her back is turned to him she asked in a voice full of worry.

'' Dante,'' Hmm?'', do you think Techlin is alive even after all these years and do you think he still loves me?'' Callie ask equally worried of each question.

'' Knowing Techlin he is since he is in America's top five most dangerous men. Now the second one I know with out a doubt he still loves you.'' Dante says tiredly, but truthfully.

'' Thanks Dante.'' No prob.'' With that they fall a sleep with Callie dreaming of Techlin and Dante dreaming of killing zombies. ''Techlin I love you.'' Callie said out loud while still sleeping.

Back at the house Techlin's room.

Techlin is stirring and tossing in his sleep, this went on for 20 minutes til he smiles in his sleep and whispers a sentence, no a statement.'' Callie I love you too.''

**Whoa finally I'm done with this rewrite!**

**I know what you all may be thinking why set Techlin with someone older than him? Well I never seen an Oc be paired with an older Oc before and I wanted to try it. At first I thought why not just do Techlin and Nazz then at then last minute I think of this idea and decided to try it out.**

**The government ranking system is something I thought up cause you know what if doing the stories I make him go against someone at his level or higher.**

**It works like if you have an higher number the weaker the guy or gal is the lower the stronger.**

**Now the zombies will have mutations like in the flashback as well. The one in the flashback was what I call it: The Nightmare. It doubles the strength and speed of ANY zombie.**

**The Next chapter: Lovers Reunion and Leaving Home. **

**What will happen? Then keep reading to find out.**

**Review. Review. Review.**


	3. To Leave Home Arc: Lovers Reunion

**I know some of you may think the exploding house part on the last one was a little over the top, but come on people Fan Fiction is all about your imagination so if I want house exploding then let me have a house go _KA-BOOOOM_ at lest let me have that moment. Except even if their wasnt enough detail on how Techlin got into contact with those jerks and everything so here's how he found the group.**

**You all remember when he was the last one in the house after he'd rob that gun shop, the reason because he saw the other people from that house boarding theirs. So he left a W.T at their window and the channel number and time to radio him. Which was around the time he was meditating. Why you think I did that?**

**Plus I'm going to do a re write for Chapter 1 since I'm pretty sure it was bad start and didnt have enough detail and work put into it.**

**I'm now adding arcs to the chapters cause I think its appropiate to do so. The last two was the intro Arc and Now it's time for 'To Leave Home Arc'!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the show or characters (T-T) Danny Antonucci does.**

**Now Chapter 3: To Leave Home Arc: Mall raiding and Lovers Reunion. **

_**The Base- Kitchen 12:26 p.m**_

The, now teenage, group was at the table sitting in the candle/lamp filled kitchen. They were having lunch which was just some fruit salad and a sandwich ham to be exact. The kids were almost done eating and some were about to get up to either do personal things or clean the table or dishes.'' Everyone sit down we need to know what the Eds found from last nights scout mission.'' Techlin said in a little deeper voice. At that everyone sat back down and was waiting for the Eds to finish eating.

While mid bite Edd noticed everyone looking at them, so did the other two since they stop eating as well.'' You guys know what were going to ask you.'' Sarah told the three. They instantly knew what they were talking about last night's scout mission, for a place to get food. You see after the 3 years they been here they finally gotten to food shortage. They robbed each house around the Cul-de-Sac for food every two months or so, doing this left them to not experience food shortage. They had also stolen refrigerator and freezers from those houses they had 5 of each in the kitchen including Ed's own, so no spoiled one either.

'' Well we did find something of use for us to raid food from the only place we have not touch. The Peach Creek Mall.'' Eddy explained to the teens on what they found out.'' But their also is a problem in between our goal.'' Edd told more of what happened last night.'' Their zombie every where around the thing-a-building.'' Ed finished the report.'' Well thats a load of shit that I hoped we could have avoided.'' Kevin said with a curse.'' I guess we all going to starve now.'' Jonny said somberly with out his pal Plank. They lost the wood to them last year.'' Well I didnt say that we could not go get it it just their one fact that must be told to you all and I can tell almost all of you wont like it.'' Edd told next what this fact was.'' We must not come back here or I can a sure you all we will die.'' This made everyone stand up and yelled ' What!'. The three cleaned their ears since the yell loud enough to make them a little deaf.'' I told you guys wont like it, but its the only solution we have to our rations dilemma.'' The teens all looked at them like they have lost it.'' Have Sock wearing Ed-boy finally lost his noggin why must Rolf leave his homeland from homeland?'' Rolf said waiting for an explanation so was the others and they nodded their heads in agreement to Rolf.

''Well if you must know there are to many zombies out their for us to handle and I know we all will make it out fine and all, but they will follow us here and I can say we will lose this time like Sockhead said.'' Eddy told his two cents in the idea Edd thought of.'' Alright lets do it.'' Techlin said getting up to go pack his stuff.'' Techlin dont tell us you lost it to man.'' Kevin said trying to figure out what their leader was thinking. With his back still turned to them he said.'' Guys you need to face facts you all knew we couldnt stay here forever and I know some of you will miss this place. But we need to do what we can to survive. I share your pain to in leaving a place you loved and lived for so long. So before we leave I need you all to be strong cause this place you love so much will always be with you no matter what, so are love ones.'' Techlin than thinks of his two best friends: Dante and Callie, well for her more than best friends.'' Except you guys are like the heart of the Cul-de-Sac and I'm sure the spirit of this place will always follow you.'' So with that Techlin leaves the room to go pack and five minutes later the kids as well with lowered heads in sadness of leaving the place they called home.

_**Outside the city- With Callie and Dante. **_

We see the pair driving down the high way in the car, they gotten up a hour ago so they were going at an moderate pace. They ran into an road block of cars and a couple of zombies but they went around and ran over the zombies. The hood have some blood on it, but it was hard to tell since the car was dark red. They are about to enter the city until Callie spots a mall from the distance.'' Stop the car!'' She ordered. Dante then steps on the brakes and the car stops making screeching noises. What happen, what happen?'' Dante asked her in panic.'' I see a mall over their in the distance.'' Its true the mall was visible although it was a far away, it would take them 30 minutes to an hour to get their.'' Why do you want to go to the mall for I thought you wanted to see your boyfriend, you know Techlin who is somewhere else instead of,'' He squints his eyes to read the sign,'' the Peach Creek Mall.'' Oh how he should know.'' Well I cant do that on an empty stomach and the stuff for lunch was horrible I couldnt eat it at all..'' Callie said sticking her tongue and making gagging noises.'' Ok I cant cook well so what, look if your that hungry then we'll go and to make it more fun if Techlin is their than you can kick me in the balls.'' Chuckling at the last part thinking it wont happen poor poor fool will he be sorry.'' Deal.'' Callie said with a grin, shaking hands with him, having a feeling her Techlin will be their.'' Ok to Peach Creek Mall we go!'' He said, then driving off at high speed to the mall.

Oh how his balls will be hurting after they see that he will be their before they are.

_**In the Living room of the soon to be deserted Base- 2:00**_

Kevin was in trouble. Not zombie trouble. Girlfriends and boyfriends kind of trouble. You may be wondering who the two he's talking about. The couple, or should he say couples, was in a spat, thats right you guessed it the Kankers and the Eds, well two of each trio. You may ask whats the problem well lets just say it was dark they could not see and they slept with the wrong person.(They had sex with the wrong girl. Ed-Marie, Edd-May.) The two unofficial leaders of the group tried to settle it in each way possible, but they wont budge. The two sisters were glaring at each other thinking they tricked their men into sleeping with the other. The other two, Edd and Ed, were not like them they knew, well Double D knew, what really happen. Even when they said sorry like a million times. The girls will always say ''love traitor''.

Kevin was in trouble since he was in the middle if the two girls and they were trying to say stuff to each other via Kevin. He tried saying what they say, but they wouldnt let him finish one word. He was about to break until Sarah came in ready to leave from home.

She looked the same just taller and different clothing. Her clothes were new just purple shirt with long sleeves and dark green shorts. She saw what was going on and she was anything but pleased.

'' Really you guys are still at each other throats, its been about what two days, just get over it already.'' The little girl boldly said to two obviously stronger girls than her, the said girls turn their death glares to her, she didnt even flinch at it.'' But she slept with-!'' The girls joint yell was stopped by Sarah yelling back.'' Well I dont give a shit about who slept with who except you two already lost your innocence to Ed and Double D two years ago so get over it, except it was dark and that storm kept blowing out the candles some how and we could not find the lamps. So its not either of your faults now shut Up!'' Sarah finish off her yelling to the two. Jonny, Jimmy, the Eds and Techlin were cowering in the corner shivering and sweating hoping the sisters will stop or she'll go crazy on them all for. Sarah was on that time of the month girls go thru. They know on these days the boys should stay away and try not to annoy the girls or girl on that time of the month.

Hell even zombies were running from the house, they didnt know what was going on but they had, somehow, had enough sense to stay away from the house as much as possible. After that everyone else came from their rooms all packed up and ready to go.'' Kiev do you have the bus ready.'' Yeah I already got the two set up.'' During the years Kevin only went on 2 Hot wire missions. He stolen a small school bus the one for special kids, a bike Techlin stole from this mansion a mile away from here, He had almost died that day, but it was worth it, to him. He still have his dad car, but with modifications so did the bike and school bus.

Everyone moved to the garage where the vehicles were at. Rolf, Nazi, and Kevin needed to leave the place for the cars. They slept in the living room from then on. Kevin was the first in and flip the switch to the lights.

They all saw the cars and bike and they were still amazed that Kevin added all that to the vehicles. The bus looked more like a tank instead of one bus. On the side of the bus was thin lines for the chainsaws they got from the lumber jacks store. If one get on chainsaw them down. He added torrents to it from the weapons they had. They were one for each side. On the right was a **M60 Steel **bolted to the bus, the left of the bus had a **MINIMI** bolted like the other one. There was this hole at the bottom part of the window big enough for a gun, this was for the Sprinters, oh how the teens hated them. Just like the name says they can sprint at un-human speeds, this things can almost easily catch the group off guard.

They had 3 **M134 Mini guns** and ammo with it so that will be used for the hole, so will sniper rifles. It had metal bars crisscrossing each other over the windows. The wheels had one big spike, with tiny spikes, in the middle for damage to the ones lying on the ground. It also had barbed wires on the top. The last noticeable feature was a snow power with bolted spikes on the top of it. All and all this was one bad ass bus.

Technique's Ridge-line had metal bars on the windows like the bus, the wheels had spikes too. There was an bolted MK.48 on the roof and a chair for the person shooting to sit on. Not much had changed about it compared to the bus but it was still valuable to them.

The bike was one of the new motorcycles to be released in 2012, but since the end came before that the finished prototype was never released to the public. It belong to some Japanese guy named Shoo Baku he was a leader to an gang called 'The Robin', a full Japanese gang. He was killed by another gang leader, whose name is unknown, but his gang is called 'The Third Street Saints'. The mansion Techlin stole from was one of his old getaways from the cops and rival gangs, the cops found the hideout but the bike was never found do to it hiding in the secret garage under the house. Jimmy tripped over the lid to walk into the secret garage during a Search and Collect mission in the woods. They went in found the bike and Techlin grew heart shape eyes when he saw it. It had gas with it to so Techlin grabbed it and left with his new bike. He found some gas left over for it so he strapped it to his back.

The bike was called Kaneda.(AN-Picture on my profile) It had a bolted M134 Mini gun in the middle of the handles. Eddy and Kevin was able to bend and extent the trigger to the right handle so he wont ride one handed and shoot with the other hand. It also had box full of explosives and when one touches the ground it gos boom, perfect for bombing left overs zombies.

'' Ok do we have everything packed in the bus and trucked. That includes our weapons, food, etc.'' Techlin asked. They answered with yes.'' Personal pack clothes and other items brung here by you.'' Again the word yes was what greeted Techlin's ears.'' Ok everyone board up in a vehicle, I want at least one of you on an gun.'' With that order everyone was getting ready to leave the home that some knew since birth. They all felt bad leaving home, but it was must._'Except like Techlin said the soul of this place is us, so it will never be alone or gone, ever.' _This thought belong to, surprisingly, Ed. He felt the same as everyone, but he was a believer in spirits more than anyone so he thought the neighborhood as a brother as much as he did Edd and Eddy.

Soon everyone was ready to leave to their last destination in Peach Creek before they leave all together. The Peach Creek Mall. Kevin as the bus like tank driver. Also riding with him were Sarah,Jonny and Jimmy, the latter as the right side gunman, Lee, and Double D as the left gunman . Techlin was on his bike with no one but him. May, Marie, Ed, Eddy, and Rolf was in the Ridge line. Rolf was the gunner for it.

Eddy pressed the garage door open, as soon as the thing was lifted the light blinded everyone but Techlin since he was wearing a dark glass tinted motorcycle helmet(**AN**- Picture on profile). When the kids eyes adjusted to the light Kevin was the first to leave the house, since the bus was more tougher vehicle then the rest, he drive the bus out slowly, careful not to crash to other cars of raiders from over the years (some was burnt from explosion mad from the launchers the kids had, more had bullet holes all over and some were upside down) til the bus was out in the middle of the street.

Marie did the same as Kevin and avoided the cars unless they set off the alarm, then they will be in trouble._' Please dont hit, please dont hit, please dont hit...'_ Marie mantras in her head. As soon as she was clear she let a soft sigh of relief escape her lips. Techlin hit the kick stand on the bike and came to life with a soft _vrooom _and some soft beeping noises. He ride it out of the garage and with that being the last to leave. He dodged the left over cars easily since his ride was smaller. When he was out he looked at the neighborhood that looked like a mini war zone, all the kids was doing the same while remembering the good and bad times they had here with each other as one big happy family,_ '' Ok lets move out, it.. its time to go.'' _Techlin said on the W.T with sadness. He, like everyone else, felt that they are abandoned something or to most someone like family to them. The group, after five minutes finally leave with a goodbye to a home, a friend, a family member,_' So long Cul-de-Sac.' _They all thought simultaneously at the same time. The mission ' So Long Home' was a go. The group of survivors was 10 minutes away from the mall.

**Dante and Callie- 15 minutes away from the mall.**

We see the duo in a bit of a jiffy. Everything was fine in the first 15 minutes, until this horde of zombies was in the way about 50. Callie said go around, but Dante assured her they'll be fine going thru them instead of around. He was wrong. They went high speed to them but the result of running over too many zombies caused the car to roll at first, then cartwheel, and flipped in the air, It somehow landed on the wheels, but the car was heavily damage, two broken wheels and busted roof, trunk and a little of the engine. The enterai-erm.. accident killed a lot of zombies though, see good side to that?

Now back to the jiffy they were driving a car that know went 30 miles per hour on two broken wheels that mad the car wobbly. And a dented roof that almost killed them.'' Dont worry Callie you said, we'll be fine you said, well Dante how is this fine!'' Callie said furiously at Dante.'' Ok ok God, I guest that it would have been easy.'' Dante said trying and failing to defend himself.'' I dont give a flying fuck what you thought about, the only thing I care right know is my trashed car and some of the left over zombies chasing us after your little stunt!'' Callie was still furious at him, hm go figure._'Why cant Techlin be here he's the only one I know who can stop her oh man if he is their he going to owe me big time for this!' _Dante yelled in his thoughts, and started thinking of what Techlin will owe him. He stops in a mid thought realizing that Techlin's girl wasnt yelling at him.'' C-Callie ar-'' Dont you dare talk to me right now!'' She whispered/hissed at him. He looks out the window and sees no zombies at the back, 'we lost them' he said to her ignoring what she said five seconds ago. She grunted in acknowledgment of his statement. He sighed._' Yep Tech man is owing me big time.' _So he continued to drive, or wobble, to the mall. Still unaware of guy they are looking for is already their

**The group- Peach Creek mall parking lot entrance.**

Binoculars peeked out of the bushes of the mall's parking lot entry way. As the binoculars moved left and right the bush made faint noises of rustling. This caught some of the army of zombies, at least 5 or 6 to move ever so slowly to the noise. The binoculars pulled out fast and the one holding it ran to meet with the rest of his/her group.

As the person jogged to the group, he/she looked back hoping the one that saw him/her wasnt giving him/her a chase. After checking three times the mysterious person ran to the group in to the sunlight to see them still inside or next to their cars. When they heard rustling in the bushes they all pointed their gun at the source waiting to see is it enemy or ally.'' Wowy guys its me dont shoot dont shoot!'' A familiar voice called out to the group. They recognize the voice.'' Techlin the Melon-head Jonny the wood-boy returns.'' Rolf said pointing out the obvious.'' Yeah Rolf we know so Jonny how it out their.'' Edd asked the boy.'' Its terrible their like hundreds of those flesh eaters out their some caught the noise I made and I'm pretty sure they are following me here to you guys.'' As to say Jonny right they hear the usual noise the zombies makes coming from the garden he just came thru.

'' Well thats just fucking bad '', Techlin turns to Double D and the other Eds.'' was there that many here last night?'' No they must have migrated here for some reason, maby they are other survivors who took sanctuary in the mall perhaps? .'' Edd said to the group and the guess why there are so many.'' So what should we do?'' Nazz said still looking in the garden to see if the zombies comes thru.'' Well Kevin is going to drive thru those guys and make as much as path he can for the rest of us.'' Techlin said.'' Wait why do I have to do it why naught the other truck?'' Kevin complained. Everyone then looked at him giving him the 'really your going to asked that question when you are driving a tank' look'' Fine.'' Kevin said finally saying he'll do it. He drove thru the other zombies here why couldnt the other one!'' Ok... so is their a back entrance or something for the cars to go in?'' Sarah took the moment to asked the trio of boys.'' It does but I'm not sure when we saw it we were being chase by them so it was hard to tell and it was dark.'' Ed said in a sentence for once without something weird in it. Let just say that Double D took Ed in for lessons. He stills acts like a idiot most of the time, but when it's serious that brain of his turns on fully.

'' Well then Double D you'll direct Kevin to the back entrance while the rest follows.'' Techlin said to the group until they all jump when six gunshots from a pistol was fired -BAM_ BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM- _the echoed seem to go for miles. Atthis mad all the teens jumped and to see smoke coming out of Lee's pistol they follow where the gun was pointing at to see six zombies, all with headshots, on the concrete or garden dead. A pool of blood started to soak the grass turning the ground or concrete a dark blood color. They all hear more moaning and groaning and the running of a lot of zombies.'' SHIT!- Ok everyone lets go Kevin start the bus and drive now!'' Techlin yelled to group. They all hurry to their vehicles and turned them on. When Techlin put on his bike helmet the first zombie cam out of the garden, and this time Ed shot his pistol killed it instantly with a headshot. Kevin turned his the truck on with the engine roaring to life, he push down the pedal to the metal and with screeching the bus was off in seconds, with the other two vehicles following close after.

When the cars were moving dozen of zombies burst from the garden. Jimmy, whose gun was pointing in the garden's direction, started shooting a barrage of bullet at them killing almost all of the undead and leaving some crippled.

Kevin was driving the bus as fast as he can, he then saw the parking lot entrance, so he turned with more screeching from the tires. As soon as he turned he saw the army of the dead looking at him and some were running towards._'Holy shit!'_ He was dead shocked, but he shook his head to give rid of it. So he put pedal to the metal and drove to the army who was also coming to him.

When the first zombie came it's body was destroyed from the force of impact and some where impaled by the spikes on the plower. The tires also got some of the action with them ripping legs of the zombies off. Kevin looked up a second on the rear view mirror and saw that everyone was everyone shooting out a window, with Jimmy and Edd using the torrents.

As Marie followed Kevin some zombies got in the way but was quickly tooken down by her ramming into them. Eddy was firing his assault rifle at the horde, while Ed and May shot from their respected windows as well. Rolf was firing on the sides a little since his gun was limited to going ahead and a little bit on the left or right.

Techlin couldnt fire from his gun on his bike since the zombies were on the side, but he did fire his shot gun with his left hand, killing some and pushing them away from him..

Double D looked up from his killing spree to give Kev the directions. He saw that they needed to turn left so he yelled at Kevin to do so and the jock complies to it. When he turned so did the others.'' Ok when we reach the corner turn right the entrance should be their!'' Double D said to see Kevin nod his head saying yes. The cars continued to plow thru the zombie horde killing dozens as they went. Kevin turn the corner Double D said to turn, as he did he drifted the tank knocking zombies in the way and forcing zombies who grabbed on the car off of where they were hanging on killing some who head has hit concrete and busting their brains on it.

Marie did the same following his example and drifted on the turn as well.

Techlin thought of something that would be sick and crazy. He had to try it. When he reached the corner he turned and did a 180 on his bike he let it go back a little, but then he put the brakes and acceleration on at the same time making a screeching noise as the wheels made traction with the concrete. His minigun was pointing in the direction of the zombies, so when he saw almost all the one chasing them he pulled the trigger then a barrage of bullets went flying. He kept shooting until he was out of ammo but when he was done he killed a lot of them, but they were still more coming from streets around the mall. So he did another 180 and did a wheelie as he drive to catch up to the group.

Kevin was driving to the entrance when he saw the sign on the door. It was small but it said this was employees only and had keypad attach to the door. He put his foot down on the brakes and the bus had a screeching stop. Marie when see saw that she put on her foot down on the brake so hard it dented the metal under it a little, she stopped just in time inches away from hitting the bus. Techlin came up to Kevin's window with a stop like the rest.'' What the hell man why'd you stop and in case you havent notice there still more after us!'' Techlin yelled at him.'' The damn thing is locked we need hack it or something for us to get thru!'' After Kevin said that May ran out the car with Ed yelling out her name. She ran pass the bike rider and bus driver with them looking at her as she rush to the door keypad lock and entered the following numbers _'4-5-6-2-4-3-2 got it!' _May yelled in trump in her thought when the door garage opened for them. She ran inside, but turned around when the others werent following they were to busy looking at her in a mixture of amazement, proud, and suspension.'' Well... are you coming or not.'' She asked irritated with the looks everyone but Ed gave her. After she said that they didnt need her saying it twice, so they drive the cars in the parking space, with May closing it behind them right before a zombie reached the door. He was in until the garage door fell on it cutting it in half.

It was dark in the parking space for employees well until May found the switch and flipped it on. The light came on to show a medium size parking area that can fit 14 cars.'' Ahh a lot better dont you guys think.'' May said like nothing ever happened in the last 15 minutes.'' Ok May we want answers now how did you know that combination we never been hear before.'' Marie said wanting to know how.'' Well remember when I said I worked at the mall,'' She stopped to see her node.'' well this was where I worked at duh.'' Everyone ooohh-ed at this with nodding of some.'' We appreciate this May so thank you.'' Jimmy said kindly while Ed got out of the car to hug his lamb chop and gave her a big kiss.

'' Awww thats so sweet.'' Techlin said to the scene, some looked at him when he said that. They were thinking._'Ok one thats weird of him to say that and two he's needs to get some.' _Oh if only they knew he already had sex with Callie.'' Ok you two you can stop.'' They continued to kiss.'' Ok geez Ed give it a break already.'' The still was going strong even after Eddy and Sarah told them too stop.'' Dear Lord man give her some air!'' At this The couple stop kissing and was blushing in embarrassment.

'' Ok now that the kiss fest is over its time to do what we came here to do.'' Techlin reminded the group of their reason for being here. Everyone adopted a serious expression at this.'' Ok we need 3 of us to stay here while the rest goes in to get the supplies we need. So Who want to stay and guard the cars?'' Rolf, Jimmy, and Jonny raised their hands.'' Ok you three stay the rest of us goes. But first everyone reload just in case some zombies got stuck in here and if they are I'm pretty sure they must be hungry also reload the guns attach to the cars.'' They nodded while some said yes._'Mission So Long Home:stage 1 accomplish now for step 2.' _Techlin thought while reloading his mini gun on his bike. Everyone, but the three temporary guards, left to do the search and collect mission.

The zombies were still banging on the door trying to get in.

**Dante and Callie- The Mall back door entrance. 2 minutes after the group came.**

We see Techlin's best friends at the back door to the mall with the broken car with white smoke coming from it. Dante was picking the lock while Callie looked around suspicious about where are all the zombies at.'' Hey Dante where do you think all the zombies went they should be here right, cause all those dead ones couldnt been them all.'' Dont know maby found a person or group to munch on.''

They came to here to expecting to see an army of zombies, but only found dead ones, a lot of them. Meaning someone or some kind of group came here and took almost all of them out.

''AHA! Take that you fucking door.'' Dante said in trump after pick locking the door open.'' Ok dont get all ego on me.'' Callie said no longer mad, but still pissed off at him for trashing her car.'' Har Har just get in cuz I see zombies coming here.'' She turns around to see Dante was right. Techlin group's leftovers found them and was coming to them like bulls. Callie ran inside with Dante while the latter closed the door behind them.

When they were inside they saw the lights were on, the zombies were now at the door banging on it trying to get in as well as the other ones at the other side of the mall.'' That was close thanks for the warning.'' Callie thanked Dante.'' Oh do I get an award then.'' No.'' Aww man.'' After trying and failing to get an award the pair walked down the hall to see the door to the mall. Callie opens it and peeks her head thru the little opening she made. No zombies left, right or front. She pushes open the door and walks out Dante closing it behind him. She see that they arrived in a coffee restaurant and that all the lights were on in the mall.

''Why all the lights in the mall are on for their aint no one here?'' Dante questioned, it just seems a bit off for a mall lights to be on when no one is here._'Unless,''Dante thought.' zombies are somehow shopping... that was one of the most stupidest Idea I ever made in my life.'_ Dante shook his head wondering where the last part came from. Before he could ponder more about it he smelled something delicious, coffee he knew that much. He turned and saw Callie leaning on the counter, arms crossed under her breast making them look bigger. He smelled some thing else cooking and saw the oven on with,what he guessed was, banana bread in it. The boy drooled at the smell of coffee and bread knowing it will be a good lunch snack.'' Can I get some?'' Dante asked the woman in front of him hungrily. She shrugged an okay to him.

He smiled knowing his belly will be in good nice and warm hands. Or liquid.

**The group west side of the mall-cafeteria.**

The kids were in the cafeteria eating lunch that was just some burgers Techlin cooked up. He called Jonny, via W.T, here to come get his, Rolf and Jimmy's. He left just a minute ago. Now the group, with full bellies sat at two tables while May told them of the locations of stores and stuff in the mall.''- so the mall's generator turns on every time at 9:00 am when the mall opens. The mall was suppose to be two floors instead of one, but the designer made a mistake into making it one floor. Our boss decided to split the mall by the doors over there,'' She paused in her speech to point to the east which was a row of doors and a sign above that read ' East Side Mall Entertainment & Coffee'.'' so we are now in the west side. Restaurants are south from here and various shopping stores are north of here. While the east side consist of coffee joints and entertainment.'' May finished her overview of the mall.

Techlin, Marie, Lee, and Edd understood. While the rest was lost on an island called ' Say Whaaat'. ''Ok then the plan we all split up take clothes, food, and weapons left behind we pass a shopping cart place everyone gets one fill it with the things we need, after you accomplish that we all meet back here, I will attach wire to the carts so they can be connected and since Ed is here he will pull the cart train to where Rolf and the others are at. Ed will need protection for safety reasons, May and Kevin will accompany you Ed ok,'' Ok'', that an Ed. Now who wants to be teamed up with who and you have to choose a temp. leader since we may be separated for a while.'' Four minutes later they all divided into groups: Kevin, Ed, Marie, and Edd was group 1. Group 2 is Nazz,May,Lee, and Eddy.

All thats left is Techlin when asked about it he replied.'' I'll just go do some of shopping on the East side of the mall.'' But it can be dangerous and-'' and dont worry I told you the mall might have infected so the chances are like 50-50.'' Edd still wasnt sure but he'll have to trust and believe in his leader on this.

''Ok lets go Group 1 will take north while Group 2 take south I will take east: north and south. Contact me when you guys are all back here. '' With the order they all left to the carts and then went their separate ways.

**Group 2- West-Southern Mall. 10 minutes later**

'' Wow I cant believe that we never thought of coming here before the end, I mean if we were to be here instead of Ed's we could have never ran out of food or entertainment.'' Nazz voicing her opinion of the place.'' Yeah I agree with the blondie this place will be a lot better than Ed's.'' Lee also said in agreement to Nazz opinion.'' Hey big Ed's house is a lot better place than this place!'' May said trying to defend her boyfriend's house.'' Oh yeah then name one thing better about it.'' Lee said trying to make her sister look stupid.'' Well it has umm... its more... homey!'' May stammered out, with a little sweat going down her face, knowing this place was not more homey than Ed's.'' Well she does have a point about Ed and Sarah's house having more home lick comfortable.'' Nazz said agreeing to May's statement. May smirked at Lee since no one had her back she won the argument.

Lee Hmp-ed and replied.'' Well I think thi-'' Well do you ladies want to now what I think? Eddy asked behind the girls. I think you should help me push these damn shopping carts!'' Eddy yelled angrily at the gossiping teens and also interrupted Lee. The three young women turned to see Eddy sweating like crazy while trying to pull the 3 out of 4 filled carts of food and spices. They stop walking.'' Oh come on Eddy you can do it, except the men always carry the shopping bags or push carts.'' May told the short Ed.'' Can you gals grab 1 cart pleeeassse.'' Eddy whined.'' Oh fine you big baby stop crying over it.'' As May was saying it she walked to the convoy of carts and grabbed one so did the other. Nazz had the empty cart.

The four continue walking in silence until they reach a different restaurant called.''Chicago's Pizza' I never knew they had one of these here!'' Eddy said excitedly. The other teens turn to him wondering what was so important about this place, it just another pizza place.'' Eddy what's so special about this place.'' Lee asked him. Eddy told her with pizza stars in his eyes.'' This place is one of the greatest pizza joints in Chicago! We have to get the recipes and everything, I had a cousin who worked in Chicago at this place. How do you think yours surely knows how to make pizzas so well.'' Eddy excitedly to the girls.'' NO! We are not ea-'' Lee's protest was unheard since Eddy grabs Nazz empty cart following her yelling 'Hey!' her voice echoing all over the mall. He went past Lee and May and crashed thru the glass door and ran into the kitchen.

The girls rush inside to the kitchen to see Eddy already have half the cart filled with ingredients for different pizzas. He continued putting more stuff in the cart like pizza pans, bread sticks, cheese sticks and so on. He was then done when he put a bag of tomatoes and greens into the seat for babies.

He turned the cart around to the girls with a big smile and rushed pass them. The girls jump out of the way in time before getting hit. Eddy then went out of the broken glass he made skid to a stop and smoke coming up as he did. The girls poked their head out of the broken door to see Eddy leaning on a pillar next to him his cart of pizzas acting as if nothing happened in the last 7 minutes. They glared angrily at him, this did not go unnoticed by him.'' Look I know you three are mad at me but I'm telling you these pizzas are the greatest and if you dont like it you can kick my balls for it.'' At this the girls glare turned devilishly thinking that the pizza was not that great, oh how will they be wrong when they taste it.'' Ok deal short stuff.'' May said with the other nodding saying they will agree.

'' Since the carts are filled we should head back to see if there is anyone their or are we the first ones there.'' Nazz said to the group. They grabbed the carts and start pushing them to the opposite direction they first were going. They were unaware of the 6 to 15 silhouette limping to them slowly and were following them to the location they were going.

Group 2- West-Northern Mall- 10 minutes later(The same time as Group 2)

The group were currently in a store full car parts. Kevin was the only one doing the shopping here since he was the group automobile worker. They had 1 cart full since they were looking for specific ones instead of random food like Group 2. When Kevin was done they will have 2 full carts. Speaking of said boy he was currently putting various tools for the bus, ridge line, and Techlin's bike in the cart.'' Kevin are you done yet.'' Asked Double D.'' Yeah just give me one more minute.'' He replied. He was looking for something specific or three specific things. He had everything except the batteries that the vehicles will need just in case they died on them. He sees the battery for motorcycles and grabs 2 of them. He sees the ones for the truck and he knows it is to heavy for him so he called Ed who lifts the thing up like its paper. '' Just put these outside and dont drop it, also I need you to come back I know I cant lift the bus one and I'm sorry for using you like this man.'' The jock apologize at the end.'' It's no problem Kevin but this to me weighs like a pencil, I' sure the one fro the bus is like a textbook.'' Ed told Kevin. But the red head still felt bad a little. Ed left to drop it off, but Kevin was looking for the bus one._'Since its not here maby its in the back.' _Kevin thought as he moved to the door behind the counter. The said door read simply in black letters 'Back Room'. He reaches for the handle until he hear... munching sounds on the other side of the door.

He backs up and put his ear on it listening to the know clearer munching sound but after he put his ear there it stops. He continue to lean his ear on the door to try to hear the sound again... until his weight he put on the door makes him fall inside the room. He lands on his back in something wet and it_ smelled _familiar._ 'Blood.' _He thought. He opens his eyes to see a zombie standing over him just looking at him.

The thing gives a small screaming noise and tries to bite Kevin in the head until the boy rolled out the way in time from his death he get ups and see 2 other zombies behind the one on the floor. They too screeched like the first one and charged to the jock. Kevin pulls out his P226 Silver and shoots the two in front of him in the head killing them instantly but the one who tried to bite him gets up and charged. It was to fast for Kevin to react so he missed his shots and the thing tries a second attempt to bite him.

Kevin grabs its head to stop it from biting him, sure zombies were easy to kill but once they get you in a hold, like Kevin's zombie is, they are one hell of a workout to push away.'' Kevin where are you!'' Yelled an worried Marie.'' I'm in the back room!'' Kevin yelled back. He was losing the tug-o-war but he wont give up so using all his strength he pushed the zombie back and it crashed to a metal shelf with heavy stuff on it. The crash pushed the thing back and it fell forward crushing the flesh eater with it making a sickening smoosh sound. The heavy stuff make a loud booming noise that echoes out the store into the mall.

The door swung open to see the three teens their guns ready to fire, until they see the zombies already dealt with. They also see Kevin's back of his shirt have blood on it.'' Are you alright Kevin.'' Yeah thanks for asking Double D.'' Kevin said getting up from where he fell.'' Hey whats this wet stuff on my back.'' He had an idea but please let it not..''Blood.'' Ed and Edd said together. Kevin cursed at that and quickly takes it off and threw it on the ground.''That was my favorite and only white shirt I had know its ruin.'' Kevin said in obvious annoyance.''Well crying about it wont bring it back to its clean state.'' Double D told the jock.'' I know I know I'll just, hey where that door come from?'' Kevin stopped when he saw a door where the metal shelf fell down.'' Strange why would someone hide a door behind a shelf?'' Edd questioned. Ed was raising his hand saying ohh ohhh and waving his other arm around crazily. Edd sighed, Ed's unintelligent and child side came back.

''Yes Ed?'' Edd said in a amusing tone.''May be he was hiding something no one should know and thats why he hear!'' Ed told excitedly and it made sense to the rest cause he/she could have been here guarding the door.'' Well lets see what the guy was hiding it may be of some help to us.'' Marie suggested. The others nodded at this, where ever they may be going after this they might need it. So Edd, being brave, went over the fallen shelf to the door, he twist the nob and pushed it opened.

It was dark and Edd was felling the wall for the light switch and he found it next to the door. He flips it on and turns around to see something that made him freeze in place. The others came in and saw what Double D was looking at and they too freeze in place at what they saw.

Edd grabbed the W.T off his belt and switch to Techlin channel.'' T-techlin are you there? Over.'' Edd said to him.'' Yeah I'm still here is something wrong.'' The leader replied on the W.T.''Do we need any more weaponry or a new vehicle we can use?'' Edd asked.''Well Rolf called and told me my dad's car is flat wheels and have an leak in the gas tank from the drive over here. The weapons are low but May said there should be an security room that might have some weapons. So yeah we do. Why?'' Techlin asked.'' 1 hour from now an you and the rest will find out.'' Edd responded and cut the connection before Techlin said anything.'' What are we gonna do Double D?'' Ed asked still looking at the thing.'' Add what we can to it and find a way out cause I'm sure this will be more useful than anything.''Edd said.'' I'll get started on it right away.'' Kevin said looking at the monster before them and walking to it.'' I'll help.'' Ed said following Kevin.'' I'll look at the blue prints for this... thing. Coming Marie?'' Sure.'' She said taking her eyes away from it to Edd and following him.

They had a lot of work to do in the next hour.

**Techlin- East-Northern Mall. After Double D cut his connection.**

Techlin was standing with the W.T in hand wondering what those four were up to._' This better be good cause thats an hour longer we have to stay.' _He sighed heavily._'Hopefully this will be the only thing to keep us waiting longer... might as well take my time finding this security room.' _H then grabs the front of the cart and pulls. It bringing the other two carts attached to it, with it.

He finished his search for personal and entertainment. He went to an apple store and stole some Laptops he also went to the Clear store and tried the internet. Amazingly it worked but he thought this was because of the bases around the world._'Of course the government would save the internet its as important as the title of governor and president is and I'm pretty sure they need it more than anything in a world like this.'_ He gotten CD players with music of different kind in the cart and he stole an 18 inch flat screen T.V all of that from the apple store. He stole from blockbuster and gotten a DVD player and random movies. He even went to Game Stop and got and Xbox360, PS3,PSP,and a DSI. He also took a bunch of random video games of each system. He somehow put all of that in one cart. Hey dont judge he chose this part of the mall knowing he will have to get entertainment they couldnt keep killing zombies out of boredom. That was only on Sunday.

As he walked, the shopping carts rattling behind him, his thoughts skipped from his choice of music to his dream last night. His dream was a nightmare at first since he dreamed of his friends dieing in front of him at the hands of zombies. But what almost killed him in his sleep was when he saw Callie and Dante in his dream.

When he saw her at first he thought she and Dante were gone as well, but that thought vanished so did the nightmare when he saw she and Dante were alright and well. At first Dante slapped him and told him to wake up, but Callie ended up hitting him unconscious. She then hugged him like she did when he was sad or angry and told him everything will be alright and told him (nicely) to wake up. But right before he left she said she loved him and he said it back to her. He almost cried when he wakened up, thinking she was there with him but to find out she wasnt and probably never would be.

He shook his head from those saddening thoughts as he turn the corner reading sign of stores as he passed.'Radio Shack, E3 Games, Security Room, AMC, Dunken Do-Wait a minute Security Room!'' He turned around and saw that he was right the door read 'PCM Security Office & Station'. He cheered silently and turned the cart convoy around to the office and stopped in front of the door. His smile went away when he heard moaning and groaning inside(Its not Dante or Callie you drama-list they have more of an annoying brother sister relationship.) so thinking it's zombies he gotten one of his hook-blades of his back. He used his other hand to turn the nob slowly. The noise continued so taking this as a chance for a surprise attack he pushed opened the door and ran in with a yell.

''- who are you people and what the hell is this?'' His yelled died down and the question came in horror when he saw two teens a year younger than him having sex. The boy and girl was looking at him and they looked down and saw white stuff dripping out the womanhood meaning the guy climax when Techlin came him.''AAHHH you pervert get out of hear now! Get Out Get Out!'' The girl screamed at Techlin while she chucked stuff from the desk they had sex on at Techlin. While the one being thrown at dodged them all easily and left out the door and slammed it behind. Techlin slid down the wall next to the door, with a full face blush. He was breathing heavily since when he entered he was full of adrenalin and he was ready to kill. To see that is something he never ever expected to see and with the lighting from the mall wasnt helping any better with hiding the scene it only made it worse.

(I never said it was zombies in the room :)

As Techlin took a chill pill he got off the spot on the ground and leaned against the wall waiting for the couple to get out. He needed question asked and now. He heard muffled voices and he knew he was the topic of it. He wasnt sure but they seem to be talking about what to do with the 'Peeping Tom' as they called him. So after 5 minutes of hearing clothes being quickly put on the door opened and out walked the teens with blushes on their faces. But he sure the girl's one was out of anger.

When they came thru he saw what they looked like with the clothes on. Her hair was black and smooth and reached her neck and her eyes were purple. The girl has a blue colored three buttoned shirt, but the first two buttons were unbuttoned and showed a little cleavage of her C-cup breast. Her bottom wear was some black jeans and blue women sandals. The boy was clad in red and black trimmed shorts and wearing an black and red camo short sleeve shirt. His hair was a light red plus was Shaggy from Scooby-doo hair style and he had green eyes. They were both the same height as Kevin.

'' So you pervert whats the big idea busting in the middle of our fun coming in yelling and swinging a blade I bet you cant use around? Huh!'' The girl said furious at him for ruining the moment.''Danielle calm down I'm pretty sure he has good reason for barging in just calm down.'' After the boy said that she took deep breaths and looked calmer.'' There better.'' He said to Danielle. She nodded saying she was okay.'' Good so you want to tell us why you interrupted us and were also sorry that you seen that umm...? .'' The boy asked Techlin nicely and apologizing at the end. Then Techlin knew he was asking for his name.

''Techlin.. Techlin David Gates and the reason I did was because I needed to get something a friend of mine said was in there and I heard moaning and groaning so I thought you guys were zombies so yeah my mistake.'' Techlin responded while sheepishly rubbing his neck.

''None taken I'm pretty sure we would have done the same as you.'' The boy said.'' Oh my name is Luker Thomas and her full name is Danielle Nelson.'' The boy now known as Luker introduced him and his girlfriend.

'' Hey! Is this your stuff over here in the carts?'' Danielle asked as she looked at the cart wondering why he have all of this.'' Oh like I said before me and some of my friends are here stocking up on supplies before we leave from our hometown.'' Techlin explained to the pair.

'' Oh I just want to know something else from you two,'' He waited for them nod saying go a head and ask.'' well I just want to know when did you two get here and do you have anyone else here with you?'' After Techlin said his question the two had sadden look in there eyes.'' Yeah we did. Yesterday night we came here with 5 others at first we thought we make it here in Nebraska, Peach Creek then leave for Chicago but we were chased in our truck by those things. We was a block from here so we ran and went to the back door along the way there all our friends was caught we tried to help but there was to many so we both ran here safe. We locked the door behind us and here we are.'' Danielle finished there sad tale with a couple of tears streaking down her face. Techlin gave them sympathy cause he knew the lost of friends and family. He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder for comforting.'' Well... you guys could come... with us I guess.''

The two looked up in shock at this news this guy who barged in doing there 'fun' and know is giving them, strangers a place in his group. The both broke in small smiles of gratitude to Techlin and said they will love to join. Techlin returned the smile and held out his hand to Luke.'' Then welcome to the group.'' Luker happily grabbed the offered hand and shook it.''Thanks.'' Luke thanked him while Danielle smiled and nodded to him in her thanks.

'' Ok you two first order of the group is you have to help me get something from this office then we head back to the group after getting something else.'' Techlin said to the new additions of the group. They nodded their heads and they followed Techlin inside the office.''So Techlin want to tell us about your self and your friends for us?'' Luke asked him.'' Sure.. now lets see. Oh it started when I first moved here, 4 years ago, I was...'' Techlin started his tale and adventures he had in the Cul-de-Sac.

**So as Techlin told his tale lets find out what Dante and Callie were doing**.

The duo was still in the shop in which they found out was called 'Relaxing Mornings'. They were eating the banana bread and drinking the coffee Callie made on the counter. They were just about done eating and drinking and was planning on what to do next.'' We first need transportation since you wreck the car we had.'' Callie told Dante in calm fury.'' Can you just get over that. Except first we need food and weaponry so since the only thing I see is coffee shops I guessing the other side of the mall since the map said there was restaurants over on the east side of it.''Dante told Callie and she nodded in agreement to his statement.'' Okay we should go now since I'm sure that some zombies are here and may be other survivors since they yelling we just heard might be someone being eaten or zombies are on our way.'' Dante told the woman and again she nodded in agreement. She scooted out her chair and got up and started walking away to the borderline separating the east and west side of the mall and Dante followed after the buxom beauty.

They made it to the doors in under 8 minutes and pushed the door open and walked in to the other side. At first they thought this side of the mall might have more zombies since it's restaurant are more than the east side.

But that went away when they saw a group of to them teens walk to the cafeteria area with shopping carts, they knew they were kids since they didnt walk like ones and if the talking they faintly hear then the group wasnt zombies. So taking the chance they followed the group secretly to the direction they were going. If they had weapons and food may be they can steal them and take a vehicle if they have one.

What the two didnt know was that they were following Eddy,May,Lee and Nazz. When the pair gets close enough without being seen to listen to their conversation.'' Guys I think were the first ones here.'' They see the blond(Nazz) ask a short black haired teen and a red and another blond.'' Yeah since I dont see no one here we might so I'll call Techlin and to tell him were here first.'' They heard the short one but when they hear Techlin's name being said they get wide eyed and their hearts beat faster.

They were now so close to him they could not let this chance slip by and since they talk about Techlin as a friend these people may be his friends or something close to it. So the now more determine duo followed the group to the cafeteria and stayed a distance far enough for them to not see them and to listen in their conversation.

**Techlin and the new survivors walking to the West side of the mall after getting weapons and coffee from the East side**

''-so know me and my friends are here to get out of town and go some where else instead.'' Techlin finished his story. The two new group members was amazed at the story Techlin told and how they always stayed in a hevily guarded house for so long. But they were more shock to be walking next to one of world's most dangerous guys, but they thought it was good he wasnt someone who left stuff like that go to his head.'' Hey may be you should check to see if someone made it yet.'' Luke said to Techlin.''Great idea I kinda forgot about that when I started the story.'' Techlin got the W.T of his belt and turned to the channel for Group 2's W.T.

'' Hey guys are still alive and got the food respond to this if you are?'' Techlin said in the W.T and waited for an response which soon came.'' _Techlin dude where are you man we just made it here. Are you on your way? Oh and yeah we are alright and bite free.''_ Techlin hears Nazz voice on the other end.'' Great to hear and I got some great news for you guys I found two others here and they wanted to join so I let them!'' He told them the great news and which followed with cheering they heard in the back round._'' Dude everyone wants you to come over quick. We want to see the two new members!''_ Nazz said in the W.T.''Okay were on our way right now.'' Techlin said then disconnected the line to her. He stopped walking also stopping the cargo he was pushing. The four bags of guns in the cart shifted a little at the stop. He turned to the other two who was pushing a cart as well. He saw the smiles they were shairing telling him they heard.

''Well guys it seems like the rest are in agreement in joining you guys so welcome fully to the group.'' Techlin said with a smile. Then he started running with his cart calling back to the two.'' Well come on do you want to met the rest!'' He said running and laughing to the doors with the other two doing the same enjoying there new leader already.

**The Cafeteria **

As the kids were talking about the two new members they failed to notice Lee's serious expression while looking at a pillar the exact pillar Dante and Callie are hiding.'' You two behind the pillar you can come out now our we start shooting ya.'' When they heard Lee said that they thought she was going crazy so they looked in the direction she was looking at and saw that she wasnt crazy when a teen and an adult come from that corner.

''When they get here!'' May asked.''They were following us when we got here.'' Lee told her sister without leaving her eyesight on the now caught pair.'' Okay look we dont want any trou- ahhh!'' Dante stopped mid sentence when they fired a shot where his foot was going to be when he was about to step forward.''That was an warning shot so make another move and it's over for you and your friend. Now tell us what you want or leave.'' Eddy warned and gave a decision to the duo.'' Ok lets all settle down ok. Look were sorry for spieing on you but we are looking for someone his name is Techlin Techlin David Gates.'' Callie said and cue bug eyes of the four. These too know Techlin but they could be lieing using him for protection they could had heard him say his name and only using it right? But how do they know his full name?'' Ok lets say we believe you toots how do you know Techlin.'' Lee asked the ones who claim to know their leader.

'' We were his friends before he moved away from his home and we came looking for him so if you do know him please tell us.'' Callie said in a desperate voice hoping they believe them.'' We still dont trust you, but we'll keep an eye on you and when Techlin gets here we'll see if your lieing to us.'' Nazz told the pair and motion for them to sit a table across from them.

They did and walked slowly to the table and sat down.''Good and stay there until Techlin gets here.'' May ordered the two who nodded.

Five minutes later they hear yelling and they turn to a girl who is pushing a cart to them while running behind her was two boys. These three was Techlin, Danielle and Luke. When the teens see there leader with who they thought was the two new group members.

Callie and Dante were looking at Techlin cause only he would laught like that and his hair was the same only a little bit longer and the red T-shirt with black bokeh on it was a dead give away since Techlin signature sign is black, red, and blue also bokeh is too. The blue fading to red at the bottom was a give away too since half his pants usually have and fading effect with it. When they saw how happy he was they could not believe he was a killer one bit, especialy on the government most dangerous list.

As Danielle runs the two boys were gaining but in a boost of speed got a head more and skidded to a stop. When she stopped skidding she was next to the table the four was sitting at.''Haa boys thats what you get for trying to beat a girl.'' Danielle said in trump.

'' You know damn strait you cheated and that was low we thought there was a real Lisa Ann too.'' Luke said while panting a little. He and Techlin stopped next to her..'' Man your girlfriend is cruel dude cause Lisa Ann is the second hottest woman I know on the planet.'' I know man how did we fall for that man cause why would she be in a place like this.'' Luke said standing up with Techlin after catching his breath while everyone watch the boys ammuse by their antics.

'' Hey Techlin are these guys the one you were talking about?'' May asked looking at Danielle and Luke who sat down at the table next to them.'' Yep these two are Danielle and Luke.'' Techlin confirmed them and so the greetings started to the new members.

As that went on Techlin felt two pairs of eyes in him so he turned and saw Callie and Dante. At first he was confused by who they were but then he realize who they are as if a train hit him at high speed. He took a step forward to them and asked the bug question.''C-c-callie D-d-dante is that you?'' He stuttered out to them.

The two in question broke out in huge smiles.''Techlin you so owe me so much for finding you and dealing with your girlfriend man she was an hassle, so that will be 500 dollars. I'm serious man hand it over.''Dante said and holding out his hand for the money with a smirk that Techlin knew only Dante will do. So he took Dante hand and did there own shaking hands style.'' Nice to see you too Dante.'' Fist bumping him at the end of the hand shake. Only they knew it and no one knows how to copy it since they do it to fast to see. By the time they were done all the others were looking at them and shocked that they knew him. They thought they were lieing.

Techlin then turned to his main girl Callie. But when he turned he saw her jump to him and gave him a bear hug, but since she was taller than him he was being smothered by her big breast._' Lucky bastard.' _All boys in the vicinity thought. After being hugged to a daze she pulled Techlin up to her face and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Since he was still daze her tongue easily got in his mouth and started to explore it fully. He got back from daze Land when her tongue touched his and he closed his eyes and started kissing back with the same vigor as Callie.

As the two was making out the boys all thought at the same time.'Really lucky bastard' The girls thought it was sweet and romantic how long they must have been separated and now there love is reunited. After 3 minutes they push each other away for air, but Techlin didnt get much air since Callie crushed hi head back in her bosoms and said with tears.

'' I missed you so much my Techy poo loo please dont leave me again!'' She broke down crying in his shoulder since she let him go after her hugging. Techlin patted her back and whispered soothing words in her ear and 4 minutes later she said thank you and pulled away from him a little. She was hooking her arm with his and leaning her head on his head with a content sigh escaping her lips. Happy to be with the man she loved.

The rest were sitting at a table looking at the scene with intelligent faces and legs crossed.'' Yes quite now that the couple is now together let us continue.'' Eddy said in a fancy accent. One second later they were all on floor laughing and rolling on the ground making smooching noise and saying Callie's nickname for Techlin.

The reunited couple then blushed realizing what they madking fun of and who. Three minutes later they were all on the tables and debating on what to do next.'' We should bring the stuff we have over to the guards for our rides then go see what the rest are doing.'' Lee said with some nodding.'' No we should do that the complete opposite way and take the stuff with us and then get the rest and leave.'' Dante argured with some nodding for him.'' Well I say we should do my Idea first.'' Lee bit back.'' No mine.'' Dante bite back

No mine-'Lee'

Mine-'Dante'

Mine-'Lee'

Mine-'Dante'

No mine-'Lee...'

This went on for 10 minutes until Eddy stepped in and came with an idea the ones who want to go put the food away go to the vehicles and the ones who want to go to and check on Double D go with him. They agreed but they still thought their own idea was better. Pretty soon the ones who left to take the food back was Techlin, Callie who refused to leave him, Lee and Danielle. The others went to check on Double D and the rest.

20 minutes later back in the cafeteria, the place was filled with zombies, but the most noticeable of the horde was the new mutated one. The group is unaware that this one will be the hardest ones they will face , yet. Hope they can survive this. Cause 'The Executioner' is here!

**Whew! finally I'm done with this chapter I hope that this chapter will give me more reviews or at least one review **

**Okay here is a description for The Executioner**

**The Executioner is a very large foe wearing a blood-soaked black cloth over his head that conceals his face, and a large black apron, tattered and soaked in blood, very tall and has the physique of a power lifter. He also has dozens of nails protruding from every few square inches of his exposed skin, including two very large hooks impaled into his back. His most notable feature, however, is his weapon of choice: a very large and heavy axe with what appears to be an over-sized hammer opposite to the blade.**

**The Next Chapter: To Leave Home Arc: A Valor Sacrifice and Into The City.**

**Plz Review PLZ FOR THE CHILDREN!**


	4. To Leave Home Arc: A Valor Sacrifice

**Helloooooooooo and welcome to POKEMON! **

**Just messin with yall and all okay. Read the message after ranting it REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Well I hope you all like the story so far and a special thanks to my first reviewer: Almoleman333. And to tell you the truth I really wasnt going to do that cause people of fanfiction should as a writer if you are that ideas and plots for stories take time.**

**All beacause we are good writers does not mean we can do it on the fly. For instance authors like me dont write this stuff down and type it on the computer, the ideas comes to us since our imagination goes wild thinking of stuff like this. Even the ones that do write it down have this and so do you the one who dont do stories. But the imagination could bring so many ideas that its very hard to choose which is better one.**

**Also you try typing a story with over 10,000 words per chapter and compared to the other stories I read and compared to this, is child's play! There ones who have stories over 800,000 and it still going. And you all know what, the first person to ever reach 1,000,000 words in a story deserves to be king or queen of fanfiction thats what I think.**

**I dont mean drabble stuff like I mean a real good plot not all rush rush just at an calm pace.**

**Now that my dumb ranting is over I'll inform you of some things you should do before the story.**

**There will be _NEW ZOMBIES_ in this chapter and I want you to go to Left 4 Dead wiki go to infected colum at the right top of the site, then click special infected. From there look at that list of infected and click the link to: The Tank, Hunter, and the Charger is the new ones being featured in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Antonucci owns everthing but my Ocs and ideas. Also everything Left 4 Dead is owned by them also.**

**I present to you Chapter 3:To Leave Home Arc: A Valor Sacrifice and Into The City**

_**Techlin's Group in the hall to the Parking lot.**_

The group who want to put the food away in the cars was walking down the hall the parking lot. As they walked the cars rattled behind them, well some of them.

Lee was pulling the convoy of carts with Danielle helping her. Techlin and Callie were in the back pushing the carts while they up with each other. Lee and Danielle couldnt hear but they knew he was talking about his life in the Cul-de-Sac and how much of a great time he had here.

Danielle and Lee was talking also Danielle got done with her story so Lee was telling her's.'' So you and your sisters were basically the bullies of the neighborhood and you guys kept chasing and terrorizing the Eds until they became your boyfriends after the movie.''Danielle smmarize after hearing the story Lee told.

''Thats it in a nutshell.''Lee said to her.'' Did the Eds really do all those things with the scams?'' Danielle asked the Kanker sister.'' Yep!'' Was her simple reply. The ones pulling the convoy continued to talk about different stuff as they walked.

Lets check on the couple now shall we?

Callie and Techlin were very happy at the moment talking about what happen in their lives while being separated from each other during the time he moved and the outbreak up and to now. Techlin got done with his and he received a hug from Callie after hearing about his parents deaths. He told her he was alright and every thing about it and she shouldnt worry about it. Callie was close to being done and was telling him the last part of her's.

'' So after me and Dante family were settled in the L.A base we were about to leave to come get you but it was so bad around the base that we couldnt leave without getting killed.'' Callie told him her story and why they couldnt come to get him and the others earlier in the outbreak.'' We knew if we tried we fail so we stayed in the base and waited till it was more better, after 3 months of waiting it stilled didnt get better actually it gotten a little bit worse.'' Callie said remembering what happen with a frown showing she didnt like it one bit having to wait.

'' When we had a breach on the security one time the current Military station there asked the people, which was us, to do jobs around the city to help out in the outbreak.'' She continues her story.'' What were the jobs you had to do around the place?'' Questioned Techlin.

''What was available was black smiting to build armor ammo and weapons which Dante took part in. They were ones for people who wanted to open up shops so we can at least get back some civialzation back and mine and Dante families did so by opening a small restaurant. The last one was the one I joined which was where you wanted to fight the dead or as some now call them walkers.'' Walkers?'' It means the walking dead.'' Callie explained.(**AN- The word 'walkers' came from the series The Walking Dead a series about survivors in a zombie world it airs on AMC with new episodes on Sunday.**) Techline oh-ed at that actually the name sounded cooler than zombies.

'' I joined the army basically and stayed for two years when my training was complete. After that I fought the walkers for 6 months when Dante finally got his masters degree in black smiting I taught him all I knew in the army for 3 months and he got the basics of it done. We then got my new car said goodbye to our families and left. Also Dante trashed my car on the way here trying to run over a bunch of walkers! We then got here and here we are now. He also did that with a **tank** ,a tank Techlin'' Callie finished her story while she was still mad over losing a good car.

''Well dont worry about it. I have an bike we both can ride together with so no more breaking of the vehicles.'' Techlin soothed her while rubbing her back. In return he received a hug from her.'' Thanks Techy.'' Callie thanked the teen with another one of her nicknames for him. After that they decided to stay quite in the comfortable silence until they reach the parking lot, which they did a minute later.

They then explained the situation to Rolf,Jimmy, and Jonny and started packing the food up in the cars. They were unaware of the zombies heading there way and soon they will have to fight again for survival.

_**Dante and the rest outside the store the others were still in.**_

Okay double D said they were in here so we should go in or wait?'' Luke asked the group.'' I dont care what you guys decide cause either way I'm going in with or without you so good day!'' May finished fiercely and they all knew she wanted her boyfriend with here with her. As the others waited outside the store they hear May yelling in the store to tell Ed she was here, she may have forgotten about the rest.

After 2 minutes they hear Ed's voice he went and hugged May also kissing her on the lips. You all should know that when those two get started it will be heard to break them apart. So quickly acting they yelled into the store telling Ed they were here. Luckly he heard them and came out with... oil all over his jacket and he smelled like he just got done swimming in it too.

'' Hiya guys what are you sweet looking kids doing do you know we grown up are working inside so no candy for Halloween bye bye!'' Ed told the teens with his dumb side full on. All the new members looked at Ed with a 'WTH' faces thinking this guy must be mad. As if sensing there shock Eddy clears the air about it.'' Dont worry about him that just his dumb side talking but if the time is serious he will be a smart guy.'' The kids still didnt know but they'll trust him and the crazy teen.

'' Hey lumpy where Double D and the rest at and why are you covered and smell like oil?'' At this question Ed face becomes serious, but he motioned for everyone to follow him and they did to the back room. When they saw the blood they thought that someone got bitten or killed well until they saw the zombies did that settle their fears.

They then followed Ed into the room, where just like the rest a little bit ago they too froze in shock at what they see. This thing was huge and how the hell did they get the damn thing up in this place was one of the thoughts going thru the shocked group.

The thing was a vehicle or more likely looked like two vehicles in one big one. The wheels were half the size of an monster truck and just like the bus and the broken Ridge Line it had spikes to the wheels a lot more bigger than theirs, they looked at it closely to see a small drop of metal sliding down the rim showing it was just installed. The windows were small but they can easily see thru it where on the outside they cant. The top had on bolted miniguns, three to be exact and since they were no triggers they were connected thru the inside where you shoot them from there. The thing was a ocean blue fading to a black front to back. The right side read 'Mother Russia' with 'Mother' on the ocean blue in black while 'Russia' was in ocean blue color on the dark side of the paint. The other side had 'Father America' just like the other side. The last part was the thing that made it looked real scary. It was a multiple missal barrage launchers they were two and they can fire 34 each so that equals 64 missiles.

That was just the first half that was done.

Double D who was working on a different weapon with Marie helping him finally notice the group when they cleared there throats, this also caught Kevin's who two was working on a weapon.

''Oh salutations everyone and I see there are other companions that will venture with us after our departure from home. Hi my name is Eddward Marion Neon or as my friends like to call me Double D.'' The kids was a little confused at first but they then started to get around what Double D was saying 'Hi my name is Double D'.

They nodded at that saying greeting as well.'' Or if you want you can call him Sockhead.'' Eddy added at the last moment. Double D sighed at that hopping to avoid that its not like he didnt like it and all it just that he fells a little bit sensitive to the others calling him that, but Eddy.

''Well quite as you can see we found this vehicle of mass destruction in here on our salvage for supplies and I'm pretty sure we will need this in the near future.'' They nodded at that it meant 'big truck that blows stuff up and could helps us a lot'. Edd moved to do his work but right before Marie gave him a little kiss for motivation and all that. His cheeks warmed up a little and he was about to go back to work til he saw the others looking around or looking at the half finished truck.'' Well dont just stand there come and help us the more that help the faster we can get done and go!'' Edd ordered. This made them jump out there trances and moves to help around or do something of use.

They like the rest still didnt know that the zombies and also the Executioner was on there way to there own location.

_**The Executioner and yes I'm giving the zombies some spotlight.**_

The big bad walker was walking aimlessly searching for its next meal. As he walked his feet made small booming noises and the tiles under him cracked from the pressure.

Now this walker was a lot more smarter than the rest since he build his own weapon plus he had power over lower zombies so he was the big boss around here. He heard there meal heading for the parking lot and since he was to big he sent a couple dozen of them that way since the hall was to big. He tried crawling but he was still to big and he kinda farted while bending down and this action killed the zombies behind him since the his gas was deadly. He should not have eaten that fat guy he was to spicy! Since he killed them he ordered for new special zombies from the other side of the mall to come to him.

They did come minutes later and these special ones were two tanks and over 50 hunters and chargers. The special infected ones stays with him while half the common infected goes to the parking lot. He continued on his new path with more power, he smelled prey elsewhere so he was on his way therebut since of his large size, and he didnt want any of them going ahead, it'll take a while. But he was patient and he had a felling that his and the others meal will stay where they are for a little bit longer.

_**The parking lot with the others.**_

Half of the whole group decided to stay til the others get back or if they needed help. They were currently checking supplies to see if it will be enough, they decided on putting all there food and things in the bus tank.'' Man this can last us a for an while!''This was said by suprisingly Rolf who rarely talked in a normal speech pattern.

''You seem to be very happy Rolf since you almost never talk like that.' Jimmy pointed out.''Well boy Jimmy Rolf say we will have a feast for our bravely escape from our homeland to our soon to be new homeland!'' Rolf exclaimed, back to his old self again.

Well I hope you guys like pizza tonight since Eddy said he was cooking tonight for celebrating the leaving of home.'' Techlin told the three boys who didnt know.'' Ohh we're having pizza I cant wait!'' Jonny exclaimed being giddy about eating some pizza. Danielle looked at the group thinking they all must be kinda coo-coo while Lee just sighed and went into the bus and fell asleep on a seat tired and felling lazy.

As they had they talked about eating pizza they all noticed the loud growling from behind them so without turning around Techlin asked them.'' Jonny was that your stomach growling or one of you guys stomach growling.?'' When he received only shaking of heads from them saying no, he feared the worst so slowly turning around he was looking eye to eye with a zombie, a woman zombie, who breath smelled like shit from a skunk, bear, bird, and chile, he almost barfed but that he stopped the bile from rising when he saw it was about to bite his neck.

He jumped back yelling.'' I only want a hickey from my girl not you!'' This caught the attention of everyone else, but when Callie heard him say that she turned furious at that, as she referred, Zombie Bitch, try stealing her man so she grabbed Techlin **50. Gal** of his belt on his waist and shot the thing in the head.'' Only I bite his neck you bitch.'' She cursed at the now dead that Techlin blushed, while rubbing his neck remembering his first hickey which happened during his first time, when she wants something she'll get it.

They then turned there attention to the horde that was looking at them with some of the women zombies backing away from the now furious woman. As this was happening Rolf, Jonny, and Jimmy pulled out their weapons slowly, Rolf chose his **Confederate Double Barrel **shotgun,Jonny bring out his melee weapon, **Survival Machete**. Jimmy gotten off his person his two new **M1911 Knight's Silve****r**.Techlin pulled back Callie by the arm and gave her his other **50. Gal.**'' Do you know how to use it?'' He asked and received an nod from her. Danielle quickly moved and somehow got on the top of the bus with Jonny's Sniper Rifle and set it up and was aiming

Techlin pulled out his hook-swords from the special modified sheath on his back and moved into his own stance. He bend down his knees a little, put his left hand parallel to the ground and in front of him, he then lightly rest the blade in his right hand across his shoulders behind.(**Sora's Valor form stance in Kingdom Hearts 2**). Surprisingly the flesh eaters stayed where they were and then the ones in front screeched and charged at them with others following.

The kids start shooting at them instantly and Techlin charged at them and some how didnt get hit by a bullet with Jonny right behind him as he too was lucky to not be hit by the bullets. Callie was a good shooter and guessed that the training did pay off well for her. Jimmy was shooting them mostly in the head showing his accuray had improved over the years. Danielle was doing great with no experience with an sniper rifle she got some headshots but since they were moving around a lot it was hard to take a good aim.

Jonny was hacking and slashing with zombies that charged at him. He swung one at the head and nearly cut its head off. He sidestepped one that tried to tackle him so he stabbed down and got it in the head. He never saw the one behind him crawling to him, he noticed when he felt something bite on his ankle. So holding in his scream he pushed the zombies he was struggling with out the way and stabbed its head. Doing it quickly he lifted up his pant with blood staining it and bite marks on them, he then saw that the bite mark made it thru, he saw the red holes where its teeth were at and knew he was a finished.

So getting back up he ran at the zombies with more vigor and was killing more by the minute._'If I'm going to turn into them then I'll go down fighting!'_ Jonny yelled in his head. He'll tell the rest of this when this was over.

Techlin was just being himself when fighting: an homicidal maniac. He was slashing zombies left and right he saw this zombie charging at him and sidestepped it he brung down his right blade but he pressed an button on the handle when the hook was half way around the thing's neck. His hook part mad a shing and connected to the blade, closed into a full circle with the zombie head still there, so with a grunt he swung the blade to some walkers who thought they sneak up behind him. As he swung it, the zombies head came off and the headless body hit the ones behind him. This was an new addition to the weapon that Techlin, with help from Kevin.

He called it Grapple since he can 'grapple' a zombie or someone and throw them at something instantly killing them by cutting there head off or veins in the then continued to kill with the others, but they never notice the zombies getting thru and going into the bus.

Lee was having a nice dream about her and Eddy getting married and having kids._'Oh Lee I cant believe I ran from you before, your the best girlfriend a man can have!' _Dream Eddy said to Lee in his arms not caring if their kids were watching._'Oh Eddy.'_ Lee said in her dream leaning down to kiss him, with there kid eew-ing in the back round, but she stopped mid-kiss when she heard the all too familiar groaning from a zombie. So opening her eyes from her dream she saw that there was a zombie in her face trying to bite her head. She punched it in the head thus pushing it away from her. The young woman got up tiredly and saw that the zombie she punched was getting off the bus seat she punched it on, she then looked at the other bus guest, about 5 zombies were here.

She then lazily got her gun form her back pocket and shot five times in the direction of each zombie in a fast motion with there blood going every where from headshots, she then walked by the stock still zombies went to the bus door and closed it. She walked back to her un-bloody seat, laid down and went back to her dreamland. Just as she laid down the 5 standing zombies fell back, or forward, with a 'thump', dead. Her snores of slumber making the only noise in the bus. The guns shots from outside dont count.

As the teens and woman that was awake kept fighting the horde, with more coming from the parking lot entrance._' Come the fuck on!'_ Everyone screamed into their thoughts. Techlin then had enough. He jumped back form the horde , while putting his swords back in their respected sheaths and gotten 4 oval shaped explosions we call grenades off of his left pouch on his waist. He pulled the fuse of each one by his mouth and quickly threw them into the horde.

''GRENADES,GET DOWN!'' He yelled as he laid on his belly and covered his head with his hands, the others doing the same but Danielle covered her head since she was already on her belly. Five seconds later four loud explosions goes off. Since the area they were in was small the noise from the exlposions made there ears ring and them bit dizzy.

Then they heard thumps and somethings hit them on their heads or backs, so, after the ringing stops, they started standing and looked up and see where some chunks of concrete hit Techlin Ridge Line making the car unrepairable. They turn to see the place where the chunks came off and lots of dead bodies and/or body parts scattered every where around the lot with blood covering the place the most and change the white walls all red, but fortunately none of them were moving.

As Rolf stepped forward he stepped on something squishy and looks down and see's he steps on a very black and dirty looking stomach and so did others step on different organs and saw the floor with guts all over the place. Danielle didnt since she was on top of the bus.

Jimmy then ran ,with him stepping on more organs, with loud water like squishes, to the amazingly still standing door and slam it and locked it, but this action caused everyone to hold their ears in pain since the explosions was still ringing a little.'' Damn it Jimmy not so loud!'' Danielle said with a bit of venom.''Sorry.'' Jimmy apologizes meekly.

As the ringing finally stopped they got up and looked around for any still a live zombies. Rolf checked inside the bus, he found Lee in it sleeping with dead bodies still where they lay. Rolf put on gloves form out of nowhere and began carrying the bodies out.

Callie looked at the bike Techlin was checking and figured that was the bike he was talking about, she walked to it then around complementing how it looks. She saw some blood on it and saw the bloody rag and putting two and two together knew that the bike was covered in blood.

Techlin noticed, but pushed that aside while working on a problem at hand: a dent on the right handle. Seeing him struggle Callie came to it and moved his hands away from the dented handle, Callie grabs hold of it and with a grunt put it back into place. She smirked at Techlin, arms crossed while Techlin looked at her then the handle,her,handle,her,handle, and finally looked at the still smirking woman a with a semi-annoyed face.''You know I loosen it.'' Techlin said with cross arms.'' Sure you did honey, sure you did.'' Callie said ruffling his hair with a chuckle.

As they played Jimmy was looking at the bodies Rolf was pulling out and since they were still intact he was searching to see if they had anything in there pocket, since there clothes only had small tears with a lot of blood on them, inside the pants and jacket they wore was nothing of use except wallets with money,IDs,credit cards,etc etc. He the wallets and everything inside and put them inside his pockets,he'll tell them later of his findings. He then continued searching other bodies that were intact around the lot trying his best to avoid the organs on the floor.

Jonny was sitting on the hood of the bus, not caring if the blood stained his back pants and looking at everyone and thinking how he was going to tell them about him being bitten. He kept looking at the mark wondering why him and why now? He sighed as he wish plank was still here cuz he'll now what to do.''Hey Jonny the Wood-boy are you feeling ill?'' The foreigner asked his melon sized head friend. Jonny moved his hand to where the mark was, covering it up.

''No Rolf I'm doing fine.'' Jonny said forcing a smile on his features at the blue haired farmer. Rolf returns the smile with a smile of his own and left to do other things. Jonny sighed in frustration and thought how easy it will be to say ' Hey Rolf I'm not fine cause I got bitten'. Then he realize it wasn't.

So gathering what little courage he had he stood on the bus's hood and said.''Hey guys I have to tell you something.'' At this he gain the attention of everyone who looked at him, his courage left like leaf in the wind. He broke out into a river of sweat and his legs shook like a vibrator of an game controller. He looked wildly around at things to distract the group then that when he saw a little movement inside the Ridge Line.

'' Uh...uuuhh... there is something in the truck over there.'' He pointed a shacking and sweaty finger at the truck in question and fortunately the thing inside was moving again. So with caution Jimmy brung out his **Sickle **andwalked to the now still vehicle slowly. When he was in arms reach he heard muffled noise inside, gathering up what little courage he could he took hold of the handle and pulled the door open and saw a bag of other weapons they had on top of something, or someone. They saw an hand on the floor with it's finger moving there seems to be blood-red nail polish on the nails._'Wait blood red nail polish OMG Sarah is under there!'_ Jimmy ran to get his friend by throwing the bags if of her.

These bags had weapons in them so Rolf and Techlin was catching them they counted 4 bags two on each of them.''Wait wasnt there a fifth bag in there?'' Techlin said looking for the other one, when he looked up he saw it was in the air and inside he knew that there was the small bombs boxes for his bike and he knew for a fact if someone didnt get it, they might die. He looked around and know one notice but him so if he shouted it will be to late but if he didnt they'll die.

As the bag dropped like a missile Techlin hoped it was a wrong bag or some zombie bird will come and snatch it away, so basically he was desperate. Just as the bag was about to hit the ground Techlin closed his eyes waiting for an explosion waiting,waiting,waiting,waiting some more until he got tired and saw that it was a bag full of cloths and nothing else a sigh of relief came from him as he set the bags he was holding down. He checked the bags he was holding and saw he had the one with explosions instead.

His thought however were interrupted when he saw Jimmy pulling Sarah out of some stuff that was piled on her she, with lots of struggle, was 'rescued' from the pile and saw she was breathing heavily telling them she was under there for a while.'' Sarah what were you doing in there?'' Jimmy asked his best friend the question on every ones mind.'' I was...until some... noise scared me... awake and I made... that stuff fall on me.'' Sarah breathed out since she was still breathing heavily for the lack of oxygen. She caught her breath 2 minutes later.

You know I was wondering where you were I thought you were sleep on the bus.'' Techlin said to the girl remembering her sleeping in the bus.'' I was until I got uncomfortable and got in this car it was a lot more comfy by the way.'' Ed's little sister explain and complemented.''So where everybody else and who are they?'' Sarah asked pointing to Callie and Danielle.'' And who is you?'' Danielle and Callie asked back. At this Techlin sighed since he have to tell who she was and do another story about the events that happen.

''Well when you went to sleep I decided to leave you here since Jonny,Rolf,and Jimmy were here the rest of us...'' Techlin begun not sounding excited in the lest.

_**Since Techlin will take an while lets check back to the others and the new vehicle.**_

We see the other half putting on the last touches to the War Machine as they called it. Marie and Double D sat against the wall, exhausted from working on it. As Double D sat against the wall Marie had her head on his shoulder and was lightly snoring showing that she was sleeping. Double D looked at the girl of his dreams ever since that day 4 years ago._' Its hard to believe that me and my companions are with the girls we thought we will never be with!' _the sock hat wearing boy thought remembering all the times before they were together, the Kankers was very disliked back then with everyone, bulling everyone and chasing the Eds and giving them kisses and footsies. But now its different, after that big fiasco with Eddy's Brother he couldnt believe that Eddy of all people to say we owe the Kankers for making his brother suffer with kisses and groping, and that involves his brother's ass and a dildo.(I know I had pictured that it was not pretty thing to look at 'goes in corner and cries').

So they went on a couple of dates then the next thing they know they were a couple with them. He guessed that the Kankers did love them, but had trouble expressing their feelings to them in a non-violent way, he guessed. His thoughts were interrupted when he notice that Eddy was standing in front of him with a smile. He said something but Edd didnt catch what is was.

''Say again?'' Edd asked the male.''I said that the things finished Double D.'' Eddy told him again. At that Edd shook his lover awake and got up the girl following soon after with a yawn and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She sees Edd walking to the vehicle expecting the new addition to it. She asked Eddy who was in front of her was it done. Which he replied with a bigger smile.''Yes!''

The now finished War Machine was to say at least was menacing looking vehicle. The front part was the same except the barbed wire around the top and the fire escape hatch to the roof of the tank. The added back part was connected to the front making it as long as two tanks. The top of the back part was mats and bolted down was an laser seeking rocket launcher called 'Annihilator RPG'. There was an mat to lay down and fire from there was also two other mats making three in total. On the two sides was two bolted sniper rifles called 'McManus 2010'. The final touch of the outside was an Flamethrower under the back door.

Double D was shock to see so many weapons attached to this thing it was truly a War Machine the boy thought and others train of thought was on that subject. He moved to check the inside thru the front door and he wasnt shock to see how the place looked in the front part. The wheel and function of weapons was in the front with four seats bolted to the floor in ftont of the controles. The seats he was thinking about were just like the ones used in a CH-47 Chinook the seats had seat belts and was green.

As he moved his foot steps making light tapping noises against the floor he whispered to himself.'' Dear lord who was this man or woman she/he must have been high up in the government to have these type of things. Or could have been smuggled in the states.'' He was trying to figure out how one person had so much dangerous and lethal things in one place and did government have any part in this? His head was in pain so he continues his walk to the back. A door was there now separating the front and back.

He opened it with a little difficulty since the door was a foot in width and looked at the other side with bug eyes.

The back had windows that was small but can let in enough sunlight inside to see well,and inside there was an area for sleeping, three bonk beds on the left of the back and the right was an super computer.

Like the ones on those airplanes where those people work in the air during an war or something like that, it has no weapons like an normal airplane, but can only be used by certain individuals. I forget what it was.(If you do know what it is PM me what it is.)

On the bonk bed side was a little kitchen with an oven and sink there was counters over it to store food inside. I the middle of new addition was an latter to the roof where they'll use the weapons or make repair.

All in all this whole vehicle was a very very badass tank that can take down a battalion if it wanted to on its own.

The still shock boy walked out of the vehicle with his bug eyes still there, when he was fully out he saw everyone looking at him with smiles showing they knew what was in the War Machine.'' So whats you think?'' Luke asked with a knowing smirk on his face. Edd smiled weakly at them and promptly fainted.

''Double D!'' Marie exclaimed as she catches Edd before he hits the hard ground.'' Wake up, wake up, wake up!'' Marie said while furiously shacking him awake.''M-m-m-marieeeeee I'mmmm awaaaaake soooo stooop shacking me!.'' Edd yelled the last part since she stops shacking him thus making him falter and fall in his back hard.''Sorry.'' The blur head apologizes.

She gets him up and made sure he was alright this took five minutes.'' Well I must say with this contraption we may be able to get out thru the city safely and with no problem at all!'' Edd said to the group his mind already racing with excitement.'' Oh and I almost forgot do we have the fuel for this and how are we going to get it out?'' Asked Edd the most important question as of now.

Kevin then said.'' Of course we have the fuel we put in the mini kitchen counters with the repair tools for this things and the way out is... uh... uh.. its..uh...'' Kevin said losing confidence at the end and was looking so was everyone else for a way out. They found none.

''You mean to tell me that there no way out, oh come on how the hell did the guy get this thing in here then!'' Dante yelled out looking frantically around for an exit, except the door.'' Oh we did all of that for nothing, god I hate this!'' Marie said in fustration and annoyance since this thing made them stay for an hour longer and now they coudnt get the damn thing out.'' I'm sure there some way out all we have to do is keep looking!'' Eddy shouted and started flipping stuff over trying to find some what out, with the others, except one, doing the same.

The one who wasnt was Ed who was looking at the door, but more specific the wall around the door, even more specific the red button on the side of the door. He started walking ignoring the yelling and dodging things being thrown until he reach it and was looking at it with lots of focus.'' What does this button?'' Ed said like and girl from a different cartoon. He pressed it then rumbling and the mall shacking was the thing that stopped everyone in the mall. The floor in front of the door slowly, with loud creeking that made everyone hold their ears in pain, as it was being pushed down and this lasted for five minutes as it kept going down until it hit the bottom where it stopped with a loud boom.

The kid open their eyes and let go of there ears and see what has happen. The see where the floor opened up and saw that there was an tunnel way below that the War Machine can easily fit thru. This was the way out. As the kids gazed at this new discovery they started moving to it slowly just in case something comes out of no where and attacks them. When they finally reach it they look inside to see it is a tunnel way and there was lights to light the way on the side of the walls.

''So this is the way out?'' May asked the question that everyone had on their minds.'' It seems so and this might be a way out the mall or somewhere else. This must also be the way the ones who got the equipment for this vehicle inside the mall, how unnoticed I dont know.'' Double D voiced his thought of it which made sense.

''Well lets go see if this thing leads to where ever in the mall it could lead to the parking lot or outside the mall.'' Dante stated to the group and suggested.'' Well what are we waiting for lets get going already.'' Marie.'' Yeah let go I'm bored so let find Techlin and the others so we can go.'' Eddy said impatiently. The others nodded in agreement and got ready to get on board.

That action stopped however when they heard screeching and feet running to them as if a pack of animal was coming toward them, but the most frightening was the very loud foot thumps that seemed to be louder than them all the footsteps combine. They knew that and very big horde was coming with something or somethings there way and fast. So with speed unbelievably fast they all got in the tank. Kevin took control of the wheel while Eddy, Marie and May got control of the 3 mini-guns on the roof. Everyone strapped onto an seat and was ready to get the hell out of here! As the he turned the keys the car roared to life like 3 lions roaring at the same time then settled to kitty like purr. As he was about to drive he stopped when he noticed that there was no more pounding foot steps and so did the others. They all looked up at the door waiting to see if something will come thru and attack.

So taking a chance Marie asked.''Are they go-.'' her sentence was interrupted when the door and the whole wall came apart with the wall flying in pieces to them with only little debri hitting them. As the dust settled they saw the Executioner with his special infected and common infected, his hammer side turned away from him and he was bending down a little showing he was the one to break the wall. The kids look at the thing in a mix of amazement and fear. When it growled a demonic growl they pulled the trigger for the mini-guns and fired at them and the tanks, but the Hunters, normal zombies, and Charges intercepted the bullets with their bodies killing a large portion of each.

They stop firing to let the mini-guns cool down. As the weapons did so the teens waited for the new form of dust that was form from firing, and they see a lot of blood on the Tanks and Executioner but they were unharmed, but zombie bodies of Hunters,Chargers, and regular zombies were on the floor with blood and guts everywhere. What was left of the horde was looking at them and soon other zombies came from the store entrance to replace the others. So not taking any chances Kevin put the metal to the metal and sped thru the tunnel way entrance in to the tunnel it self, the zombies following them into it too.

Edd got up from where he was sitting and went to the launcher for the missiles in the back part. As he moved he almost fall from the hard turns they were making, but he was able to get to the door and open it to get to the other side. When he did he saw thru the small window in the back that they were catching up to them even when they turn, he moved even faster to the button. But felled when the vehicle made a hard turn. This action caused him to fly to the back entrance and hit, thus making it open, he was lucky enough to catch the handle and hang on to the open door.

As he held for dear life he looked over his shoulder saw that the zombies were gaining and more accurate trying to get him! He tried to pull him self in but his weak body couldnt since the tank was moving to fast.'' Curse my weak upper arm strength.'' Edd said making a mental note: Work out more after this to. If he makes it that is.'' PLEASE ANYONE SOME ASSISTANCE!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs to the people inside the vehicle, they all turn to him, except Kevin who was driving an couldnt look.

The ones was looking with horrified all over their faces and screamed.''DOUBLE D!'' Marie then got up and ran to him to try and get him to safety. She then got to the open door and reached out for him, no good, so she grabs the side of the door and reached even more for him.'' Grab my hand hand!'' She yelled and he complied by reaching with diffucutly to her hand with his unoccupied hand, but the wind was making it a challenge for him. He grunted as he move closer to her hand and when he was close enough Marie reached even further and grabbed his hand and with a yell pulled him in, right when a Tank was about to grab him. With his hand on the door shutting it behind.

They were glad he was alright and some got out their sits to help him up, but Edd pushed them away and got up to the button and pressed it down.

The zombies were then assaulted by missiles killing a tank but one made it with serious injury and killed a large portion of zombies and killed all Chargers and zombies, but not the Executioner, some Hunters and the only Tank was left and was giving them a chase, but the Tank with the injury gave out and tripped causing it to fall and the Executioner tripped on it to, The Hunters stopped their chase and went back the their leader to help as best as they can.

The Executioner got up a minute later in time to see his meal turn the corner and get away, he then scream an unearthly scream, that send shiver down any ones spine. He then turns to the one responsible: the heavily breathing tanker on the ground. He did his lowest growl ever which was terrifing to say at least, he brung his blade up and sliced down cutting the thing in half with its over sized guts to spill out if it and a very large pool of blood to form out of it. Upon seeing the guts the hunters quickly got to it and started eating them. He switch from his blade to hammer and brung it down on the still alive Tank. -_SQUISH SHCELLCE_- was the sound it made on contact with the head and when lifted off the hammer side was dripping blood and the head was know a pancake with cracks around the head.

He grunted and started running to the survivors and the grunt meant to the others 'come on' The 14 hunters then follow there leader leaving the dead Tank behind. But others were coming thru the tunnel to also feast on the fresh meat.

5 minutes after the Executioner left, the ones who were coming caught up to the dead Tank. Some were about to feast on it until a growl stopped them and they backed away, what came from the back was 3 other Tanks and they started sniffing and licking the Tank's unmoving body. Something starts happening though after they back away as they were done licking it head and where the body was cut clean thru.

The lower body part grew tendrils of red and connected to the torso and started forming the skin back until it was like it was before then the 'dead' Tank's started pushing it self of the concrete ground and as it did that its head slowly reformed into its original state. Unscratched as if nothing ever happened to the now alive Tank.(**AN-** I'll tell you what it is at the end)

One of the three Tanks growls as if speaking to it. When the other growls back and it shows that they are speaking to each other in their own language. They started a short conversation at which the 3 Tanks became angry at what their 'Leader' did to his comrade.

So all the Tanks started to growl louder and louder as they pound the ground underneath them with their giant fists. They left craters and then slowly their own muscles they had some how gotten a bit bigger and their eyes' glowed a dark bloody red.(Tell you at the end)

Then as one they made a screeching so loud that everyone in a 10 mile radius around the mall would hear and this drew a lot of zombies to the mall making it almost impossible to escape on foot.

_**Out side the mall**_

The zombies outside swarmed the sewers leading under the streets and into the mall, and smashed the glass door entrances to the mall. They all had one direction to go and that was the tunnel way.

_**Back in the tunnel way**_

As the four mutated walkers stopped their signal yell(Tell you at end) they growled in satisfactory as they heard the loud screeching, moaning, and moaning of their comrades in the direction from the tunnel entrance. They then turned to the direction of their targets: The humans and Executioner and who ever follows 'orders' from it.

With a yell all the walking dead sprinted to their new meals and the Calvary of dead following soon after.

_**With Techlin and the others-10 min after the others went in the tunnel.**_

As we come to the garage we see the group looking around and holding their hand in the still bloody, organs and dead zombie infested parking lot. They then let go of their, now again ringing, ears and started looking around the lot and trying to figure out what the fuck is happening?'' Okay what the hell is going on first the mini Earth quack and now this yelling and screeching!'' Sarah voiced out the question.

'' Hey Techlin do zombies go to where sounds are made?'' Jonny asked fearing the answer.'' Yeah and I'm guessing that whatever did that screeching attracted a lot of zombies around and probably outside the mall.'' Techlin answered with his voice dropping at the end to a whisper even though everyone heard him loud and clear. They all start to sweat and fear was settling in them as they knew that with that yell hundreds of zombies can be here in a matter of minutes.

As if proving that the garage metal door started getting hit a fast frenzy of times as if someone was shooting 3 mini-guns at it at once.'' We are so dead of we dont get out of hear right now!'' Danielle exclaimed in a terrified voice.'' Okay everyone calm down we dont need to worry abo-'' Techlin sentence was cut short when the lights started blinking off til total darkness.

'' Yeeahhh we should start screaming and yelling for help... now.'' Techlin said calmly as everyone started screaming and yelling for help til the back up lights turned on and the lights came back to life once more. The teens stop screaming and sigh in relief at having light again, but that relief was crushed however when the reality of the situation at hand came back around the corner.

But that stopped when they heard creaking and turned to the right side of the lot and saw a slab of the wall go down and flying out came the War Machine. The thing lands and started screeching to a stop, at this everyone thought it will crash and kill them in the process and promptly ram away and hid behind the bus for protection. All except Techlin who was in the way of the screeching tank.

At this Callie started tearing up thinking the thing will kill him and knew she couldnt get there in time and waited for it to kill her lover, but she didnt look.

Well Techlin was waiting for the thing to stop and just about when it was about to hit it stopped centimeters away from his face.'' So guys,'' He started as he backed away from the vehicle.'' is this was what you working on cause I think we'll definatley need it right now.'' Techlin said knowing who was in the vehicle. The door on the side open to show the other group coming out of it with worry on their faces.

The group that came out of the thing was looking at the entrance and was glad to see it closed up. They turned back to Techlin who was looking at them with his 'what happened and what was that thing' somehow knowing that the thing that made all the noise came from them.'' Techlin we'll explain later right now though we need to get out of here now!'' Dante shacking the boy and stopped at the end of his sentence.

'' Yeah well no shit Sherlock that screaming form eairler attrecting hundreds of those motherfuckers and now we need that thing,'' he said pointing to the War Machine.'' to get out of here or we all gonna die!'' Techlin said heatedly. He gave them 'tell us later' look saying this isnt over.

That stopped when Techlin was face first into the ground with a big bump on his head, with Callie's fist where Techlin's head was.'' Dont you ever scare me like that again you jerk!'' Callie yelled at the still on the floor, Techlin who gave her thumps up while getting up.

The others who havent met Callie looked at her strangley and suspicious wondering why Techlin gave her off the hoof for that. When any of then did something like hit Techlin for no apparent reason they get punished by doing more chores around the house, but this woman was getting nothing of the sort. _'Who is she?'_ Thought Kevin,Edd,Ed, and Marie at the same time.

'' Umm...who are you?'' Ed ask the woman who looked at them and the now getting up Techlin and back. She sheepishly rubbed her head and had a blush on her cheeks.'' My name is Callie, Callie Bloom and I'm Techlin's girlfriend,lover, and future wife.'' She says like it was talking about the weather.

At this the ones who didnt know that fact grew wide eyes at this.'' But you have to be like 10 years his senor, isnt that forbidden at his age.'' Edd said trying to figure out what was going on.'' We can talk about this later, but right now we have to go cause that garage door wont hold for long.'' Techlin intervine and got back on track. They look at said entrance and saw that dents was forming and it was being forced up a little with hands coming from under there.'' What should we do?''May asked the general question.

''We leave! We got the food and weaponry we have to blow that garage door open and then ride out of here like bats from hell are chasing us!'' Exclaimed Luke with everyone agreeing with him.'' Alright guys reload ant weapons you have cause I know its going to be a bumpy ride.'' Techlin ordered then as they moved to get in the vehicles. The transferred all the things in the now destroyed Ridge Line into the War Machine and 3 minutes later they had all weapons checked and reloaded and were ready to go.

Kevin, Jimmy, Rolf,Dante, and Nazz in the bus with the Dante taking control of the left gun and Rolf taking the right. A awoken Lee went with her sisters and the Eds in the War Machine, with Sarah,Luke, and Danielle tagging along with them. Techlin got on Kaneda with Callie riding with him and was hugging his waist when he got on. He put on his helmet and handed Callie her own which was a exact replica of his just in the color blue and white.

The only one who hadnt got on anything was Jonny who just sat on the floor.'' Jonny what are you doing this is no time for playing games get on a ride and lets go!'' Kevin yelled while everyone looked at Jonny wondering why he was being rebellious of all times.'' You guys just go one without me I'll stay and hold them off while I can.'' He simply says with out looking up not daring to look up and look into their eyes.

What Jonny are you crazy get on a ride now!'' Sarah yelled at him.'' And why the hell you want to stay this no time to be brave there are other times and this aint it.'' Dante said to the boy who still didnt move or look up. They saw him crying when he reached for his bloody pants and lifted to show his swollen bite mark, at this everyone stared at shock, except Edd, Marie, and Techlin who seen the mark and was waiting for this moment to arise.

''Here!'' Techlin said tossing him a SMG and … 3 C4 bombs! They slid to a stop at Jonny's Feet.''Thanks.'' Was his simple reply as he checked and saw that it was full and had two magazines for it.'' You knew.'' Jonny asked as he got a tape from no where and started to tape the bombs to himself with the bombs on his back.'' We saw how bloody your leg was when you started walking funny.'' Edd told him how they knew. He received a nod from the infected teen.'' We'll miss you Jonny.'' Techlin said from his bike with everyone nodding and with Sarah and Jimmy crying and sobbing. So was Doubled, Ed, and Eddy was. Kevin did two but hid his away from the group, but the slight sniffling he made gave him away. Rolf and Techlin was crying too knowing that they were losing a friend for a very first time in the 3 years this outbreak started.

Jonny looked up at then with him crying uncontrollably and trying to wipe the endless tears away, but failing.'' I'll miss you too guys!'' He shouted and started crying with his loud wails of anguish sounding out the banging from the garage door. This made some of them stay, but knew that Jonny was doing this to save them, not risk them. They knew he was doing the bravest of things he ever did by letting them live instead of risking their lives with his now undead life. He stopped cry and got up having the bomb on him and secured on him.

''Well what are you guys waiting for get out of here and let old Jonny take care of things around here.'' Trying to lighten the mood with his smile and it did, but was still a sadden atmosphere in the air. So with a sniff Ed pushed the button for the first batch of missiles and fired with it whistles and with gray smoke trailing behind and it hit with a multiple booms destroying the entry way and killing a bunch of zombies on the other side. When the smoke was still up the zombies came in screeching and trying to get its meal, but it never happened when everyone released fire and started driving War Machince first the bus second and Techlin and Callie last. But right before Techlin left he turned and made eye contact with Jonny 2x4 and nodded to him with a nod of admiraration with Jonny nodding back to him and saluted to him with tears coming down his face as he did the army salute.

Then Techlin left zooming to catch up to the others, but befor he left he yelled.''WE'LL NEVRT FORGET YOU JONNY 2x4, YOU HEAR ME YOU MELON SIZED KNUCKLEHEAD!'' Was what he shouted.''SIR, YES SIR.'' He yelled back both their echos sounding like it can go around the world if it could and wanted too. As he rode he cried, but with silence though, as if sensing his sorrow, Callie hugged him to comfort him, but didnt say anything having never experience such great loss and wanting to never have to in her life.

On this day everyone cried, even the heavens cried as it rained a down pour.

As he ride his bike he easily caught up with the others following the trail of dead bodies in the rain and rode on the side and while still crying he got the W.T and said to everyone and then as if all the noise in the world just stop as they heard him say it.'' Stage Two: Incomplete. One man down. Moving on to Stage 3: Escape, but stage and mission will be Incomplete. One great man down: Jonny 2x4. Time of death: September 13th 2013'' He said with his voice breaking at the end,then disconnected immediately after that was said.

Not a minute later they hear an loud explosion and some looked back and saw the black smoke rising and the small mushroom cloud it made, but the rain was putting it out slowly, and they knew what was the cause of it.

Jonny 2x4 just sacrifice himself for them.

_**With Jonny- Before the explosion and his last moments**_

As he watch them leave he got serious and pointed hi weapon at the secret wall entry way. Just as he looked it exploded open by the Executioner with a ton of concrete flying pass him, he didnt even flinch.'' I was wondering when you guys will get here.'' He said and then having a coughing fit at the end._' Its spreading faster than I thought.'_ Jonny said in his head. The first symptoms of infection is a coughing fits and the nest one is blood shot eyes and ghost pale skin, the last is when you just drop die and rise back up, a zombie.

As he looked back up he saw the Executioner in front of him and was swinging his weapon down, but Jonny dodge and shot a bullet in the Executioner's head. Imagine his surprise when the thing was still moving and very much alive and angry. It started swinging his blade and hammer in frenzy of swipes to kill Jonny who barley dodge the swipes by a hair. And they both didnt notice the blood on it and the screams from other zombies.

On the last swing it made it got Jonny who was a second too late and he lost his left arm from the shoulder down.

He screamed at the pain, it felt as nothing he ever felt before in his life. He then heard the one who took his arm laughed a demon laugh, having satisfaction at Jonny's pain. In anger Jonny responded with him shooting it in the torso and 5 times in the head, he smiled when the creature stopped his laughter and it turn to hollowing of pain.

Then the thing grabbed its weapon tught in angr and still feeling pain with blood staining his cothes and cloak on his head, he thru it, like it was paper and a ninja star. At this time slowed around them as Jonny bend back(like in the Matrix) and the weapon sailed over him missing him by a millimeter. The weapon 2 feet engraved into the wall making it stuck.

Time then went to normal as Jonny bend his back straight and when he did saw the Executioner running at speed, amazing for his size, to him and fast to kill him bare handed. But Jonny wouldnt want that so somehow reloading his gun with one arm ran towards him and dodged at the last minute when it reached out for him and slide between the thing's legs. He got back up, turned around and jumped on the back of the giant with the gun in his mouth as he use his hand as a way of climbing the thing's back. The Executioner felt him on his back and tried shacking him off but failing and Jonny reached its shoulder and put his legs around its neck and in a vice grip.

He pointed the gun to its head and yelled.'' So long you Son of a Bitch!'' And with that he fired and all 45 bullets went thru the cloak on his head to his head. At first nothing happened until a minute later the giant fell, dead, to the ground with a thunderous thud and a pool of blood coming from its head.

But Jonny didnt relax as he got up from the dead Executioner, and looked around franticaly for the other zombies that came with this abomination only to see them dead and sporting long gashed and having either their head or torso cut off. He sighed at that thinking he could kill himself in peace now, but that was stopped when he heard growling from the secret entrance.

Jonny turned slowly and saw the other 4 Tanks with all the zombies they called from before with them, angry at him for killing their prey. At this Jonny grimaced knowing he cant he cant go in peace now, but smiled.'' I alwayes wanted to go out in a bang!'' He said excetiedly then his sight went red showing he didnt have much time left as a human since after 2 minuts of the second symptom. So he charged, with a battle yell of courage, at them throwing his gun to the side and grabbing the detonator for the C4 bomb. The Tanks roar and charge at him at unimaginable speeds.

They meet at the middle, and Jonny pushed the bottom, but right before that his lifr flashed before his eyes and with a smile of happiness and tears of joy when everyone he knew flashed before him. Plank, Kevin, his parents,Jimmy,the Eds,Techlin and strangely the Kankers, heck everyone was shown in his final moments of life._' Thanks for everything guys, I'll miss you.' _Was his final thoughts of hi life. Then right when his fist touch one of the Tanks face the bomb exploded.

_**!**_

Half the mall was destroyed after explosion and nobody survived and the fire was roaring until the rain put it to a stop 10 minutes later. In the rubble of the mall sat on top a standing shred of metal with the half burned shirt of Jonny 2x4 and next to it under the rubble was Jonny himself with half his body(his legs and waist) missing, but on his partly ash face was a small smile that showed he died a happy young man, who did the right thing for others to the very end. The rain slowed to a drizzle and stopped completely 3 minuted later and the clouds slowly parted letting the sun out to shower the land with it's warmth and it especially shined on and for Jonny 2x4.

''We Will All Miss You Jonny 2x4.'' Stated the Author.

**~~R.I.P~~**

To be continued...

**Let us all hang our head and have moment of silence for Jonny 2x4 Valor Sacrifice and remember the good times we had with him.**

**I cried at just typing this sad part since he a lovable guy and he was one of my top 5 favorite characters and I hope you all forgive me for this last part of the chapter.**

**As for Jonny he will receive the 'Medal of Courage' for what he did for his friends.**

**Oh I almost forgot the next chapter.: To leave Home Arc finally: Escape and Mourning.**

**You can review if you want I really dont care much about it now after what I done, and I'm too sad to really care much. Actually say how much you hate me for doing this. I deserve it.**


	5. To Leave Home Arc Finale: Free Fall

**Hello again my zombie fans who keep reading.**

**I know the last chapter was sad, but we all have to move on some times in our lives about fictional and Non-fiction people. **

**Also I'm sorry for not giving you what the abilities were called that the Tanks used in the tunnel. So here they are: **

**Healing Tongue: This was shown when the Tank the Executioner killed. It basically heals the damage and rebuild limbs. It takes 3 tanks to do it and the more there is the faster it heals. Other zombies have this ability, but only Tanks can use it to its full potential.**

**Jump Start: This is the evolved form of Nightmare since if the zombie wanted too they can activate Nightmare at will making them stronger and faster in the day, but cant activate it during the night. This skill is used by others, who I will not name at this time. Jump Start can be used at night, but only for a minute, at best I say 4 minutes since the pressure they are taking in to can make their bodies explode making even their own death lethal.**

**Calvary Scream: This signals zombies in a 15 mile radius to come to the caller exact location for extra help if needed. In the tunnel the signal was a little blocked so it went to 10 mile instead of 15. Four or more Tanks is needed for this and a few more different kinds of zombies, but will need at least need 8x of their own kind of zombies to do so.**

**That was the three abilities and I'll come up with more as the story goes.**

**Plus I'm adding a little intelligent to all zombies like communication and planning and leadership. **

**And if the action scenes seems confusing and lagging detail or something else then tell me so I can fix it since I think I'm out of it or something**

**Also I might start writing title pages you know pictures that will show a picture of the event or events of the chapter. Read Cipher Pol Kyuubi its a Naruto/One Piece crossover and have title pages.**

**First Title Page attempt: A Blue building of ten floors with Rolf, Techlin, Ed,Eddy and Kevin falling with their assault rifles pointing to the ground where zombies were at and was reaching for them.**

**DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Let bringa chapter fiva la viva:**

**To Leave Home Arc finale Part 1: Mourning and Free Fall.( Sorry I changed the title a little)**

No one said a word as they kept driving after slowing down from their to a modern pace. They were to busy thinking of young man who saved their lives by using his own. There was mixed thoughts and feelings about him, while some were thinking their own and the others chances of survival as they entered the highway into the city.

_**The Bus/Tank actually I'll call it Buster Tank, Following War Machine.**_

As they followed War Machine lets take a look into this vehicle and how they dealt with the loss_**.**__' If I never found that damn thing in that store, then Jonny can still be here, its all my fault!.' _Kevin thought as he squeezes the wheel so hard his knuckles went white and he gritted his teeth til his jaw and gums ached. Kevin kept feeding himself doubt and how he could had prevented Jonny's death and sacrifice, unaware of Rolf and Nazz looking at him from their seats, worry clearly in their eyes'.

She turned in her seat to face Rolf in her right.'' Rolf do you think Kevin alright, I mean I see that hes sad, but this is just too much.'' Nazz whispered ti the farm boy so that no one can hear them.'' Rolf sees this in Kevin, but he lost a friend close to him, and that must be his way of going on after a death.'' Rolf says to the blonde beauty in a whisper.'' Well that does make sense...but if he does something stupid I'm holding you in regard!'' She whispered to Rolf and he nodded. Rolf went back to looking out the window into the little trees on the side of the side walk and seeing that some office buildings in the distant. Meaning the city isnt far.

Nazz continued to stare at Kevin, her worry increasing when she think she heard a crack and saw the wheel was being dented by Kevin gripping it so hard, she turns away for second to look at the other occupants of the bus. Dante was looking out the window and thought he didnt care at all about Jonny. She turned before she went and yelled at him for not caring and saw that Jimmy was crying silently to himself, obviously still hurt of the event. She turned back around in her seat and looked out the window and sighed.' Jonny why did you have to go?' She thought as a couple of tears fell from her eyes as she watched the wet road and saw they were passing a whole lot of cars on the other side that were suppose to leave the city.

But now they just stay there withering away like skeletons with hundreds of cars doing the same. She saw a couple of zombies walking around the broken down cars and when the groups' vehicle passed they turned and started following them into the city, though slowly.

_**Inside War Machine.**_

We see that the others were also dealing with Jonny's sacrifice in their own way.

Ed was crying like a baby and was still going strong, but May was hugging him from the front only able to do little lower Ed's and her sorrow as she cried silently.

Eddy was acting tough and was trying to hold back his tears, obviously failing with the tears running down from his eyes'. Lee saw this and got up from her seat and hugged him pushing his head into her chest where the short boy broke down in low sobs of sadness. Lee was crying also showing her sadness.

Edd and Marie were the only ones taking it more well than the others. Marie never knew Jonny much since she thought he was weirdo, but she had to admit, besides when the Eds came he always made things in a room or game more fun for everyone and she'll missed that. Edd was the one driving and he wasnt crying, since he ran out of tears to cry. He'll miss Jonny the most since after that fiasco with Eddy's brother he and Jonny became fast friends and when Edd needed help in something that involve nature, well you can say they were science buddies since all of the science projects they had were nature and they will always pair up with each other.

_' Jonny you brave and noble young man'_ He thought as he looked away from the road, forgetting it was dangerous to do so. He looked and saw the other Eds and girls comforting each other and he saw Marie in the back reading one of his books. He looked at Sarah,Danielle and Luke, who sat on one of the beds across form where Marie was laying down and reading on. They seem to be calming down Sarah since she was still crying if the sobs and faintly heard words from Danielle were indication. He turned and smiled._' At least I have Ed,Eddy,Marie and the others left...so thank you Jonny for doing this for me and the rest by saving us. I'll never forget this kind and noble sacrifice you made.' _He thought as one last tear ran down his face. The sock wearing teen then looked to the side to see the sight that Nazz saw.

' There hundreds of transportation in that road and I'm sure the ones we faced at the mall was only a small fraction of the whole army.' He thought as he also wished they dont loose another friend if they do encounter a large number of the dead in the city.

Sarah was with Danielle and Luke and the couple was hugging the crying girl trying to comfort her form her loss. Danielle was saying words of comfort while Luke just hold and listening to the comfort word his girl was telling the young girl. He never good at these situations since he didnt have parents cause he was an orphan and stayed that way until he joined the army and moved out. He saw people die but he learned to move on since crying will not bring them back.

Sarah was still crying Danielle only lessening it less by less. Sarah was a full hurricane mix of emotions. Anger was the first since she blamed herself for his death like Kevin thinking if she wasnt sleeping she could have save him or something to prevent him getting infected. Happiness since she knew that Jonny did it for them and he did it on free will not force, he couldve came with them and put them all in danger, but no he stood his ground and sacrifice his self for them. She admire him for that. And other emotions that were too hard to describe come for her until she went to sleep in Danielle arms. Dreaming of the world as it was before this outbreak.

_**Techlin's Bike **_

Techlin was one of the only ones to stop crying since, like Luke, knew that the tears of sorrow will not bring him or an others back. He also knew blaming himself isnt any better than crying so he wont and never will. He'll miss Jonny he'll tell them that much and he knew Jonny is in a better place now.

He remembered the time when he got here Jonny was out of his mind saying he wanted revenge for what the kids did to him at Mondo A Go Go. He caught Jonny when he was in his yard and when asked of what he was doing. A beating and long speech of how revenge was not the way later. He became friends with him, actually thats how he met the other Cul-de-Sacians so he thanked him for that the most.

He never told anyone, but he lived in the city before he moved to the Cul-de-Sac, so he moved three times. To here from Callie,Dante, and his hometown in California, Yuba City. A great place to live to him. The city of Peachnal Creekcal in downtown, then to the Cul-de-Sac where his parent said reminded them of Yuba a lot and decided to stay.' So I live in this City for 3 years before I meet them, I wonder what would had happen if I lived there from the start.' His thought.' What if someone else dies though Jonny was a hard hit for all of us, but what if someone else dies?'' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Callie tug on his shirt. He turned around to look at the older woman after he pressed the button for his helmet's visor so he can talk and listen to her more clearly.

She pressed the button for her helmet's visor and it showed her face with worry all over it.'' Are you alright?'' She asked him. He sighed at that and turned back around to the road.'' It just I have a lot on my mind.'' He responded to her question.'' You wanna talk about it?'' The woman asked.'' I just not having faith that some of us wont make it.'' He responded again to Callie telling him his worries of what might happen next and who might die.'' Well dont worry about it I'm sure everyone will make it pass this all you need to do is have hope.'' She says to him in serious yet caring way, and to prove it she gave him a tighter hug from the waist. He nodded feeling his hope a little, but he still have his doubts.

''Techlin what was the date?'' She asked him with a little sadness in her voice for some reason.'' September 13th why you want to,'' Then he noticed the date and what was coming in 3 days. He surprise look on his face turned to sadness much more than the sadness from Jonny's death.'' three days from now is his birthday isnt it.'' Techlin asked, more like stated, Callie who nodded in confirm.'' I just want to know did you pray for him like you promised me?'' Callie asked the question as she hugged him tighter.''Yeah I did and I know for a fact you did too.'' He said looking back and smiling at her trying to lift her spirits a little.

'' I just wanted to know and I'm sorry.'' She said Techlin's smile not helping with the sadness she felt. Techlin sighed still wishing that she stop that.'' I told you it wasnt your fault at all cause I know it was just ... the way the world is so can you please stop blaming yourself and I did say we can try again and start another family. If you want?.'' He told her struggling with words on the matter. He knew she had doubt about since sadness was rolling off her.

(This isnt about Jonny something else entirely.)

''Promise me.'' Techlin said to the woman.'' Hmmm?'' I said promise me you wont blame yourself for the accident since it was partly my blame too.'' He said to the sad woman.''Only if you promise me you stop doubting yourself too.'' Callie told him back knowing he would take the blame, while leaning forward on him pressing her big breast against his back .'' I promise.'' Techlin promised her as he had a faint blush from the contact she knew will make him change his mind.'' Then I promise too!''She said her excitement back while still leaning on him.'' You used an unfair tactic you know that right?'' He asked still having the blush on him.'' So.'' Was Callie's response to him as she leaned forward a little more making him feel her nipples through her purple shirt.

His blush increased to his face as he almost lost control of the bike and made it,with them, fall and injure them real bad.'' Please stop before we crash!'' He said to Callie on a little frighten voice.'' Okay I'll stop, but I wont move.'' Callie said with a cute giggle.

(AN-Copy and past it into a translator like the Bing Translator it'll tell you what they said.)

''Pourquoi ai-je obtenir fou celui qui pourrait me tuer.''Techlin said in french with an french accent. What the others, besides Dante and Callie, didnt know was that Techlin was half french since his mom's family was from Europe, France and moved from their to America for freedom. His dad and mom met in Yuba high school and was together from their to college when his dad propose to his mom where she said yes. His dad was just plain American.'' Oh no you dont! I know what you said since I also learned French in the army since it was a class we had to take in case of international missions.'' Callie said with a little anger and pride.''Oh shit.'' Was his frighten response as his skin turned a little white.

'' Je savais que vous aurait parfois parler dans votre langue afin que je me suis concentré plus en français que toute autre classe de langue vous punk ! Aussi votre crazy trop vous savez depuis, je ne sais pas que vous se trouvait en face de cette chose quand il vient vers vous et que le comte dosent pour tous l'autre crazy farcir vous fait retour à Yuba qui me donne presque crises cardiaques!'' Callie told him in french and liked how he turned whiter and whiter until it was ghost like.

'' Okay fine since you know it we'll use it and I'll stop making fun of you in French and I'm sorry for what I said about you in the past.'' He hears Callie give an yes at that. As Callie celebrated Techlin looked around and saw the sign to the entrance of the city as they all pass under it.'Welcome To Peachnal Creekcal.' the sign read and after they passed under it Techlin grabs his W.T and connects to everyone.

'' Okay guys we just entered a danger zone and we must be careful in the city. We dont know whats in the city and we dont know what or how many we'll face, but we have to make it thru this city or its game over. I want you guys to stay more alert than ever cause if those zombies Dante told us about while back in the mall are in the city then we will have a big problems.'' Techlin told the others who responded with 'yes' or 'yes sir' on their W.T's.

''Do you have any information on the ones we encounter on our escape from the mall.'' Rolf's voice comes from the W.T. Techlin was going to say no until Dante cut him off.'' Yes we'll I dont no about Luke or that other girl he is with. But me and Callie fought some of those things before. Now the one with the big ass arm is what we call a Charger and is very dangerous since it can use it arm as a ram and use it to grab your ass and it will keep you in a grip until someone kills it or distract it. It will use it arms as a shield when attack so try your best to find a weak spot.'' He told the others, by W.T and leaving Callie to finish.

'' Right. The ones in the blue hoods are the Hunters and are fast and unpredictable. It can jump to 30 or more ft high and can scale walls real fast. Some Hunters will and can jump from places right above us and land a surprise attack on us from above so keep you eyes open in higher places. They are the only kind we know that wont make noise when standing and growls when about to attack. So keep your eyes and ears open. They are easy to kill with a coupe good shots, but can be too fast and attack you and it can tear thru your stomach easily and rip out your guts easily if given the chance.'' Callie informed of the second one leaving Dante to finish the current list, but some looked up to the roads above hoping that some will not come down from above.

'' Now the last one is the hardest any of us have ever face even in the army. The Tank is a son of a bitch that you dont wont to face alone. It have a muscle mass of 3 body builders put together, its very fast and can throw cars like its paper. It growls like all the others and can take a lot of damage. Hell by the time we got done with just one of those it killed 15 foot soldiers and destroyed 3 tanks. It can take bullet as damage, but you'll need hundreds since bullet does minor damage to it. Always target for the head legs and/or arms.'' Dante finished the report on the three zombies they **met. **

At that the fear from everyone went thru the roof since they never thought encountering mutated zombies before.'' Well thanks guys, now I feel lot more confident we'll make it.'' Nazz say with last with a lot sarcasm.'' Hey you wanted info we gave it to you, never said you'll like it.'' Dante told the girl, who looked at him in a little anger, still thinking he didnt care for Jonny.'' Why you mother fuc-!'' Her yell was stopped when Rolf put around her mouth and said.'' Sorry for my companion's out burst what she mean to say is that she is very thankful for the information!'' Rolf apologize to Dante struggling with the girl as she tried to get out of his grip.

''Oooookaayyy um... your welcome.'' Dante said a little freaked out at this since he knew she was going kill him if Rolf didnt stop her. Rolf pulled Nazz back into his seat and whispered into her ear.'' Nazz-girl please stop this tom-foolery or you'll do something you might regret!'' H whispered frantically into her ear as he looked into her eyes which held anger lots of anger and a little betray in them also.'' Look now is not the time for this we need to make and we'll decide what to do after this is over so please Nazz calm down!'' He asked no demanded her to stay neutral for now.

Her eyes widen a little since Rolf never talked that way before to her in a commanding voice and she nodded a little daze at this. Rolf lets her go and watch as she calms down and he turned back to the window knowing that this is not over for him.

_**10 min later, in the middle of Peachnal Creekcal**_

The city wasnt that big with only a few skyscrapers and the tallest one was a little north from where they were at. The middle of the city was just office buildings and restaurants of all kinds.

As the kids stop their vehicle and got out lock loaded and ready for a fight,in the dead middle of the city they noticed something awfully strange. There are no living soul anywhere around the city just empty. Only thing there was them, their vehicles, some other broken down vehicles that are in the middle of the street,still parked or some is on the sidewalk. There was dead bodies of humans and zombies, but there was only a few.

The ones in the War Machine came out first with them having backpacks on their backs(**An army backpack picture on profile and the back packs cam from the vehicle.**) with medical supplies and ammo and a couple of hand guns, expecting to meet thousands of other zombies instead of nothing. Techlin got up from his bike with Callie following after him

They started to look around but they didnt find any thing, but a few guns from the dead bodies strewn around everywhere with bite marks and bullet holes with some dried up blood and a few guts around them. They found a few pistols and a **AK-47**, these items came from the few broken down and rusty cars and bodies in the streets.

As Luke and Danielle got back from their search around the block they saw the others with backpacks like theirs on though the little ones was handed to Jimmy and Sarah.'' What you find?'' Kevin asked them when they came back.

'' Well besides from finding some guns we got nothing.'' Dante said to the group as they sat around the vehicles.'' Yeah I dont get it though there should be a lot more zombies in the city than any other place and I'm sure that the screaming those Tanks did didnt get all of them maby a few but not all.'' Lee spoken still looking around from her position on War Machine with binoculars.'' Well maby this is luck and we can get through safely!'' Sarah said cheerfully and glad that they dont have to fight for a while.

'' Wait there is one place we havent checked and thats uuuup- OHH SHIT!'' Ed exclaimed as he looked up so, did the others ash they see with wide terrified eyes to see on top of the buildings around them were hunters hundreds of them on the roof tops some making growling noise as they watch them.'' Its an ambush, they must have been waiting for us! I swear these things are getting smart!'' Marie said in a voice fill with surprise and fear as she frantically got her **M417 **safety off andaimed at a horde of zombies on one roof and she saw everyone had their own weapons out and pointing up in different directions where the Hunters were on top of different buildings. Time ticked as the group kept aim at them, while some with shaking hands were having pour aim.

Some sweat came down Nazz face as she and the others waited, her sweat went down to her chin and was hanging from it until it dropped from the chin. Time slowed as the drop went toward the ground and when it reached the street floor it splashed.

As if they were one they jumped of their building with loud growls and went to eat the survivors, but survivors opened fire on them killing lots of them which fell on the ground dead with either blood or guts following after with a sickening thud or squish, staining the streets and sidewalks with them , but some made it pass and landed on the bloody and multiple gut infested streets and went running toward them. Edd saw this and turned and shot the ones on the ground. Since Edd was holding one side the hunters on that side was able land and get thru their defense.

Soon chaos went among the group as they fought the ones who were coming from air and land and they knew if they dont figure out something they will die. As they kept firing Danielle saw an blue painted office building at a corner a block away and the bullet proof entrance it had amongst the killing and shouted.'' Everyone follow me I think I got a safe place to take cover!'' She yells out over the gunfire and growls the zombies made. She starts runs to the office building shooting down Hunters and regular zombies who had came suddenly from nowhere down in her path with the others following and doing so as well leaving a trail of blood and bodies

They reach the office building panting and was still firing from their location as Danielle and Dante picked the locks on it. The kids who wasnt doing it was firing the zombies and made a half circle around the pair. They didnt stop firing as they reload and shoot at the horde as they were closing in and some Hunter thought they can get them by jumping in the air but was quickly shot down.

'' Come on guys we got the door open!'' Danielle call back as she hold the door open for the rest and Dante was already inside, but was at the side if the door shooting out to the zombies. As the rest went in one by one the zombies were getting closer and closer.'' Come on Ed get in!'' May called out to him since he was the last one. Ed was getting the last shots when he was going in, killing the last Hunters as he did.

When Ed was in Danielle slam the door keeping the zombies from getting in, but she was losing as the door was being pushed open slowly.'' We need something to block it I cant hold them back much longer.'' Danielle cried out as the zombies continue pushing to gain entry. She moved out the way when Ed came carrying 10 file cabinets and put it in front of the door and keeping the zombies at bay. When the cabinets were in place the whole place was dark and the group was searching the walls to find a light switch. Eddy was searching the left wall and he felt the light switch on it and flipped it, with a grin.'' Hey guys I got the lights on.'' He called to the group as he turned around to them to see that they are panting and covered in blood and some of them were panting. He looked at himself and saw all the blood on him too and he felt sticky and tired.

They were looking at the store, not office, and saw this might have been a clothing store. Thanks for the help Ed.'' Danielle thanked as she gave him a little kiss on the check which made Luke and May jealous. May came and pushed Danielle away from the big lug and said defensively as she hugged him'' Hes mine!'' She tells the other girl who backed away and said sorry. May hugged Ed tighter not caring if she became more stained in blood. Luke just looked at her and shook his head thinking it was just an award for saving her.

'' I think I been here before.'' Nazz said to the group as she walked forward into what seems to the clothing store.'' What's this place called?'' Sarah asked as she followed Nazz in the store, and said girl was looking at the sign that the store she went into had.'' The Berlin Clothing Store.'' She read the sign then it came back to her.'' Oh now I remember this place is called 'Continent Proper' this is the store where I used to get my cloths from!'' Nazz said excited as she went to the section where her cloths were and five minutes later came back blood free with the same cloths she had on before.(The one she was wearing in Chapter 1)'' Well excuse us boys we have some shopping to do!'' Marie said as her and the other girls went in to change from their bloody cloths

''What about us?'' Kevin said to them as the girls were picking cloths out.''This is a girl and women clothing store so go up to the stairs to the second floor that's where the men and boys are at.'' Nazz said pointing to the stair way at the left of the clothing store the girls was in. The boys nodded and went up the stairs.

When they reach the top they see the boys and men store across from them. They cross that gap quickly and went in to change their cloths like the girls were doing now. Ignoring the gossip they were making that can be heard faintly from the second floor.

_**20 min later on the 3rd floor. **_

The group was now sitting in the small cafeteria on the third floor of the 10-Floor mini mall with sandwiches on the tables they were sitting at, of different kinds. With their new cloths. Edd was dressed in a copy of his cloths, but instead of pant he wore a light red shorts and blue sneakers and his shirt read in white 'The Red Hawk'. Eddy was wearing a blue T-shirt with dollar signs on it and black pants. His shoes were sneakers, but yellow and he was wearing a necklace with a Uzi gun pendent. Ed found the exact same cloths he wore and wash his own signature jacket somehow, but added in black words 'The Green Beast', a nice addition to his jacket. Kevin had a light green jacket on with an white peace sign on the left side of the zipper. He wore dark green paints with green shoes. Rolf was the same except his shirt now had tiny red stripes over yellow, instead of one big one. Jimmy found a suit to wear.(**Look on my Profile, with the pictures and when you see Jimmy that's what he is wearing now.**) Techlin is wearing a black jacket with a hoodie with a dark red inside made of silk. He had a pair of red goggles around his neck too. Under it was a red shirt with colors of all kinds of bokeh on it and black pants with dark blue sneakers. He was wearing a necklace under his shirt that was an yin-yang sign.

Dante is seen wearing a blood red T-shirt and had a gold ring around his left pointer finger. His pants were black with red stitching and his shoes was red and black camo sneakers. Luke was wearing his new army attire with his new black steeled toe boots since he had it in his backpack.

Callie is wearing a red shirt that fit her nicely and showed her curves and was wearing khaki colored shorts with her same shoes with a necklace of thin steel with something indescribable with a circle that was missing the object that filled it.(On Profile) Sarah was wearing a plain pink T-shirt and blue pants with purple shoes with black soles. Lee was wearing a T-shirt that was yellow and had a Bing logo on it with blue jeans and sneakers. This attire was for the rest of the girls except, Danielle was purple shirt with a peace sign and black sneakers, Marie orange shirt with a skull and dark blue sandles, May was a gray shirt with a bloody vampire teeth on her shirt.

'' We should wait it out and see if they leave.'' Sarah told putting her idea on the table.'' What if they dont leave?'' Lee said questioning her suggestion, at which the girl shrugs her shoulders and continue eating her ham sandwich.'' We could charged thru them and get thru to the cars.'' Eddy said confident they will agree.''NO!'' All of them yelled at him at where he grows a shock face.'' What! Why?'' He asked them as they stare at him like hes crazy.

'' Eddy do you know with that large portion of zombies only little of us will survive! Have you lost it man?'' Edd said to the short-Ed.'' Well I dont see any of you coming up with ideas!'' He cried out to them pointing out a fact.'' Well we should stay here and hope for the best like Sarah said it seems like the best choice.'' Luke told his opinion agreeing with Sarah and at least Half of the group agreeing as well.'' Well we cant stay here since more will come and escape will be useless.'' Dante said with the other half agreeing,except Techlin.

They all looked at him wondering his suggestion since his choice is ultimate since he is the leader. They looked as he thought in which he shrugs and gets from his seat and walks past the group to the stairs leading to the roof, grabbing his hook-swords which was by the door.

_**The Roof**_

We see Techlin leaning over the edge of the building and looking down the wind blowing softly with his jacket fluttering a little and his goggles dangling from his neck. He was see zombies and lots of them, when he came up and put his head out the zombies started growling and was reaching for him since the door to the roof shutting alerted them. He decided to ignore them and looked to the left. He knew the hospital was in that direction and he looked to where they vehicles were at, with a little zombies around them. He knew up north was the police station where he was sure they had more fire power in the building. Then lastly he looked at the direction of the mall, remembering seeing Callie's wrecked car and he might have seen things in the rain, but he was sure he saw a weapon in there or weapons.

He turned to the door and saw the others looking at him strangely and wondering what he was doing now.'' Tech what are you doing?'' Callie asked him.''Making a plan.'' He simply said and then he looked the group over and saw Eddy with his two blades, Ed with his axe, and Kevin with his own baseball bat borrowed from Double D. Rolf also had his broad sword.'Perfect!' He thought as he grin and this grin scared some of them, while the ones who knew Techlin the most knew that was his crazy idea grin.(Callie,Dante and the Eds.)

''Ok the plan is we jump!'' He said to the group with his arms in the air with a smile, as the group looked at him like he was a mad man.''What do you mean jump?'' Danielle asked fearfully at what he was intending they do.''I mean Ed,Eddy,Kevin,Rolf and me jump into the zombie crowd and kill enough for us to get in our cars or bike and go.''He explained his crazy idea to the rest as calm as a river.

The group however were looking at him like he is crazy and wanted to die for no reason at all.'' Tech man have you gone fucking mad, you asking for a suicide mission boy, what is going on in your damn head!' Dante asked his best friend as he grabbed hold of him and shook him. He knew Techlin was a little crazy from past adventures in Yuba, but not this crazy.'' Okay look what about if I jumped did all the killing sounds better?'' He asked the group with a raised eyebrow still sticking with his plan what.'' Are you trying to get yourself killed!'' Eddy cried out to the boy.'' I'm the only master at close range so I'll go and kill and move on with life.'' Techlin said still not budging from his plan. The kids then went wide eyed as Techlin was now standing on the ledge about to jump.'' NO!'' The group yelled stopping Techlin mid jump.'' What?'' He asked them as if he wasnt about to jump into a horde of zombies

'' Wait Tech we can settle this, you dont have to jump!'' Jimmy said as he was about to start crying.'' I'm telling you guys I not going to die, I have to much to live for and except I promise you I'll live.'' He said as he put his hand in a fist and put it where his heart is at making and sealing the promise. But a lot were doubting that especially Kevin since he was chosen to volunteer and now he wasnt and was going to let him die.' No I'm not going to let him do that, not like... Jonny!' The Jock thought as he molded his hand into a fist so hard his knuckles turned white.

The kids were getting scared at the fact that he was going to jump for real when he moved his foot back and was a little push away from falling.'' Hold your horses mister you forget about Ed!'' Ed exclaimed as he walked and standing next to Techlin on the ledge. When he was there he gave Tech a smile and he returned it with one of his own saying 'thanks'. The group was thinking those two were going crazy about jumping, they looked even more disturbed when Eddy chuckled and walked to the crazy pair with his swords in hand and his assault rifle on his back like Ed and Techlin had theirs. He joined him on the left of Techlin while Ed was right of him.

Soon Rolf and Kevin, taking this chance so he wouldnt have another death happen because of him, they both came with their own assault rifles on their backs with a melee weapon in hand, with Rolf standing next Ed with Kevin on his right. As the five boys smiled at each other the others for self-support were looking like it was the end since their best fighters were about to do something that could cost their lives.

'' Please be careful man I do not want to deal with your girlfriend again.'' Dante said with a shrug, a sigh and smile. At when he received an smack to the head from Callie who was mad at him since he thought of her as an nuisance._' If they are about to jump anyway might as well give them confidence.' _Double D and the others thought as they watched them about to jump. They all then got their own weapons and lined them up on the metallic ledge of the mini-mall and was prepping to do as much help as they can.'' Fine then you guys jump then we'll help as much as we can just... just please survive this okay.'' Callie said to the boys as she set up especially to Techlin.

The five boys then smiled at the support they were getting from the others and turned around with determination burning from their eyes as Rolf,Kevin and Ed switched from melee to long range and was now holding their respected assault rifles while Eddy and Techlin stayed melee.

Then as one they jumped and went down into the horde of zombies. Rolf,Kevin and Ed then started shooting the zombies below in the head making them fall to the ground with a pool of blood forming into a big pool of blood with all the dead zombies on the ground with a few chunks of brain on the ground. They kept shooting making a perfect circle at their drop point and made the ground softer to land on, but four zombies were left and Eddy and Techlin decided to take them out.

Eddy brung his blades down on top of the zombies head with blade meeting flesh and Eddy landed in a crouch as blood stained his blade and the two zombies split open down the middle with blood spraying out and gut hitting the ground making a sickening sound as they did with the split zombies falling with a soft thud on the other dead zombies. Techlin was after him and instead of slicing he stabbed down the head of the two with his blade extension and stabbed them, imbedding them into their heads with blood dripping as the two zombies died standing, but Techlin wasnt done as he landed and threw the bodies of the zombies into the horde with them sliding off his blade and was now stained in blood as well.

The other three boys dropped down on the pillow of zombies on the ground, but winced since it still hurt a little. The they all turned when they heard gunshots from above and saw that Jimmy, Sarah, Edd, Nazz and everyone else were shooting the ones far from the group. The others turned and nodded their heads to the horde in front of them and continue shooting zombies from afar.

The 5 boys turned and saw the zombies were coming to them from the circle of dead zombies with some dropping to their knees to feast on the already dead bodies.'' Alright guys let show them hell!'' Kevin yelled as he started shooting the horde on one side with Ed and Rolf doing so to as they made a semi-circle and was shooting them by East, North and West. The blood on from the zombies stained there new cloths, but they didnt care for two reasons: They had to fight and they had spares inside. The bodies dropped in numbers as the boys kept shooting and reloading if needed.

Eddy and Techlin was dealing fairly well as they sliced thru the zombies either by head or torso and blood heavily stained them. Techlin was cutting a head of a zombie and then turned and Grappled a zombie man and swung around in a circle with the zombie somehow staying grappled with out his head coming off. As he spun in a circle zombies were pushed back and he made a circle around himself as the zombies who were knocked over slowly got back up. The one he had on his blade was still alive so he put his foot on its head and pushed down. Squelch was the sound it made when the head rolled into the crowd with blood following him with its frail and bloody face as it was lifted by a zombie and was being eaten.

Techlin put his blades in their sheaths and got his signature guns: His 43. Gal(**AN-** I found out the real name so sorry for the mistake). He then started spinning and looked like a tornado, as he spun he fire both his guns and was killing a vast number of zombies as he did. He looked like a storm of bullets. The blood and guts going everywhere stained the ground with thuds and splatters of blood. When he was done their was a big circle around him and he was panting a little as he wooed on his footing being dizzy from spinning so much.'' Never doing that anytime soon.'' He said as he regain his footing and slowing his spinning brain.

Eddy was killing zombies left and right as he sliced them in half and kept going as he blocked out the shooting from Ed, Kevin and Rolf was making. He saw the others doing the same and he couldnt stay focused for a little while and almost got bitten on several occasions. As he sliced another another one down he saw he was surrounded by the things, but when he thought it was all over he saw Techlin spinning with his guns firing and he gotten a idea. So he put his blades parallel to the ground and he started spinning looking like a tornado like Techlin, but instead he was a tornado of blades. He moved forward and was slicing zombies like no tomorrow and he made a bloody path as he made his way back to the other 3 boys shooting the army of zombies.

Rolf shot down another group of zombies as he and other 2 boys kept firing at the horde with blood and flying all over them and the sidewalk and street. They had made their way to the entrance and was shooting at the horde in a formation of a semi-circle around the entrance. Ed was firing his assault rifle aiming at the heads only, killing a lot more then the other two shooters Kevin was shooting at them with a lot more vigor than the two since he didnt want to loose another friend. He made sure that every shot made contact with the zombies. He stopped shooting like the rest when Eddy came spinning to them like a tornado, but he stopped himself as he slipped on the blood and crashed into Ed. Ed didnt budge as the short man crashed into him and fell to the ground with a thud.

He got back and saw he was drenched in blood from the sidewalk.'' Aww come the fuck on I just got this shirt!'' He said as he felt the clothing stick to him.'' Stop complaining and start shooting.'' Kevin told him as he continue his shooting with the others going back to killing the never ending horde.'' Yeah yeah stop bitching over it.'' Eddy shot back as he got his assault rifle and started fighting the horde pushing them back as he did.'' Hey I am no bitching over it pipsqueak.'' Kevin told back using the nickname Eddy's older brother used for him. That stung the Ed as he said with a little anger.'' Hey shut up at least I have a girlfriend.'' He shot back as Kevin was about to reply back, but was stopped when Ed shouted.'' Pleas stop fighting you two we need to fight the zombies not each other!'' He shouting with Rolf agreeing with a nod. The others agreed reluctantly as they kept fighting by shooting down the horde and making more of a bloody mess.

_**The Roof Top of American Proper**_

The rest of the group fighting from the roof top as support were shooting down zombies from a distant, but they knew that they were way to many for them to handle even when they have so much fire power. They seen the spinning moves both Techlin and Eddy did, but it wasnt enough since more zombies were coming to replace the fallen ones.'' We have to get them out of their now! If we dont I know for a fact they will die!'' Dante said heatedly as he continued firing and watched, with the rest, as Techlin cut his was to the other 4 boys who they knew was running out of ammo.

'' Alright some one go down and remove the barricades and bring them in!'' Jimmy said as he reloaded and shooting at any of the horde with a sniper rifle since Techlin just made it with the others and now was just a damn army of zombies that was numbered in thousands.'' Okay I'm on it!'' Callie said grabbing a MAC-10 with Nazz and Dante following after her. The others kept firing from the roof as the three left to bring in the others.

_'Please Techy please be okay, please be okay, also the others too!'_ Callie thought as she ran down the stairs her feet making rapid tapping noises as she raced down the stairs as her breast bounced with each step, the other two following behind her though barley.'' Dammit woman calm down already we'll get their in time!'' Dante yelled out to her as she ran.''Shut the fuck up Dante!'' She yelled her dark blue eyes turning a little red as she turned her head and yelled at him. He shut up and noticed they were on the 4th floor and was almost their._' Please God let Techlin and his friends make it since I think I cant take dealing with an emotional Callie not again.'_ He prayed as he followed after the woman with big breast. He was thinking of the time of Callie being pregnant with Techlin child and her first one ever, but that thought was interrupted when he saw Nazz sliding down the rail as a mean of getting down faster.

'Why didnt I think of that?' Dante thought as he too jumped on the rail and slide down right after Callie who was behind Nazz with their butts making a few squeaking noise as they slide down the rails. Pretty soon they made it to the first floor and reached the file cabinets and was removing them one by one.

When they had one more left they thought they will be able to reach the others til an explosion happens that shook the building. But they saw and heard as things were hitting the glass with blood splattering it as well and Nazz and Dante thought that they committed suicide for some reason or an explosion happened that may have killed them, but Callie didnt believe it and moved the last one out the way and swung the door open to see...

**CLIFFHANGER ON YEAH PUNKS!**

**Oh god I bet you guys thought I was going to continue that werent some of you! Well I did say it was part one so I can a least add my first cliffhanger on this. You guys will need to read the next chapter to find out what happens next. SO SORRY**

**Also if their any concerns or something just tell me in a review or pm me. HAHAHAHA I'm still laughing. Okay now that I'm done I also wanna say that I will be updating my profile with some info on my Ocs and I will be adding signature weapons to the characters and what I mean is that this weapon will stay with them for the rest of the story, but they wont use only that gun. Also I'm thinking of adding infinite ammo to the signature weapons but I deciding on it but tell me if you think its a good or bad idea and give reasons.**

**Next Chapter: To Leave Home Arc Finale Part 2: Saviors and Bye Bye Peach Creek.**

**So Review and Review to your hearts content **


	6. To Leave Home Arc Finale Part 2: Saviors

**Sup people and welcome to the next chapter and all that junk. Sorry for the long wait! Told you school will get in the way and I thought that this finale should be more of character info as three new characters are being introduced and skills of one of my Ocs will be introduced to.**

**I hope you all liked the last chapter since I think I was not adding much detail or/and more action to it and this one I am hopping to get back to my old self again. If there are any concerns at all with any thing just review or if its private PM me. **

**Speaking of this matter I had gotten a great person to help me with correction on my story or anything I need to fix. His name is CaptainPrice, you might know him for his stories which I had read, but I especially like Resident Edville, a very good zombie fic crossover between Resident Evil and Ed,Edd, n Eddy. You should give it a read.**

**OK know to answer a question from one of my reviews well you see in Chapter two I said that the virus was airborne well I just want to say that it's true, but the reason the group isn't infected is because of immunity from the virus. Remember all those times the Eds and kids got sick well that boosted there immunity systems. They are basically safe unlike others,like in again Chapter 2 where the population of Peachnal Creekcal decreased from over 20,000 to only a few thousands, you see what I mean! **

**Also think back to the EEnE episodes and think of all of the places the kids and Eds been like the Junkyard, Woods, Rolf's Farm, Ed's Room! All these places could had made them sick in the past like after Big Picture Show they could have gotten sick or something, but the creators never showed it**

**Techlin's age is 15 and his birthday is in May on the 23. I just want everyone to know that I'm not that good with putting up dates so since he is 15 now he was 12 in the flashback, I'm sorry for the mistake if some was confused. **

**To tell you all the truth I didn't have an exact location at where they live, but I have one and the city is located in like on the northeast border of Nebraska**

**I'm thinking of making each Arc I come up with and let them have at least 4 or 10 chapters in them and I will be adding signature weapons and I will post them on my profile and they will either have it now or gain it some other time in the story. **

**Title Page: Top Left side:Three men was kneeling with the ones on the left and middle the same height with the one on the right a little shorter. They were on top of a building with rocket launchers on their shoulders and with the smoke following after the missiles into the crowd of zombies. **

**Bottom Left side: All the vehicles going on the highway with a sign that read 'Now Leaving Peachnal Creekcal' over them as they passed.**

**Top Right side: The number 10 in white spray paint on a alley wall**

**Bottom Right side: A police badge with blood across it and on it was 'P.C.P.D' **

**Also a lot will happen in this chapter so it may get confusing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack except my story and Ocs.**

**To leave Home Arc Finale Part 2:Saviors, Bye Bye Peach Creek, Mr. 10? and New Breed**

Callie swung open the entrance and saw the black smoke from the explosion and felt it sting her eyes and smothered her breathing space and made it hard to breath. Its smell filled the room and from the four of the five boys flew in and almost hit Callie flying pass her and making her hair flung out a little from the wind they made. The four boys crashed into the wall with painful thuds and crumbled to the ground unconscious. The three rescuers see that their cloths are stained heavily in blood and ash, but the thoughts were pushed aside when Ed came in from the smoke out of nowhere thru the door covered the most in ash and blood and looked alright as he calmly walked inside.

'' Ed are you okay?'' Nazz asked as she walked to Ed, who entered front was covered in ash and he looked as if he might fall any second if the swaying he was doing had to say about it. When Ed began to fall, Dante rushed behind Ed and caught him as Ed weight nearly made him fall.

Callie and Nazz rushed over to help the two and tend to any wounds they had obtain doing the fight as Dante looked to the entrance and, with burning squinting eyes, he went to close it,but he and the others who were awake jumped when 4 more explosions happen that send body parts and blood of different zombies into the still open door where Dante was standing. Said boy covered his face by making a 'X' with his arms in front of his face and closed his eyes as the body parts and blood coming from them hit him with some getting past him and into the mini-mall first floor titled floor or bagel colored wall turning them red with blood. When he felt, to him, the last of the body parts he removed his bloody arms from his face and opened his eyes and quickly went and slammed the door shut and moved backwards as if he didn't the door will bust open with zombies or something. The smoke cleared out thru the air vents, making it easier to breath.

When he was at a safe enough distance he turned and saw Callie and Nazz tending to the others and prepping them up on the wall after kicking some guts and body parts out the way and they rushed into the clothing store and brung back some clothes to wipe off some of the blood. Dante came to help and 5 minutes later they were blood and ash free, well except for their clothes. They threw the red and black cloths somewhere and were now figuring out how to wake them up until Nazz came up with the idea and started softly slapping Kevin to wake him up. Callie started doing so as well but with Techlin. They were now slapping them awake to see if they made it, or not.

'' Come on Kevin wake up please wake up.'' Nazz said softly as she softly tapped his cheek and when he groaned and fluttered his eyes open she smiled in joy and hugged him. Kevin though looked confused at first and remembered what happen outside the with the explosion and Nazz must have thought he and the others died. So with a little pain in his arms he hugged her to comfort her as much as he could.

As the two hugged Callie was slapping Techlin softly and whispered.'' Techlin wake up already.'' She said to him knowing that he was still alive after checking his pulse. After a few minutes of hitting him softly she was greeted by a groan, but he went back to sleeping instead of unconsciousness. She sighed as she grabbed him and put him over her shoulder like a towel. Knowing it was a waste to wake him up now.

Dante was working on Rolf,Eddy, Ed. Now he was thinking about slapping them softly or hard arms and brung them down on the unconscious trio and –_slap_- as the sound echoed Callie, Nazz, and a fully conscious Kevin was looking at him and voiced everyone thoughts. ''Ouch.'' As the three rubbed their stinging cheeks

'' What the hell was that!'' Eddy says as he rubs his painful cheek and looked and saw Dante with his arms crossed and down. Eddy put two and two together and looked angrily at the boy who hit them.

'' What the fuck man that hurt!'' Eddy said to the boy with Rolf looking at him angrily at him too.'' Yes why must you hit Rolf and friends with your hands of pain.'' Rolf says to the boy who responded

.'' I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to waste time and wait for you guys to wake up or something.'' Dante said to the boys as they all got up from the wall and was standing, but needed the wall as a support since their legs were in pain. Dante came and put his arms around Rolf and Ed who needed more help while Eddy said he was alright to walk .

Kevin had Nazz to lift him up and put her arm around his shoulders and so did he, but winced when he felt the pain in his legs. Well as for Techlin he was being carried by Callie with her throwing him over her shoulder like a used dry towel. The boys tried moving but pain was making it hard.( **You try being thrown fast and hit a wall cause I'm sure that hurt a lot.**)

'' Hey you guys don't push yourselves to hard.'' Dante said to all of them as they tried to move again, but failed.'' Yeah first lets get back up stairs and let you guys rest a little. You guys can tel-.'' Callie's sentence was interrupted when the W.T on Dante belt came on

. _'' Um guys can you please come up here we... have a few guest here that wants to speak to all of us.''_ Jimmy's voice came out, but it sounded nervous with a little fear. They then hear something like it dropped on the ground or something. The others looked at each other in confusion thinking how can someone be here when they checked the whole place and found no one.

'' Let hurry guys I think they may be in trouble.'' Kevin said as with a little help from Nazz went to the stairs and started going up in a quick pace ignoring the pain in his thigh from hitting the wall, with the others following in the same pace .

_**The Roof top 8 min. before 1st explosion.**_

The other kids were firing up a storm as soon as the Callie,Nazz, and Dante went to rescue the ones downstairs.'' For fuck's sake where does these things come from.'' May said as she saw more coming from a different directions and was reloading.

'' Well I don't know and I don't car, but if my Eddy's dies then heads will roll!'' Lee said viciously stopping her firing to say that as she fired more bullets at the zombies with her assault rifles and since they were higher up, they all rarely missed head-shots, but more and more was coming from different places making that annoying groaning and hissing and moaning they make was really making the group mad and irritated.

As they kept firing Sarah stopped to reload and looked up to the hot sun and saw it was at least six o' clock and that the sun is setting and would be dark soon. She was actually grateful for Double D teaching them how to tell time by the sun. She wiped the sweat that formed on her brow and was turning her site of vision from up to down, but she thought she saw something move on the rooftop across and above them by three stories and looked back. They were moving, but higher from them, they were hard to describe and she counted three of them that she can see and they had what seemed to be rocket launchers or something, but she wasn't sure, and she saw them pointing down into the horde.

'' Um guys I think we have some help!'' She said with wide eyes and with a little smile as everyone looked at her stopping their shooting and saw her pointing up. They looked in the direction she was pointing and they too go wide eyed with some gasps, but none had a smiled like the little girl, but with horror at the rocket aim.

They saw the same view Sarah saw, but they saw them get ready to fire a missile and the one on the right fired the missile into the zombies but they saw the course the first missile was taking which was straight to the doors where Techlin and the others were at. They looked fearful as the missile was coming fast with Edd and the Kankers shooting at it hoping to blow it up before it reached the door, they missed every shot as the missile got closer and closer until...

_**Boom!**_

The teens looked fearfully as the foundation shook and the smoke started to rise, this lasted only a couple seconds, but some fell due to losing balance and fell onto the concrete rooftop. The smoke from the blast then converges on the rooftop and they lose there sight as well their lungs were filled with the smoke with them started coughing and didn't hear the smacking of metal to the roof or against the metal ledge of the roof.

'' Dammit when I get my hands on this guy, I'll ring his neck!'' Luke said with tears in his eyes from the smoke not hearing something like metal hitting the rooftop and seconds later feet landing on the roof as well. A few minutes later of tears, other insults/threats and coughing fits the smoke started to clear up and they could see a little thru their blurry eyes that have tears blocking their vision. They made out the three new persons on the roof and they didn't look like the others downstairs.

'' Whose there! Show yourselves you cowards!'' Danielle said with a hint of anger in her voice as she looked at the three blurry men or boys as even if the smoke was gone so wasn't the stinging from their eyes.

So to see better she starts to rub her eyes and when the stinging was gone she, and the others who rubbed their eyes clear of tears, to see 3 young men who are kneeling, one of the men who was wearing blue shorts and a bullet proof vest with yellow shirt under it also he was wearing boots and was about an inch taller than Techlin. He had dark brown hair and black eyes and had tanned skin, the other boy who was the same height as the first one was wearing blue jean with brown sneakers had a brown jacket with white and green stripes. The one in the middle was wearing a white hood with the hood up with a fleur-de-lis on the back in black with blue jeans and black boots. He was bout the size of Eddy's height. They were pointing their reloaded launchers into the zombies with the short one throwing a grenade into the crowd and then firing at once with the other two doing the same. The air escaping from firing made the kids fear of where they were aiming at. So right when they were about to start to reload the group surrounded them and was pointing their guns at them.

'' Don't you dare fire another one!'' Sarah hissed and was glaring at them.

'' You know,'' the one in the brown jacket said turning around showing his black narrowing eyes at them,'' you should watch who your pointing a gun at!'' Then faster than they can comprehend he got up and knocked down their guns with his other two putting them in between and was aiming at their weapons at them, the short one had a **Jackhammer **an the other one was holdinga** M92FS Gold **pistol. How they hid those weapons they didn't know. The guy who took their weapons then brushed some dust of his jacket and straiten it up a little and stared calmly at the group with no weapons.

'' Now I would like to talk to your leader and I know he or she went down their to help those guys.'' He asked them with his hands in his pockets being more relax than any of them.'' How do you know hes alive or the others!'' Edd said angrily even if a gun was pointing to him, thinking he killed them.'' Just call them on your walkie talkie and tell them to come up here and you'll see your friends are alright, may be a little injured though.'' The guy said to them. Jimmy got the W.T off the ground a couple of feet away on the roof.'' Um guys can you please come up here we... have a few guest here that wants to speak to all of us.'' Jimmy said, but dropped the W.T since he was sweating from his hand and slipped out of his grasp. The man saw this and looked and saw the other ones either nervous, anxious or angry. He sighed at that and signaled for the other two guys to drop their weapons and they kicked the other kids their weapons who picked the up rather fast and was aiming at them again.

'' Look we came off on a bad start so let start over. Hi my name is Cristian Valedez.'' He said holding out his hand to shake one of theirs, they didn't shook his hand and he pulled it back to his side.'' My name is Kayak Dewer.'' The one named Kayak said, holding the **M92FS Gold, **with a smile.

''And my name is Elijah Stuart or you can call me Eli if you want.'' The now identified Elijah or Eli as he took of his hood and they saw an African American with short buzz-cut hair and black eyes.

'' Well... this is awkward.'' Kayak said scratch his head with a chuckle. The group seemed to relax a little see that they seem to be telling the truth, but still was on guard.

'' The names Kevin.'' You can call me Eddward or you can call me Double D.'' Sarah is my name.'' J-j-jimmy.'' Luke and this is Danielle. They introduced, but either frighten or casually.'' Eli said to them with a smile as he sat down and leaned against the ledge.

But the group notice something there was no groaning or moaning of any sort from zombies, this greatly confused the kids, but could not think about it when the roof door open and true to Elijah's words a minute later the rest came in rushing thru the doors with a still unconscious Techlin over Callie's shoulder.'' Guys we came as fast as we can what going-.'' Eddy said but stopped when he saw the three new boys.'' W-who are they?'' He asked, nervously, the question on the 8 peoples mind. They introduced themselves again as before. Then suddenly the one in brown jacket said.

'' Oh you can also call me Mr. 10.'' The rest, except his two friends, were looking at him like hes crazy.

'' Mr. 5.'' Techlin mumble is his sleep and the kids looked at him like he was going crazy now, but Callie looked more troubled and held Techlin more tighter.

'' Ah its great to meet someone whose is on the List like me.'' Cristian said as he slowly approach Callie who was hugging Techlin now fearing for what the man will do to him an the teen was ignoring the questionable look he was getting when he mentioned something about a list and the little surprise look from his two companions.

'' Please miss set him down I want to see something and I ensure you no harm will come to him.'' He said politely to Callie who shook her head no and the other kids aiming their guns at him wondering what he'll do.

'' Okay look just sit him against the door and you can stand right there to make sure I don't do anything, agreed.'' Callie thought it over for a few minutes and nodded as she set the sleeping boy on the wall. Cristian stood over him with the 4:30 sun being blocked by his shadow from hitting Techlin. Then he moved to punch Techlin in the face so fast his hand was a blur, but at the last second Techlin caught the fist with his left hand!

'' Not bad.'' Cristian said with a smile and node of approval.

Then he attacked again rapidly with both fist and his hands were blurs to the rest and Techlin blocked all of them his hands like blurs as well as Cristian fist smacked into Techlin's hands.

Everyone was looking in rapped attention and aw at the speed their hands were moving and how Techlin was able to keep up while he slept! Callie though was looking nervous and anxious since she thought that it was too dangerous in his state. Then Cristian made for one final strike with both fist at the same time and Techlin caught the left hand but the right change it direction and was heading for his head, but Techlin then dodge the incoming fist making contact to metal with a painful thong. With said fist making a fist shape dent in the metal door. When Cristian removed it he watched as his scraped knuckles healed slowly and the skin grew back and stop the blood from coming out. Then a groan came from the waking boy as he stretched his arms and legs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened them.

Techlin was confused when he saw everyone looking at him with aw at him and the mysterious person standing in front of him. He looked at all the inhabitants on the roof and said one sentence.'' What I miss?'' This question seem to snap them all out of their train of thoughts and they look at him with a strange look.

''Who are you three?'' He asked the three boys getting up from his sitting position to stand in front of the other boy.'' My name Elijah or Eli and this is Kayak over here.'' Elijah said also introducing Kayak who waved at him and said hi.

'' And my name is Cristian Valedez and I assume you from your reaction you know me?'' Cristian introduce himself seeing like the rest as Techlin eyes quickly goes wide, but went back to normal. Christian smirked liking this guy hoping he wasn't like the others and that they both will be great friends with.

'' Yeah your the tenth one on the List. I saw that you are mostly known for your speed and reflexes and that you smuggled over 100 illegal immigrants over the U.S and Mexico border.'' He said with a smile, as everyone except Eli and Kayak went wide eyed at this info since this was never heard of before the outbreak.

'' Right on the dot and your number five for killing 13 masters of the Blade in cold blood.'' Cristian said at this with impressed written on his face.

'' Hey I killed them in self defense they let greed get them to death.'' Techlin said a little angry at being called a murderer, since everyone after his killings stayed away from him and called or harass him calling him a murderer. Cristian hold up his hands in front of him.

'' Whoa! I'm not blaming you I know greed when I see and hear about it. I also know that those blades you have,'' He said pointing to the hook-blades attached to Techlin hips.,'' are worth over 100 million dollars and I can see for that reason they came after those two and truly if I didn't stop to think I'll be number 14 of the people you killed... in self defense.'' He said and added once Techlin gave him a look that said 'really'.

At this everyone go even more wide eyed, not knowing that Techlin was holding and fighting with an item that worth **over **100 million dollars.'' Wait a fucking second, you mean to tell me that those two swords are worth that much money!'' Eddy shouted as he looked at the blades in a new light and went running to the blades of death. At the last minute though Techlin brung both blades up in the air right before Eddy rushed by and this action caused him to trip and fall face first in to the ground.'' Oh no you don't Eddy, I know that face and your not selling my family hand me down.'' Techlin said with annoyance as he held the two blades in hand as Eddy got up and ran and try jumping to reach them, but failing.

He may have gotten taller, but he still the pipsqueak of the group.'' Come on Techlin, please.'' Eddy pleaded still trying to reach the high up gold.

'' No fucking No, just give it a rest since greed is a killer and I had 13 counters with people that led greed control and kill them.'' Techlin said with a bored, but serious face and watched at how Eddy stopped though reluctantly. Eddy remembered what they were talking about with the sward master guys and remembered that greed was the one thing that led to their death. He moved backwards and stayed putted, hiding behind Ed for protection. Everyone was a amused at this and had a little laugh, leave it to one, or all, of the Eds to make the most dire of situation the more fun.

After having that laugh the others looked at the ledge and remembered the zombies and quickly ran over the edge and saw that there was zombies, but dead, well some were still moving, but it was a few may be 20 to 120 left, but some that were dead still had flames on them and continued to cook. They looked and saw that from their point of view that it looked like a black spot, but it was actually just burnt to death zombies with a few red spots. And the smell of bodies was horrible.

_' Must have been the explosions which explain all that smoke.' _They thought as she covered her nose and saw the few left were either on the entrance trying to get in or just wandering around and some eating their cooked zombies avoiding the burning ones.'' Well we thought you guys needed some help so we just let loose a couple explosives and I see you guys didn't have them since they are all on that giant over there.'' Kayak said as he came to the group and looked at the barbecued zombie horde. When he meant 'giant' he meant the War Machine and the rocket launchers attached to it.

'' Well these things ambushed us out if no where so we only had what we had on us.'' Ed defended their reason for having no explosives and pointing to their backpacks on the roof.

'' Well always carry a explosives on you guys cause you never know when one will come in handy.'' Eli said as he jump and grabbed and remove the grappling hook that was connected to the other building and the roof top door showing how the three got here. He pressed the button and let the rope slither in the whole until the metal hook stopped it. He threw it to Cristian who attached it to his hip. He looked up and saw that the group was reloading and putting on their backpacks, ready to go, but he still felt some distrust from the group.

'' How did you do it?'' Jimmy asked once he was finish packing what few thing he had and walked to the three.

'' Did what?'' Cristian asked with a raised eye brow.

'' You know killed all those zombies in that short amount of time.'' Jimmy said as the others listen in, but continued to pack.

'' Oh well we put gasoline coatings on our rocket launchers and we have this little thing like used to melt metal attached right here,'' Kayak explained as pointed to the tiny flame a few inches forward and under the hole where the launcher was and he flip the switch next to the trigger and it went off.,'' this lets the projectile gain an after burning effect effective on both people who some how survive the blast or is in radius of the blast and walkers.''Kayak finished and looked at Jimmy who looked shocked at this and so did the others.

'' Thank you.'' Jimmy said as he walked to be next to Sarah who was also finished. When he was walking the three new boys saw Jimmy's weapon and they looked at the others and wondered should they tell them or not.

Cristian, Eli, and Kayak decided to give them a tip before leaving for their own destination.'' Oh you guys should put some silencers on your weapons since the noise they were making was probably the one thing attracting more zombies from the distance.'' The kids looked at the three and saw that they all had silencers on theirs, but the **Jackhammer **since it was a shotgun, and when they thought about about it they all slapped themselves on the forehead, knowing now that with silencers they could have avoided a lot of things in the past. They all felt stupid basically.

'' Thanks for the tip, do you know where we can get some?'' Techlin asked the three as he saw them walk to the entrance to the roof to go down the stairs with the him and the others following.'' We don't have any, but I'm sure that police station have some. Well to tell you the truth we have silencers, but we have them for our other guns so sorry that we cant spare some.'' Kayak said as they entered the staircase and descended down the staircase with his and everyone else foot steps making light taps against the metal.

'' Well no problem, we were just on our way there to get some ammo, I guess we'll get some silencers then.'' Ed said to them as they entered the 9th floor to see the clothing store, to see three hunters that somehow got thru the entrance and up here, or thru a window if the glass on the floor had any indication

The burnt black zombies looked at the surprise face of the kids and approach the kids to eat. The group quickly saw this and just as all were about to fire their weapons, three blurs as they heard the cutting of flesh and silenced gun fire all zombies stopped with their heads having bullet holes in them or having their head cut of and in two with blood squirting out from them as a pool of blood forms.

The blurs stopped at the other entrance to show Cristian,Techlin and Eddy who both had their blades out with a little blood on it and Cristian with a Silenced Beretta 92(AN-What guns with a silencer is called) and they looked bored.'' Okay you guys Eddy, Cristian, and me will take care of the Walkers while you guys get ready to leave.'' Techlin said.

'' Kayak and Eli, what he said.'' Cristian ordered them with a jerk of his head to Techlin.

'' Don't miss me too much guys!'' Eddy said with a wave and right before any can protest the three used their extraordinary speed and was gone down the stairs faster than the kids ever seen, their packs not slowing them down in the least.

'' Well you guys heard them lets go.'' Ed said with he walked past the dead zombies and down the stairs with the others following shocked at the three amazing speeds. As they walked the neighborhood kids looked more shocked than the others since they never saw Eddy move that fast before even when money was involved.

**With Cristian,Eddy and Techlin.**

The three dangerous men were already on the third floor and a zombie fell with a bullet between its eyes with a pool of blood forming. Techlin just got done cutting the head of one off them and he looked a lot more bored just like Cristian and Eddy.'' Man these zombies are weak we need a challenge or something.'' Cristian complained as he reloaded his **Silenced Beretta 92**.

''I know man we need a challenge and soon cause I'm bored man, well being as strong as we are I'm not that surprised.'' Techlin too complain since they were skilled liked they are now these zombies were nothing

.'' But I'm surprised of, Eddy was it, was able to keep up with us.'' Cristian said as he looked at Eddy impressed greatly, Eddy smiled smugly at the comment. Hell they didn't even break a sweat running and killing the zombies on the past floors or this one.

''Thanks.'' Eddy thanked to the boy already liking the boy and looked around the floor and a store that was the KAY jewelry store and his eyes went wide eyed as he ran to the store, planning to rob this place clean. Techlin and Cristian looked at the greedy boy who looked as if he might have a heart attack. As the two looked Techlin saw a jewelry case that Eddy didn't touch yet. He moved closer to get a better look and when he saw it he knew he had to get it.

'' Please don't tell me you guys are homosexuals or something.'' Cristian as he saw Techlin and Eddy turn to him with a 'What the Fuck' face.

'' Dude no we aren't, we're as straight as a ruler!'' Techlin and Eddy exclaimed as they defended what sex they liked.

'' Bendable ones?'' Cristian asked with a raised eye brow as he scratch his head with his gun.'' No wooden ones!''

They say at the same time as Cristian looked at the blushing boys and busted out laughing a second later making Techlin and Eddy madder.

'' Hahahaha... I'm just messing with you guys... hahahaha... you should have seen your faces...hahaha... all red and stuff...hahaha.'' Cristian got out while he grabbed his side pointing to their red face. He love using that trick. Techlin and Eddy looked at each others and they too bust out laughing knowing that the joke was a good one. They stopped laughing and the three continued to look at the jewelry.

Techlin looked at the ring more closer he can see that it was a beautiful and was in a set of with a ring,necklace and earrings. The ring was a silver color with two holes connected to a rectangular amethyst color gym. The earrings had a gem like the ring but surrounding it was smaller gems around it in colors of amethyst and clear ones. The necklace was a bunch of diamonds put on a black wire. The light in the store made the jewelry sparkle and made them look even more majestic.

'' Those for your girlfriend.'' Cristian asked after he got done laughing.'' Yes.'' Tech answered the other boy.

'' Well... are you gonna take them.'' He asked as Techlin nodded and grabbed his blade and attempted to bust it open until Cristian stopped him.

He looked at the boy who said.'' These aren't the real ones amigo. The real ones are in the back, so follow me.'' He said to the confused boy who followed him to the door behind the counter.

'' Wait these aren't real?'' Eddy said having jewelry everywhere on him and when Cristian nodded he quickly threw them off him and was left with a pile of sparkling jewels.

'' Where are the real ones then!'' Eddy said as he came to Cristian as said boy begun explaining.

'' My mom used to work in a KAY store and she told me all of the secrets hoping to make me take her job one day or some other job in a jewelry store.'' He chuckled sadly remembering his mom saying that all the time to him.

'' Used too? Did she die or get bitten?'' Eddy asked the question as Eddy and he saw Cristian face turned sadden but he still talked.

'' She died before all this happen thank God she did. She got sick and never got better so she died when I was eleven a year after fighting the virus. My father tried his best to take care of me and tried to keep me happy like mom did, but he never had that spark mom had.''He started with sadness, but a little happiness remembering those good time.

He pushed opened the door and he shot three times in there and seconds later three thuds sounded in the small hallway. He flicked the switch, but it didn't turn on. So he took out an flashlight and turn it on while he hold it atop his pistol and saw the three zombie workers who he shot and seemed to been eating on a customer. He walked inside and held the flashlight steady. When Techlin and Eddy got inside the dark hall with their own flashlight on he continued his story

'' My dad got killed in a gun fight once he got a promotion here in America that he said will be able to lets us a live an easier life, his promotion was in L.A and on his way to work there was this shoot out , he was used as a human shield for one of the shooters, who I later found out was part of the MS13, the world's toughest gang. I was thirteen at the time.'' As he talked he moved to the back to the vault door. Eddy pointed his flashlights to the ground and saw the dried blood marks which had a bloody path to the vault entrance. They looked at the black metal door and saw the electric lock next to it.

''What about the coded lock?'' Techlin said pointing his own flashlight at the electric lock which had bloody prints across it. Eddy saw the bloody finger prints.

'' I got it.'' Eddy volunteered as he moved forward to try something his brother taught and enter the number by the bloodiest to the less bloody finger print.

As Eddy put in the code Cristian was saying the last of his story.''When I was fourteen, I left school and ran away from the foster home I lived in and devoted my life to helping people with families who want a better life in America and that's why I guided those Mexicans across the American border, so they can have a better life.'' Crsitan said with a little pride remembering how many families he helped.

(Prepare for a long story with some tears)

'' One time though when I was helping a family, we just made it across the border heading for L.A and the family was so grateful the youngest of the parents three children, who was six, said I was her hero and gave me a peck on the cheek and when we were a hours away from L.A about 15 MS13 members came on trucks caught me and the family and threaten me to give them money and that they'll tell the police for my past actions.'' Crsitian told as he developed a far off look in his eyes remembering it like it was yesterday with Techlin and Eddy entranced by what he was saying.

'' I said no, so they said they'll kill us but with my speed, and with this gun in my hand now, I was able to kill some of them but one caught me off guard and knocked me out and when I came to,'' Cristian stopped as he rubbed his eyes of the tears developing with few getting out,'' I saw that the family.._sob_..was dead, but the the mom and two daughters didn't have..._sob_... any clothing and I knew that they were raped. I heard what that they had a good time especially with the six year old and then I snapped and I blacked out for some reason and when I woke I was in a police van and the officers said I was going to jail until I had a trial for murder and... and...rape.'' Cristian said with him crying at first, but grew angry at the end and whispered rape so with so much venom that they thought he was related to a snake.

Eddy gotten the door unlocked a few minutes ago, but he didn't dare opened it since he and Techlin was crying from Cristian's tale and wanted to hear the ending.

'' A few day later at my trial I told them of the things I did in the past and why and I told them of what really happened and why I murdered the last member the way I did, but the one that raped the little girl I did the most cruelest thing to, but after that they said I was guilty and I was sentenced me to a high guarded juvenile center for twenty years with parole and that I will be transferred to a jail when I am 18. Luckily though they found that my semen didn't match with the others and was reduced to 5 and that I'll get out early for good behavior. So I stayed good for two years, but Kayak and Elijah paid for the bail, so I got out three years early.'' Cristian continued his story as Eddy and Techlin couldn't believe what they were hearing and thought that this guy must be a strong guy to go thru all this and still be sane.

'' The government came to me the next day took me to this secret office blind folded and told me I was being added to the List and what rank I was given and that I was replacing a rank that was yours..Techlin.'' He said as he looked a Techlin who nodded knowing that the rank used to be his.

''I swore secrecy of the book they gave me and then they said they would watch me for safety reason and they told me of the benefits of being on the List and I agreed to them but that day I vowed that the MS13 will die, every single one of them will die by my hands, but a few months later the End of the Living came, or as some others call it the zombie apocalypse.'' Cristian finished his story as he saw the tears that Techlin and Eddy was wiping away.

Techlin put his hand on Cristian shoulder and looked him straight into the eyes said.'' Well if you ever need help with bringing down these MS13 guys I will gladly help as much as I can.'' Techlin said with truth in his voice.

'' Yeah me too.'' Eddy said as Cristian thanked them, got up and nodded to the door as which Eddy opened the door to the vault.

They pointed there flashlights inside and saw the darkness so they went in and searched the walls for a light switch and they found one and they flipped it on. The light flickered on as the boys turn and saw the shelves. There was shelves of the four walls and some in the middle, but they also saw the glass casings in front of each shelf on podiums.

'' Well let get what we came for and leave also the ones in the glass are real the boxed ones are fake,.'' Cristian said looking inside and going in to see what he can take from the many jewels. Techlin and Eddy nodded and went looting.

A few minutes passed and Techlin saw what he was looking for which was being held in an airtight glass space in the back wall. It looked like it was on display and when Techlin got closer he saw another one next to it which was in a color of blue instead of purple was also on display and they both ha5x5 stacked boxes stacked behind the cases. So bringing out one of the pistols he smashed both cases open and put the jewelry in six cases, three for each one. He put the rings in the small black block shape box, the earrings in different cased the same as the rings, and the necklaces in a long rectangular case and stuffed all the items in his pack. He looked satisfied so he told the other two he would be waiting outside the store for them while they said alright still putting items in the bags.

_**The Rest**_

The teens were on the 1st floor and was double checking just in case they forgot something like Eddy did.'' Well I have everything so I'll go start up the Buster.'' Nazz said as she put her arms in the loops to hold her pack to her back. She started walking to the door her Kobras ready just in case she had to fight.

'' Be careful!'' Kevin called out with worry in his voice as he looked at her for a second before leaving to check what he had in his bag but in a more quick pace. She nodded and when she was facing the door she lifted her left foot and busted the door open and ran out.

Nazz went out and when she did she saw all the fried zombies that were getting up from her pushing the door open. She quickly got her Kobras and fired at the five zombies getting the heads and as the bullet sounded with a crunch when they hit there target. Nazz then ran to the Buster her firing her guns at zombies who were trying to get her, but this noise attracted the 112 left who were giving her chase so she just ran and turned slightly and fired as more walkers fell with the same crunch. She saw that she was getting closer to the Buster, but there was five walkers blocking her way and they were right in front of the buster and since the other side was occupied by zombies who were trying to get to her.

So thinking fast she ran to the hood of the Buster and jumped on the hood and slide on it like you do on a normal car hood in the movies. As she did she aimed at the five zombies and shot at them and was able to get 3, but not the other two. She landed with a roll an shot she turned and open the bus door with the handle and went in and closed it right behind her watched as they zombies pounded on the door and bus to get entry. The Buster shook as they kept pounding it, making dents in the metal and the ones on the door making the door crack and this made Nazz worried. Nazz also felt the bus began to rock as more zombies came and she was sure that if something doesn't happen it will flip over. She frantically checked her pockets for the keys she hope she took with her.

'' How the hell did I forget the keys!'' She cried after her failed searching. She looked for any thing of use, and tried to take a gun that was bolted to the window and failed badly. She thought of an idea and opened a right side window and she took aim at around the door and the first zombie she saw and fired. Nazz saw that she was able to kill it and three more and brung her other gun held in her right hand and fired but only clicks sounded from it. She checked her ammo and saw that she was all out of pistol ammo. She sighed as she put them back in the pack and got out her **P90 **(A sub-machine gun) and aimed carefully out the window and fired the multiple shot til she had to reload again, she put her head out the window and avoided a swipe from a zombie though barely.

She put her head back out and saw that this time she killed about 7 of them and she saw that they were still pounding on the door and a loud crash was heard and glass breaking followed. Nazz looked back into the bus and around the bus to the entrance and saw that a zombies arm was waving around inside trying to get the door open. The blond girl looked out the window and aimed her gun at it again but was stopped when, in the corner of her eyes, she saw what looked like a small metal spider on top of an walkers head.( I'll find a picture of it.) Now Nazz was confused and she saw duplicates of the first one come and go under, or on, the zombies, but she a ticking noise filled the air and her eyes widen as she went back inside and cover her heard thinking it was explosives.

_-Tick-Tick-Tick-_

Then instead of a bang she heard what sounded to her metal hitting metal rapidly like back at the mall when the zombies were banging on the metal door, but faster. When she heard a glass breaking and the last of the noise, she opened her eyes a little to see... a metal ball the size of an pea. She got up from her position and looked around the bus and saw that about five windows are broken. Nazz looks back down and picks up the metal ball staring at it curiously wondering where it came from til she saw the blood on it and looked to her side. The window was almost covered in blood and when she looked outside she saw that the zombies surrounding the Buster are dead. She looked toward the building where they took temporary refuge and saw Dante and Double D coming over, but she noticed the Hunter that was on the building next to them that was crawling down from a window.

_**Three minutes before the robot.**_

Dante and Edd came rushing over when they saw from the entrance that the Buster was surrounded by zombies and knew if that Nazz was in trouble.'' Double D I need you get something out my pack for me.'' Dante said as they ran.

'' Okay.'' Edd replied as he ran behind Dante and reached inside and pulled out...a metallic spider.'' Um is this it or is this some toy.'' Double D said as he showed it to Dante.

'' Yeah thanks.'' Dante said as he grabbed the spider like object but opened up a part of what Edd presumed was the carapace and pressed a ten number code on the number keypad(Picture the numbers like on a keyboard on the right side with a blue bar over it and its metal) as the digital blue bar beeped red until it changed green. Dante smiled as he heard the other tiny beeps in his pack as Double D looked confuse as to what was happening.

'' Double D grab two handful on this,'' He showed Edd the small robot spider,'' and throw it to the crowd.'' Dante said as he reached behind in his pack and got ten more and watched in the corner of his eyes as Edd grabbed two handfuls.

'' Okay on the count of three we throw. One...Two...Three!'' Dante exclaimed as he and Edd stopped to throw the 'toys'. When they landed Edd expected them to explode, but was surprised when they got up from their thrown position and crawled to the zombies with some climbing on to them as well and with them disappearing in the many feet of the zombies.

'' Dante please tell me what was those things?'' Edd asked greatly intrigued of the tiny robot spiders that he never seen before. He saw that Dante was kneeling and searching for something in his pack and noticed more of the same robots in his pack.

'' You said what?'' Dante asked not looking at the boy as he searched his pack.

'' I said what are those thing we just thrown?'' Edd asked again pointing to robot that was briefly seem.

'' Oh those things are my own little invention that I made some years back.'' He answered quickly and went back to searching in the pack until a smile cross his face and he pulls out an remote control with a two buttons, one red the other blue. Edd curiosity grew when he saw Dante pushed the blue button.

'' What do they do?'' Edd asked as his eyes widen as he heard ticking and thought they were bombs to be detonated from a safe distance until Dante explained what they do

'' They do two things one is that they explode and the other is that they explode with a metal balls I put in making a secret bullet barrage that some wont know what hit them. The blue is for the barrage and red for the explosions. '' Dante explained there workings as pulled Double D down to his level and said.'' Its better to see for yourself then to explain it.''

'' But what if something goes wrong and injure Nazz and...'' Edd started but was interrupted when he heard metal hitting metal. He looked as he saw that the zombies were falling back dead with multiple bullet holes all over the bodies and he was worried that Nazz may have been hit if there was so many of them being fired, but sighed when he saw Nazz got up and was looking curiously at something in her hand.

Edd got up from his kneeling position and ran to the bus to see if Nazz was really alright, with Dante following after closing his bag. A Hunter which was scaling the wall heard Double D and, with a low growl, pounced to the unaware boy, who turned at the last second and screamed thinking it was his end, until blood hit his face. Edd opened his closed eyes and saw the Hunter dead on the ground with two bullet holes in it forehead, the almost killed boy looked and saw Dante who had a look of surprise and Edd knew he didn't make the shot._' So who did?' _Edd thought as he saw no one behind them and looked to the bus to see Nazz sticking out the window with her gun pointing to them, or where the Hunter head was.

Dante rushed over and saw the distance from Nazz and the Hunter and he was impressed.' To make a shot that far with that kind of reaction speed and precision she must be good a fighting from a distance.' Dante thought was stopped when he saw that Edd was running to the bus either in fright or for Nazz safety he didn't know so he he too ran to the bus catching up with Edd who was at the entrance.

Edd opened the entrance and came in and saw that Nazz was fine and safe.'' Nazz thank goodness your alright!'' Edd said. Sure he saw her from the street but he just wanted to see for himself. Nazz smiled upon seeing Double D and hugged him.

''Thanks for saving my life Double D I owe you big time!'' Nazz thanked as she hugged him. Edd accepted the hug and separated from the girl, but his face grew to understanding as he figured she must have thought he build it.

'' Well Nazz as much as I like to take the credit it was mostly Dante's part that saved your life from peril.'' Edd elaborated for the young girl whose surprise and anger was shown to Edd who looked confuse at the new expressions.'' Are you alright Nazz?''

''Where the fuck is he.'' Nazz asked with an edge in her voice.

'' Who? Dante?'' Edd asked with a raised eye brow but flinched when Nazz nodded and he felt like something bad will happen if he **does not** tell the blonde teen of his whereabouts.

'' Well he was right behind me so he should be with me. Wait where did Dante go?'' Double D asked after turning and seeing that Dante wasn't here with them, but then he saw something on the front seat and walked to the front to see if he was resting, but he wasn't on the bus at all but he then saw a note on the front left seat and picked it up and read it out loud.

'' Dear Double D and Nazz if your need my assistance I will be inside the War Machine working on something P.S can you please tell Nazz that I want to talk to her privately about something. Your friend Dante.'' Edd read but looked confuse when he read the last part wondering what he wanted with Nazz specifically.

But before he can ask the said girl was already gone out the bus and into the street and he heard a gun shot and looked outside to see a dead zombie on the ground and that Nazz was getting in the War Machine across from them avoiding Techlin's Bike.'' Please tell me I did the right thing and not just endangered one of our new friends.'' Edd asked himself unaware that he very well did.

_**Nazz**_

The girl hoped into the armored vehicle and looked around, but didn't see Dante. She decided the one place he'll be would be the kitchen doing whatever he was doing. Nazz couldn't care if he was trying to find a way to cure cancer, but she knew if she didn't say anything to him now this might be her only chance she'll get. So with the goal in mind she set out to the back where she opens the door and see that Dante was at the table next to the kitchen and was tinkering with something on one of those spiders that grossed out herself, but more importantly the ones, he used to help Nazz.

So she walks up to him and said.'' You wanted to see me for something?'' She asked thru gritted teeth as Dante looked up and removed the orange goggles he was using to cover his eyes and nodded as he motioned for her to sit in the seat across from here and Nazz did.

Dante looked at her and he wasn't sure how this would go so with a steady breath he began.'' Well Nazz I needed to know something from you?'' He asked and saw Nazz node a little interested in his question.'' I want to know what is your problem with me.'' Dante said as he looked straight at the girl who eyes were full of anger.

'' Oh a problem? What is the problem? The problem is that I cant trust you and you care about yourself than others and for a fact you didn't even cared when Jonny died to save us as you just brushed it off like it was normal for people to die that way and another thing..!'' Nazz ranted about her feelings of the situation while Dante listened silently and two minutes later Nazz was done and was panting for talking so much. Dante leaned forward with his hands folded as he looked at her with a critical eye now knowing of her reasons for disliking him.

'' I see that you seem to have problems, but its not to me its more about Jonny as you seem to use me as a way to use your vent up anger and use me like an outlet of it since you couldn't do a thing to save him. So the problem wasn't me in the first place, but it was more about Jonny's sacrificing himself and you can't help but blame someone for it. So you blame the guy that probably don;t give a care'' Dante explained to the girl who was now looking at him like hes crazy and then the anger came back.

''Oh no you don't I know that your just putting the blame on Jonny for this when its you that caused his...'' Nazz was stopped when Dante cool expression turned to an anger one as he stood and looked at her in the eyes which showed his own anger and...sadness.

'' You see now you start blaming me for him getting bitten when I had nothing to do with, hell I wasn't even with him when he got bitten any way! Look I do care it just...it just... I have a different ways of showing that I do the reason I don't act like I care is so I can stay strong for the group except I already mourned his death but keeping what little memory have of him remembered,'' Dante then points to Nazz who looked like she wanted to cry for her false accusation and the truth of his words but wouldn't accept it,'' need to do the same. Do you remember everything about him that you know?'' Dante asked the girl as he put his hands on the table and hung his head waiting for the answer.

''Y-y-es.'' Nazz said trying not to cry in front of boy who was now looking at her to see her reactions. He was very well correct. Nazz knew now for a fact that she blamed him thinking he didn't care when he actually did care, she felt a shamed that she just assumed he doesn't care when she doesn't even know a single thing about him. Dante looked up at the now crying girl and sighed and decide to use this last piece of info so she and another can stop mourning.

''Hold on to those memories than you could truly move on with your life like I did for a bad past death of some family members.'' Dante sighed again as he grabbed the crying girl's shoulder and saw how she refused to look at him.

'' Besides you shouldn't worry about me, Kevin been beating himself up after Jonny's death and he needs your help more than the others. I think since he found this thing we're in he may have thought it was his fault since its took a while to build it. He needs you more than anyone here!'' Dante said pulling her face up and whipping the tears wiping the tears out of Nazz's face who smiled at him in thanks. Nazz then hugs the boy in a bone crushing hug.

'' Thanks Dante.'' Nazz said to the purple face boy.

''No...Prob.'' Dante squeezed out and when the girl let him go he dropped to the ground breathing in a lot of air to bring it back to his lungs. Nazz and Dante then heard clapping and turned to the entrance and saw Eddward looking at them proudly.

'' Bravo, Bravo I can't believe what I witness today it was like a drama scene from an play.'' Edd exclaimed as he approached the two.

'' How long were you there?'' Nazz asked with a blush at probably being seen like that.

'' I came in when I heard Dante exclaiming his theory of why you were acting differently to the matter.'' Edd told them as he saw what Dante was building and the blue prints on the table before Nazz came in.

'' Oh now I remember why I came here. I came to ask about your invention of these toy robots or whatever you may call them cause my curiosity is at it peaks just to know what they are!'' Edd said as looked very excited as he grabbed the down boy and brung him up by the boy shoulders.

'' Okay okay calm down I'll tell you about them.'' Dante said trying to calm the excited teen as Nazz giggled at seeing this interaction. Dante, after getting the smart-Ed off him, was about to start explaining until gun fire filled the air and the three run to see what was happening.

They reach the entrance and looked out to see all of the group running over here while Cristian, Kayak and Elijah split off from them with a bag full of something, shooting at the remaining zombie horde that was coming to them from all directions.'' Well Double D I guess your going have to wait for that explanation.'' Dante said as he went to get his stuff.

'' _'Sigh'_ I guess so.'' Edd said as he got in the driver's sit and watched the others come running and soon they all were getting into there vehicles but Double D was very curious when Eddy came running in with a bag full of something and when Eddy sat next to him to control one of the guns he asked.'' Eddy whats in the bag?''

''Stuff.'' Eddy said quickly as Edd raised an eye brow at the quick response, but he saw sight of something glimmering in Eddy's bag and made a wild guess that he knew was true but decided to leave it as it be for now.

Double D looked and saw everyone who was on the first time back in their seats from before and was ready to go so when Ed closed the door he put on his seat belt ready to leave home as the others. He looked out the window and saw Techlin and Callie on the bike and seemed to be taking the lead from here on out, he glanced at the Buster and saw that Dante just got on and was moving to where he last sat with the others doing the same. He smiled remembering the touching scene between Dante and Nazz and hoped that Nazz will help Kevin out.

When he heard the W.T come to life with Techlin voice ringing out he grabbed it and hold it to listen better._'' Alright guys we need to make one more stop before leaving and that is the police station for the __silencers we need.''_ Techlin said._'' Okay since Ed and Sarah's mom used to work there they will guide a few of us into the building why the rest that don't go stay and guard the vehicles.'' _Tech continued but was interrupted by Kevin.

_'' Wait what about Cristian and the other two are they coming with us?'' _Kevin asked.

_'' No they said they'll see us off, but after that we split ways for now.'' _Techlin explained to them all.

The others were a little sadden at hearing that since they were starting to like the three, but accepted it none the less, except they might met them again. '' Okay I'll lead the way to the station.'' Techlin said as he turned on the motorcycle and begun to move at a quick pace as he zoomed around the corner in a drift with the others following him as fast as their vehicles can go.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

The police station of Peach Creek was to say had better day. It located on its own corner and it is one block long with two entrances with P.C.P.D in white letters barley seen on the bloody glass with multiple cracks in it either from bullets or attacks from zombies they didn't know. It was orange painted building and had a flat roof, but nearly all the windows were broken and the roof brick edges is falling apart with a brick. This was a four floor building with the small armory of weapons on the third floor.

'' I don't want to go in there dude.'' Dante said as he looked at the run down building that he swore he seen in a horror movie before.

'' Oh get over it.'' Sarah told the boy as she and Jimmy were preparing next to the Buster to go inside until Rolf stopped them.

'' Oh and where is girl Sarah and boy Jimmy going to, its to dangerous for little kids to come in.'' Rolf said making fun of them for being younger ones of the group.

'' Hey! We can go if we want!'' Jimmy argue with the older teen who smirked a the two was about to continue until Techlin called them all over to discuss on what the plan was, he with help from Ed was able to detach the blue table and set it up right here and luckily Ed had the blueprints of the building making it easier to navigate and Ed pointed to the third floor blueprints giving the location of the armory. Now all they needed to do was figure out who to go and who to stay.

''...okay now Double D and I figured out who to stay and who can go in.'' Techlin finished as everyone listen in rapt attention to see who would do what.

'' Now the ones who would be going are Ed, Rolf, Techlin, Sarah, Dante, Danielle and me, the ones that stay is Callie, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Luke,Eddy and the Kankers.'' Edd told the arrangement with some not liking it.

'' Why do I have to stay!'' Callie, the Kankers, and Jimmy called out simultaneously.

'' One we don't see Jimmy in this since it requires heavy lifting, the Kankers need to help Kevin with repairing the dents on the Buster since they know about fixing these kind of things, Callie well you need to stay here and help with fixing the damages and keeping a lookout for any signs of trouble.'' Edd told the reasons. Callie looked at Techlin for some help but he just shook his head no and mouthed a apology.

''Okay people lets get started and guys if more zombies than you can handle come to you W.T us and we'll get out as fast as we can.'' Techlin said as he taped a flashlight to his **K3 SPW **with his hook blade swords on his back in a cross with his shotgun strapped in the middle. The others did so as well with their guns knowing with how bad this place look the electricity had to be disconnected.

''Good luck.'' Eddy called out to the group inside of War Machine probably admiring his stolen goods.

The teens starting moving to the entrance, but Double D saw something in one of the broken windows but before he got a good look Danielle told him to come on. Edd just looked one more time before grabbing the blueprints and rushing to catch up to the others who just went in, not seeing the shadowy figure he was looking at dash out of sight.

_**Inside the Station**_

What the group thought was true the power was out and it was pitch black until they all turn on their flashlight that is. They saw that the place was a mess. There were papers everywhere on the floor and the black chairs that was use for people waiting was knocked over and some seemed to have been thrown across the room. While they looked around with their flashlights Sarah notice the dried blood on the floor with some papers dyed red from it as well.

'' Guys look at the floor.'' Sarah whispered although she was heard by all. The rest saw the blood and a trail that lead to the counter. Edd was the first to make the bold move and walked forward to the obsidian counter and saw that blood was all over the top. So with a steady breath he walked behind and quickly shot his flashlight on the spot and saw a pool of blood on the ground, another light was shined on the spot as Danielle too looked at all the blood then a ripple in the blood happened, it was a drop from above. The two looked at each other then upward and saw that the heating duct panel was torn up with the sides having large dents from the inside and out with blood dripping from a hanging hand which seemed to be hanging by a arm with no skin and very few muscles left was a missing all five fingers

The others soon move to see what they found and also saw the blood and how it was slowly dripping from the torn up heating duct and the bloody limb.'' Be on the look out guys some of them might still be in here.'' Dante whispered a little fearfully as he looked one more time around the lobby for any sign of zombies. Ed then saw what he thought was the door that he knew led to the next floor and shined his flashlight behind the blood pool and saw the two doors that had a off fire escape stair light signal above.

'' Come on I found the stairs.'' Ed said as he moved to the door the others following their shoes stepping in the blood and making foot prints. Ed pushed open the door and rolled in and aim around looking for the enemy and after seeing none around or on the stairs he motioned for every one to come thru. They didn't notice the bloody arm being pulled inside the broken duct.

The others shined their flashlights around seeing the stairs the lead to the second floor in the building and when Ed closed the door behind them they moved up the stairs. As they walked up they saw another trail of blood and saw that it lead to a head of a African American, but his face was missing showing what was under skin. The others turned quickly and continued on knowing that what ever did this might be watching them.

'' Does anyone feel like something watching them?'' Edd asked as he turned his flashlight to the door thinking that he saw red eyes and white teeth snarling at him, as they stopped and looked at the door with their lights, but saw nothing and looked around the stair case, but found nothing.

'' It probably your imagination cause I don't feel like I'm being watched or see anything. Anyone else?'' Ed told as he looked a the lightly light faces of the rest who either said no or shook their heads. Double D sighed as he figure it probably was his eyes playing tricks on him. The group moves on and loses sight of the door not seeing the pair of red eyes and the hunched figure as it crawled on the wall and into another broken up heating duct.

Rolf came around the corner of the second floor and pointing his weapon into the second floor hallway , he almost threw up at the sight. The others who were on the stairs saw his expression on his face and moved to see what was troubling him as they too can stare in shock and disgust. They couldn't believe what they saw. The entire hall looked as if a war had happened. Some of the doors were either torn off or are very close to being torn off the hinges, as tiles from the ceiling are heavily stained in dried up blood and most hanged loosely to it. There was bullet holes in the wall, the ceiling, the doors, even the floor wasn't spared. But what made the kids want to throw up was how much blood their was, the whole wall looked as if someone painted it red but wasn't able to finish. The scary part though was the large trail of blood that's like a swirl started from the door they were standing at, which had many bullet holes, to the left wall, to the ceiling to the right wall and all back again, but at the ending the door that lead to somewhere was no where to be seen.

The bodies that was left behind didn't make it any better. They saw that a body was torn in half from the waist with it chest area emptied out leaving nothing but bone and skin, no head, legs and arms gone as well leaving a hardcore witchcraft murder. There was another a few feet ahead from them that was that was missing its head, but the body itself was nothing but bone with some muscle still on it in some places.

The Group swallowed hard and with shaky breaths and careful footing they moved to the end of the hallway there feet making light splashes of blood. Ed led the way pointing his gun into a room without a door only to see more blood and bodies. He continued to lead, but he felt like he saw this in one of his monster movies, but couldn't for the life of him remember. Sarah was behind him looking to the floor making sure not to step on any body parts or organs that was left, but on the inside she was terrified that someone or something did this and hoped that to all the Gods she knows that it wasn't still here. She pointed her gun to a room on the left and a door that was open and saw a body that was again headless and hold in the puke that was coming up from how it looked and turned quickly and kept her stare to Ed's back. The others were all disgusted as each room that they saw had either bodies or too much blood and they all wanted to get out, but felt that if they left they and all the rest will die like the people here. Techlin, who was in the back, kept turning his head back to see nothing but darkness, but he felt eyes, multiple ones, looking at him but when he turned around to see it was nothing there.

_' Calm down Techlin its just your eyes and imagination playing tricks on you.'_ He thought to himself as he looked inside a room and he swear he saw a shadow move from across the room away from a body pinned down on the wall by what he thought was wood stakes and quickly moved forward afraid of whats in this... this... house of horror. He looked ahead of him to see the others who looked just as scared as him and looking inside each door they passed for less than six seconds. He couldn't blame them this place was the definition of horror to them, but he was sure Edd knew the definition.

As they reached the end of the hallway to the entrance they never saw that figure from the window on the ceiling following them with four others on the ceiling following him.

Ed, Danielle, and Edd entered the next room thru the hallway exit with Danielle pointing forward with Ed and Edd on the left and right making a half-circle. There lights showed the office area of the station. The room had four rows of desk and in each row there was six, and on the left they made out the small holding cell for criminals in the station, but the cell bars was all dented from the outside with a body of an man inside leaning on the wall, but Danielle saw the small rising of the man's chest and grew wide eyes.

'' Guys we have a survivor!'' Danielle said as she pointed her flashlight to the cell. The others pointed there flashlight and saw the man that was alive and that his cloths were all ragged and torn. The Group move to the dented cell but with caution knowing that if someone alive was here that means that the zombies were trying to get in the cell, which explains the dents on the bars and that they might still be here.

They made there way to the cell swiftly not paying attention to the bodies on the floor and desks and when they did reach the cell they saw that man looked frail like he hadn't eaten in days. His cloths were to covered in blood to make out, but the rising of his chest showed that he was alive.

Before they went inside Dante asked a question directed to the old man.'' Hey you in the cell are alive or a zombie.'' The Mechanic Kid asked as he looked at the man who stirred from the light on his tanned face and unkempt grayish-brown hair tied up in a ponytail. He opened his eyes, which was blue-green, and looked at the ones who awakened him.

'' No I'm just a zombie tha ca talk like a human now let ol' Raven eat ya dumb-ass brain.'' The now identified Raven said with a unique speech.

'' Yeah the old man is alive can we kill him now.'' Dante shot back with a smirk. The old man glared at Dante in the corner of his eye obviously affected by the old man insult, but he smirked as he knew that the kid might say something like that. The others just shook their heads at the 'greetings' the two said.

Techlin flashed his flashlight inside the cage and saw the small cell that had blood on the ground and bars where it was dented and that it looked fresh.'' So mind telling us why your here in a cell and why its dented?'' Techlin asked as he turned to the guy and saw with the rest as he grew wide eyed and got up, with trouble, from what Edd guess a bullet wound in the leg and said in a rushed voice.

'' Listen ya have ta get me out of here!'' Raven, as he said this, looked around the room fear evident in his face and eyes which made the group look behind to see what he was looking at there lights shining in the darkness.

'' Why?'' Sarah asked as she turned to the man who was trying to push the dented cell door but failing.

'' Cause if those things get here we all be dead! Why did you think I'm in here? Its the only safe place in this joint!'' Raven told as he tried to push the bars open, but couldn't due to him not being strong enough. But them there was this a terrifying screech that made them all look around in fright as they looked for the source and Raven tried even harder to open the door.

Then something landed on Ed's head and he whipped some of it out of his hair to see a mix of saliva and fresh blood and watch as it dropped to the ground from his hand and the ceiling. So with fear in his eyes and shaky hands pointed his gun up and saw that he caught the legs of the thing but it escaped his sight before he can get a good look at the whole thing.

'' Guys its on the ceiling!'' Ed cried out as he looked all over the ceiling trying to find it. The others looked up to searching for it and looked around the floor area, but they stopped their search when they heard a growl a few feet in front of them. They pointed there flashlights to the growl location and was shocked and horrified by what they saw.

The zombie, if it can be called one, looked as if there skin was turned pink with blood on it in places, its head looked like a human with red eyes and the jaw was missing half. It was hunched over while standing with its spin which is bended an is stretching the skin, the neck looked as if the skin around the neck was missing. The legs looked like the body but it only have three toes like an animal and above the head is its long arms that is bended by the elbow and sticking out of its hands is a sharp looking bones that the group was sure can cut. On the torso is a hole that allowed them to see the inside to its stomach, but on the side is a small arm and hand.(**AN-** Picture of this is on Profile)

The kids couldn't believe that something like this existed, but was moved from there thought when it charged with a screech, but Ed shot at its head knocking it off and making it stagger back, but it still charged as a headless body and the kids shot at it shooting off both its arms before it fell dead a few inches from the scared kids.

'' Ed bust open that door and get the guy out.'' Techlin ordered as he kept aim at the thing as he moving closer to examine it. When he was close he saw that it was dead and not moving and bended down to pick up the detached arm and examine and saw that the bone was sharp and could cut.

Raven looked at Ed who was about to pull the cell free until Raven said.'' Look kid don't think ya can pull an dented cell door off-,'' He was stopped when Ed pulled the cell and brung not only the door, but the whole cell off the wall, the cement on the top and bottom of the bars staying on,'' never mind.'' Raven said with shock as he saw the boy do this with ease and wished he had that strength. Ed nodded as he took that as a thanks and sat the cell down on the ground behind them.

'' Hey old man do you know what this thing is?'' Danielle asked as she pointed to the dead thing that Techlin and Edd were examining and shook his head no.

'' Dante did you ever seen anything like this?'' Edd asked as he turned to see the boy shook his head and Edd grew fearful as since Dante and Callie was out there beyond the city and must have had encounters with the new zombies, but if they didn't with this one this can mean trouble. Soon another screech like before sounded and the kids knew that there was more.

'' We need ta git out of here!'' Raven exclaimed as he hid behind Ed in fear.

'' No! First we need to get to the armory.'' Danielle said. They came all this way to get what they need and she wasn't missing this chance. Though some did think she was crazy especially Raven.

'' Whoa girl just shut up and lets run!'' Raven cried out as he cam around Ed and grabbed hold of Danielle and shook her.'' Don't ya git it these things can't die with a single bullet ta tha head, they'll keep coming and coming til ya drop dead.'' Raven told as he looked around as the screeching got louder and closer.'' These things caused those dents on the bars and that was just one of them! I don't wanna die!'' Raven would have continued if Sarah didn't smack him to the ground knocking him out in the process.

'' Could we leave him.'' The young girl said annoyed and gaining a head ace as she stood over Raven's knocked out body.

'' No we're not. Dante carry him on your back.'' Techlin ordered as Dante looked at him like he was crazy.

'' Why me?'' Dante said his voice being a little blocked by the screeching.

'' Just do it!'' Techlin said as he aimed his gun around as the screeching got closer and was deafening Dante sighed as he picked the old man and adjusted him on his back and when the screeching was too much to bear it stopped. The group uncovered their ears and was confused of why the screeching stopped and looked around not seeing anything.

'' Why did it stopped?'' Rolf whispered with sweat on his face as he looked around the office area and so did the others who were scared shitless.

'' I don't know, but we need to keep going. So Ed is the armory on this floor or the next one?'' Techlin asked in a hushed voice as he looked around.

'' Its on this floor and its just down the hallway with a few turns between us.'' Ed said in a hushed voice as well.

'' Ok here is the plan: we don't know what were dealing with here so we just going to make a dash to the armory with Ed leading.'' Techlin said as he heard the sound of metal being banged and looked up to see the air vents and heard the low gurgled growl.'' Is everyone alright with this?'' Techlin said as he looked behind him and saw everyone nod with Dante sending him a glare that said 'thanks a lot for the extra package' as the old man was still unconscious on his back. Techlin grinned and just turn around looking back up to see red eyes thru the bars of the bloody air vent. Ed moved a head of the group as he too heard the growls and looked to the left to see the same things from the dead one on the floor at the entrance looking at him and the others.

'' On your move Ed.'' Techlin said as he looked at him and watch Ed nod.

Then the screeching began and Ed yelled.'' Chaaaarrrggge!'' And he started running with the others following him as the new breed of zombies came at them from the ceiling and the left entrance. Ed busted threw the desks as he charged with some splinters getting on his legs as he did and he saw the door and busted that down and when he did the things was in the hall and he fired his assault rifle at it and kept running.

Rooms past by them only seen in blurs as they ran shooting the ones coming thru the doors and the ones charging in front of them. Soon a wall came into view and Ed said for them to take a right. As the wall came closer the things chasing them came closer as they numbered in the twenties and was growing as they either charged on the ground, walls, or ceiling. When they made the turn Edd who was at the end got out two grenades and pulled the trigger on the one in his left hand and threw it behind him and he and the others heard the boom as blood and parts of the beings hit the wall as they turned, but the others were still coming strong so Edd pulled the other one in his right and dropped it and again they were greeting by a boom and blood and parts going everywhere with the bone like sword swinging by there head like a thrown tomahawk missing them by hairs and saw how it pinned to another bloody wall that they turned left and another left and then a right.

'' Are we almost there?'' Dante said as he was loosing the energy to run as the old man weighed him down.

'' Its just around this corner!'' Ed said as he shot another one down he turned the corner and froze at what he saw. Danielle stopped before she crashed into Ed, but the others didn't and pushed her forward into Ed who didn't budge a millimeter. The group groaned and sat up so did Raven who woke from the crash.

'' Ow what hit me?'' Raven said as he got up from the ground to see they were in a new location and that there was screeching behind them and looked around the corner down the hallway with blood and broken door and saw the shadows of the things chasing them and turned to look at the group who was staring at something so getting up he turns and was about to ask whats the matter until he saw it too.

There was these white scrawny looking things that looked like kids with no hair on there heads chewing on corpses of what used to be alive people and the group can make out that they had only three fingers on each hand with nail like talons on each finger and that there was about fifteen of them and right pass them is the armory which looked like the one from a bank with a padlock covered in blood next to it and another on the other side covered in less blood. The screeching from down the hall attracted one of them to look up from its 'meal' and spotted them and showed the group its hideous face with no eyes in the sockets, but they saw the tiny glint inside the socket telling them it has eyes just its in its head. The lips looked horrid as the bottom look like the lip was took off and its bottom teeth was all jagged. The top looked like its lip was removed showing it skin above the front row and that its top teeth looked like they were missed placed.(Picture on Profile)

The thing roared a child like scream and warmed the others of the new lunch and they all charged jumping in the air to kill them with there claws, but the group opened fire and shot them though they were harder to aim at since they jumped everywhere but they got them and they notice the child screams they made when they die and the kids was freaked out. The kids rushed not caring that they stepped on the dead people or the dead white creatures and finally made it to the vault where kids are very grateful for as they catch there breath.

'' Ed do you know the code?'' Techlin asked after he calmed down his breathing.

'' Umm... Uh..mmm..'' Ed response was enough to answer to the others and Techlin.

'' You forgot!'' Sarah screeched at him as she grabbed hold of him and choking him though with her little hands she didn't do much.

'' Whoa calm down girl Sarah!'' Rolf said as he grabbed hold of the girl and pulled her away from Ed and he started struggling when the girl put up a fight against his hold, but he held tight.

'' I'm sorry.'' Ed apologies as he bowed his head in shame.

'' Its okay Ed.'' Techlin said as he thought of a way to get in without the code and then he remembered that he had him not one but two hackers that he knew right in front of him.

'' Edd and Dante,'' The two perked up once hearing there names and looked to Techlin who called.'' I need you guys to hack that padlock and so we can get in. Think you can do it?'' Techlin asked to the two who nodded and went to work on the lock.

Soon screeching was heard and the kids turned from the armory to the hallway and saw that the other things are rushing towards them. The kids then reload as fast as they can and start firing at the horde coming towards them.

'' Keep working on that lock!'' Techlin called out over the screeching and firing of bullets to Edd and Dante who was going to help them fight, but they turn back to hacking the locks. Dante working on the left went through his bag and brung out a smaller version of the spider robots he had before and open the carapace and entered the number code for hacking and he sat the little bugger next to the padlock and watched as it entered and seconds later blue sparks flew as the blue screen over the number pad went to static, but then turned green. Dante watched as the tiny spider crawled back out though it was missing three legs and it fell on Dante's palm.

'' Don't worry little guy I'll fix you right up later just rest now.'' Dante said as he turned it off and put it in the bag. He got up and slung the backpack over his back and saw that the others were still firing at the things, he looked to his right and saw Double D working on his lock.

Edd was working on it by taking the panel off and tinkering with the chip and watched as sparks flew from it deactivating the lock and letting it fry its memory core to let them in. A few seconds later the thing was left smoking, but the bar went green showing his success. The door unlocked itself with a loud click. Dante and Edd them grabbed hold on their side and twist the lock. Dante went up while Edd went and down and with a heave they unlocked the door and Edd moved out of the way since it was opening in his direction and saw the inside of the armory and saw all the weapons inside, but he turned away and yelled to the others that the door was open.

The others heard and started falling back from the horde as more of them moved to go inside and the last to go in was Edd who threw three more grenades into the horde and moved inside right before Ed closed and locked it. Then the three booms went off and the screeching finally stopped. The group panted from the rush as they calmed there beating hearts as some of them thought that they would die. They soon get up and saw that they was in the vault but the only light was their flashlights.

'' Ed does this place have some kind of generator or something that is used as a light source.'' Double D said as he pointed his flashlight around seeing all the weapons in the room.

'' It does but it probably ran out of gas.'' Sarah informed as she looked around the room fro said generator and found it a few feet from the door. She shined her flashlight on it and saw the gas meter and saw that it had about three fourths of gas left.' But that can't be right it should be empty for all these years unless someone else already filled it.' The girl thought. Then she remembered the bodies outside that those things was eating on.' They probably was survivors that the old man was with and must have thought it was safe outside and must have gotten killed before they could make it back.' Sarah concluded as she turned it on and watched as the lights came on though it flickered a little before staying on and the group sighed in relief that there was lights. They turned their own off and looked at the armory with weapons of all kinds on racks.

There was a rack on the blue wall that had four shelves of weapons and another one on the back wall just like it, but it was longer and had one row of rocket launchers and riot shields. There was an rack in the middle that held assault rifles and shotguns the right wall hold pistols.

''Well guys first we find those silencers then we'll stalk up on weapons.'' Techlin said with a grin as he looked around the armory that was an arms dealer dream. The others did as they did feeling a little safer knowing that those things weren't in here

_**The Others Outside the Station**_

''Wrench.'' Kevin said holding out his hand from under the Buster.

''Wrench.'' Nazz said handing Kevin the wrench hearing him tightening a bolt in or on something she probable don't or ever will know.

Kevin grabbed hold of the vehicle then slide from under the vehicle into few showing his partially grease stained cloths and face which showed a smile on it.'' The Buster is all fix up, but I'm curious of the holes that was in the thing?'' Kevin face was confused as he thought of what could have caused them.

'' It probably was something we ran over while driving!'' Nazz said quickly hiding the fact that she knew how those holes got there.

'' Your probably right about that.'' Kevin said getting off the ground while Nazz put the tools back in the toolbox. Kevin been hard at work ever since the others went in to get the silencers. He made the Buster a little new since it was damaged a lot. Some of the dents have been removed, but the deeper ones, which was a few, where too deep for him to do, the windows that were broken was replaced with dusty windows with cracks in them from the left behind cars in the streets. He was able to tend to the holes that he found in the bottom and side of the Buster with putting small plates of steel over them. War Machine didn't need much but a check over cause that thing is almost indestructible. Kaneda didn't need anything at all so he just gave it and the other vehicles a good cleaning. He and Nazz went on the Buster and out the tool box away and when he was about to leave Nazz told him to stay behind saying she needs to talk to him.

''Yeah?'' Kevin said as he sat across her from a seat.

'' Well... its about Jonny.'' Nazz said and saw Kevin sad reaction to it and knew that it was no turning back now. Wish her luck.

_**Inside War Machine**_

Eddy was playing in his jewelry he obtained from the KAY store and hoped that he will be able to sell this stuff so he can be rich. Eddy dream was to always make money one way or the other even in a world like this he still hold on to that dream cause it reminded him of the good time back before all this zombie stuff happened. He was thinking of which one he was going to give to Lee for Christmas or Thanksgiving. While Eddy was looking thru his sack of 'gold' as he calls it he never noticed Luke looking curiously over his shoulder at the fine jewelry

'' Hey Eddy where you get the jewelry from.'' Luke asked as he saw Eddy yelp and fall inside the sack surprised by Luke.

'' Hey whats the big idea?'' Eddy said as he got out of the sack to see Luke who waved at him.'' What do you want?'' Eddy asked checking his person to see if jewelry was in places in shouldn't be.

'' Well I wanted to know where you got the jewelry from?'' Luke answered as he looked at the jewelry.

'' I got it from the mall or whatever is that all. Good. Now scram.'' Eddy said harshly as he went back to marveling at him loot. Luke was kinda startled from the way the guy acted to him, but figured that he must be this way when something as precious as jewelry was involved.

'' Well I wanted to know can I get one set of those... for Danielle I mean!'' Luke asked as he corrected his little sentence when Eddy shot him a curious glance that said ' are you serious', but he was sure it wasn't for what he said.

'' Do you have any money?'' Eddy asked knowing that in this world that he probably doesn't and he would know very soon that Eddy takes money serious. Eddy saw Luke look around in his jacket pockets and his pants pockets, but he shook his head no.

'' Sorry I don't.'' Luke said a little sadden, but he, when Eddy goes to sleep, will just steal the bag and search thru it himself.

'' Well since I'm being so generous today I'll let you have a set of jewelry, but you'll have the pay as soon as you can when we hit the city. Deal?'' Eddy told of the deal as he hold his hand out and Luke gladly accepted it and shook it.

'' Don't worry I'll pay you back!'' Luke said as he looked in the sack of jewelry and Eddy watched as he did a smile on his face fro making his first costumer in years.

' _Damn those merchants I bet there smiling and laughing knowing that they get all the things to make money off of back in the city._' Eddy thought as he smirked at a idea he just came up with.'_ Don't worry you silly little merchants soon a new big shot will arrive better than all yours combine!_' Eddy thought of ways of how he would need a permit or whatever, but started focusing on the design with twinkles in his eyes and how he was going make it big back in whatever city they were going to.

'' Eddy oh Eddy. Are you still there. Earth to Eddy.'' Luke said waving his hands in front of Eddy's smiling face that didn't waver a inch and sighed just giving up and marveled at the jewelry he got Danielle. It was just a plain necklace but the pendant was a orange jewelry piece that he knew that Danielle would love and couldn't wait to give her. He looked at Eddy to see he is still in his same state as before so he shrugged and went to the back of the War Machine and decide to take a nap on the bunker beds.

_**On top of War Machine**_

Callie and Jimmy was working on something and conversing at the same time. Jimmy told of what life he used to live before the Beginning of the End and told that used to always play with Sarah at which Callie asked was she his girlfriend yet, which made Jimmy blush and look away from Callie's smirking face.

'' Oh come on she is isn't she?'' Callie asked but was a little surprise when he shook his head no.

'' Well do you like her?'' Callie asked again.

'' Yes!'' Jimmy said a little a fended by her saying he doesn't like his friend.

'' Not like a friend, but as a girlfriend.'' Callie stated as she saw the mistake when she asked did he like her. Jimmy blushed as bright as a tomato at that and turn his hold body away from her in embarrassment Its not like he thought of the fact of him and Sarah being together as a couple, but he thought that it was best for her to decide if she wanted to be with him or not so he waited and just thought that they will stay friends nothing more nothing less.

'' Well you should make your move before shes gone cause in this world its either fight or be eaten and lets not forget that she just went inside in a dangerous place that probably have walkers everywhere inside.'' Callie said making a attempt to make him show a little affection for the girl and smirked when he said he had to go, but Callie grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her to see his red face.

'' See you wanted to go in there and get her out even if it meant sacrificing yourself look I don't know if you love her like a girlfriend, sister, cousin or even a mother, but you need to let her know that your there for her even if you guys are separated.'' Callie said to the boy who put a lot of thought into it, but after three minutes Callie got up and stretched and took the bag that they were both working on and went down the ladder leaving the boy in his thoughts.

_**With the Kankers**_

The three sisters are walking around the broken down station looking around for trouble. The Kankers were looking at the station wondering how the others are doing.

'' Think they got eaten already.'' Lee said nonchalantly as her two sister punch her in the head.'' What was that for?'' Lee asked as she rubbed her sore head.

'' That is for doubting that my Double D would get eaten by some dead guys.'' Marie says while May nodded agreeing with her for her big Ed.

'' Yeah what the big idea or are you jealous that our brave men went inside a dangerous place while your stayed behind like a wimp.'' May counters to Lee's words.

'' No I'm not jealous.'' Lee counters back as she move in front of Mays face.

'' Well I say you are.'' May says

'' I'm not.'' Lee said

'' Are too!'' May said

'' Am not!'' Lee said

'' Are too!'' May said

'' Am no-'' Lee wasn't able to finish as they and they were pretty sure everyone else heard loud screeching from the station that they were sure will attract a lot of zombies.

'' What the hell is that!'' Marie yelled over it as she covered her ears like her sisters.

'' I don't know, but lets get back to the others quickly I think something bad is happening.'' Lee yelled over it as she ran to the others the other two following still holding there ears as they ran. When the girls turn the corner the screeching stops and they uncover their ears and saw the others who heard it also uncover their ears. The Kankers ran to the others while keeping there eyes on the station as they soon heard gun fire.

'' Does anyone know what that was?'' Nazz asked as she look around at everyone who said or shook their heads no.

'' Man I swear that the worst way to wake up from a nap.'' Luke said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he exited the War Machine.

'' Should we go in there?'' Callie question as she was worried about the others coming out if the War Machine after Luke left.

'' No we can't cause for how loud that screech was zombies must have heard it and heading this way so we need to hold our ground or we have to fight our way to our cars again if we go in to help.'' Kevin argued, but he and the others stopped when they heard a child like laugh at the entrance that send chills down there spines. They all turned to the station to see one of the most scariest and saddest things in their entire lives. It was a baby, but it wasn't like a normal one it was two times larger and that its stomach look like it would explode but what got them to want to throw up was that its limbs were turned backwards and the stomach was like its back, but bent. One leg looked like any normal infants leg but the other one looked like some fused a different leg on it and they saw how the head was upside down and how it smile and giggled like a little baby would and its skin was a gray color.(Picture on Profile)

'' What the fuck is that?'' Jimmy whispered as he looked at the creature that he was sure he was going to have nightmares of..

'' I don't know.' Callie said as she looked at its glowing red eyes. The said thing then crawled to them stumbling a little as it crawled to them using its bigger leg as to make a means of movement that was until someone shot it in the stomach missing its head then it exploded sending its gut everywhere and they were sure that they heard a scream from it before it went boom sending its guts everywhere. On the station, Buster, Kaneda and War Machine was the ones it got on the most beside the street it was on.

Everyone turned to see Luke to see him holding a **CZ75** in his shaking hands and how he dropped it when he looked at what used to be the baby.'' Luke are you alright?'' Eddy asked the boy who nodded before he fell back shock in his system and the final thought he had was._' I just killed a baby.'_

Eddy rushed to the boy and picked him up from the hard concrete and sat him up against the wheel of War Machine.'' Whats wrong with him?'' Jimmy said as he looked from the top of War Machine at the boy and the others crowd around him.

''Thinks hes just sleeping? I mean he did say he just woke up from a nap.'' Callie suggested as she looked at Luke prone form.

'' No then he wouldn't have been shaking like that. He probably just pass out for some reason.'' May said as she looked at his partly sweating face.

''Whats make you so sure of that.'' Marie asked as she didn't see how he could just pass out like that knowing that it wasn't a real baby, right?

'' Well he did woke up and could have been drowsy and when he saw the...thing he must have thought it was a baby, but at the last second saw it... disturbing features and shot at it while his brain function it as a real baby to him which was why he is like he is now.'' Callie concluded as the other looked mildly lost at the adult woman's long explanation.

'' We should just let him rest for now and explain later to him what that thing was.'' Lee said as the others nod. Nazz picked Luke up and got on the War Machine and sat him on a one of the beds. She looked one last time at his sweating face before she left.

The others was still in shock of what that thing was and wondered why it was here and was there more of them out there. Kevin saw the mess it made and hoped that it was removable.

They were all pull from their thoughts when they heard a growl coming from the entrance. They all turned to the police station and their hearts stopped when they saw the same thing the others just saw and they all were scared shitless when they saw the blades coming thru it hands.

'' What the hell are these things.'' Kevin said as he got his shotgun from out the bus and moved out into the street as more gathered at the door.

'' I don't know but I'm sure the others have encountered them inside if they are here.'' Eddy said as he got his assault rifle and pointed straight at the horde.

'' Well lets just kill these things already!'' Callie said from the top of the War Machine as she aimed a Barrett .50cal at one of them and fired. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet got closer to the first one of the things that came out and when it hit its head reared back and the kids thought it died, but was proven wrong when it brung its head with the bullet in its forehead forward and roared as it charged at them with the rest following.

The kids were shocked that it lived, but moved from shock to scared when they saw them getting closer and they prepped and started firing there guns at the horde them noticing how easy it is to dismantle there arms and saw that they died quicker that way.

'' Guys take off its limbs it dies quicker that way!'' Eddy shouted as he moved inside the buster and took control of the left turret **MINIMI **and fired at the horde helping greatly in decreasing the numbers.

They all never knew that these things won't stop coming cause they been growing underground right when the End started. It was just by luck that someone came in the station and waken them from there slumber.

_**The Others Inside the Station Armory**_

The other part of the group was all done checking and reloading what they could. They was able to find the silencers and put them on there weapons while Double D carried the pack full of them for the rest of the weapons. But that didn't mean that they weren't leaving with out some weapons. Techlin replace his shotgun with a**MP412** and decide to replace his assault rifle with a** FAD **assault rifle he also put an silencer on it. He kept his **50cals** but with silencers and **Red Dot Sign (** AN-Check the Call of Duty wiki and search it and most of these weapons are on the wiki too**)**attachment to increase accuracy, he also added it to the **FAD**. He kept his weapons on him making it real heavy, but he can manage.

Rolf replace his two **Anaconda** **Silvers 8-Inch** with two **Dirty Harries **but it couldn't add silencers to them. Rolf replaced his **M417 **with a** AK-47 **and it was in black color for S.W.A.T teams and added a silencer to it. Sarah wasn't allowed to get any weapons since they didn't trust her with these weapons at a young age, but when she was about to go mad they told her when she turn thirteen and that calmed her down..somewhat. Edd decided to stay light and only decide to take an **MSR **attached a silencer to the end. He set it across his back and waited for the others at the entrance. Ed was a different cause as he replaced his two assault rifles with an **Death Machine** a HMG(Heavy Machine Gun) that can hold five hundred rounds and he had a **RPG-7 **on his back. He was also carrying two bags of some assault rifles, pistols, and some shotguns only slowing him down a little.

Danielle just took two**MP412 **and a **F2000** while Raven choose an unique kind of weapon and Dante chose two FMG9 an machine pistol like the Kobras, but a little weaker.

'' Why you got that of all weapons?'' Edd asked as he gazed at the weapons in the old mans hand.

'' I work better with a crossbow, but even better with a bow and arrow.'' Raven said as he held a metal bow in his hands with a a cylinder of arrows strapped to his back with a crossbow horizontally strapped on his back under the cylinder holder.

'' Well okay is everyone ready?'' Techlin asked as he loaded his **MP412 **cocked it and he saw the others checking their weapons and making sure that they had the ammo on them and that the gun was loaded. They all nodded after checking and moved to the entrance and let Ed push open the door and aimed his weapon when he opened a big enough crack for him to fit thru. He stuck his hand thru the crack and motioned for the others to come thru. Sarah was last as she turned off the generator and let the room go dark, she and the others turned on there flashlights as well knowing that it was dark outside the armory

Soon everyone was out and Ed closed the armory door it making a loud bang noise that made the group cringe. Then the screeching began again as they saw that the Slashers, as they now called them for there bone like swords protruding from their hands, came around the corner to them.

'' Why can't we never get stuff done easy?'' Double D muttered as he got his new sniper rifle off his back and aimed at the one that was in the lead and with some trouble adjusting his aim with the heavy and fired and just like Callie's time slowed as the bullet went to its head and just like Callie's target it didn't die.

'' Okay we fight our way thru and make a straight dash for the exit!'' Techlin said the plan as he shot his new shotgun at the horde.'' Ed!'' Techlin exclaimed as he and the others fired there weapons where as Ed pulled out the **RPG-7** that was on his back.

'' I'm on it!'' Ed yelled as he fired the rocket at the Slashers and when it hit the explosion was able to kill all of them and the flames lingered on there crisp bodies as they burned leaving a disgusting smell in the air. The group got up from there knelled position and uncovered there heads, but Sarah saw something in front of her when she opened her eyes. It was an video camera that was in black color scheme, so Sarah picked it up and was about to examine it until Techlin said lets go and began running like the rest. She puts it in her pocket and starts running with the others.

As they turned the corner Techlin fired his gun as one of those white things came into view. The group called them the Pack as like the one Techlin just shot it was in a group. But this didn't stop the teens as they shot the ones in their way and moved past the alive ones that made chase to them. They turned around the corners until they reached the hallway that led to the office area the Pack still giving them a chase.

'' Look its the office area!'' Danielle said in joy at a least making it this far and out of this horrid place, but that was short lived as three Slashers blocked the entrance as they awaited for their meal. Until arrows was that whistled pass their heads and hit the wall next to the door, but on the end was tiny dynamite that was lit and when the slashers looked to the sizzling noise they never knew that it was explosive until it exploded and the door frame was gone when the smoke cleared.

The kids turned to see Raven grinning as he shot the ground below them with an arrow that had dynamite stick on it and heard the explosion and the child like scream that was made signaling the death of the Pack.

'' That felt good Raven?'' Techlin asked looking back at the grinning man.

'' Sure did I can't leave my special guest without a goodbye surprise!'' Raven exclaimed happily as he followed them happy to finally be almost free. They group came passed what used to be the door frame and slowed down as to evade crashing into the desk and possibly injuring them and when they reached the entrance to the hallway did they stop as for them to rest a little as too catch their breaths unlike Techlin who wasn't even tired, but stayed with the others and made sure the others didn't get eaten. He looked in the hallway, but pulled his head back when an object came soaring past his head and imbedded into the wall across the room. Techlin breathed a sigh of relief as he almost have his head blown off. He peered his head around the corner and saw what threw that thing at him. He almost thru up when he saw what the thing was. It had the body of an infant's torso and head, but its jaw was gone leaving tentacles hanging from its mouth and that it didn't have any legs, but it didn't need them if the two small red tentacles it used at as its legs were any indication. But what made it scary was the three long tentacles that at the end had bone like things that had four long pointed that if connected by and line can make a square. He saw that one of them was missing an one of them and saw as it shot at him again and but he moved out the way.

So knowing what he was dealing with he switched his shotgun for his **FAD **And he turned aimed and fired at the thing and saw how it jerked back at first, but when he shot the two of its tentacles did it grew angry and made a gurgled growl and charged at him with its one tentacle, but it kept jumping from wall to wall avoiding all his shots and when he heard a click he reached for his ammo and when he reload he looked up in time to see the thing lunge at him and he didn't have enough time to dodge and closed his eyes waiting til he heard a whistle and saw how the thing was on the wall nailed by an arrow.

'' Ya know those thing really are a head ache with tha jumping an stuff.'' Raven said next to Techlin.

'' Come on!'' Raven said as he ran down the hall stopping in a door to shoot something, the others following behind him shooting the things inside a room as they went. Dante grabbed Techlin's shoulder and looked at him.

'' Your alright Tech?'' Dante asked worried.

'' Yeah.,'' shacking his head to clear his head of how he almost got killed...again.'' lets go!'' Techlin said as he and Dante race to get to the others just as more slashers came behind them.

'' Come on Techline-boy and Dante-boy!'' Rolf said as he fired behind them to keep the slashers away, but failing, as he hold opened the door with the many bullet holes. The two ran even faster as they reached the door as Rolf slammed it shut and hold it like that as the slashers banged on it, but he was able to hold until they all just stopped.

Rolf was confused as he stopped holding back the door, but he grew on guard as he and the others soon heard metal banging and pointed their flashlights around, but soon landed on the air vents as they heard growls coming from there.

'' They're in the vents!'' Ed shouted as he kept his gun on the hatch as the screeching and growls got louder.

'' Lets get the fuck out of here!'' Dante said as he ran to the door and opened it but quickly closed it when he saw slashers, the Pack, and the tentacle things Techlin saw turn their red eyes at him.

'' Okay guys don't freak out but I thing that those things are in the lobby blocking our exit and we might die.'' Dante said with calmly as the others looked crazy scared that they were trapped.

''Ed do you still have some ammo left for the rocket launcher.'' Danielle asked as she kept aim at the air vent.

'' Yeah.'' Ed answered as he moved to the door getting the message. He prepped his rocket launcher and waited for the signal.

'' Okay as soon as Ed shoot we run got it.'' Techlin said as he leaned against the wall next to the door and heard everyone say yes.

_**Outside the Station.**_

The others were still fighting off what seem to be the endless horde as one died two more replace it. They encountered the Pack and was again shocked to see that something like that existed, but kept going none the less.

'' God we need those rocket launchers!'' Eddy yelled over the gun fire and screeching still on the torrent

'' I'm on it!' Jimmy said as he grabbed hold of the rocket launcher and turned it as far as he could with it being mounted and was nervous as he aimed at it thinking that it wouldn't make it.

'' Com on Jimmy pull yourself together Sarah is still in there!'' Jimmy muttered to himself as he pulled the trigger and watched as the rocket launched.

_**Inside the Station**_

'' Ed Fire!'' Techlin said as Dante opened the door as Ed moved in front of the door way and fired the rocket launcher. Time slowed down as the missile went on going over an slasher going threw the bended arms of one and the Pack as it went pass the side of one in mid flight and narrowly through the one on the arms that was closing and came into contact with the one Jimmy launched. The two collided making a twice a big explosion than both sides anticipated and they all ducked for cover as the explosions engulfed all the Slashers, the Packs and the other thing they all screeched or scream as they lay burning to death or already dead.

Double D peeked around the corner and saw the aftermath of the explosion and was both glad and disgusted. Glad the the explosion killed all the menaces and disgusted by the smell it made. The fire was everywhere in the lobby. On the wall, ceiling, and floor even the papers that was left behind was burning and floating in the air making a little lights with it orange color, but not like the big hole where the entrance used to be.

'' Lets git out of here! Before tha smell kills me!'' Raven said as he walked past Double D holding his nose with the others soon following doing the same as the smell was overwhelming. Edd sighed as he walked out too holding his nose to block out the smell.

_' At least this part of the nightmare is over.'_ He thought as he exit out of the building the sunlight that is left blinding him a little and when his vision cleared he saw Marie hug him telling him she was glad he was alright hugging him generously in the valley of her breast.

This was the kind of greetings the others with girlfriend got too, but this was short lived however when a roar sounded off that the group grew familiar with. They all looked to the left and saw the mass of zombies coming there being led by at least six tanks and the kids all sighed as they moved into there vehicles quickly and strapped on. The Eds and Kankers all rode in the War Machine with Jimmy, Sarah,Dante and still knocked out Luke. Techlin and Callie rode on Kaneda without their helmets and the rest went on the Buster with Danielle and Nazz on the torrents. They then began riding as the Buster and War Machine roared to life and rode away with Kaneda right behind them as it zoomed away from the Police Station, the zombies hot on their trail. The vehicles turned left heading to where the nearest exit is at. As they rode some were still freaked out about what happened back at the station that was until they all heard a screech that sounded all over the city and they knew that it was a combine screen of multiple ones that have to number in the hundreds. The ones that weren't driving looked behind them to see the same horde, but they knew that the ones back at the station where back and that they haven't seen the last of them.

'_ I have been wrong before and I know that the part of the nightmare that we escape will come back to haunt us one day again._' Edd thought as he looked back thru the small window on the back entrance, but sighed still glad to be away from that area and know that they'll encounter them again someday, but not today.

The vehicles turned right down the street that they were at when they got trapped in the mini mall. They quickly passed that area and they then passed the turn they made for the police station, but then a Hunter jumps down from the rooftops and landed on the ground or on the vehicles! Techlin dodge all them while Ed who was driving the War Machine just ran them over with Kevin doing the same letting blood stain the hood and the front window. The ones that landed on the Buster wasn't lucky as Kevin shook them off and let them fall some fell forward landing on the hood and falling to the ground where the Buster experience bumps that made some fall backward landing on the rode either on there heads or body the ones landing on their head died from the impact.

The War Machine wasn't so lucky as six Hunters was trying to pull the latch open with but Jimmy was holding it back as best as he could until he lost his footing on the ladder and fell backwards with Sarah catching him before painfully hitting the metal ground painfully. The Hunters pulled open the latch looked down at their... gun.

'' Say adios Motherfuckers!'' Eddy yelled as he fired Ed's** Death Machine **killing the Hunters on top there blood on the top as it dripped thru the open rooftop hole. Eddy came climbed the ladder and looked around and up and saw no more Hunters on the top, but he then heard a whistling noise and looked up when he saw that an car was was coming down to him so thinking quickly he reached for the latch and quickly closed it right as the car crashed on top of it. Ed had been caught by surprise as he steered the vehicle a hard right and almost made it tip over, but he was able to get it back on the road. Double D grabbed the W.T that fell on the ground and turned it on.

'' What was that?'' Edd asked the others when he heard static as he heard Callie's voice.

'' Its the Tanks there throwing cars at us- Techlin watch out!- we need to get out of here where is that exit from this city.'' Callie said as she looked behind her watching as a Tank stopped to pick up and throw a car at them with them narrowly dodging it.

'' Its just around this corner!'' Kevin said in the W.T as he made a hard left which almost made the Buster tip over and then right as he saw the entrance to the highway and passed the entrance where people would exit and went on the opposite made a hard right as he moved up the little hill the other two vehicles following him.

They then stopped hearing the roars and they looked in there rear view mirrors and saw that they lost the horde of zombies.'' _Alright guys we lost them_!'' Techlin said in the W.T with joy as all the kids cheered in their vehicles.

'' Finally we all out into the big open world!'' Eddy exclaimed with a big smile as he grabbed both the smiling Ed and Double D in a headlock while the girls danced in a circle saying 'we're finally out'. Sarah and Jimmy was doing the same as well as they too was happy.

In the Buster the guys was taking it as great as everyone else with Rolf dancing in row between the seats putting on an amusing show for the rest on the bus.

Techlin was riding his motorcycle and was glad as the others that they finally was out of the city, but he was glad that he was able to meet with his best friend and girlfriend. He looked behind him to see Callie laying her head in his back as he rode and saw that she was smiling.

'' You know,'' Callie said as she looked at Techlin.'' I think this day may be a great day fro you.'' Callie said as she looked back at the city that was disappearing form their sight as they moved farther away from it.

'' You bet it is! I mean we finally get the see the outside world instead of one small space.'' Techlin said with a grin.

'' And that your girlfriend is here with you.'' Callie said as she look at him and saw him nod his head.

'' Yep. Though I'm still impressed that Dante crashed two of the vehicles you guys used to get here.'' Techlin said remembering that little detail Callie told him.

'' Don't bring that back up.'' Callie whined as she buried her head into his back while he just chuckled knowing it was a partially bad memory for her.

Unbeknown to everyone in the distance someone was watching them thru binoculars(Picture it like your looking inside the binoculars the whole time.)

'' Sir Mr.5 is on the move.'' A gruff voice says as he looked at the three vehicles, but zoomed in on Techlin.

'' Good good is Mr.10 with him?'' A female voice rings out softly, but held a commanding voice.

'' No he isn't if I heard correctly they said that they were parting ways for now and was just seeing the people Mr.5 is with off. Do I proceed to capturing both targets Mistress?'' The gruff voice says as he looks more closely at the group and saw Mr.10 coming behind them.

'' No No just keep an eye on Mr.5 and let them both have their chance at living while they still can.'' The female voice ordered.

'' Yes Mistress.'' The gruff voice said as he he removed the binoculars and the screen goes dark.

**Finally I am done with this chapter.**

**I hope you all like this one and wasn't too confused or disappointed since it took a while to make this., but to have over 20,000 words is a new record for this story. I hop you guys like the last part though with that guy and woman and everything. They will be revealed later in the story so don't waste your brain trying to figure out who it is and what they want with Techlin and Cristian.**

**Also I hope you like the Police Station part as that was my first real try too make an horror part in this story. Also if some have figured it out, by my poor descriptions that the 'things' the group mention of you guessed it the Necromorphs from the Dead Space series so a shout out to you Dead Space fans As I said pictures will be posted on my profile or you can copy and paste this into your search bar: .com/wiki/Main_Page and search Slasher, The Pack, and Lurker and I wish you all a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Next Chapter: **

**On the Road Arc: The List and a Normal Day[Bandits and Killer Birds Included]**


	7. On The Road Arc: The List

**Hello everybody. MINI CONTEST BELOW AND READ THE REST**

**Now I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter cause as you can tell it took a while and I hope you all like the answers to what may be some of your questions. Some of you may have thought or your thought could have been on the subject. ''What is this guy thinking! First the Executioner from Resident Evil and Left 4 Dead zombies now something from Dead Space too!**

**I just want people to know that this is how my story is going to be: with crossovers of all kinds either major like the last chapters or minor you never know, but that's not all cause I'm also thinking of new abilities to give to those Necromorphs the first being:**

**Endurance: This allows them to take more than a normal zombie can take and can still move to attack even with out an head but only for a couple of minutes. This is only exclusive to the Necromorphs.**

**I'll think of some others later.**

**Also Raven, or more known with the group as 'Old man', is also a crossover, but of what? If you know what movie,TV show, anime, cartoon, manga or video game he is from I will allow you to have an Oc in this story. Just send what thing he is from and in and if you believe you got it then PM your description of your Oc with any abilities you want him to have, but not like godly strong just minor stuff and back story. Also he has the same description as in the story and FIVE winners will be selected. Good Luck! **

**Bonus Points: For the one to get it right on the dot well I will not only let you have your OWN OC in the story, but you also get to write Chapter 8 with what you want the Eds to do next on On The Rode Arc with a plot summary.**

**First Poll is up as well and you guys to choose which is a better weapon for killing or/and is cool to you. It will end as soon as this Ark is done. Which will be a while.**

**Anyone can now review this story even if you don't sign in to your account or if you don't even have one. So don't be shy to post your review now.**

**Also I thought long and hard(Pun included) about this and I decided to add the first you know what scene to the story. I'll give you a hint its starts with 'S' and ends with 'X' and between them is a 'E'. So I'll warn yall and wish me luck.**

**Also what I believe is drama will come up with romance from the four protagonist.( The Eds and Techlin if you haven't figured it out.)**

**Title Page: Left side: White books in three rows of six with the stamps of different national seals.**

**Right side: On the dusty ground with some patches of grass is a metal helmet that with two holes for eyes with small gears next to it and standing over it is a black feathered bird with red eyes with an green eyed eyeball hanging from its beak .**

**Chapter 7: On the Road Arc: The List and A Normal Day[Bandits and Killer Birds Included] Part 1**

**9:34 pm Miles away from Peachnal Creekcal**

The group had stopped offed the road so that they can all rest since some were still tired from the happenings of the city and was just putting up an front so that they could continue on. They made it quite a miles away from the city and along the way they met up with Cristian, Elijah and Kayak and they were parked a next to the Buster. Their vehicle was a dusty red mini-van and with melted down bars on the back and front windshields and the driver and passengers seat,though it wasn't much they three older boys said that they could deal with it since it became like a home to the three since they always stay on the rode living living life to its fullest and hunting down the MS13 while doing so.

Currently they were resting on a patch of dirt that the grass didn't cover with six tents, one with the urban ranger insignia, set up that they had gotten from the mall behind them. Edd was current trying to make an fire with some wood collected from the few trees in the area to make light of the soon to be dark area and failing.

'' Come on already!'' Edd said frustrated as he rubbed the stick on top of the wood the others watching the boy struggle to make fire. That was until a spark happened and Edd quickly blew on the spot making the smoke it made blow back a little and watch as it quickly spread to the dry wood, grass and dry leaves and seconds later a fire was born making light and warmth for the group.

'' Nice Double D it only took you about...thirty minutes.'' Eddy said lamely as he checked his watch

'' Oh like you could do any better.'' Edd retorted as he crossed his arms.

'' Yeah you want a match or a liter?'' Eddy asked pulling the two objects out of his right pocket showing Edd and the rest.

'' Why didn't you show us that earlier?'' Kevin asked as he and the others looked at Eddy.

'' You didn't ask now did ya?'' Eddy retorted back at the jock as the others sighed knowing that was the kind of reply that they would usually get from him.

'' Well it doesn't matter as long as we have light and warmth we all will be alright.'' Dante said as he sat in the dirt next to the fire putting his bag that he was still carrying next to him.

'' Why didn't you put yours in the vehicles or tent?'' Nazz asked confused since everyone put their bags in the vehicles or tents and just noticing he had his.

'' I need to make some repairs to my little friends.'' Dante bringing out a small table that can some how fit in his bag and laying it on the ground. Next he got out about ten spiders that look burnt and had one or two holes in them, and that really freaked out some the girls.

'' Why do you keep spiders in your backpack that's just creepy!'' Sarah asks behind her brother with May as Ed was looking at the things in interest not scared in the least.

'' Hey! I forgot you use these!'' Techlin said bending down examining the arachnids he had seen many times in the past. While the ones who didn't know what they really are was freaked out that Techlin had a best friend like this.

'' My heart aches that you forgot that I built these things!'' Dante said grabbing his heart in a mock dramatic way as Techlin laughed at the way his friend acted. The others,excluding Callie,Nazz and Edd, watched the two confuse until they really looked close to the 'spiders' and saw the metal glint the fire light made on it and put two and two together and concluded that he made them.

'' Stop being such a drama queen!'' Techlin said as he bended down and looked at the spiders that Dante is working on.'' Wow what you do to them man?'' Techlin asked as he reached for one, but quickly pulled back when one shot sparks off and shocked him. He hissed at the pain, but shrugged it off having experience far worse.

'' Its an upgrade to them that I made a short while ago, I put some ball shaped bullets in the carapace and I make them explode sending the barrage of bullets that can possibly kill a man, but the bullets direction is random so it have an chance at missing the the intended target.'' Dante continue explaining as Techlin and Edd who joined and sat next to Techlin with a notepad writing down key facts of the invention with the cons and pros of it as well.

The others look at the sight kinda confuse at what was happening, but decide to ignore it.'' OK while the three geeks go on a date I have to make dinner tonight,'' Eddy told them as he moved to the War Machine where a decent kitchen he can work in was at,'' you guys prepare to eat the world's best pizza made by yours surely!'' Eddy called back making hand movements as he did and entered the War Machine thru the back.

'' Well Rolf shall go into his tent to write about the day's happening in Rolf's book of recording of days.'' Rolf said moving to the Urban Ranger tent and going inside turning on a lamp showing his shadow as he grabbed a book and started writing in it. The others chuckled at that figuring that Rolf doesn't know that he really writing in a diary.

Soon they all split up doing what they wanted to do til dinner and as soon as the three newcomers heard pizza they decided to stay a little while longer. Callie went to the top of War Machine saying she'll be keeping watch, but was really going to go star gazing since the stars above twinkled bright for all to watch and was too beautiful to pass up. Lee moved inside War Machine saying she was going to help Eddy cook up dinner, May and Ed went inside the tent on the right of Rolf's to have a little alone time,probably to start making out once again, and Marie settled with siting next to Double D who was still listening to Dante and giving out a few pointers himself to help with Dante invention's problems.

Sarah and Jimmy settled with asking Cristian, Eli, and Kayak to tell them stories of their adventures in which the three happily replied to do. Luke and Danielle went inside the other side of the War Machine so Danielle can set some thing straight between the difference of an alive baby and an twisted fucked up one from Eddy recounting of the encounter. Old Raven decided just to sit next to the fire opposite of where Dante and the three others are sitting and felled asleep a happy, but sad smile on his face as he rested dreaming about what life was like before all this mess and zombies.

Pretty much normal as it can get with a group like this. Lets check on some of them.

_**The small kitchen of War Machine**_

Eddy was currently working on the third batch of bread with Lee making the sauce with her reading the recipe that Eddy has given her on the table, both covered in powder or tomato sauce but still working non the less. Eddy tossed the bread in the air making it spin like a wavy pan and let it land in his hands where he spin it on his finger like a basketball. He then set it down on the counter on a metal pan covered in powder showing it has been used multiple times. Eddy then added the cheese after setting up the crust right and cut off an medium sized layer and put it on the bread. Eddy looked over to his cooking partner to see her mixing the sauce a little to fast so he moved behind her to help her out a little.

'' No you have to stir it a little slower. I'll help you.'' Eddy said going behind the young women and gently placing his powdered hands over her partially tomato sauce covered hands and helping her stir at a more commonly place.'' Now what do I always say about cooking?'' Eddy asked Lee the question he always said when she rush things.

'' You can't rush cooking as you can't rush life.'' Lee said remembering what he always said to her when teaching her cooking. This wasn't a first time as some might say since, even before the zombies, Eddy has been her little chief teacher and when she asked why he was teacher her how to cook.

'' I don't won't to be cooking for the kids all the time.'' Was his reply each and every time never changing that answer when she asked. As he kept stirring with her hands in his Eddy looked to his left to see Lee who was looking at the big bowl, but he saw the light blush she had on her cheeks. Eddy sighed knowing that he had to get back to work and away from this cliché romantic position, so letting go he moved his hands away from hers and saw that she now moved at the right pace.

He saw her beautiful face and he kept staring until he smelled something burning and turned to the stove to see a little smoke coming out and with widen eyes he ran to the stove and opened it grabbing the first two pizzas that was a little burnt in the crust and his eyes widen in pain when he realized he was holding two hot pans without cooking mittens and yelled as he threw the two in the air as he blew on his red hands trying to cool them down. Then he looked up to see the pizzas flipping in the air and was coming down on him so with ease he covered his head with his arms waiting for the hot tomato sauce and cheese and pepperoni and the cheese and sausage to land on him,burn him, and stain his cloths but it never came.

So opening his eyes he looked up to see a trey metal pan over his head and when he looked from under it he saw that Lee was holding it with a cloth with the two pizzas that landing perfectly with the smoke from the hotness of it. Eddy looked up and saw Lee staring down at him and said.'' Your supposed to be the one to be the genius in cooking and you went without gloves now that just stupid if you ask me.'' Lee said pointing out the mistake which could have made them take longer to cook.

'' Hey give me a break if I was staring at you that wouldn't have happened!'' Eddy argued back at her and saw as a blush grow on her face.

'' Well I can't help it if I'm beautiful and that you can't resist me!'' Lee argued back and watch as Eddy glared at her and she glare at him until... both sighed at realizing that both of them lost the argument.

'' Well whatever.'' Eddy said as he grabbed the cloth from Lee's hand and walked to the stove where he set them down on it.'' Got the sauce ready?'' Eddy asked as he slid a pizza on one of the five platters with the first one they had done which was a experiment that had success. This made a total of three deep crust pizzas done in fifty minutes.

'' I think so.'' Lee answered the short teen as she got the bowl and moved to pour it in the deep crust pizza over the cheese and moved on too the second one that Eddy had done before starting on the second one and poured the sauce over the cheese on that one.

Eddy grabbed the the tray that saved him a good burn and moved the pizzas on them with a inch between them and set it into the oven where they started cooking and filling the air with a delicious smell.

'' So those the last two?'' Lee asked as she leaned against the oven with her arms crossed under her breast that grew one cup in the years just liker her sisters did.( **AN-**Come on look back in Chapter 2 and you all will see that they had C-cup breast you have to admit that they will grow some more over three years!)

'' Yep we been cooking for almost an entire hour which makes it... 10:28.'' Eddy told the time after pulling his left sleeve back and looked at his watch. Lee sighed as she pushed her self off the wall and went to the back entrance slash exit.

'' Where ya going?'' Eddy asked as he looked at her back.

'' To prepare our tent for bed.'' Lee answered as she jumped out of the War Machine and walked to their tent which was left of Rolf's.

Eddy sat on the chair waiting for the pizzas to be done for dinner.'' Woman can't live with them can't live without them.'' Eddy said the famous old saying as he looked at the back door and sighed as he thought of Lee and how he was going to give her that jewelry he found in the KAY store and why women are complicated. He felt the emotions off her which is: embarrassment, frustration, and something else. Well they haven't had sex in a while that could be it, right?

Well as Eddy thought of the situation at hand for him lets check on Edd and Marie

_**Camp Fire**_

Edd got up with a stretch with a few bones cracking as he did with Marie getting up with him. Double D and Dante had talked about the invention he made and what upgrades it can use and he gave Dante his notes he took out of his notepad with Dante thanking him as he got in a tent that was left to where they guessed where Lee and Eddy was sleeping turned on a lamp and set to repairing his arachnids from the damage they sustained in Peachnal Creekcal.

'' Well are you three nerds done or do I have to wait another 45 minutes?'' Marie chuckled at the joke she made at the three. Techlin got up from his spot sticking his tongue out at Marie and left saying he was going to check on Eddy and how the food is going.

'' Oh ha ha Marie very funny.'' Edd said with a smile as he looked at the blue haired Kanker.

'' Yeah Yeah. So what do you want to do know?'' Marie asked as she looked around the camp fro something to do while Edd thought of what to do.

'' Oh what about we go into the tent I want to show you something.'' Edd going in the tent on Dante's left with Marie following soon after curious of what her man was going to show her. She pulled the tent flaps away as she entered the green tent with a lamp on the right side with two mats, a neatly folded cover with two sets of pajamas neatly folded next to it and pillows on the plastic covered ground. They weapons they carried were in the corner next to the entrance with their own separated. They did this little set up earlier when they choose, with the other Eds, who was sleeping where and the six chose three out of the six tents. Marie looked to her left and saw that Double D was rummaging in his bag for the item.

'' Where is it? I could have sworn that it was in my bag when I picked it up.'' Double D mumbled to himself as he looked deeper in his bag as Marie watch in mild amusement as she sat on the right sleeping mat.

'' Aha there you are!'' Edd exclaimed in his bag as he came out of it with the item behind his back.

'' Well are you gonna show me it or not?'' Marie asks as she crossed her arms under her D-cup breast as she looked impatient.

'' First close your eyes.'' Edd asked as he smiled at how cute she looked when she was like this. Marie rolled her eyes and just went with it and closed her eyes and waited. She didn't wait long as she felt the mat under her shift as she knew that Double D was behind her and then she felt something going around her neck and then felt her right hand being lifted with her hand going thru something cold and hard.

'' Okay open your eyes!'' Edd said with excitement and she did as she was shocked at what she saw. Around her wrist was a beautiful bracelet. It was silver and had and claw like design with one on top of the others with the top being half of the bottom and this design continued around her bracelet with two ends: one was just an normal square with a diamond on it and on the other end was four claws connected to each at the tips.

(**AN-** This author has bad descriptions with jewelry so open a tab and go to Profile to see pictures of the all jewelry being shown)

Marie looked at her necklace next, and she again, thought it was beautiful. The necklace was just plain silver but the pendant was different, it looked like a rain drop, but on the left side,(Right if you look forward) which was connected to the silver string, it was an thin black silver with tiny orange diamonds that went down to the curve of the 'raindrop' then it turned to silver as it went back around with clear diamonds and connected to the other end completing the raindrop. But there was another silver line entangled in the raindrop and at the bottom of the raindrop in the center was an blue squared diamond.

Marie looked up to see Edd looking at her with a nervous smile and sweating slightly.'' Double D... when did you...how did you get this?'' Marie asked quietly as she looked back and forth between him and the jewelry.

''W-well I saw Eddy bag and its contents and I just thought I get something for you...um.. do y-you like it? Edd said and asked nervously with a blush he looked at her while rubbing the patch of black hair against the back of his neck.

'' Oh Double D I love it!'' Marie exclaimed as she tackled Edd on the ground giving him a big kiss as she did which he happily returned and five minutes later they broke away to give each other some air. So panting a little they looked at each other and when Marie caught Double D smirk she knew what he and herself wanted to do so when she was about to reach the bottom of her shirt she didn't as she and the others heard a boom that echoed in the air and sounded like it was to close for comfort.

The two exchange looks and got up and grabbed their weapons and left the tent. They weren't the only ones as everyone was outside with at least a weapon. They looked around the camp site and found the explosion and saw an ash covered Cristian,Kayak, and Eli with Sarah and Jimmy hiding at the back side of the minivan.

'' What happened?'' Ed called out then they all notice that Ed wasn't wearing a shirt showing his four pack abs and his pants was unbuttoned at the top, but still zipped.

'' The three stooges demonstrated of how they got banned from something called Cinco De Mayo.'' Sarah explained as the three slightly smoking nodded.

'' Remember kids..'' Cristian turned to the two kids ignoring the others

'' Never try to make..'' Elijah said next after Cristian.

''Giant fireworks.'' Kayak finished with a cough of black smoke and the three promptly fell back unconscious

'' Well okay.'' Sarah said stressing out the okay.

'' Just let them rest I'm sure they're fine.'' Techlin said as the others shrug and went back to doing what they were doing while Sarah and Jimmy tried waking up the great story tellers.

_**The top of War Machine after the three stooges blew themselves up**_

Callie was staring at the night sky ignoring Jimmy and Sarah failing at waking the three up._'Idiots all three of them and I can't believe that one of them in on that List I at least expect him to be a little mature.' _Callie thought as she never believe that those three guys would do any thing as blow themselves up like that.

_'Who am I kidding I have a fifteen years old boyfriend who done stupider and a lot more dangerous things than that and I kinda helped in most of those things so I really can't complain.' _Callie thought still looking at the stars.

''Puis-je vous joindre ma Dame?'' A familiar french voice asked Callie as she stayed where she is.

''Vous pouvez.'' Callie said in French as Techlin came and sat down on his back next to her.

'' I still can't believe that you learned my native tongue.'' Techlin said with a groan as he put his hands behind his heads and closed his eyes. He then felt a weight on his lap and chest and opened one of his eyes and looked down to see that Callie is laying on him with her head in the crook of his neck though it was weird since she was taller than him.

'' Well mat be if you would have stopped talking in it so much I might have not learned it in the first place and might have gotten it from kissing you.'' Callie said the last perk jokingly but the first was a little annoyed of that fact back then when he talked in french.

'' Heh I guess I deserve it, but hey my mom said that I needed to know my roots so she taught me.'' Techlin said missing those times when his mom used to always teach him when he was little.

'' You miss your parents do you.'' Callie asked as it sounded more as a statement than a question.

'' Yeah I do, but I know they wouldn't want me to keep moping around about them I could hear dad knowing he'd yell and slap me and tell me to move on or else.'' Techlin told his girlfriend as he remembered all those good times with them even the bad ones.

'' Well you still have my parents and me.'' Callie pointed out as she looked at him.

'' I guess though your dad still hates me for getting you pregnant and actually you never told me how your mom reacted to that.'' Techlin said opening his eyes to look at her as Callie face blushed remembering what her mom did when she told them and buried her head into Techlin chest..

'' You don't want to know.'' Was her muffled reply.

'' Come on tell me!'' Techlin asked sitting up with Callie holding wrapping her arms around his waist and she still shook her head no.'' Please.'' Techlin asked nicely and felt the sigh that came from her.

'' Fine she...'mumbles mumbles'.'' Callie said when she adjusted her self to sit next to Techlin though Techlin didn't hear.

'' She did what?'' Techlin asked.

'' 'Sigh' She... opened a window... and yelled that... I was having a baby to the whole neighborhood.'' Callie finally told him as she put her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment as Techlin busted out laughing at that falling back and holding his stomach.

'' I can't... believe that... she did that!'' Techlin got out between laughs.

'' Its not funny its embarrassing. Everyone kept asking who it is and I can't just say I slept with a twelve year old boy.'' Callie said the blush on her face growing. Techlin laughs calmed down a second later, he whipped the tear away from his eye as he looked at the embarrassed woman.

''Well I know how you might feel cause don't forget I had some friends I wanted to tell so I could get their support, but I didn't think they will take too it well.'' Techlin said with a sigh at the end knowing that he really needed his friends at that time, but was too afraid that they might do something rash.

'' You mean the guys you been with when you moved in that Cul-de-Sac and the three years when you, me, and Dante wasn't with you?'' Callie asked curious.

'' Well yeah. Even though I trust them with my life I couldn't risk it since they might have spread it around or worse call the cops on you!'' Techlin explained his reasons for not trusting them with their secret relationship.

'' Aw you were worried about me?'' Callie asked with a blush and as Techlin with a pink tint on his cheeks nodded.'' Well they seem to be taking it well.'' Callie stated knowing that none of them said a word to them about it even though she did feel a few curious glances from behind her.

'' I guess, but I have a feeling that it'll come up sooner or later.'' Techlin predicted knowing that Dante was the only distraction that he had that kept Double D from bringing it up. Callie shrugged in acknowledgment of that prediction. So laying back down on his back he felt Callie get in the position they were in a minute ago, then a question he wanted to ask her ever since the mall.

'' Soooo... future wife of Techlin uh?''Mr. 5 said as he looked at Callie who blush increased at remembering that little introduction at the mall.

'' Well you know...I thought about it over the years we been together...and I can handle commitment and things like that.'' Callie said nervously at what he thought about it and pushing her forefingers against each other.

'' So...if I was to pop the question right now you will say yes?'' Sure its not like he thought about it, but he never thought that Callie will think about something like marriage with someone like him. Then he felt her nod with the blush increasing. Techlin though was shock he really loved Callie, but marriage, he didn't know that she loved him that much.

'' So what you think of it though?'' Callie asked as she propped her self up looking at him and to see his reaction. She saw his thoughtful expression and feared that he thought the idea was stupid and that it'll never work out.

'' Well...to say the truth... I wouldn't mind being married though I more worried that your dad might kill me.'' Techlin said with a shrug though with fear in his voice at the end knowing that if Callie, Callie's mom and his parents didn't stop Callie's dad when he found out about the pregnancy Techlin will be in a hospital.

'' Well then lets get married without them knowing and have our own little thing with your friends.'' Callie suggested standing up and looking down at him.

'' Your really serious about this aren't you?'' Techlin asked sitting up.

'' You bet your life I am!'' Callie said a little to loudly and Techlin quickly got up covered her mouth with his so she wouldn't yell out like again, giving her a kiss.

'' Get a room!'' Eddy yelled thru the open hatch hearing Callie yell and peeked his head out to see what was happening and saw them making out.

'' Oh ha ha Eddy get back in there!'' Techlin ordered though with embarrassment making it sound less order like

'' Sure sure, tell me when I'm going to be a godparent.'' Eddy joked as he went back in the kitchen.

_' So they want to get married huh well they have to wait after me!'_ Eddy thought having heard the whole conversation with the two though he did feel a little hurt about Techlin not trusting him he understood completely with how things in the old world worked.

'' You know if you wanted a kiss all you have to do is ask.'' Callie said as she put her arms around him and moved closer for another kiss, but Techlin put a finger on her lips and push her head away, but not the embrace she had on him.

'' Okay first lets keep this to ourselves for now and when the time is right I'll propose to you okay.'' Techlin said with so much truth in it that you may think he made the definition

'' You promise?'' Callie asked moving closer to his face and looking at him with a critical eye just to make sure he wasn't going to lie.

'' I promise my heart and soul that I will propose to you.'' Techlin said and kissed her though Callie was a little surprise she gladly kissed back. It was a soft kiss, and when Callie pulled back, she gave him her special hug and let go of the embrace giggling at his goofy expression.

'' Well thanks Techlin I'll go get our tent ready for bed especially for your _desert_ after dinner.'' Callie said desert seductively knowing that Techlin got the hint if his blushing face said anything about it. She smiled at him one last time before going down the hatch.

Techlin stood there for a good three minutes before he sighed._' Not the best way of proposing to her, by telling her I will but its better than none.' _Techlin thought as he decided to stay up on the roof and enjoy the delicious smell of pizza and with thoughts of how marriage might not be so bad.

_**With Ed and May after the explosion.(Partial sex is coming up. First attempt! Or skip it if you don't won't to read it)**_

The two lovebirds went back to what they were doing alright as they continued to undress each other of their cloths. Ed was already down to his underwear as was May who was looking hungrily at the bulge in Ed's underwear. She bended down grabbing hold of the bulge in his pants and looked up at Ed who gave her the node of approval, so doing what she was given permission she pulled down Ed's comic book heroes boxers and out came Ed's four inches over average cock.

May never got over her surprise of how big Ed was down their but she wasn't complaining. She leaned down and gave it a lick at the head which made Ed shiver at the wet touch. So moving a head she gave the head a little kiss before taking it whole in her mouth, but couldn't get to far since he was so big since she doesn't do deep throat. She bobbed her head up and down on his rock hard shaft Ed's moans and grunts of pleasure giving her the drive to go faster. She then pulled her back and licked down his shaft even giving his balls a lick or two as she went down then up. May puts the little big Ed in her mouth again and starts going faster when Ed's groans and grunts became louder and how his breath got harder and faster.

'' I'm gonna cum!'' Ed says in a whisper being in pleasure and that only made May want to go faster, wanting to taste the thing that she wants to give her a child. Then on instinct Ed grabbed the back of May's head and thrust forward as he shot his load into her mouth which she happily swallowed. Ed always came a lot about two or three loads in one go before getting tired. May pulled her head back as she licked the the little sperm on her lips away, she saw that Ed was still had some pre-cum and licked it all away in one lick.

(**Its over you can open your eyes now)**

'' So you enjoyed it?'' May asked knowing the answer if his panting and smile gave any indication.

''Very.'' Was the tallest-Ed simple yet tired reply as he looked at her with love in his voice and eyes.

'' Well I hope your up for more since that not the last of it.'' May said seductively at the now grinning man as he knew what was coming up. He was about to take all of his clothes off and strip May until...

''Time for dinner everybody! Come on try the best pizza in the world!'' The two lovers heard Eddy yell out to everyone. The two lovers looked to each other and shrugged and was just going to continue any way that was until their stomachs growled like dogs and the two sighed.

'' Can we eat first?'' Ed asked May like a kid asks his mom before going on a roller coaster.

'' Sure we'll have more energy to do a lot more longer if we do.'' May said thinking that Ed was good at sex, but when hes full of food he is amazing!

''Ya!'' Ed yelled and in a flash he put on his cloths and was gone out the tent the entrance flapping from the wind he made. So quickly putting on her cloths she also left the tent for the dinner that Eddy kept saying will be the best they ever had. She checked herself one last time before leaving the tent to join the others around the camp fire.

_**Camp Fire**_

Everyone in the group was seating on the ground around the camp fire with Lee passing out the paper plates to everyone. Techlin,Callie, and Dante sat together with Dante bringing his work table so he can work and eat at the same time. Double D,Marie,Ed and May were sitting next to each other with a spot between the four for Lee and Eddy. Kevin and Nazz was sitting next to each other though the two had blushes on their cheeks and kept glance at one another while Rolf watched confuse about what the two were doing. Raven, Danielle and Luke was sitting with each other conversing with the old man. Cristian, Eli, and Kayak was sitting next to the three and they continued telling stories to Sarah and Jimmy who was sitting in front of the three as they told of the time when they pulled a prank on the mayor of L.A.

If someone was to look at this they would think this is one big, and partially weird, family.

A ringing then caught the attention of everyone as they all looked to the sound's direction and saw that Eddy and Lee was carrying five trays of the deep crust pizza with Eddy carrying three with one on his head. The smell of the pizza made some(Ed, Cristian, Elijah, Kayak) start drooling as they gazed with big eyes at the pizzas wondering were have it been all their lives.

'' I hope you all hungry cause I'm sure you guys are going to ask for thirds.'' Eddy told them as the others really start to wonder if the pizza like this was that good. Faster than they could see Eddy and Lee was gone and on their plates was a fresh and hot slice of deep crust pizza. Their was some two full pizzas left over.

'' Well dig in!'' Eddy said to them as he and the rest grabbed their pizza and as one bit down on the pizza.

_**30 min. later**_

Ed ate the last slice of pizza in one bite as he fell back burp a happy smile on his face and a full belly. This was the position of everyone else which they had to say was the best pizza they ever tasted. The ones who ate the most was Ed, Kayak, Cristian and Elijah as the rest only had two slices since the four ate the rest to quick for thirds. Eddy was the first one to sit back up having let his belly digest it all and looked to his left to see a knocked out Ed.

'' So you guys enjoyed the pizza!'' Eddy ask receiving moans of approval saying they did. Dante quickly got up and went straight back to working on fixing the last of the spiders the one that hacked at the padlock in the station. He got out his smaller tools and set the spider on the table and he got out an case that he opened to reveal parts of all kinds on the bottom and lid that he could use to repair damaged inventions. Dante carefully pulled out three tiny metal sticks and set them on the table with the spider, he got out what he called a plucker it was just like that nail clipper thing but smaller and with dull ends. So he starting finishing up his first little buddy and seconds later with tiny sparks he was done. He then turned it on and saw how the spider came to life and tripped getting use to its new legs.

'' I'm can't believe you actually invent these sure I made some contraptions in the past but this one truly takes the cake.'' Double D said moving to Dante watch spider who was getting better with his new legs.'' But I'm curious why is this one a lot more smaller than your other ones?'' Double D asks looking to the side to see Dante paying more attention with this one than any other mechanism.

'' Double D this one is special since this was the first successful invention I ever made and over the years I give him an upgrade so that he won't break down on me.'' Dante said with a smile as he saw that the arachnid run around on the table finally used to its legs.

'' Wow I'm sure it means a lot to you.'' Double D said as he watch the critter run around as Dante nodded to that and held his hand out and let the metal spider crawl on it then crawl all around his hand.

As the two techno geeks talk the others were having their own little conversation that was until someone asked a question that Cristian and Techlin wish would never come up.

'' So guys... I need to know something?'' Nazz asked looking at Cristian and Techlin who nodded for her to continue.'' Back on the roof of American Proper I heard you guys talking about something like a List whats up with that?'' Nazz asked as she and others looked at the two with generous curiosity at the two.

The two she was talking to froze at hearing the question when they both realized their mistakes back at

mini-mall._' Fuck!'_ The two simultaneously thought.

'' Actually that's a question I wanted to confront with you two as well cause I heard you mentioned each other with unique names such as Mr. 5 and Mr. 10.'' Edd question the two turning away from Dante who was frozen stiff at hearing that question.

'' Yeah what up with that I mean sure you told your story to me and Tech, but I was confused with the government and stuff part.'' Eddy said having remembered that part of the story.

'' Government?'' Edd quietly asked himself his curiosity now a second time at a peak.

'' Um well... uh... sorry Cristian and Techlin are unavailable right now and your questions will be answered shortly...bye!'' Cristian said with him and Techlin dashing off with their speed with no hope of catching them. Dust following after them.

_**With the two miles away from Camp.**_

''Ahh! Fuck we messed up big time man!'' Techlin cussed with a panicked expression on his face.

'' I know I know, but what should we do I mean they heard every word we said!'' Cristian said with panic in his voice as he paced back and forth then silence fell on the two.

'' We have to tell them.'' Techlin told Cristian who stopped pacing and looked at him like he was crazy.

'' Are you fucked up we can't tell them how will they react to the information?'' Cristian asked the boy as he shook him.

'' I know, but we have too I mean I told Callie and Dante and I know you told Kayak and Eli and my friends took it partially well.'' Techlin told him.

'' Well I okay and what you mean partially well?'' Cristian asked curious.

'' Well Callie wanted to kill the government while Dante was a little jealous of the Nanotrites part since he would love computers inside him.'' Techlin explained while Cristian shrug.

'' Well mine took it normally saying that it might be for the best and all.'' Cristian explained as he and Techlin sighed.

'' So we tell them parts or all?'' Cristian asked looking at the leader of the group since it was his friends.

'' Well I have been hiding it for years from them and I know Eddy since hes still a con artist, cause no matter how good you are, he can always tell if there more too it than what we say so we have to tell them all of it.'' Techlin sighed again scratching his head knowing that there was no way out of this. Cristian was silent at first but then just sighed for what felt like to him way too many times.

'' You still got the books?'' Cristian asked looking at Techlin with a serious expression and saw him nod.

'' Okay I'll get them and we'll figure out some way to break it to the guys I just hope this won't change anything between us.'' Techlin said as Cristian nodded hoping the same for his friend.

'' Lets go!'' Cristian exclaimed as he and Techlin sprinted to the others making a dust trail behind them.

_**The Others After the two ran.**_

The others cough as they waved away the dust and looked around to see that they had really left and the dust that they barley made out in the distance was an indication that they were long gone.

'' Okay I don't get it why are they being so secretive all of the sudden.'' Eddy asked the general question on almost every ones mind. The group then looks at the four best friends of the two leaders and saw their shock expressions.

'' Do you guys no any thing about it?'' Double D asked them knowing that they will trust them more than anyone here.

'' Nope don't know what you talking about well will look at the time! Its time for bed good night!'' Dante said in a hurry grabbing his stuff and making his way to his tent until Ed woke up and stood directly in front of Dante who crashed into him and fell on his ass.

'' Where your heading buck-o?'' Ed said cheerfully unaware of the situation.

'' Nowhere thanks to you.'' Dante muttered swearing that felt like crashing into a metal wall. Eddy suddenly ordered Ed to grab him and instantly did grabbing hold of the boy, who was about to run pass him, by the arm and kept an soft but iron grip on his arm as Dante struggled, and failed, to get away.

'' Ed let him go this instant!'' Edd ordered as Ed let go in fear of Edd's dark side coming out that scares him a lot ever since the accidents made by Edd at school. Dante quickly got his stuff and moved away from Ed who looked down ashamed at what he did to his friend.

'' I'm sorry!'' Ed cried out as he cried a river of tears that if Sarah didn't grab Jimmy in time he would be going to who knows where.

'' Um its...okay.'' Dante accepted the apology having put his things in his tent and saw Ed crying and knew that if he didn't say something he will keep going and flood the camp.

'' Ya! Ed happy now!'' Ed cried out in joy as he hugged Dante making it hard for the boy to breath and when the rest saw his purple face they cried out to Ed to let him go and Ed instantly dropped him as Dante tried to catch his breath a second time from a hug.

'' Well Eddy it seems like your method didn't work so lets try a different approach.'' Double D said to Eddy giving him a disapproving look as Eddy chuckled nervously at that.'' Now that we have that settled, all we want to know is that if you four have any information about this List thing.'' Edd asked the four politely The four looked at each other and decided to answer them, but nothing else.

'' Yeah we do.'' Dante answered getting off the ground and dusting himself off and moved to sit next to Callie who hadn't move from her spot from where she and Techlin sat at dinner.

'' Can you share any of this information?'' Edd asked them wondering if they can and when they said no he then sighed hoping that Techlin or Cristian will tell him since this whole thing was making his head hurt and if their one thing Edd didn't like was no answers to any of the question he had. Then dust from out of nowhere consumed the whole camp making the group all scream not knowing what that was until the dust settle minutes later as the two people on every ones questions appeared coughing since the dust got in their mouths.

'' Why is their... so much dust when...we run?'' They heard Cristian ask Techlin while coughing.

'' No idea, but I hope it doesn't happen again.'' Techlin answered getting the last cough out of his system.

They two then looked at everyone else who eyes held a lot question for them and Eddy being impatient crossed him arms and said.''Well? We're waiting.''

The two then nodded to each other with Techlin asking.'' Okay we'll tell you all we know, but I warn you all will either think we're crazy or you might do something that could very well risk your life.'' Techlin said these words very seriously with Cristian standing next to him arms crossed with a critical eye directed at all of them.

'' After you even hear one sentence of what we say to anyone else we will be forced to kill you.'' Cristian explained the first risk as almost everyone eyes widen, surely they were just kidding some the kids mused that was until they saw their faces and they knew that they were dead serious with the fire making it look a little scary for some.

'' Why can't we tell nobody?'' Raven asked curious of why this was so secrete that words about it can mean death.

'' Because these things if ever revealed to the public before and after the zombies came will mean the end of the world.'' Techlin answered while the group was really starting to get scared.

'' These things we are trying to tell you, if it was reveal to the public will cause chaos with World War III right behind it and I know for a fact that no one will survive and civilization around the world will crumble with riots, mass killings, suicide and the whole package of chaos.'' Now the kids were terrified that this info was this big. Even Edd was having a hard time thinking that info like this probably can cause another World War that Edd figured, with the new technology of today, that the world will surely crumble.

'' Are you ready?'' Cristian and Techlin asked the group at the same time and hesitating the group nodded to afraid of words being trusted. Cristian and Techlin spared each other a glance and Techlin nodded moving to the last tent that wasn't taken and moved inside and a minute came out carrying eleven white books varying in sizes under both his arms. He set the stack of books on the ground in front of the camp fire where some of the kids moved to examine them.

'' You see,'' Techlin started gaining the attention of everyone,'' the List is just like its name replies to: a list. But this list is special, its a list of every dangerous person in a certain countries and as you may have figured Cristian and I are one of those people.'' Techlin said gaining every ones attention at that.

'' The List itself has been in generations of human history even some saying that it dated back to when the Renaissance. The List is active in every major area in the world, but is commonly labeled in the continent of that country. There is one in the U.S as you all figured that has a maximum of one hundred and five dangerous men and women in the U.S and only one fourths of the people in that number is sane.'' Cristian continued picking up the first book on the stack and showed them it. It wasn't impressive, all little plain actually, but their was an symbol in the middle of the page that they made out as the national seal of the U.S.A. Edd moved closer to the book and saw that they was right about it being the national seal.

'' May I?'' Double D asks while Cristian nodded handing him the book as Double D held it and examine it knowing it was a book, but he wanted to make sure as he opened it on the first page to see a picture of a middle age man with brown hair and blue eyes and had a scar on his left cheek that was an K and taken like a mug shot. Next to the picture was info on what the who the man was. Before he knew it he was reading out loud.

'' Name: Linus Dill. Birth: January 3,1974. Listing #:105 and 266. Sex: Male. Age:36. Status: KIA'' Edd began revealing normal information.

''Listed for massacring his wife and all his family members in one night under a guise of being a cop with ''bad news'' for his family and slit their throats in 2003. Later in that year he killed his wife's family members and raping three ten year old boys and five seven year old girls and killing them after his deed. He was put in jail in death row, but government officials covered it up as propaganda from media wanting attention and bailed him out and put him in the Iraq war where he was killed by enemy soldiers in a ambush after an attack on a hideout.'' Double and the rest were shock that this man deeds

''Purpose: Killing all members of an Al Queda hide out.'' Edd finished with wide eyes and shaking hands as he dropped the book on the ground. The others weren't doing so well as they to felt sick and disgusted by this monster and then they all realized: He was the weakest one.

'' As you can tell that was Mr. 105 the weakest of America, but yet very dangerous with his skill to impersonate almost anyone he wanted.'' Cristian said as he looked at them with no emotion in his voice.

'' There are more of people like him out there even more disgusting and sick as him even some with his skill, but better and more dangerous.'' Techlin told them as the others looked even more afraid at that thought. Eddy even though felling a little sick picked up the U.S List book and looked inside and read the next page then the next and felt a little sick, and the next,and the next til he stopped at Ms. 51 and threw the book to the ground panting as he sweated and shook with disgust, fear, and anger as what he read.

'' What the fuck is wrong with these people I mean come on why would the government cover something up like this people need to know!'' Eddy cried out as he remembered that one was in for chemical poisoning and killed over two hundred enemy soldiers in World War II and died by poisoning himself since he thought he deserved it.

'' They can't.'' Techlin simply said as Eddy really wanted to kill him. Eddy ran up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to his level.

'' What do you mean 'can't' people need to know that people like that are out there waiting to kill them and I read the one of the woman who killed little boys for laughs! Does the fucking government thinks its funny keeping this from us or something!'' Eddy yelled at him as the other widen their eyes at that not knowing that this had happened and the government covered this up. Techlin then got Eddy away from him by pushing him away making the boy stumble. Techlin looked at everyone seeing in their eyes the question, fear, and anger they had.

'' I know what you all may feel, cause even I felt the same and I asked the same questions you all have for us. But understand that if people knew that these people was alive and anywhere near them or family members things like riots, blackouts, killings and much more will happen as America or even the world will fall to pieces as people question the government and their ways and decide to take matters in their own hands and that itself is bad.'' Techlin said to the others explaining that things like this are better kept secret.

'' Look lets forget about the people and lets talk about the benefits for the sane ones and the ones under twenty-five ranking.'' Crsitian said knowing that them knowing anymore about the bad might be cutting it too close. The others calmed down a little still trying to keep around their heads that people shouldn't know about it though some accepted that fact about not knowing, except they wanted to know the benefits for joining.

'' Well one of the benefits is a monthly...pay check, if you like to call it that, from the government telling us that you'll get your amount for what rank you are and only ones who got this was under twenty-five. This was manly so that no one betray them from the List as to revealing the secrets in anger that they deserve to be taxed less and stuff like that.'' Cristian said knowing that his life was a little bit easier cause of that.

'' What? You guys get money fro being on that thing? That's so unfair man!'' Eddy cried out wishing he could get money like that.

'' Well its not that great I mean you almost can't spend it anywhere.'' Techlin said lowly.

'' What do you mean by that?'' Sarah ask fearing the answer for some reason.

'' Sure it may sound like we get money, some government secrets,'' The group was kinda shock that they were let in on top secrets and after he was done they had to ask the questions.' respect, training, and the Nanotrite Program, but it all comes with a cost. That cost is losing your status as a human being to the public.'' After Techlin was done the kids was shock, they knew that killing was horrible and all, but for others to think your lower than human is just unreal.

'' We know your all thinking, but its the truth, the media is a devil cloaked in ads, news reports, T.V shows, cartoons, books and magazines. After my killing of those people and the accusation of rape and murder of that family and those MS13 gang members I was guiding across the Mexican-American border I in the eyes if the law was a killer, but the way I killed those members I was considered a monster to the public. After I got out of Juvy people avoided me everywhere and I been kicked out of a lot of places for what I done. The government tried their best with this media, but the media changed years ago. People sending threats even some tried to kill me.'' Cristian was telling this all with a sorrow and anger. The kid though couldn't believe that people would treat others people like this, but figured since some say you hate the things you fear.

'' Yeah and I wasn't let off easier either since I was the plague of the city, everyone in my school was terrified of me with many sending threats, via letters, even teachers did it. The students, the teachers, fuck even the principal was scared of me. Actually you are the only few that accepted me for me and not some monster or killer. I was banned from almost every where I went. Some will even say that ' murderers and monsters like you don't deserve my service' and the ones that let me in charged me almost triple the amount of the original price. It was my own personal Hell.'' Techlin said sitting on the ground with his arms crossed and eyes closed remembering those times.

For the others they again was shock that their friend was treated like this, but not more so than the Eds, Callie, and Dante who was angry that they messed with their best friend or boyfriend like that and he didn't tell the Eds about it.

'' Why didn't you tell us of this sooner mister we could have helped you or done something for you...'' Surprisingly Ed said continuing as he was on the verge of crying a river again. That was until Techlin snapped

'' It wouldn't help any of us! The reason why I stopped doing all these things with you guys so that you won't get targeted by threats and hate to you for being friends with me! Or even talking with me!'' Techlin cried out in frustration as he yelled at Ed, which he never did out in anger before, and when he realized what he did he quickly apologized when Ed was about to cry saying he was really sorry. As Techlin was yelling the kids still didn't believe that this was the reason why Techlin was jumpy for the past few months when he came back from Beijing. When Ed stopped the others came back from their thoughts.

'' Well lets just forget about all of this okay so everyone just calm down for now. What done is done nothing can change the past so lets just forget about it and move on!'' Callie, Dante, Eli, and Kayak and surprisingly Eddy cried out at the same time making everybody look at the three in surprise from the combine outburst and they all felt the frustration coming from that outburst. Callie, Eddy, Dante was already mad that they could have done almost nothing for Techlin and the other two felt the same way with Cristian.

'' Okay every one is good we can move on know?'' Kevin asked looking around to see everyone nodded accepted to be quiet for now. Kevin gestured from the worried Techlin and to the calm Cristian t continue.

'' Yeah well most of you might wonder: why us? Why so young? Well the List primary thing is war. The government believed that if we were to have a strong and unique force they can win wars quickly and with minimal lose of soldiers and innocent lives as possible.'' Cristian said in Techlin's place as he walked around the still burning camp fire.'' The enemy will never question of how some kids will be able to kill them which makes them cocky and make killing them the more easier. So we are used basically in times of war and this brings the Nanotrites Program.''

'' The Nanotrite Program what that's suppose to be?'' Lee asked with nobody noticing Dante hitting his head in the ground with a groan.

'' Well it this knew science thing that the government started a year or two ago before the zombies cam and its complicated since I wasn't paying attention at all, did you Techlin.'' Cristian asked turning to Techlin.

'' Dude, the guy was talking so fast I stopped paying attention at the beginning, but I do remember him explaining that it was basically millions of tiny computers that they will inject into the blood and will give the person a unique way of skills and again only people under twenty-five ranking got this.'' Techlin explained where Double D grew wide eyes at the fact of computer inside a living body.

'' Wait so they injected nano sized computers into the blood stream to enhance the normal body abilities. And you two have them.'' Double D was getting excited again as he said those words not believing that science has went far.

'' I guess so and yes we have them, but we're not the only ones anyone at under a certain number can have them but we only know the U.S will give them to the ones under twenty-five.'' Cristian said hoping he got it right.

'' Oh yeah now I remember they gave me some kind of book for it that said what kinds there are and how they work!'' Techlin said moving to the stacks of book and looking thru some books and throw them around.

'' Indonesia List... China's List... Mexico's List...Africa's List... Japan's List... World's List. Ahh here it is the Nanotrite in You manual.'' Techlin said after throwing each book behind him as Double D caught them all though he dropped them in a neat stack seconds later due to how heavy they were. Techlin opened it to the tables of contents and turn to the thirteenth page where the section was called What Types of Nanotrites.

'' Okay it says that there is a total of four different kind of Nanotrites. One is a common one called G.N or General Nanotrites that boost the normal human abilities:like stamina , endurance, speed, reflexes, strength and the five senses. I have this one. Another one that's common is the S.N or Speed Nanotrites that only works in increasing the speed tremendously. Crisitan has this one.'' Techlin told them.

'' Oh so that's how I go more faster than before.'' Cristian figured out now knowing why he went faster, he was sure the guys said something like that, but he probably was sleeping.

'' Right the next one is D.N or DNA Nanotrites which is a random one either going as far as to change the genetic material of an body for example: It can change someone into an rubber man or woman, to gain fish like qualities, or any other relation to certain animal. This is given to random ones no matter what rank, it doesn't says why thought.'' Techlin stopped curious of why they will give this to any one of the List, but he'll keep that thought at the back of his head.

'' The next is E.N or Endurance Nanotrites which makes increase an person life by a few years and to let the person last longer in battle and the ability, if trained enough, to be able to go into adrenalin at will. S.N or Strength Nanotrites only main focus is giving the person strength to an almost super-human strength. Hmm?'' Techlin stopped again as he looked at Ed and he always wondered how Ed was so strong, but Eddy and Edd said he had it since he was still in diapers so may be he was just naturally strong. But then he looks around him to see that almost everyone was looking over his shoulder reading what was in the manual, so getting uncomfortable he coughed in his hand to get the others attention.

'' Do you mind?'' Techlin asked looking at everyone who smiled sheepishly and went back to where they were sitting at with them muttering sorry and all. He closed the book and put it on the ground.'' So you guys know the types and me and Cristian have one of them, this explains how our bodies can handle the stress we put on it and truthfully I might not be here if it wasn't for them when that kid tortured me.'' Techlin said bringing up a bad memory for all.

'' Well this is so fascinating to believe that computers can enter the body and change it in so many different ways oh how I wish I can meet the man behind it all.'' Double said with sparkles in his eyes.

'' Well he's probably dead so don't get your hopes up man. Also you guys should be careful about what you say since with these Nanotrites the government can control us to kill you all so don't say a peep about it.'' Crsitian said as he gave the final warning to them. The group that didn't know kinda understood when they said they will be force to kill them

'' So you guys know this info and this is all of the info we know.. for now. But I want you all to know that I hope this doesn't change anything about me or Cristian. We don't want no special treatment or anything just treat us like you normally do.'' Techlin said hoping that they understand and both was glad when they nodded.

'' But I have one last question, how may are there in tha world?'' Raven asked the question on every ones.

'' Oh about one-thousand one-hundred seventy-five.'' Cristian answered as the others except Techlin's eyes go wide. Sure they knew that by the end of the world their was about seven billion people, but still that was many people even if only to them. Dante was the first out of shock and checked his watch and saw that it was nearing 11:30 pm so with a yawn he got up and stretched.

''Well I don't know about you all, but I'm going to sleep so goodnight!'' Dante said leaving and going into his tent where he zipped the entrance from the inside closed.

'' Yeah he's right we should all hit the sack cause tomorrow we'll decide where to go next and leave so goodnight to you all.'' Techlin said with him and everybody else getting up and stretching with a few bones cracking from some so with goodnight thrown around everybody went to where they was sleeping.

'' Oh yeah and the water for bathing tomorrow has to be from a water bottle since there is no shower anywhere near here so yeah!'' Techlin called out to everybody as they groaned at that except the three stooges who knew that they were leaving tomorrow and won't have to use it.

**With Edd and Marie**

The couple have gotten in their pajamas with Marie undressing in front of Edd for a tease and after getting the stars out of his eyes. Edd saw the blue shirt and white shorts and Ed was wearing his usual sleeping wear, but in a color of red and orange. Marie turned off the lamp and the two lay down on the mats and cuddled up to each other with Edd pulling the cover over both of them.

'' So what do you think about what Techlin said about all this government stuff?'' Marie asked tiredly.

'' Well I think that's its fascinating but I also hope that none of us won't tell of what we learn especially Eddy who has an habit for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.'' Double said and was really worried, but he still yawned at the end showing his tiredness.

'' Well I'm sure that it will be alright and if he does try to say something about it we'll stop him.'' Marie said closing her eyes and going to sleep with her light snoring filling the air.

_' I hope so.'_ And with that thought Edd drifted off to sleep as Marie cuddled up more into Double D.

With Eddy and Lee.**(WARNING SEX)**

This couple was already in their pajamas and laying under the cover, but with Lee face, that was red, the only one showing and a big bump under the cover and its, what to believe the head, was moving. If the slight moans she was making then we know what the 'bump' is and what it is doing.

'' Oh Eddy don't bite down so much!'' Lee said feeling the pleasure in her shoot up as Eddy bite down on it some more ignoring what she said.

'' I can't help it if you breast are so wonderful.'' Eddy said as he played with the twins. Pretty soon Lee felt her climax coming and when Eddy stuck his fingers in her private area that when she came with a silent scream knowing that some went to sleep and probably didn't want to wake with a scream... again.

'' You know you taste kinda good...(smacks lips) almost like strawberry and honey.'' Eddy compliments as he pokes his head up from the covers with his fingers in his mouth. Lee blush went up when he said that. When she felt something going inside her she pulled the covers off saw Eddy as he entered in her slowly taking his normal size inside her. He was no Ed or Edd but hey he still was good.

'' Always ready to get to the punch!'' Lee exclaimed as she pushed Eddy back with her ending on the top position as she began to ride him.

'' Well what can I say...(grunts)...you have to...(grunts)...get some things done on their...(moan)...own!'' Eddy said as Lee went up and down on his shaft and when he was about to cum he shot up like a bullet and pinned her down on the floor as he pound his penis in to her hard and fast as Lee moans became more erotic to Eddy which fueled him to go harder and when he was done he thrust in her and shot his load. Eddy fell forward on Lee landing perfectly on her breast.

The couple lay panting and sweating from pleasure that they just experience.'' Well another...great way to...go to sleep uh.'' Eddy said between breaths as he looked at the beauty that he lay atop of and looked at her slightly sweating face that had a smile as Lee pulled Eddy up and gave him a soft kiss.

'' It sure is.'' Lee agreed hugging Eddy as she turned off the lamp.'' Goodnight.'' Lee said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep though her hair was blocking it.

'' Good(Yawn) night.'' Eddy said as he yawned showing his tiredness as he drifted off to sleep with Lee following soon after.

With Techlin and Callie.

The two forbidden lovers were currently getting in their Pajamas with Callie saying that tonight was tiring and they both needed to go to sleep for tomorrow. Thought Techlin was a little disappointed since he didn't get dessert, but hey there was always next time. Callie just put the top of her pajamas over her black bra, but she wasn't wearing any pants which left her in black panties and a shirt. Techlin just got on his pajama shorts and was about to put on his shirt when he felt a hand on his back.

'' I still can't believe that your all scars haven't disappeared yet.'' Callie said on her hands and knees as she looked at the scars on his back. There was scars that resemble cuts on his back and she knew that there was more on the front, some of them cleared up over the years, but only just the ones that wasn't cut too deep or big didn't go away. She traced this zig-zag cut that went from the top of the back to the bottom, this one was all cleared up and left a pink lining behind leaving its permanent mark on it.

'' You know it kinda tickles when you do that.'' Techlin said chuckling a little at the touch as Callie playfully traced faster making him laugh and fall back to make her stop. He opened his eyes to see that Callie head was hovering over his as they looked at each other.

'' Well come on it time for us to go to bed.'' Techlin says as he sat up and turned to Callie who promptly tackled him to the ground and gave him a short, but deep, kiss square on the lips. Callie moved back with a smirk at Techlin blushing face as he looked down with a little smile.

'' That for staying alive and letting me able to see you again.'' Callie said before Techlin was about to ask why she did that.

'' Well no problem and since I knew you would want me to live though if I did die you would come to the dead's land and bring me back to life and beat the shit out of me.'' Techlin said knowing that she probably will do that. Callie gave him a playful smack to the head as he faked that it hurt.

'' So... ready to go to bed?'' Callie said as sat on her mat.

'' Sure am.'' Techlin replied crawling over to his side of the mat and laying down with Callie turning off the lamp, leaving them in darkness. Techlin grabbed the cover and, when Callie lay down next to him, put it over them. Techlin turned to his right as Callie turned to her left and the two stared at each other for a few seconds until they moved their heads closer and then they kiss a kiss that told the other how glad they were to be together again.

Callie scoots over to Techlin resting her head in the crook of Techlin's neck and sighed.'' We haven't slept in the same bed in years.'' Callie noted as she got comfortable.

'' Yeah I know, but know we won't go thru that again for a while now since this is the way I would always like to go to sleep.'' Techlin said lovingly really hoping that a time that long without Callie would never happen with Callie having the same thought as well. Techlin puts his hand over her waist to scoot her closer with Callie not arguing in the least as Techlin closed his eyes and a minute later he was out like a light.

Callie stayed awake a little longer.' Well I hope that tomorrow will be a lot better.' And with that thought she too fell a sleep.

_**With Ed and May.**_

The two lovers was currently under the covers with May on top and both of them were panting having just finish their love making and just hold each other in their arms.'' Wow Ed now that was the best one you gave me yet.'' May said as she laid her head down on Ed's chest as her eyelids starting dropping. Ed chuckled at that, but his head then wondered to the thought of how they did it so hard yet so quiet.

_'We always like loud.'_ Ed thought wondering why they was so quiet that was until he heard snoring of the naked beauty that was on his chest. So just like a baseball being hit by a bat he let that thought go as he moved a little so that he and May can be comfortable. Ed sighed very happy with his life with his best friends, his girlfriend, normal friends and the eight new friends he made today.

He then thought. _' Oh I know this is just the beginning of a big Ed-venture just like the good old days, but with zombies and we get to go to anywhere we want and make new friends and enemies that will try to kill us...!'_ Ed thoughts went on and on about how life might start looking up for all of them from now on. Ed looked down to see that May stirred mumbling something about tater-tots and he couldn't help but chuckle at May having another food dream. Then he yawned and decided to get some shut eye for tomorrow morning's workout, so with a final yawn Ed succumbs to sleep with a smile dreaming of the new adventures with Eddy,him,Edd and Techlin being heroes of the day.

_**A New Adventure Was Just Over The Horizon**_

**Done with Part 1! I want you all to know that I will be putting on another story. Not a zombie or apocalypse, but a Superhero story starting Eds and is in current production as you read this.**

**Hope you all give it a read and see next time:**

**Chapter 7: The List and A Normal Day[Bandits and Killer Birds Included] Part 2**

**Look out for new story:**

**The Five That Changed: Chapter 1**

**Our Lives Changing Arc: The Speed Inferno, The Iced Blade, The Z-G Strength, The Gentle Force, The Techno Trickster.**


	8. On The Road Arc: Part 2

**Well everyone here is part two of chapter 7 on the road ark since I'm working on a new story I decided to cut this in half at the last minute so please forgive me.**

**Hope you love the secrets that was revealed in the last chapter with many more coming along the story. I really wanted it to make it more semi-realistic and yes the nanotrite is from the post-apocalyptic game created by the makers of DOOM and QUAKE: Rage. This making it a little sci-fi in this story so hope you all like.**

**Last Time saying this: Check out my second Fan-fic 'The Five That Changed'**

**Also I suggest going on YouTube since the Eds are singing a song!**

**Here is part 2 of chapter 7 enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: On The Road arc: The List and A Normal Day[Bandits and Killer Bird included] Part 2**

_**The Next Day: 7:57 AM**_

The camp of the group was quiet with the fire from last night having burn out with slight trail of smoke rising showing that it was still hot and recently went out. All but a few was still sleeping and these few was Techlin, the Eds, Rolf, Kevin, Dante, and Luke. Some might ask why these young men was up so early. You see Ed with the help of Eddy and Edd came up with a way fro the group to stay in shape and to get stronger over the years. They were all currently doing thirty push ups with all, but one, doing it with ease. That one was Double D whose first day of morning training was today, he remembered his near death in the secret tunnel way and if Marie didn't get to him in time he wouldn't be here. So as a way of getting stronger he asked Ed, who ran the training, if he can join which he replied with a a-okay.

So now the genius was on his ninth push up feeling the the pain and burning of his arms as he tried to at least finish one-third of it and with a grunt and he pushed himself up and fell to the ground a sweaty mess with a little dust flying up as he did with his heavy panting making some come in his mouth which made him cough.

'' Come on Double D you can do better than that!'' Ed said having being the first to finish as he watched the guys getting done with Edd being the last. They all had their shirts taken off as to not get them sweaty, with them showing off their muscles and was either wearing shorts or sweatpants, though some were a little sick when they saw Techlin's cuts, but put that aside for the moment

'' Pleas Ed I'm tired!'' Edd whined feeling like his arms will break off if he tried to use them that was until Ed grabbed his arms and yanked his weak body up making Edd screech in pain at the feeling.'' Ed!''

'' No pain, no gain Sockhead.'' Eddy said with a smirk and a slight sweaty face. Ed then let go of Edd as he landed on his feet with his sore arms hanging limply at his side.

'' Running Laps!'' Ed suddenly shouted as the ones that knew what he meant started running around the camp about for what they guess was ten times, with Techlin doing a little more with his speed at full blast as he made a dust trail around the camp. The guys didn't take as much surprise from this and decide it to be a normal thing from now on. They avoided the dust and when they couldn't they suck in a much air as they could and ran even faster through the dust. Edd was fairing a little better as he was on his sixth lap and was panting and sweating a lot due to exhaustan, but steeled himself to keep moving avoiding the dust as much as he could.

Five minutes later they all were done with the laps with Techlin having done fifty laps until he got tired and tripped and fell very hard and skid a long way before stopping. After getting a few bandages on his front he was ready to continue to the next one which was chin-ups. Ed somehow found chin-up bars in the mall without any of them knowing and he said that it was his secret of how he found them. The kids just pushed that aside as an Ed thing and decide to start when Ed put them on the ground. Two for each bar.

Again Edd needed some help as his arms was still sore from the push ups and asked for some assistance. Ed quickly stopped his almost finishing his chin ups in favor if helping Edd, so grabbing his legs he pulled Double D up but not by much as for him to get some exercise out of this. So after finishing his ten chin ups he let Double D drop to the ground so that he could rest.

'' He really needs to work out.'' Kevin said as he finished his last chin up and dropped to the ground on his feet as he looked at the mess that was Edd.

'' I agree with that.'' Eddy said leaning against his chin up bars with Luke sitting on the ground in front of him.

'' I'm sure that he just don't see the need to work out since we always run from zombies when it gets rough.'' Rolf said in normal speech with the others chuckling at that remembering those semi-good times.

'' Yeah hey remember that time that Ed tripped over that wall when he tried to jump it!'' Eddy said bursting out with laughter with the others with the few that went on that mission remembering that and how he landed on the ground in a trash can. Then as the laughter calmed down they all sighed simultaneously as they all had a smile. The group of guys to see that Double D and Ed walking up to them with Edd limping

Eddy's watch then beeped and he looked at it and saw that it was 9:00.'' Its really been two hours?'' Eddy exclaimed as he checked to see if his watch was broken. The others then looked at Eddy as he checked his watch.

'' Last one to raise their hand does it!'' Kevin asked as he quickly raised his hand with Eddy, Rolf, Dante, Luke and Techlin raising their hands and Edd with struggle raised his hand. All that left was Ed who was watching three ants carrying small bits of leaves and going in the tiny ant hill.

'' Well good luck Ed!'' Everyone, but him exclaimed, as they all went back to their sleeping area. He stayed in a prone form in a crouch as he stopped looking at the ants and thought of why they said that and left. Then he realized that it was Friday.

'' Dammit guys no fair!'' Ed yelled at them as he swore he heard snickering. So with a sigh the big lump walked to the War Machine entrance, opened the door and walked in. He then turned right to the other half's entrance and opened it though slowly and as quiet as he could. He peered his head in the area and saw that Raven was awake and was drinking some water in a glass cup and when he turned he saw Ed looking at him. Raven raised an eyebrow when Ed put his finger between his mouth and shushed him so with a shrug he walked towards and past Ed. Ed sighed when the old man didn't give him out but then he remembered why he was here and moved to complete his objective: waking up Sarah.

Today was her turn to cook break feast since Techlin and Edd cooked yesterday's break feast. But a commonly known fact to the group, new and old, was that Sarah even though so small and young was fucking scary. The main problem was that Sarah wants her Friday beauty sleep, but everyone as to pull their own weight in the group even if you don't like it. So he looked to his left and saw the bunks bed, but more importantly his target that lay on the bottom bunk with Jimmy on top. Ed then got on his stomach and used his elbows to move and when he reached the bunk he peeked his head up as he looked at Sarah who was soundly sleep. So he reached he moved his arm and poked her in the nose and kept it there so when he saw and felt the punch to his nose and fell back hitting the metal ground holding his nose.

'' What the hell Ed!'' Sarah exclaimed with a red face with anger as she breath in air.

'' It your turn to make break feast for everyone.'' Ed said though weirdly since his nose was covered.

'' Oh.'' Sarah simple reply was as she go up with Ed seeing her pink fluffy pajamas. She stood on her bed and looked over on top of the bed to see Jimmy was sleeping with his Mr. Yum-Yum in his arms. She couldn't believe that he still slept with it even at his age, but she had to admit it does make him a little more cuter. Shaking away those things she quickly drew in air in her mouth and screamed.

'' JIMMY, WAKE UP!'' Her yell pretty much woke up everyone in the camp. Ed uncovered his ears and opened his eyes to see Jimmy wide awake and that Sarah caught him before he fell of the bed by his foot mostly surprise at his friend waking yell.

'' Come on its our turn to make break feast.'' Sarah said sweetly as she moved to the mini kitchen with Jimmy following after her though a little tired if the yawn he made had a say. So with his objective complete he got off the ground and walked out the War Machine through the back entrance. Ed went to his tent to see if May have woken since she was a heavy sleeper.

As Ed did that the others was doing something else. Techlin got in a bath, sort of. He was serious with the water and so he set out to do that task. He really hated it since the water was cold, but hey it was better then no bath. So he went behind the tent, made sure that no one was looking and striped, he poured some of the water on the soap that was on the wash towel and rubbed the soap and towel together and started washing himself. Ten minutes later he was done and poured the rest of the water over his body and to wash off the soap and put a dry towel around his waist. He saw the dark wet spot on the ground, but paid no mind to it as he moved inside his tent to see a still sleeping Callie. So moving quickly he got out his pack his cloths for the day which was an orange shirt with a red star and circle bokeh design on the front and back, black jeans, underwear, his blue sneakers, yin-yang necklace, red goggles.

As he put on his pants and socks he thought of somethings on what to do next._' Well we did go real far from the city and we might be in South Dakota. So I guess all that left is to decide were to go next and I might need Double D on this one.' _Techlin thought after he finished putting on his shirt and necklace and put the goggles around his neck. He looked behind him to see Callie stir as she got up and yawn with a stretch.

She opened her eyes and saw Techlin who was fully clothed.'' What time is it?'' She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

'' About 10:00.'' Techlin guessed as Callie nodded and asked can he give her a water bottle so that she can wash. He passed her one that he got for her and when she told him to shoo he did as he was said and left out the tent with Callie zipping it closed. When Techlin turned around he saw that everyone was getting up and getting the dress with the boys already washed and dressed and was kicked out by their girlfriend. A delicious smell came over the air as Sarah and Jimmy cooked in the kitchen.

Everyone in the group stomachs growled since the food smelled so good with some drooling. Cristian, Eli, and Kayak awaken to the smell with their stomachs growling at the smell and when they came out thru the back window/trunk. Cristian though needed to talk to Techlin about something important.

'' Hey Techlin can I talk to you for a second!'' Crisitan yelled to the boy as Techlin moved to them.'' Can you guys go I need to talk to Techlin.'' Cristian asked his friends as they nodded sensing that it was a serious matter and moved to Edd's tent to talk to him about some stuff.

When Techlin came over the two adapted to a serious expressions and leaned against the van.'' Where you guys heading to next?'' Cristian asked the boy not looking in his direction.

'' Haven't decided, but I think that New Chicago seems appropriate. Is it still standing?' Techlin asked being behind the date and not knowing what have changed for the other survivors in the world.

'' Yeah. So is Washington D.C, L.A and a few outpost across the nation.'' Cristian informed the leader still not looking to each other and looked forward with them seeing setting up the few tables they got from the mall for the others to eat at.

'' That's good, but I know that you didn't come here just to know where we going.'' Techlin said while Cristian sighed.

'' Techlin over the past few months people from the List have been disappearing they kept in contact with the government and even giving them the location they were at. They still have the tracker nanotrites and then the they just disappeared the tracker not able to find them.'' Cristian explained the situation as Techlin grew surprise.

'' How I mean the tracker is the strongest in the world so how can they just disappear just like that?'' Techlin questioned thinking of the reasons why they just disappear. Cristian shrugged at that.

'' That what no one with info of the List knows. They just vanish their file and info going with them.'' Cristian said he turned to Techlin who looked back at him.'' Someone is hunting us down and capturing or killing us off one by one. We know that much since someone hacked the government computer and deleted any information about them. So be careful and try not to get noticed too much once in the city.''

The two looked forward and saw that everyone was up and ready and setting up for break feast with Sarah, Jimmy, and Ed coming out with food.'' I'll try, but you better stay alive.'' Techlin said while Cristian nodded with a smile at that.

'' You know Techlin I really want to fight you.'' Cristian said

'' Why?'' Techlin asked the boy curious.

'' I don't really know, but I would really like to test myself against someone stronger than me.'' Cristian answered the boy question.

'' Okay then how about the next time we see each other again?'' Techlin questioned the young man interested in the challenge he just accepted.

'' Sounds good to me!'' Cristian agreed taking and shaking his hand and walking away to the table where everyone was at to go eat. Techlin shook his head with a small smile seeing at how Cristian acted. So moving he went to join the others in eating break feast.

_**2 Hours Later: 12:17**_

The group was getting in their vehicles, having packed all their stuff inside their vehicles with Techlin and Callie putting his in the War Machine. Cristian and his group was about to leave with Raven saying that he'll go with them since they said that they was heading to L.A where he said that a friend of his was at.

So having gotten their things packed they was already to leave on the road and see what it will take them next.

'' Well its been nice meeting you guys and I hope we see you guys again!'' Elijah exclaimed as he got in the back van where Raven was already at and sitting in a seat next to the other window. Kayak was riding shotgun. Cristian was the last to get in and turned on the van as it came to life.

'' Well peoples I guess this is it?'' Crisitan said to the group as he looked at them with a smile until his smile dropped.'' But listen guys their have been things happening over the past few months and I don't like it. People like me and Tech are disappearing and I know for a fact that who ever doing this is coming after all of us.'' Cristian warned as the group grew surprise at that. They themselves couldn't believe that people as strong, or may be even stronger, than Techlin was just vanishing.

'' But also be careful since some are still out there, and I'm talking about the bad and crazy ones! Now you all are lucky you guys met me since I am one of the good guys!'' Crisitan warned them have met some of them and barley made it out alive himself.

'' But since you guys are heading for New Chicago go to this bookstore and you'll see a guy named Jon Capler and you guys should talk to him to get new info in how the bases and outpost work and the new things!'' So with a nod to them he pressed his foot on the guys and he was on the rode and riding down it with a small dust cloud following.

When the dust made by the rush exit cleared with the kids coughing some out of them they all went into the vehicle they was in yesterday and they was ready to go.

'' OK guys it time too move out!'' Techlin said in the W.T as he turned on his bike and Callie tighten her grip around his waist tighter as he zoomed out onto the rode with War Machine and Buster following. Making dust rise as they did and soon they was on their way to their new destination: New Chicago.

_**In the Distance about Two Miles Away from the Campsite**_.

'' Mistress the two have split up, what are your orders?'' The gruff voice of the man from yesterday said with his binoculars following Cristian's vehicle and switching to the other three ones.

'' I want you to follow Mr. 5 and his group and when they get to New Chicago report back to me for new orders.'' The female voice said in the man's ear piece as the man gave a nod with his binoculars going up and down as he zoomed in on the small convoy and zoomed in on Techlin.

'' I will.'' The gruff voice said as he took the binoculars off his eyes and the scene went dark.

_**With the Group A Hour Later.**_

The group was riding on the rode as they head in the direction of New Chicago. The scene change with the U.S map covering the vehicles up, but they was still visible though slightly. A red line started in South Dakota and was then 'drawn' through the map changing to North, South, and East highlighting the highway system as it ended on at Lake Michigan or more accurate New Chicago. The map faded away as they rode on.

Lets see how they all are doing.

_**War Machine**_

In the giant vehicle music was playing with the Eds as the main singers and some was shocked that they was able to sing this well not missing a beat and keeping up with the song. The song that was their third one was playing on the laptop was Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae and it just started of the song.

**(AN-Sing Along if you Want or Play the Music on YouTube)**

**Eddy:**

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<br>_

**Ed:**_  
>La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la<span>_

**Edd:**

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
><span>_

**Eddy:**

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<br>_

**Ed:**

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
><em>

**Edd:**

_You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<span>_

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

__**Eddy:**

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<span>_

**Edd:**

_Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show  
><span>_

**Ed**_:_

_Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh_

**All Eds:**

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<span>_

__**Eddy:**

_Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids  
><span>_

**Edd:**

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<br>_

**Ed**

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<span>_

As the song faded out the kids on the War Machine cheered and clapped at the two, except Luke who was driving the War Machine was able to cheer for them. The Eds panted as they finished their third song in a row and was getting tired and decided to sit down. The Eds themselves was surprise that they song like that never knowing that they had talent like that.

They looked up and saw that Jimmy and Sarah was next. Hopefully they can sing just as good as themselves.

_**The Buster**_

The Buster wasn't really bustling with activity like the War Machine, but they made due. Danielle and Nazz was hitting it off talking about girl stuff and Rolf and Kevin was arguing on how to pronounce a word and it seemed that both sides were losing.

'' Wait so you and Kevin really did that?'' Danielle asked Nazz who nodded gleefully

'' Yeah I had my doubts but he really is a good kisser, but you have to tell me how good Luke is!'' Nazz said wanting to know more of her new friend.

'' Oh I say he is just magical especially with his tongue!'' Danielle exclaimed with a blush. They continued talking about boys and other girly stuff.

'' Rolf you have to call a duck a duck not a quack.'' Kevin argued with the farmer trying to correct his poor English vocabulary.

'' That's what Rolf said Quack!'' Rolf argued back thinking that Kevin is being a little dumb not knowing he was saying duck.

'' A duck's call is quack! Quack is not what a duck is called. Its Duck not Quack!'' Kevin said getting his point across as he drove the Buster.

'' Quack!''

'' Duck!''

'' Quack!''

'' Duck!''

'' Quack!''

'' Duck!''

'' Will you two shut it already we're talking here!'' Danielle yelled at the two as they stopped with Danielle sitting back down and continuing her conversation with Nazz, as if she didn't yell out like that.

''Quack.'' Rolf said sitting back in his seat as Kevin face turned red with him gripping the wheel, getting peeved off at the fact that Rolf got the last say. But he sighed and just continued driving.

_**Techlin and Callie**_

The couple was talking about the fact that people from the List was disappearing with Callie being over protective.

'' Techlin come on, you know how dangerous it is if the person doing this is after you.'' Callie said trying to get Techlin on her side.

'' No way I'm getting a haircut! I like the way my hair is.'' Techlin said not agreeing in the least with her as he liked his hair.

'' Oh come on, you'll look handsome if you do.'' Callie said using a compliment to get Techlin to change his mind. Techlin shook his head no and Callie sighed knowing that he won't do it so she thought of something else that may help him.

_'So plastic surgery is definitely out, so is dyeing his hair, and getting his hair cut.' _Callie thought and as sensing of her thoughts Techlin turned to her.

'' Callie I know you want to help and all, but lets not worry about it right now,okay? So for now lets just talk about something else.'' Techlin asked the woman hoping that she understand his small plea.

'' Okay, Techlin I'm sorry.'' Callie apologize when she saw how uncomfortable he was and leaned her head down on his back.

'' You can't be sorry Callie, its just that this whole thing got me on edge. But don't worry about me, I can take care of myself you know!'' Techlin exclaimed with a smile slightly turning to see Callie's face, as she nodded.

'' So how are we going to do this marriage thing, if you still want to go with it?'' Techlin asked with a small blush as Callie smiled and the one thing she does like to think about came to life: preparing your own wedding.

**In the Buster**

Kevin was still driving with the two girls still talking._' How do girls know how to talk so much?'_ Kevin thought knowing that its been a while since they started. Rolf was sleeping, saying that he'll take a nap and to wake him when they stop.

Kevin sighed wishing that some action will come to this now boring trip. Kevin looked to his right and out the bus door and he saw something in the distance in the grassy plain, making dust as it came closer to them. So acting quick he got his W.T and gotten it on the channel that they all shared.

'' Hey guys do you see that dust flying over there to our right?'' Kevin asked them as he looked at the dust and he could have sworn he saw a metal glint in the sun.

_'' Yeah I see it.''_ Techlin voice responded.

_'' I could check to see if its a vehicle if you guys want me to?'' _Double D asked through the W.T

'' I guess.'' Techlin voice said as Double D said alright and left to the top of the War Machine

_**On Top of War Machine**_

Edd came up thru the lidded entrance and came atop the War Machine with binoculars in hand. He left the lid open and sat down putting the binoculars to his eyes he was able to see more of the cause of the flying dust.

_' It probably just the strong wind blowing the dust.'_ Edd figured knowing that it was common that dust will fly if some wind comes in contact with it._' It did get quite windy before we left.'_ Edd added to his guess knowing that the wind was strong when they was packing up.

Edd zoomed in on the dust not seeing it clear enough so he zoomed even more and he was able to make out a vehicle that he knew very well. The vehicle was a buggy with armor in some areas as to protect oneself, and if Edd's memory of it was correct, it can fit only two passengers. But attached to the roof sides was either mini-guns or rocket launchers.**( Picture on Profile)** Now the paint job was a different when it had gray on it and as he zoomed a little more he saw the sign of a brain with gears in the head. This was a bandit clan: The Gearheads.

The Gearheads is a menacing group of people who fight both zombies and people all for the money, revenge, or even just for fun. But they was a very advance bandit clan being said to be people who are geniuses at building and technology. They had good armor making killing them a lot more harder than any of the other bandit clans.

Edd quickly went to his W.T and called to the others.'' Guys its bandits, but I only see one do any of you see-'' Edd couldn't finish his warning as the War Machine was rammed by something making it tip to the right a little. Edd looked to the left and he saw that a bandit's vehicle was riding next to it with the right side of it dented which means it rammed it.

Edd looked all around and saw that Gearheads bandit's vehicles was behind them, to the left of them, and to the right of them. They all was surrounded with about a dozens of more if them coming.'' Dammit!'' Techlin exclaimed once he saw the situation.

_'' All right everyone we clearly have an bandit problem, but we need to kill them since I'm sure that they are after our vehicles, or more specific, the War Machine and the Buster!''_Techlin said in the W.T as he looked around and saw that some got in front of them and that they was boxing them in.

'' What the plan?'' Eddy asked taking the W.T from Edd having somehow gotten up on the War Machine.

_'' Ride and kill, or ride and die!''_ Techlin said pressing his breaks as he made skid marks and everyone saw him go back with the buggies going past him and then they heard the gas go up and Techlin started following the buggies shooting them as he went. They all immediately got the idea and started fighting back as best as they can.

**(AN-Picture the Vehicles since I will be changing from one vehicle to the other without warning!) **

Eddy turned to Edd who looked nervous when Eddy did a grin that said what he wanted to do and knowing Eddy he was about to do it. Double D sighed as he quickly walked to the back area and grabbed hold of the **McManus 2010** bolted to the War Machine**(AN-**W.M from now on.**) **andtook aim at the buggy driver that was in front of the Buggy that Techlin was shooting at and fired. The bullet hit its target and the driver of the buggy head became bloody as his body went limp and since he couldn't drive it skidded to the side and finally flipped over with the vehicle behind it becoming an victim of the crash and it exploded with contact.

Another explosion happened that was the one that Techlin was shooting at with him him finally getting through the armor that protected the engine and when he shot at it a few times it went boom. Techlin moved out of the way of the rolling fire and rode on.

'' Dammit Techlin! Warn me when you do that next time!'' Callie yelled at the boy, while he chuckled.

'' No promises!'' Techlin called back as he did a wheelie making Callie scream as she held on to him for dear life and when he went back down she punched him in the arm as the boy laughed. When Techlin heard bullets connect with his bike metal's he turned behind him to see that a buggy got behind him abd was shooting at him. So speeding up he was able to get to the side of the Buster's driver seat window and knocked on it.

Kevin looked to the window and saw Techlin who jerked his head back and Kevin knew what he wanted him to do. Kevin turned around to the one he knew perfect for this one.'' Nazz shoot the first buggy you see after this!''

'' After what?''

''This!'' Kevin exclaimed pressing on the brakes as the Buster skidded to with the friction of the wheel and ground making tire marks as it wobbled a little left and right and when Kevin saw his target he exclaimed.'' Shoot that one!''

Nazz nodded understanding what he meant and got the right turret and fired at it and was glad that the many bullets being sent to it got its mark hitting both the passenger and driver killing them with the buggy going out of control and crashing with a boom.

Eddy just got back on top of the W.M with his two blades and a maniac grin as he drew them out and went to the side. Eddy saw the first vehicle that rammed them was still there with the passenger reaching out for the W.M trying to get a hold on it.

'' Come on its not that hard to reach!'' The driver said getting tired with how hard it was to do a simple task.

'' I'm trying!'' The one reaching yelled back at him and when he actually got a good grip on a metal part he pulled himself up and with a grunt was able to get to the side and grab the top's ledge. He was about to pull himself up when he felt a blade go through his hand as he screamed in pain. Eddy came into the bandit's view with a grin as he pulled his blade off with the man falling to the ground since his other hand was trying to stop the bleeding of his other hand. When he fell he was ran over by the W.M's wheel and was crushed with his blood staining the wheel and the ground as it made a bloody tire trail.

The driver was surprise at his friend's death and was even more surprise when it was caused by a kid! But the bandit wasn't able to think when he saw the short boy jump from his vehicle to his own on the hood, and when he felt an object go through his stomach eh knew it was over for him especially when the kid went to the window and swung himself in and kicked the driver out.

Eddy kicked the driver out of the door leaving him for the vultures as he took control of the buggy that was now his. After getting control of the buggy and saw the mechanics and was immediately confused so he just pressed the red button was glad when he heard a gun fire from his and it was hard to say since gunfire was everywhere. But he knew that it was his.

So with a determine face he pressed the pedal and sped up to the other vehicles shooting at them and catching them off guard as they thought that their own was betraying them.

Techlin sped up next to the buggy that Eddy was driving and figured why the guy was helping him, but it was really just Eddy.'' Your keeping this one?'' Techlin asked Eddy who nodded.'' Then you better take care of it!'' Techlin said as he sped up to see if he can do some more damage to the bandit vehicles that was lowering.

Ed poked his head out to see Double D shooting at bandits taking down them as he did with him missing a few shots due to the W.M moving from side to side sometimes. Ed climbed on top with him walking to Double D as if there wasn't a huge car chase and gunfire going everywhere. He lay next to his best friend as he got hold of the rocket launcher and when he aimed he fired and got two buggies as they exploded with the vehicles rolling and getting about two more vehicles with them.

Ed got back up and walked back inside of the W.M with Edd looking at his friend thinking why he just came and did that all of the sudden, but couldn't think more of it when bullets hit the rear of the W.M and if he wouldn't have ducked he would be dead by now.' That was close!'' Edd said knowing that it was really a close call. Wanting to get this done he got back up and took the rifle again and this time aiming faster.

_**12 minutes later.**_

A buggy came rolling with it crashing into a tree as it burned with Kaneda, W.M, and the Buster driving past it in high speed. The group was looking around trying to see if there was any more bandit buggies around with Eddy still in his new one. When they saw none they stopped the vehicles as for them to get some rest and for them to reload since they didn't have much ammo in the guns on the vehicles. They moved to parked to the side rolling over the grass as they did.

Eddy grabbed the top edges and swung himself forward and out. He looked at his new ride knowing that it needed work, but it was still good looking though he have to paint over the Gearhead insignia. Don't want to be shoot on site, you know.

The some of the others climbed out of their vehicles as to stretch their legs or to refill the ammo. Dante was stretching when he saw something faintly in the distance. So going up the W.M with the binoculars and when he was a top he saw what it was though it was still far from here.

'' Hey guys I think I see a traffic sign!'' Dante yelled out to them all and catching their attention

''What does it say?'' Double D asked.

'' I think it says 'Welcome to Sious' no its Sioux Falls 'Welcome to Sioux Falls'.'' Dante said zooming in on the green sign and if his eyesight was right he saw a little blood on it.

'' Well we should just go and see what we can find and there might be some survivors or something.'' Techlin suggested as they all shrug really having nothing better to do.

After all was done stretching and reloading all weapons they climbed into their vehicle with Lee and Eddy riding the buggy and set out on the rode again. This time though Dante stayed on top of the W.M as to look around for anymore bandits.

_**1 Hour Later**_

The group drove under a highway bridge as they saw Sioux Falls and entered the city or town. Edd said that the map shows Sioux Falls, but if the bandit hadn't showed up they would have been here at close to seven o' clock instead of three: twenty-eight. As they drove in a slower pace they saw that this place was as abandoned as their city with buildings destroyed, some cars taken apart or is rusting. Some windows was boarded up, but poorly and with scratch marks on them.

_' I guess they all left or died.' _Lee thought as she looked out from the buggy she saw a walker come out of a building with its right arm missing with its skin gray and frail and it doing the usual moaning it did. She was about to shoot it until someone else got it and she, and if the others if they was watching, saw it fall to the ground with a pool of blood coming after.

'' I don't like it here, lets go already.'' Sarah said with the quietness freaking her and some others out.

'' I agree lets go.'' Nazz said knowing that if it was this quiet something was going to come out and jump them just like yesterday.

'' Alright alright we'll go.'' Techlin said as he prepaired to speed of until he saw the sight in front of him and the others. In a intersection there was dead bodies everywhere. They all looked as mangled as if something poked at them grabbed some meat and left. Techlin was able to see slightly that they had holes all over their bodies. When they heard a squawk from a bird they looked up and saw that their was black feathered bird on the building with more coming and landing on the building and they looked at them with those red eyes. They numbered in hundreds by now.

'' Guys I really want to get out of here.'' Dante said getting back into the W.M and closed the hatch tightly.

'' I second that thought.'' Edd said getting scared at the way they was looking at them. A bird came down from above and landed on the ground flapping its black wings to make a softer landind. The bird landed on a body that still had some meat on it, but when it picked at some meat lifted it up and ate it was when the group decided to really get out of here.

Luke, Kevin, Eddy, and Techlin pressed the gas on their vehicles and with some screeching they was off with them rolling over the bodies crushing them as they did and staining their tires with their blood. The birds followed them with wanting to feast on their skin and bones. Some birds was faster and came to Eddy vehicle trying to get him.

'' Hey back off!'' Eddy said waving his sword around getting only two of them as the rest fell back.'' Damn I thought you were annoying before the end, but screw that your even more annoying!'' Eddy yelled out of the window, but put his head back in when the birds squawked angrily and flew back to him.

Kevin drove on hitting the birds stupid enough to try to get through the windshield, but when I crack appeared was when he grew worried. But when he heard a scream he saw that the birds was breaking through the windows with Nazz, who was the one who screamed, trying to keep them out by using some wood she found laying around.

Techlin wasn't any better as more came after since he basically had nothing protecting him or Callie. Techlin drove faster than the rest as he tried to outrun the things swinging his hook-swords and getting them if they came too close.

'' Techlin... I'm scared!'' Callie said really frighten as she hugged Techlin more.

'' I know so that's why I'm doing this!'' Techlin said as he moved to the left and pressed th brakes long enough until the W.M came into view and speed back up.'' Hey open up!'' Techlin said in the W.T to the people on the W.M who a second later opened up.

'' Jump.'' Techlin said as he lined Callie up perfect so that she can jump with Ed right there to catch her.

'' What I not leaving you!'' Callie argued until Techlin looked at her with a piercing gaze.

'' I said jump.'' Techlin said with a edge that said if you don't I'll make you. Callie nodded and prepared to jump, she looked one last time time to Techlin before she jumped with Ed able to catch her and pull her in. Techlin threw his blades in next.

'' Thanks for everything!'' Techlin shouted out just as his bike crashed into a car that was seconds after Callie jumped and was launched into the air as his bike followed rolling in the air as it did. Techlin crashed to the ground skidding to a stop as he laid there with his bike crashing a few feet in front of him all broken with the front wheel still spinning and a little dented. Soon the birds converge on him eating his flesh as the group saw their friend being eaten.

'' Techlin!'' Callie called out to him as she looked at his body that was being covered by the birds as they got further away from him.'' Stop this damn thing we can go back and get him!''

'' We can't we got to go!'' Luke said as he saw that even more birds then before show up.

'' Yes we can all we got to do is turn back around!'' Callie said as Ed hold her back when she was going to charge at him.

'' Its too late! There nothing we can do for him!'' Ed said, sadden but knew that his best friend wouldn't want them to die for him. The W.M made a hard turn when a dead end was coming up with the other vehicles doing the same and the birds still hot on them.

'' I see the exit!'' Eddy called out as he drove past them and true to his words there was an 'Leaving Sioux Falls' sign pointing left.

'' But we can-'' Callie plea was cut off when Dante came behind her and knocked her out with a swift chop to the neck. Before the woman fell to the ground he caught her with a grunt since she was a little heavy. Everyone looked worried at the woman as Dante got her on his back.

'' Look she'll be alright... for now that is.'' Dante said though he sounded different as if that life in his voice just died. The boy and unconscious woman walked to the back of the W.M where Dante closed it behind him. Everyone looked at the door a little longer until the hard left came up as the W.M almost went fell over, but that was when they heard squawking that sounded like anger and when they looked up they saw why.

Some strange silver birds was flying in the air tearing the killer birds to shred as they fought. Some of the silver birds cam down, but more black birds dropped dead and minutes later there was none left, but a few that got away. All silver birds was then heading their way, but they went behind the W.M and when they heard the back door slam, they figured that it was Dante's inventions that saved the day.

But that was when they realized why he did it. His best friend and their leader was dead.

**Back with Techlin.**

Techlin was on the ground with the birds still feeding on him with a pool of blood but that was when the strangest thing happened. Electricity shot out of his body shocking his eaters as they died from the shock and then Techlin got up. His skin was poked and had holes in them, but then they starting sealing themselves up and then they was gone, but his clothes was still ruined. Techlin bended down as he saw his blood and his reflection that showed his scared and bloody face but that all healed.

Techlin then starting sucking up his own blood and in minutes it was all back in him as he burped.'' Man next time I need to be careful and I need a new ride!'' Techlin was about to start on how Callie will want questions until he saw his broken bike. So with a sigh Techlin got up and moved haul the bike up and saw the damage.

The front wheel was dented and was on the flat, the handle bars was dented the paint job was scrapped off leaving silver under it.'' Well I better get to the group who I'm sure will try to kill me for doing a thing like that and popping back up.'' Techlin sighed as he knew how Callie must be feeling, but he had to do it.

His original plan was to get Callie on the W.M where it was the safest at the time, but when he saw those two cars parked with one of them crossing the sidewalk he had to change plans._' But at least shes safe.'_ Techlin thought knowing that his plan had a different ending, but was still successful. Techlin got his bike as he walked following where the group went in the vehicles knowing it was going to be a long walk.

**With the Group 11:00 pm Current Campsite **

The group was sleeping with only two staying awake with a full moon for tonight. Those two was Callie and Rolf who had to take Jonny's spot on the night shifts and was stationed on the W.M, making sure that none got past his sight. He spared a glance down the hatch seeing the little candles and soft cries of Callie who, and with everyone else, in mourning of their dead leader. Rolf sighed as he looked around the camp still seeing no danger.

On the ride here, everyone heard of what happen and the crying started again just like yesterday. Everyone at least shed one tear at hearing that, but when Callie awoken was when they understand who was feeling more sad. Dante was strong though only shedding a fear tears before stopping, with Rolf knowing that Dante was just being the tough guy even though he cried soon after stopping. Callie cried all right and she cried a river. Everyone was sadden at the lost, but Callie was hit hardest since they was lovers for years with Dante knowing Techlin ever since he and him was in diapers.

But on the way here everything quieted down with Double D giving the orders from now though he was a nervous wreak since he was the best to take charge. Though Edd understood since he was Technically the one to take charge if Technical wasn't able to. They had a silent dinner and soon everyone went to sleep, with the last one falling asleep twenty minutes earlier.

Jonny was a hard blow with him being one of the best shooters in the group and being a good friend to all especially Kevin. But Techlin, now that was a blow so hard some of them can't get back up. Techlin was their leader and all, but he was also a good friend to all especially the Eds who didn't talk for almost the whole evening. Rolf shed a tear and quickly whipped it away when he heard his name.

'' Hey Rolf I'm going to go for a walk.'' Callie said below as she came out of the W.M going through the front.

'' Take a weapon with you for safety!'' Rolf called out to her and her answer was holding up, what he guessed, was either an assault rifle or shotgun.

'' Okay make it back safely and be careful!'' Rolf said worried for his dead friends girl.

'' I will.'' Was her reply that Rolf barley hard,but still got the message.

_**With Callie After Five Minutes of Walking**_

Callie walked in the grassy area as she wore her a jacket since it was a little chilly out and with her head down. As she walked she gripped the weapon in her hand which really was Techlin's hook-swords. Her mission was to bury these two so that Techlin can rest in peace a little.

She blamed herself for his death since if she didn't say she was scared then Techlin wouldn't have tried to get her on to safety. She stopped doing that soon after knowing that Techlin would never want her to put the blame on her or anyone else. But now she was wondering what to do now.

She just lost her lover, the only reason she came all the way here. But what really broke her was that Techlin just last night, said that he promised to marry her. She smiled a little at that knowing that Techlin was serious about it and she knew he didn't lie in the least, she was glad that he did thought of it and thought he did think it was a great idea.

And just after they left the old campsite he said that it might even be fun with him talking about how they might even start a family again. Callie remembered that. Eleven months after they got together she and him started having sex and they both lost something on that night. One day they both forgot about protection and a month later after taking a pregnancy test she found out she was pregnant. At first she was scared that when Techlin wasn't going to take the news well, but after mustering enough courage she told him and was surprise when he said an normal okay to that.

He explained that if it was his child that he might as well take care of it saying that it might be fun to do so. He was right about that as he became a little over protective and even got a job, though when they ordered a meeting with both their parents together and told them after it became evident to others that she was pregnant was when trouble started. Callie's father would have killed Techlin if they all haven't stop him with Techlin hiding behind the couch, but after calming him down they sat and talked with he dad glaring at Techlin the whole time mouthing threats and curses, and making hand gestures of his death.

By the time they left Techlin was as white as a sheet having heard more threats than any other threats sent to him before combine. Then eight months later was when she went into labor and gave birth to a healthy boy named Nalson Gates. But it wasn't for the best for them as two months later they're baby got sick and then the next couple of days died and they found out that someone poisoned their baby's food somehow and some way. Of course she cried with Techlin and both their parents as any one who knew of Callie's baby came to the funeral, with the name Gates being crossed out to ensure suspicion of the child's father and being replace with a name that they both agreed on and that was Falcon

Weeks after the death they found the murderer who poisoned the baby, but he was release after serving a few weeks in prison due to him breaking out. Techlin wouldn't have it as Dante hacked into any camera he could find and they found him. Techlin came to visit her in the night covered in blood and after explaining what he did she thanked him and hugged him.

Next day on the news a alley was found covered in blood with body parts everywhere and they never found the murderer. Callie shook her head getting rid of the memory for a little while as she looked up and saw something in the distance. It was a light though it was faint she saw it flicking on and off as it came closer to her. Callie pulled out the hook-swords thanking that Techlin at least taught her the basics.

She hid behind a tree the leaves changing color since Fall was just around the corner and so she hid waiting for the thing or person to pass her just so she can be on her way.

As she heard it come closer she knew it was vehicle and when she looked a little from her hiding spot she saw that it was a bike and a familiar one at that. It wobbled showing a dent, but the grunts from the one pushing it must be the rider either weak or hurt or couldn't push something as heavy as that. It had scratches on it showing it was in a crash and the front tire was on a flat. The yellow light was the design light and it seem it needed to be change since it had some cracks in it and was flickering on and off.

Callie couldn't see the rider since the clouds blocked the moon light making it much harder to see, but from here she saw when the light flickered that the shirt the guy was wearing had holes in it and that he was holding his stomach and the red stain shows that he was bleeding. The clouds moved at the way of the moon light and she saw who it was and went into shock at who she was looking at.

'' Techlin!'' Callie whispered as she saw her 'dead' lover walk past her and stopped when he heard something and looked in Callie's direction. She hid behind the tree hoping that he didn't spot her with her not believing that the person she just saw was Techlin.

'' I must be...going...crazy from... the blood...loss!'' She heard his voice though it sounding strain and when he said loss she heard a crash and turned and saw that he had fallen.

'' Techlin!'' Callie exclaimed as she came from around her holding spot and ran to him. She lifted the bike that must have fell on him and what she saw she was both happy and scared. It was Techlin which made her happy, but he looked horrible with his shirt with holes and the blood stain on it made it look a lot more worse. She picked him up and saw that he had a wound and that pretty soon he was about to die, so throwing the bike on the ground she picked him up and saw that he was still breathing though it was hard as he gripped his shirt where the bleeding was trying to stop it.

'' Techlin! Oh no your injured I'll carry you back to camp! Don't worry we'll get you help!'' Callie said as she propped Techlin on her back with him holding on with what little strength he had.

'' Callie...?'' Techlin said with a raspy voice wanting to know who that familiar voice was.

'' Save your strength we'll get you help.'' Callie said as she ran with Techlin nodding a little.

_' I guess I made it.'_ Was his final thoughts as he saw the camp and heard Callie yells. Soon he saw everyone run up to them in their pajamas with Double D carrying a medic kit.

**And that's it for this Chapter!**

**I can't believe I did that! Though I will explain how he survive that and lived especially with those holes in healing up like that. I hope you enjoy and stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: On The Road Arc: Recovery and Welcome to La Crosse**

**Anyone can Review! Account or Not!**

**Review and See you next time!**


	9. Winner of the Raven Contest

**Hiya Everybody! READ BELOW! GOOD NEWS! FIRST WINNER: CASTIEL**

**Just to let you all know that the contest I mention of Raven in the past two chapters in still going and rockin so don't miss out! But we have a winner already of the grand prize! And got it with one shot. **

**We have our first winner and that one is Castiel. She got the answer, but I need to change the question since she reviewed it and gave the answer away! But still you win the GRAND PRIZE! **

**You win the allowance of one Original Character(OC) with the person being featured in the story as good or bad or both. Now here is the format:**

Name:

Gender:

personality:

Choice of Weapon(s):

Appearance:

Family:

Back Story:

List or Not. If So, Number:

**Also I will allow you to write your very own chapter. Now I want to sweeten the deal a little more! I decided instead of On The Road Arc, I am allowing you to choose any Arc at or below On The Road. Hell it can even be about the two years time skip and what happen during that time! Or even more detail about Cristian's past!**

**Can't wait to see what you got and I highly suggest making an account. Its free and easy and to tell you all the truth. I been on Fan-Fiction two years earlier before I joined and it took me a while to decide to make one, but here I am. PM me if you do about your chapter and OC info**

**Also I want to thank you all for reading this far cause I have some MORE GREAT NEWS!**

**Now I reached it over 3 MONTHS ago, but I reached over 1,000 Hits of my story and currently its at 1,458! Now this is a big accomplishment to me and it should be to you too. I thank you for reading my story and dealing with my writing ways.**

**But there still time everybody as there is four more spots left and you still get the Oc, but no chapter! :(**

**HERE IS THE NEW QUESTION!**

**In the Assassin's Creed series starting from Assassin's Creed 2 to Assassin's Creed Revelations name ten of the names that Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the protagonist, was called and why they called him that. This one is a little more harder so have fun!**

**BYE!**


	10. On The Road Arc Finale Part 1: Recovery

**Hiya Everybody! READ BELOW! GOOD NEWS! FIRST WINNER: CASTIEL**

**Just to let you all know that the contest I mention of Raven in the past two chapters in still going and rockin so don't miss out! But sadly that was a lie as we have a winner already of the grand prize! And got it with one shot. **

**As some of you have read in the last ''Chapter'' we have our first winner and that one is Castiel. She got the answer, but I need to change the question since she reviewed it and gave the answer away! But still you win the grand prize! **

**Also a thanks to CaptainPrice for shouting out my story right on his OWN zombie story. Now that is a honor and thanks dude. Plus I'm no rookie! I'm a NOOOOOOB. N-N-N-NOOOOB! Or I like call myself a nob. WHOO! (whispers)Nob.**

**ALSO DUMB ASS MISTAKE BY ME! I said I put up a poll and some of you may have gotten confuse as to where it was. Well I'm sorry but there was this thing that said poll be on profile or not and I didn't choose next. But its on now for real this time!**

**Now a shout to CaptainPrice who BETA this chapter and I would say that this chapter is just like my old one but with different wording. So yeah thanks man!**

**'' Wells Cells.'' Normal Speech**

**_' Hello.' - _****Thoughts**

**_'' Badass''-_****Walkie Talkie or W.T**

****Weapons/Attachments.****

**Title Page: Top: A White Cross in the middle of an red circle that was really bloody on a street. **

**Bottom: A sign with blood going down shaped out La Crosse and under was a 'Don't Come Here!' written in white spray paint almost covered in blood and it was lit in the dark by flashlights shined on it.**

**Chapter 8: On The Road Arc Finale Part 1: Recovery, Memory Tunnel, Welcome to La Crosse **

_**8:23 A.M September 15**__**th**_

Techlin is running down a street stained in blood with a full moon above was currently being chased. He looks over his shoulder and saw the zombies closing in on him. He didn't know what happen as he and the group got separated and now he was running from zombies that numbered in dozens. Techlin wanted to stay and fight them knowing he could, but his body wouldn't listen as it kept making his feet run. Techlin saw a corner come up and took it and he regretted it as it was a dead end. Techlin reached it as he searched the walls for a way out or something like in the movies but found none

Techlin heard the familiar growling behind him and turned around to see the zombies closing in on him fast with hunger in their red eyes. Techlin never felt this scared before in his life and he usually wasn't, but currently he was. He felt something in his hands and he saw that it was a pistol that he didn't know of, but took the chance as he aimed it at the zombies and fired only hearing clicks.

'' Fuck me!'' Techlin exclaimed as he through it at the zombies only getting one of them in the head knocking it back but not doing nothing as it continued to move forward with the rest. Techlin then something he wished he never saw in his lifetime . It was a full moon and the moon light made shadows from high building that was covering the sight of the zombies as their red eyes stared at him through the darkness. As one stepped out he saw that it was Eddy, but his cloths was torn and bloody and when he saw half his cheek missing, his skin was frail and gray. This was the look that told him that this wasn't Eddy, but a zombie.

Then the shadows cleared and he saw that all his friends was zombies with different bite marks on them.

'' Wait a minute! Guys come on its me Techlin you know your friend!'' Techlin desperately tried reasoning with his obviously dead friends as he broke out into a sweat. But they only got closer to him. Then the walkers, without warning, charged like a bullet and grabbing on to him. Biting him, eating his flesh as his sight went hazy with the munching of his meat being drowned out and before his world went dark he saw a light flash, then darkness.

Techlin shot up as he breath heavily with sweat rolling down his face. He got the cover that was over his legs and whipped his face. When he removed it he saw his surroundings. He was laying on a bunk bed in the W.M. He didn't remember coming here. Techlin recounted what he did but then he remembered what happen last night_._

_' Oh yeah I made it back and Callie carried me here where I saw Double D and then that's it. I guess I ended up here.'_Techlin looked around the room and saw that no one else was here and that his stomach area was wrapped in medical bandages. Techlin _also felt some _weight on his lap, so he looked and saw a sleeping Callie resting her head on his lap.

_' She must have been here the entire night.'_Techlin figured as he saw a clock and saw that it was close to eight: thirty in the morning. He looked back at Callie and had to admit how cute she looked sleeping like that. He heard food steps coming and saw the middle door opening and around came Dante who looked like he just woken up.

He turned and saw Techlin looking at him and he quickly woke up.'' Techlin! Your awake!'' Dante said in whispered excitement.

'' Well no duh.'' Techlin said with a smirk as Dante didn't stop smiling at him and then he felt light headed and grabbed his head.

'' Tech you all right?'' Dante asked making his way to his friend's side.

'' Yeah just a little light headed I think I get some more sleep.'' Techlin said laying back down his head landing on his slightly wet pillow.

'' You sure? Don't need anything?'' Dante asked.

'' Well... can you put Callie on the bed with me. Oh come on please?'' Techlin said and asked politely when Dante gave him a 'really' look. Dante rolled his eyes and using his strength he put Callie on the bed next to Techlin with a grunt. Techlin was able to get her before she fell off the bed and then she put her arm around him and held on and she put her leg over his legs which made Dante want to be in Techlin's spot.

'' You lucky bastard.'' Dante said as he moved to do what he was previously going to do and that was getting some coffee.

'' Hey Dante,'' Said boy turned to his 'brother','' Thanks.'' Techlin said.

'' No prob now just get some sleep.'' Dante said walking away to the coffee machine with Techlin doing what Dante said and in a matter of seconds he was back to sleep again.

**The Campsite: 9:26 A.M**

Everyone, but Techlin, was awake and moving again. They all were a little tired from last night after they woke up and received a surprise. They all thought that Techlin was dead. They saw him get eaten by those birds with their own eyes and some of them saw the blood that got on those birds so the current question was: how did he survive that? They had many guesses, but the best one they got was that it was his nanotrites that did it though they wasn't really certain of that. They'll just have to wait for him to awaken for answers.

Now they were done eating break feast with the wind blowing strong today, with their tents flapping and their hair blowing in their faces. They was having light conversations until Double D came back from checking up on Techlin. He looked a little grim and sadden as he sat down on the ground with exhaustion clearly on his face, having stayed up almost the whole night so that he can stop the bleeding and seal up the wounds.

'' How is he?'' Sarah asked as she and the others looked at the exhausted Double D who was having a hard time staying up.

'' Hes still looks fine and breathing, but isn't waking up. I don't know how long he'll stay that way, but I hope he wakes up soon.'' Double D responded to Sarah question as almost everyone sighs at that.

'' I wonder how he made it out of that and why he took the bike?'' Kevin asked having gone picked it up from where it was left and saw its condition. The biker boy concluded that unless he can get it to a proper engineer there was no hope of fixing it up completely. The only thing he can do is fix the dent, flats and scratches, but the engine is busted meaning the bike was dead until it was fixed or the engine was replaced with an exact copy.

'' Who knows.'' Nazz said with a shrug knowing that Techlin was a hard one to point out of the haystack.

'' He better wake up though.'' Eddy said as he had to interrupt his sleep for this.

'' Oh he woke up.'' Dante said calmly as he finished his break feast being the last one to do so.

'' What?'' The kids all but shouted, the shout echoing in the air.

'' He woke up like an hour ago, after I talked to him. He said he was still tired and went back to sleep.'' Dante said covering his ears since the yell made him temporally deaf.

'' Why didn't you tell us?'' Callie asked slowly rolling up her sleeve ready to really hurt him!

'' I forgot.'' Dante received a very strong punch to the head for that from Callie.

'' Ow! What the fucking hell was that for?'' Dante asked as he rubbed his now throbbing head.

'' For not telling us sooner! You knew we were worried about him.'' Callie stated crossing her arms.

'' Well sorry, but you didn't have to hit me.'' Dante said. Everyone sighed in relief a little knowing that he was really alright and was resting fine. They all decided to just get through the day and so they set out to do what they normally do.

_**3 Hours Later. 12:43 P.M**_

Techlin opened his eyes and quickly shielded them as the sun light burned his eyes. He uncovered his eyes when he saw that something was covering the sun and saw a cloud. Techlin looked around the room and saw that it was empty and that no one was here.

__' I wonder how long I slept?'__Techlin thought as he threw the cover off of him and got out of the bed. He stretched and let out a sigh as his bones cracked. He then felt a bump and when he moved to the window he saw that they was moving.

__' Where are we going again? Oh yeah Chicago or as its called now New Chicago.' __Techlin thought haven forgot where they was heading. Techlin grabbed his stomach area when he felt pain and lots of it. He grunted as the pain soared to a new height, but then it stopped as if it was never there.

'' What the hell was that?'' Techlin asked looking at his bandaged stomach and saw no cuts or anything. So why did that just happen. Techlin whipped the sweat that formed on his brow and got up finalizing that it was just him moving to much and causing agitation to the wound. Techlin took it slow as he walked to the other half and when he reached there he pushed open the door, that was a little heavy, and came to the other side.

Techlin first saw Ed who driving this time having a light conversations with May and Lee. He looked to his right and saw that Eddy seemed to be taking a nap on the seats having made his backpack into a pillow. Next was his left to see Dante who is currently with Marie and Edd working on something on a sheet a paper. He moved closer as to see what his friends was working on.

'' ...and then the venom can easily get inside the system with the cause being unnoticed by anyone and they'll think it was the spider and not the fly on the ''web''.'' Double D said as he pointed at a point on the blueprints and Techlin saw that it was two papers and one is trap plan for a new invention with a drawing of a fly with notes being pointed to different parts around the plan. The other paper was the blueprints of the fly and what is required to build it was on the other page with a full scale design

'' Okay, but it must be quick and will have to paint the flies since a silver fly will be noticed easily. But it may get wet so we have to make it water proof'' Dante said pointing to another part of the plan with Marie writing another note down on the blueprints.

'' Will it be more easier just to make the fly stay on the guy it poisoned and when someone else is coming to check on the guy that died, you can send the fly on to him and get them both and anyone else.'' Techlin added as he peered over Double D shoulder and pointed to the drawing of the dead body and to the ones running to see what happened.

'' No it might blow our cover and there might be more guys than poison, but it could work in the right place since its a small fly and they might try to get it and maybe start shooting and injure some more of them. So this may mean changing the poison. Thanks Techlin.'' Double D said not knowing who his thanked until five, four, three, two, one.

'' Techlin!'' The three shouted out in surprise and soon that caught every one's attention as they turn to him.

'' What?'' Techlin asked looking around really wondering why they was looking at him like that and a second later he was tackled by a very familiar woman.

'' Techlin!'' Callie exclaimed as she hugged him a little too tight as his face started turning blue.

'' Callie...can't breath...'' Techlin got out as the woman hugged him and when she heard what he said she quickly let go of him as Techlin fell to the ground.

'' Sorry.'' Callie whispered as she was about to help the boy up until Ed did the honors as he picked up Techlin with the boy protesting thinking that he was getting another hug. But Ed slug said boy over his shoulder as he walked to the back room.

'' Oh no your not mister. Double D said that he had test for you, but I think you'll pass this one.'' Ed said not getting what Edd meant.

'' Well its not like that but I need to run some test on you just to see if your alright for sure.'' Double D explained as he followed Ed into the back room, closing the door behind him.

'' Well I guess hes fine. Hey Eddy! Give the five dollars you owe me. I told you he'll wake up today.'' Sarah said waking Eddy in the process.

'' Who? What? Uh?'' Eddy groggily said rubbing the sleep out his eyes.

'' You heard me, now wheres my money.'' Sarah asked cracking her knuckles showing that he better do it or its a beat down.

'' Fine.'' Eddy mumbled as he dug in his pocket and got out a five dollar bill and Sarah snatched it away from his hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

'' Now let me sleep and tell Tech to stop causing a fuss, hes already becoming a headache.'' Eddy said clearly annoyed at the boy and losing of his money

'' Ahhh! Double D that hurts!'' Eddy and the rest all turned to the attention to the back room entrance.

'' Ed restrain him!'' Double D yell was heard through the door as they heard things crash, fall over and break. They all heard a grunts as it seemed that Ed was able to get Techlin restrained him.'' Now calm down all I need is to retract a little blood for diagnosis.''

'' What does that even mean?'' Techlin exclaimed with all knowing how he never really paid attention in science much.

'' I'm going to examine it just to see if your infected with the virus or anything else.'' Double D explained as they soon heard a girly scream as they heard Double D audibly sigh in annoyance.'' See wasn't that so bad?''

'' Yeah its hurt like a mother fucker.'' Techlin replied with the irony setting in the others mind. For god's sake he basically fought with a giant needle!

Everyone stare at the door a little longer with all looking about to burst with laughter. But no one could hold it in as Eddy was the first to come out laughing with everyone else doing so as well, not believing what they just heard.

Techlin, their strong and almost unbeatable leader, was afraid of a little needle! None knew of that fact. They had to make fun of him when he comes out.

'' Wow you thought you know a guy!'' Lee said as she laughed while driving the W.M in Ed's place.

'' Yeah what a baby!'' Marie added as he giggled and stopped when the said boy came out looking a little pale with Ed looking like a white sheet.

'' So Techlin you want a bottle.'' Callie teased at the boy with other chuckling.

'' Nope, I'm fine. I'm just... I'm just going to get some sleep.'' Techlin said going back in the sleeping quarters with Edd being pushed out and the door closing behind him. Edd saw the look on everyone's face and sighed as he knew that they heard.

'' How much did you here?'' He asked already knowing the answer.

'' Which one? When Techlin screamed like a little girl or when he tried to get out of getting a shot?'' May asked with her and the others up for another round of laughter.

'' Well I see that you heard all of it, but that wasn't Techlin screaming, that was Ed.'' Double D corrected what they heard with everyone laughing came back up as Ed's white face gained some color.

'' But needles are the death of men and they make my armpits sweat.'' Ed said defending his screaming.

'' What doesn't make your armpits sweat anymore?'' Eddy asked with a smile remembering that little part from the movie. Everyone, but Ed, continued to laugh a little longer til they finally calmed down with Ed face now changed back to his regular color.

After the laughing things went back to normal, as they all relaxed going back to what they were doing with Double D sending the message to the others about the good news. Yep now the group can now stop worrying and continue with their journey to New Chicago worry free.

* * *

><p><p>

**1 Hour Later**

The small convoy came rushing by at break neck speed as they drove faster from the things that was chasing them. The things that are chasing them are the walkers and killer birds. They was just in a small abandoned town looking forwhat they thought was a survivor signaling for help with a flare. They was almost right since there was a survivor there. But he was quickly attacked by zombies and zombie birds.

Pretty soon the whole town was covered with them and they decided not to bother and just make a run for it. What was so unlucky was that these zombies was all sprinters and currently they was keeping up quite well.

Eddy looked behind at his rear view mirror and saw the crack that was on it.'' Damn it! That's the last time I'm letting my new car being towed by shovel chin's bus ride.'' Eddy said angrily knowing that he needed to look at himself in the mirror sometimes.

'' Oh get over it! Its just a crack!'' Lee said with her hair flaring out due to her shooting out the window at the sprinters that was hanging on the rear.

* * *

><p>'' Yeah and if it breaks then shovel chin owes me a new one!'' Eddy exclaimed as he pressed on the gas to gain up with the others. Eddy looked at the side mirror to see that they was losing them, but some was still fighting to get their lunch. But they were all being shot down and the couple saw that Edd was on the sniper rifle. And the cawing from the birds above was starting to get to him. <em>'What is taking so long to kill those fucking birds?'' <em>Eddy thought

* * *

><p><p>

**In the War Machine.**

''Double D how many are left?'' Dante called out looking up from the open hatch.

'' Only a few more on foot! How about those in the air.'' Double D called back as he shot another one dead in the forehead as it fell and slid to a stop leaving a small blood trail.

''My birds are taking them down, but its too many as mine are falling by the minute!'' Dante replied as he saw on his tracker GPS, specially made by him for his robots and saw as another green dot dropped off three grid taking three red dots of what seems to be hundreds.

Double D silently cursed under his breath, wishing that they could avoid this one. Techlin was sleeping somehow thru all of this and he was amazed at how he did it. Double D shook his head deciding to worry about his patient later as of now he had to get the last sprinter and try to find a way to get those birds off of them.

Double D looked down the sights as he stared at the zombie dead in the eye and fired sending it's blood behind it in the air as it fell and slid. Dead. Double D got up from his position as he moved to the hatch, and deciding to take a chance and looked up to see a big black cloud above them, but he knew that it was the killer birds as they fell to the ground one by one or in groups.

Edd knew that those was too many for even Dante's inventions to take care of and they really had to do something before it was too late. Double D brain went to work as he thought of what to do as he moved down the ladder closing the hatch. Just when he touched the steel ground was when a thought of a plan that possibly couldn't fail came and he hopped for all that it didn't.

'' Ed! Come here for a second.'' Double D yelled out to his large friend who came running to him.

'' Yes Double D?'' Ed asked with a smile despite the current situation.

'' Now Ed I need you to get a hold of those missiles and wait for my say to push the button,'' Ed nodded as he went into position and Edd turned to Dante.'' now Dante I want you to try calling back five of your birds.''

'' Okay.'' Dante said as he swiped his hand across the screen connecting five green dots and entered the return code.'' They should be dropping in right...now!'' And just as he said a tapping on the hatch was heard above.

Edd climbed the latter and opened the hatch as five silver birds came in with all sporting some indication of damage with one being stained in blood.'' Thanks now do have any tracking devices on you?''

'' Let me see.'' Dante said as he got up and went to his bag that was on the table. He dug around his bag looking for what he was asked for and was successful in finding it. He pulled out an small black box and when he opened the box it showed a neat stack of tracking chips that he made for himself.

'' Which one do you need?'' Dante called out as he had made copies of different ones for different purposes.

'' A missile tracker.'' Edd said as he looked up through the open hatch as he saw that Dante's birds was dropping at an rapid pace. Dante was starting to realize the sock wearing boy's plan as he got six missile tracking chips and put the box away. Dante walked to the five birds that stood still waiting for orders of what to do next. Dante bended down and started to work on installing the trackers with him giving one to Edd and told him to attach it to the thing holding the missiles.

Edd came out of the hole as he moved to the missile holders. Edd belly flopped just as a few birds came over head and was about to snack on him if he hadn't moved. The boy got up rubbing his stomach from the pain he inflicted on his self and moved to the current objective and when he reached it he attached the chip on the side where it beeped red then green.

'' Is it blinking green?'' Edd heard Dante shout from inside.

'' Yes!'' Edd answered as he looked around him to see if any more birds was coming for him.

''We're waiting for your call Double D!'' Ed called after he heard Dante. Telling Edd that he was ready.

'' Okay on the count of three...aim and press the button to the birds Ed!'' Double D said as he saw the birds flocking around in the air.

''1...!'' Dante stuck his head out of the hole as he climbed on the roof to join Double D.

''2...!'' Edd did a hand gestured which mean for Dante to call back his birds and Ed aimed dead at the cloud of birds.

''3! Fire Ed!'' Double D yelled as Ed slammed down on the button sending the sixty-four missiles at the flock of birds. As the missiles flew to the birds that last of Dante's birds came out of the flock and the killer birds saw it coming and dodge the missiles as they sailed past them.

'' Edd please tell me this is part of your plan.'' Dante asked hopping that Double D haven't gone crazy and wasted their missile ammo.

'' Its going exactly as plan.'' Edd said with a smile glad that the birds fell for it and he knew that if they didn't dodge then it'll be a win for them either way.'' Now release those birds into the flock and activate the tracking chips.''

'' Aye aye captain.'' Dante said getting out another remote activating both the birds and tracking chips as the birds flew from the hatch and into the air. Both inventors looked up to see the birds heading for the birds but the missiles did a U-turn with the smoke trailing behind them as they went to where the tackers was located.

' _I'm glad that I read the manual for this thing or I wouldn't know that the missiles were enabled to be locked on to something and since they needed a small piece of technology inside the missiles then all I had to do was add a tracking device transmitter and boom. I have guided missiles.' _Edd thought as he saw the birds enter the cloud of birds as the missiles touched the first bird and exploded and soon the air was filled with flash of orange and black smoke as the birds was cooked or obliterated and minutes later it ended with them driving away from the black smoke cloud and dropping of dead birds.

'' Whoa Double D did you do that?'' Kevin's voice called out as Dante and Double D looked on the right on the roof to see the Buster and the driver sticking his head out.

'' No me, Dante, Ed and I did it!'' Edd yelled out not liking taking all the credit.

'' Sweet!'' Kevin called out as he pulled his head back in and closed the window and drove ahead of the convoy.

'' Double D! That was so cool! Can we do it again?'' Ed asked as he came up on top and joined the two.

'' No!'' Dante and Edd called out in unison as they looked at Ed like he was crazy.

'' Aw! Why not?'' Ed whined really wanting to see that awesome combination again.

'' Cause Ed we are currently low on missile ammo and only have two sets left and we must use them carefully.'' Dante said knowing that the missile supply was being used up a lot.

_'' Hey Double D, finally you get badass with that brain of yours!'' _Eddy said through the W.T.

'' Whats that suppose to mean?'' Edd asked feeling a fended.

_'' Come on Double D, I mean you do get badass with a gun but with that smart brain of yours? No way no how!''_ Eddy said as he started laughing before switching off not waiting for a response from Edd.

'' Curse Eddy and his childish ways.'' Ed muttered as he started moving to the table that held a map of the U.S.

Edd leaned down on the table staring down at it with a red marker he got out of his pocket. He saw that they passed a small town called Balse Town. He put a red 'X' over the town like the two other towns and one small cities that they past while Techlin was out. Edd looked over his shoulder to see that Dante was still there on the ground fixing what bird robots he could and Ed was over his shoulder gazing at hoe fast he worked with his big hands on those small robots from Space Cowboys issue #5 and there was Techlin who somehow slept through all that's happen in the past half hour.

Edd turned back as he saw that they was now on a highway that should lead them through a city or town called La Crosse, then past that is a highway heading southeast that should take them to New Chicago where he Dante and Callie said was one of the three strongholds of the U.S.

_' And more importantly, safety and civilization. Finally.'_Double D thought as he was glad that they can know rest a little without being on edge for once. All through the years the whole group have always been on edge ever since a month after the outbreak. Oh how long has he ever been fully relax. He knows how it is as they always have to be careful knowing that one big mistake can endanger their life, someone else life, or even the whole group's. Each second, minute, hour or day can be there last. It was just their smart thinking that made it possible for them to survive so long and being more careful than ever.

Edd gripped the marker in hand and drew a red line line leading to La Crosse and drew a circle as it was there next destination. Double D sighed as he thought of how much it cost just to leave. First was Jonny, they was close to losing their lives with those new things from the police station back home, they thought they lost Techlin but he miraculously came back.

_' This world must truly be one of darkness with little light.'_Double D thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'' You alright Double D?'' Ed asked wondering why his friend was standing like he was.'' We won you know and no one got hurt!'' Ed said not knowing what was truly bothering his ''brother''.

'' I know Ed I'm just thinking about how the our next destination will be like.'' Edd lied not wanting a loving person like Ed to be down by his thoughts.

'' Well okay.'' Ed said staring at Double D a little longer and Edd felt like Ed just tell him he knows what he really feels. Ed smiled that goofy smile of his and walked away from Ed going into the other area. Double D sighed as he knew that sometimes Ed would get under your skin like that. Double D checked his wrist watch and saw that it was 2:19 P.M.

_' The day is still young I suppose.'_Double D thought as he decided to clear his thoughts of the past for know and worry for the present and its future problems. Edd left to see if Marie or anyone else needed anything at the current moment.

_**30 Minutes Later. Highway**_

The W.M stopped as the other cars stopped behind it with the drivers confuse as to why they stopped. Eddy got out of the vehicle leaving Lee as he moved to the W.M to see whats wrong with Kevin, Rolf, and Danielle coming out of the Buster as to see what was wrong as well. Double D, Ed, and Dante came out of the W.M when Eddy and the others came to the door.

'' Why aren't we moving?'' Rolf asked the question of some of the people.

'' Because there's nothing to move through.'' Ed said as he walked in front of the W.M and pointed ahead. The others moved closer as to see what he was pointing at exactly and saw that the highway was gone.

'' What the...'' Eddy started as he ran to see what the hell was that . Eddy slid to a stop catching himself before he fell forward and down to the rubble of the highway. Eddy bended down seeing that it was a forty ft. drop which may mostly mean death. Eddy saw that some of the concrete hanged on by thick black metal wires though they seemed as though the slightest touch will make them fall. Down bellow was the remains of the highway that was nothing but rocks. Eddy looked forward and saw the other side and that they will most definitely not make it.

The others caught up with Eddy to see all of what he seen.'' What should we do now?'' Danielle asked a little annoyed.

'' I guess we have to go back and find another way.'' Double D said as he doesn't know what to do besides that.

'' Well ain't our luck the best. Now we have to fucking go all the way around!'' Eddy said kicking a rock which hit one of the chunks of concrete that was hanging making it slide off and fell to the ground crashing with a loud thud making them all jump far back from the unstable ledge.

Kevin then spotted something that may prove Eddy wrong.'' Maybe not Eddy, look!'' Kevin said pointing to a ramp that lead down to the main rode.

'' Well I guess that's our best choice to getting to the other side. Maybe the thing that did this is on the other side?'' Edd said as he started walking back to the W.M with the others doing the same.

'' So what happen?'' Lee asked Eddy when he got in the buggy.

'' Someone or something blew up a large chunk of the damn highway. But we found another way across besides turning around.'' Eddy explained as Lee sighed glad that they didn't have to go around.

_**Buster **_

''We are going to go across through a ramp and hopefully there's another that we can take that will lead to the other side.'' Kevin explained to the ones that didn't know.

'' Oh wow who or what will be fucking stupid enough to blow up a highway.'' Sarah said really wanting to punch the person or thing that almost made their trip longer.

'' Bandits, government, a trap?'' Jimmy guessed as he thought of the ones that could have done this.

'' Well whoever did do it better watch out cause I'm giving him a knuckle sandwich to remember.'' Kevin said cracking his knuckles

_**War Machine.**_

''- it seems the only way so we're taking it and that maybe the ramp on the other side is still standing.'' Double explained as he got in the driver's seat wanting to drive for this one.

'' Well you better be right cause I just don't want to waste my time going around.'' Dante said with the others fully agreeing with him.

'' Well strap in everyone we're about to move over a possibly unstable ramp.'' Double D warned as he turned on the engine with the other vehicles engines coming on.

Double D step on the gas and turned to the ramp as he started to descend down the ramp slowly as not to cause it to collapse. Double D and the rest in the W.M saw the street immediately and saw that this highway had a small tunnel that might have been an drive for people who couldn't get on the highway. Double D drove down the ramp all the way with the others following behind him as he was off the ramp and onto the street moving out to the side for the others to come down.

_'' Hey Double D is that a tunnel way?'' _Kevin asked as it came into his view.

'' Yes it seems so, does anyone want to explore in order to see whats inside?'' Edd joked.

'' I will!'' Five voices sounded off through the W.T and inside the W.M as it voices to be Ed, Dante, Eddy, Marie, and Sarah.

'' What? I was just joking!'' Edd said not thinking that what they just went through would want anyone going out into some tunnel that might hold something else as dangerous as what was in the police station back home.

_'' Well too late I'm going!''_Eddy said as he got out of the Buggy grabbing on to his new Assault Rifle called the **M16A2 **with**Extended Magazines**and **Red Dot Sight(RDS)**. It was three burst shot with thirty ammunition but the**Extended Magazines** made it into forty-three. He grabbed ammunition, his pistol, and more importantly his swords that he kept strapped across his back.

Edd came out of the W.M as to try and stop Eddy knowing that they couldn't risk another soul to who knows where.

'' Eddy please try to be reasonable for once and don't go you don't know what mights be in there!'' Double D said as Eddy kept walking ignoring his friends plea. Soon Marie came out with her old weapons in hand with a ammo pack on her belt. Ed came out next with a new shotgun in hand, a **Saiga 12K**to be exact with a **RDS**. His own pistol, ammo, and a new Assault Rifle called **G3A3**with a **ACOG(x4)**. And Sarah followed with her old weapons in hand. With Dante behind her with four pistols that all were **Suppressed M1911 Tact.**with two others in hand and with his bag full of his mechanics and ammo. All their weapons had a **Flashlight **attachment since the tunnel was dark, real dark even in the day.

'' Are you all really going in there?'' Double D asked in disbelief.

'' Yes.'' They all answered as they started moving.

'' Wait! At least take me with you as they might be something in there that you might not know about and cause something to happen!'' Edd said knowing Ed and that he will be doing something like that.

'' Okay. Get your weapons and we all will go in.'' Dante said as they started moving with Edd moving quickly to get his weapons in the back of W.M. As he opened the door he searched the lightly light room and saw his pack with his weapons. He quickly got it putting his Assault Rifle in hand. Just as he was about to move he saw a sight that was quite new to him.

On the bed was Techlin who wasn't resting as he thought but was on the side of his bed praying with Callie doing his exact actions.'' Um... guys I just want to let you know we'll be gone okay.'' Edd said with no response as their mouths moved silently praying.'' Um... bye.'' Edd said as he quietly went out and closed the door.

_' That was weird.'_ Edd thought never seeing Techlin or Callie pray so intently._' I'll asked Dante inside the tunnel, he knows those two better than anyone.'_

Edd exited out of the W.M telling everyone that they will be back as soon as possible so that they can continue. Everyone seemed alright with it but told them to hurry up, not liking staying in the open like they are. Edd made his way to the group who was climbing over the rubble to the cave entrance.

'' I have a bad feeling about this.'' Edd mutters to himself as he started to step over the rubble being careful as not to slip or he may have a major accident.

_**5 Min. Later **_

The group of six stood ready at the entrance that was big enough to fit two trucks side by side comfortably. They turned off their safety, check their ammo, turned on their flashlights and moved in. As they entered they saw that there was only a few old cars that if they drove in it would be easy to ride through with little problems. They looked around more and saw that this tunnel was starting to grow plants through cracks in the walls and ceiling showing that it lead underground. But luckily their was no signs of bloods or growling.

Double D looked behind him and saw that the tunnel light was getting further and further and that they might be going down as a it seemed the street became a hill.'' Um guys?''

'' Yeah Double D.'' Ed said in response for everyone.

'' Do you guys notice that Techlin and Callie have been acting... different.'' Edd asked them.

'' What do you mean?'' Eddy asked looking over his shoulder to his friend.

'' I mean do they seem more sad or anything of the like cause before I came I saw them praying very hard as they ignored every word I said to them.'' Edd explained.

'' Now that you mentioned it, I did see Techlin awake after our escape from the town and I saw that he was about to cry.'' Ed said remembering that before he left Double D to his thoughts after the fight.

'' Yeah I saw that Callie was looking sad even when I said anything to her.'' Sarah said.

'' Oh yeah cause after breakfast I saw her next to the bed Techlin was laying on crying hard over something.'' Marie said.

Now Edd was getting worried for his friends as he knew that they must be going through something, but he didn't here a response from Dante who was quite about this. Did he know anything about this?

'' How about you Dante. I suspect that your worried for your closest friends as well?'' Double D asked.

'' Well of course I am!'' Dante said caught a little off guard by the question.

'' Are you keeping something from us?'' Eddy asked reading his body language and saw that he was hiding something.

'' No.'' Hook, line and sinker. Eddy started making a hand gesture to Ed and Edd that only they knew.

'' Oh come on you can tell us.'' Ed said getting what Eddy was saying.

'' Yeah we're your friends now, no secrets should be between us right?'' Edd asked wanting to know what was the real cause to his friends dismay and saw Dante about to crack as he started sweating.

'' You know Techlin technically said that their was no more secrets between the group and him so you might as well spill!'' Eddy poked further seeing that they we're almost there with them hitting the right dots.

'' If you really trust us then you'll tell.'' Ed said hitting the blow as Dante sighed with the others smiling a little.

'' Fine! But don't tell Techlin or Callie I told you okay. This is something to do with their relationship and how something happen okay.'' Dante said with a straight face not believing that he was telling this to them.

'' We won't tell, so start the story and tell us what happen.'' Sarah said

'' (Sigh) Well it started some years before the outbreak. I say about eleven months after they hooked up. Now a few months before that they started having sex and one day they forgot to use protection and Callie got pregnant with Techlin's child.'' Dante started with the listeners going wide eyed not knowing that Techlin was a father at his age.

'' Callie was nervous to say anything about it, but after a week of finding out from her doctor she told Techlin. Now he was, surprisingly, happy and I mean real happy. But he knew that he needed help so they had a sit down, with me there, with both their parents and told them. Callie's father wanted to kill Techlin for it and almost did had his parents, Callie and her mom hadn't stop him, while I laughed at it. After it cooled down with Callie's dad doing killing scenes with his hands to Techlin while they talked.'' Dante said with them all chuckling at that.

'' They all agreed to keep the baby, but Techlin had to get a job and everything. Even an apartment! But he had help as he found odd jobs all over the Yuba and got them done with each one having various pays. Even after he got enough money he still did the jobs, even getting a good job with good pay after using some kind of trick he won't tell me!'' Dante cried out as he wished he told him.

'' He added all the money to Callie's bank account, as for them not to worry about future bills and baby things they needed. Both parents actually got all the baby equipment with their own money as a early gift to them. Callie and Techlin had some friends, including me, that knew their secret and this was a small group of people and they even gave gifts and money.''

'' Then was the day Techlin moved. He was in the your city for a few years then moved to the Cul-da-Sac later with over that time Techlin still worked and tried his best to be there for Callie. Then was the day that we all waited for. It was September 26th, today right now, it was at least nine in the morning and Techlin skipped school to go see Callie who was in Yuba. How he got there in a short time I don't know, but he was there for her minutes into her labor. A few doctors knew of the secret and so they helped them give birth to the child.'' Dante continued with everyone listening closely as they walked further down the tunnel.

'' After screaming from Callie who made Techlin scream by almost breaking his hand for almost an hour. We heard crying from a baby and the baby was born. They named him Nalson Gates. Months after the birth was, to say to least, Techlin and Callie's best moments in their lives as they lived in their little apartment with their baby. The bills was payed a year early making them bill free til the next year and it was secure as Techlin was part of the List by then.'' Dante said just as he stopped walking and looked down whipping tears that was developing in his eyes.

'' You alright?'' Eddy asked with Dante nodding.

The boy sniffed and continued walking with the others watching his back with worry as they walked behind him.

'' You see after the attacks on Techlin's life was over and done with, he was able to let down his guard and worry about his semi-normal life. Then in a act of revenge one of the friends of the people that Techlin killed wanted revenge and studied everything about Techlin and found out about Callie and the baby. Somehow the guy poisoned the baby's food supply. A day later the baby was sick and they took him to the hospital with the doctors saying that they had to do tests and all that shit. For almost a week Techlin and Callie was a worried mess as they visited the hospital everyday and all Techlin and Callie thought about was the baby. Then on a weekend they both came to visit as they wanted to see if their baby was alright, I came along as to see as well with me wanting to cheer up my godson.'' Dante said revealing that Techlin and Callie made him the godfather of their child, though it wasn't a surprise.

'' We went to the fifth floor, walking down the hall then we saw nurses and doctors going in and out of a room with Techlin telling me that some government doctors was there for some reason. It was Nalson's hospital room. They both didn't know but if they heard one thing over the yelling it was ' we're losing him.' That's almost made both of them get heart attacks as they tried going through the door and somehow we were in the waiting away with Callie crying on Techlin's shoulder. I didn't know what happen but it was a blur and there we were just waiting.'' By the time he was close to done he himself was crying with the others crying as well getting what was coming next and some didn't want to hear it.

'' A hour later a doctor came in and told us that the baby died.'' Silence was what was left in the cave as the soft cries was heard from each other as Sarah hugged Ed crying into his jacket. Now the Eds was really feeling the guilt as they wished they never bring the topic up and pushed Dante into remembering bad memories.

'' After that a investigation was in order by the government wanting to know who killed one of their top List baby. With me guessing that Techlin's blanks face from hearing the news was nothing but a act as inside the anger and the sadness filled him. For two days Callie cried and Techlin kept staring like he was stuck in a trance. Soon Techlin started blaming himself for it knowing that he should have looked out for his son and after I got done slapping him around a little we all got him back. Everyone knew of Callie's baby, but some didn't know the father. A funeral was held and many people came and the name of the baby had to be changed in order for people not figure it out. What happen was they named him Nalson Falcon.'' Dante and the rest stopped as they all tried whipping the tears away.

'' Then they found out the baby was poison and after looking with Tech and me helping out. We found the son of the bitch responsible and he just sat there on his chair and laughed at Techlin letting him know how it feels to lose somebody close to ya. It took a lot of people to hold him back before he broke his neck. Few days later he had a trial and was found guilty and then he was said to had escaped from prison. I looked and found him by hacking into security cameras all over town. Techlin went to where he was tricked him into the alley. Then I saw on the cameras as it rain with thunder. How Techlin wasn't Techlin. He was more of a demon as the man screamed louder than I heard a scream in my life before. The things he did to him wasn't human it was monstrous and I watched in pleasure how he did it. Knowing the man deserve that much of pain and more of what they went through.'' Dante said with the others a little shocked at the dark turn of events though they suspected something less brutal.

'' Next day on the news. Body parts was everywhere, some even stuffed inside body parts all cut up like it was a fish. The alley was stained with blood and the man, they didn't know if he was a corpse or something else. It took a lot to identify him. But they found out it was him. Everyone knew who did it, even if their was no evidence, and yet they knew that the man messed with the wrong boy. They didn't say a thing saying that it was all a mystery even the cops knew and the only thing they did was play investigation not really trying to solve the crime.'' Dante said turning to the others.

'' Now you know why today is a special day for our two lovers. Today is the fourth birthday of their son. A birthday that never will be celebrated.'' Dante finished the story as they all stood in silence.

To the Eds it made since of some things. Why Techlin was gone for so long. Why sometimes they see that he always miss school on September 26th. And other things that explain why he was gone and rarely seen in the Cul-da-Sac. But unaware was that Double D's W.T was on and connected to all channels. Meaning everyone heard the story and they too understood a little.

The ones in the tunnel then looked forward with some whipping their tears away knowing that now they had to get this search done and over with. They looked forward and saw that their was a metal door or whatever it was that covered the entire road ahead of them. Up and down.

There was a sign on the door though and they all pointed their flashlights to it with Marie reading it out loud as they went to the side.'' Passage to La Crosse'' Bets Territory. Don't Come Here! Skull.'' Was what the sign read in white spray paint.

'' Guys I think we've found our way.'' Double D said as he and the others stared at the door.

**WOOOOOOH! Now was that emotional or what? **

**Yes I know I said that in the last chapter but I just wanted to get this in more detail with more drama. And yes I;m sure there is question as too how Double D forgot to check to see if its off, but who cares they heard and it can't be changed. **

**Well lets move on to the next chapter of this two part or maybe even three part Finale of On The Road Arc.**

**Next: Chapter 8: On The Road Arc Finale Part 2: Welcome to La Crosse and New Threats.**


	11. On The Road Arc Finale Part 2: Discovery

**Helwo My Name is Ronana. I'm rich with an American money.**

**Guys, Guys, Gals and Gals. I'm proud to say that we are over 100,000 thousand words! Yeah Baby yeah. And yes we! With out you all reading I might have never made it this far. I would have still continued but with less words and inspiration to continue. So yeah we fucking did it!**

**About OCs. Now everyone I hear a lot about how OCs in stories make it more interesting but too many, and it's just not the same story as before. Well I just want to tell everyone that my story will have OCs and lots of them in the future and I'll try my best to make it interesting. So I say to be prepared for more people with different personalities and backgrounds and everything.**

'' Normal Speech.''

' _Thought Speech'_

_**Location/Time**_

_**Specialist**_

**Title Page: Left:A sign reading 'La Crosse' in red spray paint with 'Population: BETS' in black spray paint. Right: Men stood in line with dresses not seen since the 1700s and their heads were not showing.**

**Chapter 10: On The Road Arc Finale Part 2: Welcome to La Crosse, New Threats and Discovery.**

_**The Group's Vehicles 2:08 P.M**_

Everyone and everything was silent. How could they not be silen?. They all found out something about their leader that must have been too personal to share with them and Dante told everyone, even if it wasn't on purpose. But now they saw a new, darker side of Techlin.

For his best friend to say that he thought of Techlin as something else besides human then, that must mean that Techlin was something else. Hopefully just people who mess with someone close to him like his very own child. But that shows the dark side of him the most.

What Techlin did was beyond human, yes. But is killing a baby any more human. A baby is the purest thing in the world with them not doing anything bad besides from pooping a lot and keeping people awake. Still can you can consider someone a monster if he/she killed another monster for the right reasons?

Their heads swarmed with thoughts trying to figure out what kind of person Techlin was; monster or human.

_**With The Lovers.**_

Techlin sat on his bed holding Callie in his arms, having cried herself out and was sleeping. Despite it being a personal secret of theirs, Techlin was glad that Dante told and that everyone knew. Truthfully he didn't want to tell them why today was so special to them. He was scared. Scared of what they would think of him.

Techlin didn't like dwelling on the past, especially on that event. Truthfully he didn't know what happened that night. He just found him in the alley and then a blank. Only thing he remembers was screaming and the slicing of meat. When he did see what happened, he knew that he did it. In some sick humor he actually chuckled at it.

From that day Techlin knew that he lost his sanity. He has lost it on that night and he plans to keep it at bay. Techlin made two parts of him to secure that. His normal side that everyone sees. The one hes not afraid to let out because its just him being him. Then there was his other side. The killer side. The one that will kill anyone or anything in its path leaving no mercy for anything. This is what he is terrified of each and every day. It talks to him. Tells him things to do and to only worry for himself, don't care for friends, families or lovers just kill them all so that you never experience loss again. He won't lie, he has been tempted but he always pushed it back, holding it in a tight grip - because if he lets it out for even just a minute... someone will die.

'' Thanks Dante.'' Techlin whispered.

He looked at the woman in his arms glad that he at least got her with him. If he were to ever lose her then his dark side might be successful in taking over.

_**Inside the Tunnel**_

As the group gazed at the giant metal 'door' they wondered what was on the other side.

'' Maybe this is a warning for us not to go to La Crosse?'' Marie said, knowing a warning when she sees one.

'' Or it can be just a trick trying to scare us away.'' Sarah said.

'' It may be, but we won't know til we try. Come on lets go tell the others.'' Double D says. He starts to walk back, but when he hears only his foot steps he turned around pointing his flash light to the others who stood there, staring at him.

'' What?''

'' So no ' We should find another way.' or ' It could be dangerous.'? '' Eddy asked.

'' Why would you say that? I don't always sound that way, do I?.'' Edd said whispering the last part to himself.

'' Dude, you're not the first person we suspect to just go into a possibly dangerous place like that.'' Dante said. Everyone agreeing, even the ones not there.

'' I so am. I did suggest going to the mall and I knew it was dangerous.'' Edd spoke sadly..

'' Yeah, but it was by force of the situation, not willingly so just... no.'' Ed said as he shook his head.

'' Well this is a start right.'' Double D said as the others started walking towards him.

'' Knowing you Sockhead, its probably the only time.'' Eddy said patting Double D on the shoulder walking by him with the others doing so as well.

Edd sighed not knowing that he wasn't so bold before. This meant that hes was the one that came up with some of the planning that helped them in the past. Okay he'll admit he can be a little more adventurous like the others. Edd then realized that no one was with him leaving him in the dark cave by himself.

'' Wait for me fellows!'' Edd said as he turned and ran to the others.

_**5 min. Later.**_

The others emerged from the tunnel blocking their eyes as the sun light shone brightly, nearly blinding them. As soon as their eyes adjusted they unblocked them to see the same sight as before when they went in. They all started climbing over the rocks to go tell the others what they found. As Ed was about to make a jump across two rocks his foot slipped as he fell crushing the rocks under him.

'' Are you alright Ed?'' Eddy called out for his friend with everyone stopping once seeing him fall.

'' I'm fine I landed on something AHHHH!'' Ed screamed out as he jumped out of the spot he fell in looking like he saw a ghost.

'' Ed! What happen?'' Marie yelled out as she was surprise he could scream like. By the time she was done Ed was already at the other side with the others coming out armed, though Callie was still sleeping.

When Ed reached the ground he started running around in a circle, screaming.

'' Dude calm down!'' Luke exclaimed as he Ed ran.

'' One-brow Ed-boy stop annoyance right now before Rolf hits you with metal stick!'' Rolf threatened holding a metal bat.

'' May do something!'' Kevin said turning to the blonde who could only be able to calm Ed down, not knowing that there was two of them.

'' Ed! Stop it right now!'' Sarah and May exclaimed in unison as Ed immediately stop and stood their shaking in his sweat with his skin still white.

'' Now tell us what you saw.'' Nazz said gently to Ed noticing that Ed eyes was brimming with tears.

'' I saw... I saw... I saw...'' Ed continued to stutter as tears began to roll down his cheek looking down.

Eddy didn't wait as he moved to where the cause of his friend behavior was, he looked down the hole Ed's ass made and saw it. It was a dead body. But this body wasn't just any dead body like they seen. This one looked a lot like Ed.

Eddy did a overtake and saw that what he was looking at was true to his sights, he was like looking at a older Ed. The body was Ed's dad. He looked to his face and saw that he had horror and surprise written all over his face showing that his death was painful and maybe surprising. His body was nothing more than pieces of clothes and meat with some pieces of meat next to him. His skeleton around his chest was partially showing with them seeing his heart pierced by his own rib bone.

'' What the fucking hell?'' Eddy whispered as he backed up and fell back shocked that he just saw his best friend's dad.

'' ...I saw... I saw...'' Ed continued as his tears was heavy coming down. Wetting his clothes and dripping to the ground turning it a dark brown color.

'' I saw... dad.'' Ed whispered as the others was left in shock of Ed's claim.

'' What?'' Sarah asked not believing what he said.

Sarah looked around as tears started developing in her eyes as she looked at where the hole was and made a quick dash to the spot and burst into tears as she fell to her knees seeing her dad dead and mauled body. Eddy quickly pulled her away from the sight with Sarah to sad to do anything about it and started moving to the others.

Soon everyone moved to the spot trying to see if what Ed said was true. The siblings was left in shock as they both saw the body of their beloved father. They always believed, like the rest besides Techlin, that their parents was alive and was safe. They thought that they was looking for them and maybe knew a place that was safe for them all to live out their lives. But just seeing one of their parents dead shattered that dream.

Eddy was able to get Sarah off of the rubble as he moved her to Ed who instantly hugged him and cried in his shirt and Ed hugged back bending down and picking his little sister up as she cried on his shoulder. What about mom? The two thought as they didn't want to believe that there mom was gone too, if she was then what was the point of having hope if you find out your parents were dead the whole time while they hid from the world staying safe. The two hugged and cried to each other as the others was staring at the body.

As they stared they saw that it was in fact Ed's father and not someone who looks like him. They looked him over wondering why he was here and wonders if he was somehow part of the destruction of the highway. Or was he just a victim.

''Do you guys think that there more people under here?'' Nazz was the one to speak as she looked away from the body and too the others.

'' Probably, but what is he doing under the rubble I wonder. Maybe he and Mrs. Horace was walking down the highway and something must have happen for the highway to collapse.'' Edd said trying to solve his death with no evidence.

'' Or maybe those Bets did it.'' Eddy said jumping to the nearest thing to blame.

'' Who?'' Rolf asked.

'' At what we believe to be the end of the tunnel is a door way that covers the other side of the tunnel. Its a passage way straight to La Crosse, our last destination before we hit New Chicago. Just like this used to be highway. The thing is the Bets control the city.'' Double D said with others not understanding one part of it.

'' Is the Bets bandits?'' Kevin asked.

'' Possibly, I mean the only Bandit Clans we know are the Gearheads, Ghost Clan, Jackal Clan, Shrouded Clan and Wasted Clan.'' Eddy said with the group all having encounters with the Bandit Clans and they all weren't pretty.

'' Its a possibility or it could be a Faction Group.'' Dante said with everyone shooting him questioning glance.

'' Faction...Group?'' Techlin said having finally got over the rocks to them joining in the conversation.

'' I'll explain later, but I think we should just dig the rubble up and see if anyone else is under there and we can give them a decent burial. Agreed?'' Dante said with the others nodding.

Techlin went back to the W.M with Double D saying that if he tries he may open his wound back up. Eddy, Edd, and Jimmy went to calm down the still crying siblings as for them to help and at least give their dad a decent burial and others if they was under there.

_**3 Hours Later 5:23 P.M Burial Ground**_

Everyone stood in front of fifteen buried bodies that was found under the rubble having different wounds of death with some even missing their heads. The rubble was put on the side of the highway with Ed doing much of the heavy lifting and being the fastest as he was able to do half of it before he stopped due to tiredness and the others doing the rest. Even Sarah was able to get half of that before they were done.

Out of the fifteen bodies found only Sarah and Ed's dad was the familiar one and that their was a possibility that their mother was alive. But right now they stood in silence staring at the upturned ground. There was crosses made of sticks and wood that they found and built over them. It was far from the highway as so that no one would come and tarnish these people final resting place.

The kids felt a little foreign to the sight. They haven't really buried anyone that they meet alive and died later. Just remembering the last funeral they were at was just as far as the Moon was from Earth. But at least they get to honor this one, knowing that this might be their only chance of a proper funeral in a world like this.

Everyone began to move whipping their eyes of the tears that spilled from them. All except the two siblings who kept staring at middle cross. Eddy and Edd looked behind them to see the other two not moving and was about to go back and get them til Techlin, who was behind everyone with Callie helping him walk, shook his head saying no to them.

'' Let them have a few more minutes then we'll get them.'' Techlin said as he and Callie walked past them.

Eddy and Double D looked back at their friends one more time before turning and heading back to the others. To let them say their final words.

_**With The Two.**_

The two siblings looked at the grave that was their father's with not a single tear coming down their faces having cried enough. They knew how their dad was and how he never liked anyone being sad and always was the one to cheer up others during sad times. He said to them that if he died for them not to cry a river as he wants them to move on and take care of their mother if she was alive as well.

They knew that everyone have a due date and that some come just come too early. Like their dad.

Sarah was the first to move as she dug in her pocket to bring out a folded piece of paper. Sarah moved to the grave unfolding the paper to show a drawing of four poorly drawn stick figures of what seems to be her family. One big blue one, dad. One big purple one, mom. A smaller but still tall one was green, Ed. And a small pink one, herself. They all had smiley faces with the mixed colored sun above.

This was the picture that Sarah drew when she was in kindergarten of her family and her dad put it on the fridge til she took it before leaving her house during the outbreak. She didn't know why she kept this all this years. But now she knew who to give it to and thought that it belong it better hands. She got out some tap and tapped the picture close to the bottom. She kissed the cross not caring that it was a little dirty and went back to her brother's side.

Ed was next as he got out a issue of his comic book, but not only just a comic book, but the first one he ever read. His dad took him to the comic book store and got it for him. Ed and his dad read it, laughing and talking the whole time. This comic book was called Friday's Horror of Maple Street Issue #1. Ed put this on the ground right under Sarah's drawing putting some of the dirt over it as for it not to be blown away from the wind. Ed moved back a little and stared one last tear sliding down his cheek. He turned and went back to his sister.

Ed looked at her and saw that she was ready to go. Ed nodded as he started walking away from the graves with Sarah bu his side.

'' Ed?'' Sarah suddenly said as she looked at her brother as they stopped walking.

'' Yeah.'' Ed said turning his head to his little sister as she suddenly hugged him. To anyone else there bones will be broken, but Ed didn't feel a thing.'' Whats that for?'' Ed asked confused as to why she suddenly hugged him.

'' For being a good big brother and I'm sorry for being such a abusive sister when we weren't friends.'' Sarah apologized as she buried her head into his chest being tall enough now to do so. Ed was surprise at that, but then chuckled at what he just heard.

'' Don't worry Sarah I forgave you a long time ago. Except we're family and family have to look out for each other.'' Ed replied hugging his sister back.

'' But were you ever mad at me?'' Sarah asked.

'' Nah!'' Ed replied. Sarah would have bumped him in the head. How can someone not be mad after all that, sometimes Ed was just so frustrating to understand that you just want to punch him!'' Ow.''

Sarah covered her mouth with her hands as she realized she punched Ed in the face. She hasn't done that in years! Ed stood there rubbing his cheek as he felt the little pain the punch inflicted on him.

'' I'm so sorry Ed! I didn't mean too I swear!'' Sarah apologized as Ed smiled. Then chuckled. Then just out right laughed.

'' Whats so funny?'' Sarah asked as she thought that he would be mad or something.

'' I haven't felt one of those in years!'' Ed said as he laughed some more leaving his red haired sister confused.

'' See I told you I wont get mad.'' Ed said proving Sarah what he meant by.

Sarah was still confused at her brother meaning til she decided to go with it as she faked being angry.'' Why you big dummy!'' Sarah exclaimed as she started to chase Ed around while they both laughed.

'' You can't catch me!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran for his sister.

_**Back at the Vehicles.**_

Eddy, Edd and Techlin sat on top of the W.M seeing the strange sight before them between brother and sister. Hearing the laughter they made from there.

'' Now that's a sight you don't see everyday.'' Techlin commented.

'' Your telling me.'' Eddy said as he, and anyone else, never seen Ed or Sarah act more family to each other.

'' I guess they both are now bonding like normal siblings should be, I bet we'll see them together more often.'' Double D said. A smile graced his lips as he was proud of his best friend starting to really bond with his little sister.

'' Yeah they seem perfect relatives.'' Eddy said standing up to stretch.

'' In more than one ways too. I mean they both are inhumanly strong with Ed being the strongest, kinda same color hair I think, and... I guess they have weird hobbies too.'' Techlin said finding it hard to relate them together despite strength.

'' Whatever. Well lets move out already! Lets see if those Bets can stand a chance against us!'' Eddy said jumping off the W.M, landing on his feet heading to his Buggy. Still thinking that the Bets did it.

'' Yeah hes right, lets move out and try to find a way to La Crosse.'' Techlin ordered as he went down the ladder with Edd following.

'' Aye Aye, Captain!'' Double D jokingly said with a giggle.

_**3 Min. Later.**_

Eddy's Buggy was the first to go in the tunnel turning on the headlights as he did with the Buster behind him and then it was W.M that was last. Everyone was on high alert knowing that anyone or anything came come out and ambush them, the vehicles then went down the small hill at the blocked passage way came into view. But instead of being close as it was last time it was open with the door on the side haven been open like a regular door.

'' Was that open when you guys was here?'' Luke asked Double D.

'' No.'' Edd said as he got his W.T and turned to all channels.'' Everyone precede with caution, I think they're expecting us.'' Double D said as the others continued prepping their weapons in case they have to fight their way through.

Eddy drove to the other side only to see a more longer tunnel. Eddy then saw something else on the side next to the ceiling.'' Guys I think I see a catwalk above us.'' Eddy said in the W.T making some of them look up, shining some flash lights from the window to see an actual catwalk.

They continued to move forward with them now knowing that there was someone or something here and that this probably was a trap. Ten minutes later they all caught sight of another door, but what was different about it was that it covered only the bottom and left the top unblocked. It was a metal gate but looked thicker than the other one they came. It sported barbed wire on top. On the gate itself was dried blood stains and writing that said 'Bets Territory', 'Be Like A Pussy And Run', Your All Dead!', and much more writing that was warnings and scare tactics. But what was troubling was the dead bodies that was left at the door mat with rats eating on them.

Bright white lights soon came on as they was blinded the group. They covered their eyes before they became blind. Soon a loud creaking noise was sounded as the metal gates that echoed all through out the tunnel, opening. Many footsteps being heard and clicks of weapons sounded everywhere around them as the lights turned off. When the others saw that their hands went back to normal color as the light made their blood visible through the skin, they uncovered their eyes rubbing them of the spots in their sites as they saw that they was surrounded.

There was both women and men that had weapons of different kind that, despite there own heavy artillery, they moved away from the Buster and W.M not wanting to mess with those kind of vehicles at there was no cover for them to go besides the gate.

Double D looked at the rough looking men and women and notice that their clothing all had the same colors. They was wearing orange and blue colored clothing or some were wearing at least one color with the other clothing being whatever they chose. Double D also saw that on the gate was two turrents that was aimed at them directly. Soon the crowd in front split in half as a man wearing a black suit and brown hair came through the opening the crowd made for him. Carrying a air of priority, importance, and a little bit of arrogance. Obviously he was the one in command here.

'' Hello kind travelers!'' The mysterious man said with a gruff and low voice.'' I saw that you were able to clean the rubble and that you bury the innocent people. I just want to say thanks for that.''

The group didn't reply not trusting the man or anyone else here. Techlin came closer to the window as he saw the leader. Techlin looked to his second in command and saw him nod meaning that he didn't trust him and neither does he.

'' What should we do?'' Double D asked looking at the crowd and quite frankly he was nervous at what they might do.

'' Act cool and maybe we can have a small talk with him and ask if he knows of there was any survivors off the rubble.'' Techlin said giving the plan looking at Ed and Sarah to see them hopeful that he knew of the where a bouts of their mother.

'' Excuse me is anyone there? I mean its bad to be polite to the host.'' The man jokingly said as he smiled which to them all seemed force.

Edd and Techlin looked at each other and nodded. Techlin was able to get at least his get his new sub-machine guns: **P90s** without the **Silencers **and strap them on to his back. He put on his shirt and jacket. He made his way to the door with Ed, May, Sarah, Luke and Danielle coming with him all fully armed. Callie stayed behind with the Marie, Dante and Double D saying that they'll cover them if they have to make a getaway.

Ed opened the door and stepped out with his assault rifle aimed at the ones behind them with them aiming straight back. May came up at front aiming the front with Techlin right behind them. Techlin came in front of May and started walking to the man in the black suit the other three coming right behind him.

Ed lowered his weapon as he walked backwards keeping his eyes trained on them. Techlin was the one to stand only five feet away from the man that was the leader of this bunch. Danielle and Luke stood slight behind him.

It was a basic guarding formation for them. The one talking would stand in front with the two people by his side slightly behind him making sure no one in front did anything and was the first to react if shit hit the fan, Three guarded the rear as one to took the ones directly behind them with two taking on the side. Now it was time for leaders to start.

'' Ahh I must say that you are a little young to be a leader, but I can tell that you are a very dangerous young man.'' The man said staring at Techlin with his brown colored eyes with Techlin nodding. The guards that heard thought that as a understatement knowing that he was more than that.

'' Well I just want to say my name is Gale Windeles, leader of this Faction and this Faction is so kindly called: Bets.'' Gale said as he hold out his hand for Techlin to shake.

'' My name is Techlin Gates. Leader of this group.'' Techlin said taking the hand and shaking it. The man squeezed it and Techlin did so as well making the man face scrunch in pain as he let go of the hand rubbing his own of the pain.

'' Nice strong handshake that's good. So what may I help you travelers with?'' Gale asked with politeness.

'' We wanted to get to New Chicago but the highway was blown up. La Crosse was our last stop before we reached New Chicago and we were wondering if you can let us through the city as the signs say that its your territory. Also some friends of mine want to ask you some questions...privately.'' Techlin said not looking away from the man who only smiled some more.

'' Sure sure. Right this way. Calso open the gates, everyone go about your normal business!'' Gale ordered as the gate opened with a loud creaking noise as the path way was open. On the other side was buggies, trucks and bikes that was probably the things used by the Bets to come out this far.

Techlin and the others went back to the vehicles.'' Techlin I don't trust him.'' Sarah whispered as she looked at the man over her shoulder who was talking to someone.

'' I don't either but we'll see once he gives us answers to our questions. If he tries anything then I'll deal with him personally.'' Techlin whispered back as he and the others climbed on board. The others was a little scared at what he meant by take care of.

Car engines was sounded as the other Bets started heading back to La Crosse with a black Sedan coming up and stopping with the leader getting in the back. He made a hand motion telling them to follow him as he closed the door.

As soon as the sedan started down the tunnel the others followed. The metal gate creaking close behind them.

_**5 min. Later**_

Soon a light was seen at the end of the tunnel with the group wondering what they would see of a colony of people that weren't bandits. When they did make it through the light they shielded their eyes slowing down a little as the bright light blinded their vision and when it cleared they was amazed at what they saw. Currently this was La Crosse as this was their territory. It was a city with only three skyscrapers. The streets was filled with people that was going around their daily lives seeming worry free as they laughed, smiled, and some having fun as it seemed.

The buildings was in good shape though can still need some work. As they rode on they saw that there was bars, hotels for travelers passing by, restaurants of all kinds and other stores people will find in a normal city. Then they made a right turn and just as they did they saw that a street area was filled with stands and people. Eddy almost drooled at the sight knowing that if there was many here than New Chicago must have more. His scam will definitely work.

Others gazed in wonders especially Double D who never thought that people would start selling items in stands as used in times way before there's. But the sight soon passed as all vehicles passed it and moved on. Kevin made note of the shops around the area and saw that there was Shops for vehicles that needed fixing, building or maybe even an upgrade. But then they finally took notice of something in the distance and it was a wall. Not just a wall but this wall looked as if it was a main defense against outside forces like zombies and Bandit Clans. There was turrets stationed at strategic points as too add to the defense to the walls.

Everyone also took note of the people wearing the Bets colors and how they carried weapons with them keeping an eye out for trouble in the city. But as themselves passed by many of the people, both civilian and Bets, looked in fear or wonder at the W.M. They all couldn't blame them. They basically looking at a vehicle that can take out a battalion by itself and still have more for action. It was obviously intimidating as they knew they can make a getaway if they wanted too and make it out alive...they believed.

Soon they reached the skyscraper that was in the middle of the city. It was the tallest building and they figured that he stayed their to watch over his city and to give out orders to them all. There was guard around walking around the area with three guarding the main entrance. They pulled over by the sidewalk with the black sedan back door being opened by a Bet with the leader stepping out thanking the man. Gale looked at them and nodded his head over to the building. They got the message.

They decided in the tunnel that the only ones going are Techlin, the Eds, Rolf, and Sarah. Edd and Techlin would do the talking while they took Ed and Sarah for them to ask their questions and the rest was for protection just in case something happens.

They all got out the vehicles with the others staying some coming out to stretch and to get some fresh air. Everyone saw Gale enter the double glass door entrance and followed. The inside had power and the electricity was on. They saw that this was the lobby area with a silver painted front desk with two elevators on both sides. A women who had black hair and closed eyes was listening on a MP3 player and she was wearing non of the Bets colors. She wore a red and yellow stripped shirt with her legs on the counter showing her black jeans and sandals.

Gale sighed in annoyance with his showing that he didn't like it.'' Sally.'' Gale said as he received no response the girl listening to her music instead. Gale moved closer as to see if she'll hear him.

'' Sally.'' Still no response as she listened to her music. Gale then got a book that was on the counter and slammed it down hard the sound it made was enough to make the girl open her green eyes to see a annoyed Gale. She took out the head phones as she knew he probably was talking to her.

'' Yeah... dad.'' Sally said.

'' How many times must I say to not slack off. I need you to do this work for that class of yours and for your mother to finally trust.'' Gale said knowing that woman will not let her do anything as her grades was low.

'' About a billion times. And I'm not slacking off, I was taking my break.'' Sally responded in defense.

'' You said that the last time.'' Gale said.

'' Well I-''

'' Forget it just don't do it again or I'm taking the music away.'' Gale warned with his daughter rolling her eyes and took notice of the group behind him, more specifically Rolf.

'' Whose the group with the blue haired cutie?'' Sally asked propping her shoulders on the counter and staring with hearts in her eyes at the 'blue haired cutie'.

Everyone looked to Rolf as he was the only one with blue hair with Rolf thinking of who she could mean.

'' They are just travelers. And there not staying.'' Gale said not liking her daughter hitting on one of his guest.

'' Oh come on daddy. All I want is one date with him.'' Sally said with pleading eyes with Gale sighing knowing she had her mother's determination, or stubborn as he called it. He looked to Techlin to see him looking at him with eyes that said what he wanted to ask him.

'' I guess he could, you know but its up to him. Hey Rolf do you think you can take a walk with Gale's daughter?'' Techlin asked.

'' Why must Rolf do so?'' Rolf asked curious of the request.

'' Well his daughter wants to go on a date with you, right?'' Techlin asked turning to Gale who nodded with an annoyed face.

'' Oh so Techlin want Rolf to go on date with green-eyed beauty.'' Rolf said with a blush coming on both teens. Rolf covered his mouth not realizing that he said his thoughts.

'' So you think shes beautiful?'' Eddy asked.

Rolf face gaining color was the answer he got and he busted out laughing, with the others close behind.

'' Wow Rolf, I didn't know you were a love at first sight kind of guy.'' Double D said.

'' Well Rolfy boy go ahead we'll see you later!'' Eddy said as the others started walking away from the red faced blue haired farmer.

Gale moved to the elevator and pressed up. The elevator opened as the group walked in with Gale behind them. He pressed the twenty fifth floor which was half the total floors. As the doors closed they saw Sally hopping over the counter and grabbing Rolf's arm as she dragged him away. The kids laughed a littler harder with some wishing him luck. Rolf was still dumbfounded at what he was doing.

Soon the elevator closed and up they went.

_**Outside the building.**_

As the kids talked they all stopped as Rolf came out being dragged of by some girl.'' Hey Rolf where you going?'' Kevin asked as they passed seeing Rolf's red face.

'' Apparently I have been selected to go on date green-eyed beauty.'' Rolf said covering his mouth not believing that he said that again. Sally gaining hearts in her eyes as she took him away.

All the teens couldn't believe what they heard especially the guards around the building couldn't believe it. Rolf was going on a date with some girl who he didn't know a thing about and he just called her a 'green-eyed beauty'. What was he a love at first sight kind of guy?

'' Well that was weird. I wonder if they will see each other more.'' Dante said.

'' If he does then good for him. Never wondered that he be the one to date just so sudden like that.'' Nazz said knowing Rolf just wasn't the kind of person to do that.

_**25th Floor of the Building.**_

The group and Gale exited out the elevator into the white painted hallway with a red carpet on the floor going from one end to the other that held a door. There were statues here and along the walls adding some class to it. To them it was all a little too plain for someone who ran a city.

'' What gives, I thought you would be at the top floor. Why just half?'' Eddy asked.

Gale started walking left to where the door was, the others behind.

'' Please I don't follow that old cliché, I'm sure anyone who trying to kill me would believe I would be at the top floor but up there is just sleeping quarters for my guards and storage.'' Gale explained.

'' Nice strategy.'' Edd complimented.

'' Thanks, my top strategist came up with it. There guards everywhere in this building even here, but they hid in places that you may think isn't possible.'' Gale said

This was their warning with him saying that if they did or try anything to him then they would get the whole building on their asses in seconds.

'' So they're hear right now?'' Ed asked trying to spot them.

'' Yep, but don't waist your energy big guy. They are real good at hiding.'' Gale said with a chuckle.

They then reached the door and Gale opened it. Letting the others in before him. He snapped his fingers and out came two lean build men dressed in complete white and looked like ninja with white colored guns and white baseball bats on their person. They both kneeled waiting for orders.

'' I want you two to keep an out on the others down stairs and send someone to watch my daughter so that she won't hurt the boy.'' Gale ordered.

The two nodded and a second later they were gone as if they never were there._' Creepy._' Gale thought. Those guys can really scare him. Gale closed the door and locked it as he turned to his guest.

This room was different as it had orange wallpaper with Chinese designs. There were statues in the four corners of the room, mirror and paintings on the wall, two indigo blue sofas, a desk with a comfy seat behind it and said desk had papers and all the other things that was usually on a desk, then there was the giant windows behind the desk that showed a view of the entire city. Them seeing the walls that protected it.

Gale moved to his seat and sat down motioning the others to sit on the sofas, but said that Techlin and Edd stay up. They rest sat down and the other two moved up to his desk.

Gale leaned on his desk pushing aside some paper as he did, putting his head on his hands and spoke.'' So you clean the rubble, bury the innocent people and have the balls to come to the Bets territory despite the warnings.''

'' You may have your vehicles and I'll admit and might help you escape if I wanted to do something to you,'' This made them all on edge as they gripped their weapons.'' but I won't I should really thank you cause if kids aren't scared of it then I need to change them so there goes another thing you did for me.''

Was this guy making a list?

'' Plus here comes one of the people under that damn List thing. Now I have to careful am I right mister number five?'' Gale asked leaning in his chair, avoiding a slash from Techlin.

'' How the hell do you know that?'' Techlin asked pointing his blade at him with the others getting up ready to go.

'' Please I have a friend who hacked into the government files and told me everything that they hid. I have a copy of the whole bunch.'' Gale said leaning closer despite being in range for Techlin to kill him.

'' Who else knows and who was the one to hack it?'' Techlin demanded as he had to get this person from getting out the secrets to whats left of the world.

'' He was an old associate of mines and he was part of the List. I think he said his number was twenty three or was it twenty four? Well he thought it was best for me to know. Oh and his name is Jon Capler.'' Gale said.

What? Wasn't that the guy Chrisitan mentioned? The one that might own a bookstore in Chicago.

'' Where is he?'' Double D asked.

'' Oh hes not here. He was having problems with his family and everything with work being here instead of Chicago. So I ''fired'' him and told him to take care of his wife and kids back in Chicago. I think he owns a bookstore now.'' Gale explained as he sighed.

'' Well that's one question we have answered now answer our other ones.'' Double D said almost sounding demanding. Gale nodded as he leaned on his desk.

'' Okay first one, how did those people get under the bridge and what made it collapse?'' Double D asked the first one. Gale's face seemed to sadden at that.

''(Sigh) That was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. You see the tunnel way is our trade tunnel and secret tunnel that helps us get in and out of the city unnoticed as to make secret deals with others. I was talking to some guy and his group as they were heading to some place called Peachnal Creekcal to get somebody. They wanted supplies and we were going to give it to them. Til a rival Faction came.'' Gale explained as the kids grew wide eyed. Ed's dad was coming for them.

'' They had us all surrounded and I saw them planting charges on the bridge saying that everyone will die here. They left after they were planted and I was about to bring them in before they detonate, but it was on a ten second countdown and by the time only I, two men of mine, and some lady made it out in time. The other got crushed under the rubble.'' Gale explained as the siblings grew hopeful that the woman was their mother.

Gale covered his eyes as he stopped the tears from falling not wanting to be weak in front of some kids.

'' Okay now answer another of our questions.'' Techlin said looking over his shoulder and nodded to Sarah and Ed. Both got up and moved to the desk, Gale raising a brow wondering what they could ask him.

'' Gale, sir, did you was the lady that made it with you named Casandra?'' Ed asked the name of his mother.

'' Actually yeah her husband pushed her out of the way. Well that what she told me.'' Gale said with a shrug.

'' Did she have hair like mine and green eyes?'' Sarah asked knowing that she had all of her mom features.

'' Yeah you almost a copy of her.'' Gale said looking closer to her.

'' Well shes is our mom, but is she here?'' Ed said as he came close to Gale face.

'' Sorry no,'' Gale said pushing the frowning Ed out of his face.'' she said she was heading to Chicago, to get some other people to go to the city. I guess she was looking for you two.'' The answer didn't give much to them, but it did give them hope that she was alive and breathing and was safe.

'' Thank you.'' Ed said as he picked up his sister and walked away going into the hall with her. Next thing you heard was yelling and cheering. Everyone looked to the door and chuckled at that knowing that those two can get happy.

'' Well... is that all?'' Gale asked them.

'' Wait one more. What was the Faction that blew up the bridge?'' Eddy asked. Gale clearly scowled at that having bad memories with the Faction.

'' Those damn freaks! The Boys of Silence.'' Gale whispered with venom laced with his voice.

'' Why do they call themselves that?'' May asked.

'' Well the majority of them are blind. So the ones that aren't made some weird things and put it on their heads. But the can hear a miles away and the metal helmet they put on their head increase that. Recently they been attacking us, now they may look goofy, but they are real dangerous.'' Gale warned standing up looking for a picture on them that was on his desk.

He got it and held it up for all to see. This 'Boys of Silence' are outfitted in blue suits that are reminiscent of a school uniform, and their most noticeable feature is their large metal helmets. These helmets are styled to look like an eyeless face with a gaping mouth, and each has large funnel-like tubes protruding from the left and right sides that amplify the wearer's sense of hearing.

**( AN-**This is a shout out to all you Bioshock fans. The next game have this enemy so search the name and watch the video. It is creepy!**)**

It was true that they did look goofy, but they wondered what was under there. There was this psychological saying that if the head is not shown then that add creepy to the brain. It truly did creep them out with them wondering what was under that helmet. It must be horrible being in there they thought.

'' But to add more to it, I think the zombies like them and not in the lunch menu way.'' Gale said handing the picture to Edd who examine the picture of the young man with the helmet on.'' Those things can make weird calls in from there and all of the sudden zombies start coming out of no where not biting or doing nothing to them at all.'' Gale said staring down a copy of another picture.

'' But how is that possible?'' Techlin asked looking closely to the picture, that Edd handed to him. The siblings coming in from the hall with big smiles.

'' My guess is that they have the virus but they can use it like you wielding that blade of yours. Or they could be carriers and the walkers don't notice that they are alive.'' Gale said getting the info from his top researchers on the body they found.

They all nodded having nothing to add to that. Some were sure that they would have nightmares of them. Then Double D and Techlin looked to each other needing to tell him of a dangerous threat.

'' We have some info on a new type of zombie that we want to give you and to the government.'' Double D said seriously.

'' Oh you mean those giants like the Tank, Hunter, Charger, and all that stuff we been knowing that for a while you know.'' Gale said.

'' No not them, but something even worse.'' Techlin said. He told Gale to come with him back to the W.M they have evidence.

_**5 Min. Later**_

Gale stood in the W.M looking at the screen of the computer as he watch the footage from the W.M cameras and the video camera Sarah found in the station. This feature was found by Dante who saw the little camera just yesterday, they examined it while Techlin was resting and saw that it recorded everything from when it was built all the way up til now even. It was set on auto-pilot with a special code so until they get that code it will stay on.

'' Hmm now this is just fucked up.'' Gale said as the he pressed the off button once seeing them leave the city.

It showed what happen outside with ones who went in explaining what happen. The video from the tap was from survivors that was with this Raven and got separated from him. They lived in the vault for half the day before they went out and they didn't made it the camera was recording so that the group can give info on the new ones to the world.

'' I must thank you again for this as this info in vital to all survival. Do you have a copy of this?'' Gale asked.

'' Yeah I made one.'' Dante said handing him a disk containing all of the footage from both theirs and the camera. Gale took it and nodded in thanks.

'' If you ever need anything else just give me a ring.'' Gale said as he exited out of the W.M through the back. He called over a man of his and told him to gather the council and tell them its urgent.

'' Well I'll let someone guide you ou-'' Gale was interrupted as a explosion rang out through the city. Gale looked around and saw that the west gate was on fire. More explosions came as the North Gate, East Gate and South Gate erupted into flames.

'' What the hell is that?'' Kevin said as he looked then out of no where four soldier dressed completely in black despite it being so warm out.

'' Sir the Boys of Silenced is here! They planned a assault on the city and is causing chaos from from all sides, even the tunnel is being attacked by them and is holding off barely! Even the Gearheads and Jackal Clan is helping them! What are your orders?'' The female leader said giving the situation.

'' I want someone to get those fires under control and out of the way! I want Bets to escort everyone under ground to the bunkers! Get the vehicles out and start killing those mother fuckers! Also get anyone who can fight and tell them to go to one of the gates or tunnel and hold them back as far as possible!'' Gale ordered as they nodded and jumped from their sights.

Gale snapped his fingers five times and about twenty-five men and woman of all sizes dressed in white appeared all carrying different kind of weapons on their back or sides kneeling in front of him and the group's vehicle.

'' All right everyone its an all out attack from the Boys of Silence and two Bandit Clans. Lania, I want your squad to defend the West Gate and don't blow it up!'' Gale ordered as he sent his _**Explosive Specialist**_ and five jumped away.

'' Charlion, I want you and your squad to go to the tunnel way and kill them fast and after that defend the South Gate if it still under attack.'' Gale ordered as he sent his _**Sniper Specialist**_ and five more of the bunch was gone in a instant.

'' Okay I want Halst's squad to get the East Gate and blow those fuckers out and get a hold of those turrets. Be careful as it takes a lot to kill them even with a shotgun!'' Gale said sending his _**Close-Combat Specialist**_ with five more men and women going.

'' Now Fick's squad get to the North Gate and hold them back with all you got. Your Assault Rifles should deal with them easily.'' Gale said as five_**Assault Specialist**_ were gone. By now the kids was getting their weapons ready to fight.

'' What about us sir?'' The squad leader of the rest said. Her squad was the an all round squad having one member Specialized in one thing and they was his personal guards or_**Elite Guards**_.

'' Nala, your squad is going to get my armor and go with me to the North Gate.'' Gale said as they nodded and ran to the building, but instead of the door they climbed on the walls going up faster than a squirrel would.

The group couldn't be more amazed at how well he handled his own army and how those men and women in white just went so fast it was like they were super robots or had robots in them.

'' In case your wondering Jon left leaving a gift. I forgot to thank him for giving us those things in his blood I was surprise, but after I saw the results I thought I was in a fairy world.'' Gale said mentioning the nanotrites.

'' But what do you want us to do?'' Techlin asked and if he said leave he was going to smack him.

'' Hmmnn I want that giant vehicle of yours to head to the East Gate and follow whatever the squad leader says. That bus of yours should head to the tunnel I'm sure it can help out there. That buggy can go to the West Gate, you decide who rides in what.'' Gale said as he ran inside the building til Techlin called out to him.

'' Wait is there a person who can fix a bike at the workshop place we passed on the way here?'' Mr. Five asked.

'' Yeah there should be some guys there to make repairs to vehicles if you want to go and get something then go ahead and put it on my tab!'' Gale said as he turned and ran back into the building.

Techlin turned to everyone as they stared at him wanting to know what they would do.

'' Okay guys this is a real fight. This won't be like facing zombies, but I believe we can make it with all of us alive. Okay I want Eddy and Lee to get in that buggy and head to the West Gate. Kevin, Nazz, Luke, and Jimmy get in the Buster Callie and me are coming with you and drop us off at that workshop on the way to the tunnel. Everybody else in the War Machine can go to the East Gate. I want everyone participating and no screw ups let move! If you find Rolf and his girlfriend then bring them along too!'' Techlin ordered with the group splitting up to go to where they were assigned with on the look out for the blue haired foriegner.

Everyone said there good lucks and they all were off separating from each other.

_**With the Buster**_

Minutes later Techlin and Callie got out of the Buster.'

'' This is a list of whats needed to repair the Kenada.'' Kevin said handing him a list that Techlin took. Rolf got the Kenada out of the Buster through the back and dropped it in front of Techlin who took it.

'' Good Luck.'' Nazz and Callie said as the Buster drove fast down the street. Callie and Techlin turned to the workshop and ran inside with the bike through the garage door. They entered and their senses saw and smelled the workshop which had oil on the floor, tire marks, and everything that makes a workshop a workshop.

'' Who the hell are you?'' A deep voiced man said as he approached them with a bat in hand.

'' We're here to help and I need repairs to my bike to do so.'' Techlin said showing him the bike.

'' What did you do to this bike?'' The man asked snatching the bike away.

'' Had a crashing accident. But can you fix it?'' Techlin asked.

'' I'll do more than fix it I'll upgrade it, but it'll cost ya.'' The man hodling out his hand.

'' Gale said put it on his tab.'' Techlin said as the big man's eyes widen knowing for Gale to do that then this kid must have done something to earn that.

'' Fine wait in here and I'll be done in a few minutes.'' The man said taking the bike with both sitting down on the seats next to the office and played the waiting game.

_**With Eddy and Lee.**_

Eddy came drifting around the corner coming up to the East Gate as gun shots and screams were everywhere with people either fighting off the invaders or fighting the fires. Then a girl dressed in white which had spots of blood and ash on her firing a rocket launcher at a group of Gearheads killing them.

'' Are you the one Gale sent here?'' She asked them.

'' Yeah.'' Lee said as she shot down a few Jackals who jumped off the building and was about to land on them.

'' Okay I want you guys to just drive around shooting the enemy and tell me asap if you see a Boy of Silence. Jack and Len ride on the back and blow them up.'' The woman said as said boys came and got on the back of the Buggy and hanged on their RPGs ready to fire.

'' Also the name Lania.'' Lana said.

'' Eddy.''

'' Lee.''

'' Take this and good luck!'' Lania said handing them a ear piece with Eddy putting it on. They both then drove away as Lee started shooting with Jack and Len firing RPGs.

_**With the W.M**_

Ed came around the corner as they entered the premises of the East Gate. It was like a battlefield with people dead or dying. Civillians being killed or escorted away from the fight as best as the Bets could. They then heard a bump on their roof as the a knock can from their door. Marie opened the door and in came the leader of the squad, Halst.

'' Are the ones Gale sent?'' The black man said.

'' Yeah.''

'' Good, I need you to go on the front lines we have people dieing and we need cover fire to get them out. Move!'' Halst ordered obviously relief that the boss send this thing.

Ed didn't need a repeat as he pressed hard on the gas and rode to the front lines shooting any enemies they could.

_**With the Buster**_

Kevin came driving down the tunnel the engine humming as it did. They heard gunshots ever since they entered the tunnel. Soon they came up to the gate and slid to a stop. The leader of the squad saw them and jumped off the gate and ran to the drivers side.

'' Please tell me your the ones Gale sent.'' The man said with a Chinese accent.

'' Yeah we are.'' Kevin answered with the leader sighing in relief.

'' Good they are getting closer and we need to hold them back.'' The sniper said as he motioned for Kevin to follow.

'' Open the gate!'' Charlion yelled as his men and others jumped off the gate or exited through the entrances on the top left and right sides. The gate opened with the same creaking noise with Kevin turning the Buster so that its side was facing the gate. The squad leader jumped on the Buster and went prone with the other four coming as well stationing themselves inside or on top of the Buster. Then the door was open and Rolf, Jimmy, and the snipers stared firing with the enemy shooting back making holes in the Buster and breaking windows.

_**Picture the Whole City.**_

Everyone was fighting hard and valiant as the battle roared on. Everyone was helping one way or the other, but will it be enough was the question.

**Chapter is Complete!**

**Wow I can't believe I did that! Now this is action that needs to be in some movies. At first I was about to make the Bets their enemy and all. But I Changed my mind knowing that it will be too obvious so I added the last part. And their still more too come.**

**So tune in on the next Chapter:**

**Chapter 11: On The Road Arc Finale Part 3: La Crosse Battle and Aftermath.**

**Review! Review!**


	12. Birthday!

''Hello everyone and guess what today is.'' The author said walking up showing a African-American teen that was a little chubby and wore a red shirt and black and red pants and with black Cadillac shoes. He talked in a deep voice as he did went through the vocal puberty early and sound like he was in high school.

'' Its May 1st whats the big deal?'' Ask Eddy.

'' Eddy don't be so forgetful. You know what today is.'' Double D scolded him.

'' Yeah Eddy even we remember what today, well he did create us.'' Dante said joining in.

'' Sure did.'' Techlin asked putting on a party hat.

'' Yep today is a big day, almost as big as me.'' Ed chuckled.

'' Oh well... wait I got this... don't tell me... uhh... ITS YOUR 14TH BIRTHDAY!'' Eddy shouted out as fireworks went off saying happy birthday to John!

'' Yep Eddy it is my birthday where I was going to release my chapters from both and that took way to long.'' John said to him.

'' Why is that my friend?'' Dante asked wanting to know like everyone else why.

'' Hey you know why you all have the brains of both of your own selves from both stories.'' John said.

'' Oh yeah. You mean the cliff hanger you left them on, you know you said something special about today, but was it really for your birthday?'' Ed asked the god of the story.

'' Yep and I'm here to speak my mind on certain things about both stories and more importantly asked and wondered is how long will both The Five That Changed and The World of the Dead will be by a good friend of mine, who I will keep secret until given permission other wise.'' The author said.

'' Well it sucks that we know and they don't.'' Double D said.

'' Yes it is my sock wearing friend yes it is. Now to explain in more detail. You see World of the Dead was planned out after I wrote the third chapter. That's when all these ideas came to me and I thought that I should add them. I wondered what will happen inside my head and I liked it, but I wonder will you like it. I won't spoil but lets just say that the chapters in both my stories are just the beginning and I know for a fact that it'll be years before I'm complete with both with World of the Dead might being shorter.'' John explained to you all reading.

'' What so you tell me a action pack story like that will be shorter than the superhero one.'' Techlin asked liking his other side that used that blades so good.

'' Yes, besides can you really argue! Sure theirs a bunch of zombies to fight, especially with what I wrote for the last chapter with La Crosse battle and everything, that is the beginning saga still. So is the other one and especially the Fighting chapter where it only had action in it, well besides the ending that is.'' The author explained.

'' You know hes right I mean compare to the new abilities the characters in W.O.T.D will acquire after the La Crosse battle might not be enough to match up to T.F.T.C cause their flying in the air to a place where all their friends and family, including the entire student body and faculty being ones too. While ours are on the road fighting against bandits and zombies and maybe even the new Faction Groups. Plus the List is also a big part of that and so I guess he was wrong as they both seem to equal in action and awesomeness.'' Eddy explained with many looking at him.

'' Shut up Eddy.'' The author said with a steel voice.

'' Sorry.'' Eddy apologizes.

'' But what about stories and your master plan after the stories?'' Dante asked.

'' Oh who knows, I'll find something cause I'm sure my stories will keep people entertain for that time being.'' The author nonchalantly say.

'' Well anything to add on to that before we leave John?'' Edd asked playing with a ball in hand.

'' Oh yeah umm here is summaries for the stories and their arcs so far inspired by a author and his story but sadly I forgot so tell me if it seems familiar and sorry if you your reading this.'' John said to them.

The Five That Changed.

Saga: Destines Unsealed!

Arcs: Our Lives Changing Arc: 1-3 Chapters

The First Adventure Arc: 4-8 Chapters

?: ? Chapters

Chapter 1: 10,834 words

Chapter 2: 13,921 words

Chapter 3: 17,561 words

Arc total word count: 42,312 words

Chapter 4: 23,846 words

Chapter 5: 9,121 words

Chapter 6: 14,906 words

Chapter 7: 19,258 words

Arc total word count: 66,631 words

Story Word Count Total: 109,447 words.

'' Wow a lot of those are over 10,000.'' Eddy said.

'' Yeah that says that I am awesome.'' The author said clicking the button to go to the best one.

Edpocalypse: World of the Dead.

Arcs: Intro Arc 1-2 Chapters

To Leave Home Arc: 3-6 Chapters

On The Road Arc: 7-11 Chapters

?: ? Chapters

Chapter 1: 2,018 words

Chapter 2: 15,692 words

Arc total word count: 17,710 words

Chapter 3: 12,307 words

Chapter 4: 11,165 words

Chapter 5: 23,108 words

Chapter 6: 8,602 words

Arc total word count: 55,182 words

Chapter 7: 13,548 words

Chapter 8: 10,067 words

Chapter 9: 9,265 words

Chapter 10: 10,372 words

Arc total word count: 43,252 words

Story Word Count Total: 116,544 words

'' I can't believe that they're so close to each other despite one having less chapters.'' Double D said as he did the math.

'' Well one story takes more to explain and have a more deeper plot.'' The author said defending himself as he saw fans of W.O.T.D about to pound him.

'' Whatever on to the summaries or whatever!'' Techlin and Ed said with popcorn in hand.

The Five That Changed

Story So Far:

Five boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Techlin, Dante. Best friends who consider each other brothers. After the two new members came everything changed. The Eds got better in all aspects becoming stronger and smarter. The two doing so as well. They all gained skills and became experts of the art of Free Running and Parkour.

They knew they weren't normal and one night made that fact even more define. They discovered that they are the chosen ones and must save the world from a foretold danger. After their bodies adapted to the powers given to them by a mysterious woman's voice and discovering that it was all true after a failed scam.

They set out to learn to control their powers as for them not to injure anyone or themselves even going as far as to fight each other to a week later to tell how strong they gotten and they weren't even trying, even when they thought they went all out. Unaware that the neighborhood kids snooped around finding the factory they train to hone their powers.

After a man whose will was strong, Vladimir Makarov, sent soldiers to capture them with that failing and with the five boys secrets revealed to all. Answering questions to the others and just after that was when they were given their first Hero mission: Rescuing all those captured by Vladimir Makarov.

Accepting the challenge of Vladimir's test they began their journey to the school's location to rescue friends, peers, teachers and loved ones by air. But will their effort be enough to beat a man with a will of a thousand men?

World of the Dead

Story So Far:

After a normal day of hanging with new friends years after events that made them all friends. The Eds now the most popular kids in the neighborhood and Techlin a new best friend of the Eds and friends to the kids. Just one news cast changed their lives as a lab accident released a deadly virus that made the undead came back alive and feast on the living. The virus being airborne destroyed society in hours as few millions were spared due to high immunity to the virus or natural immunity.

Luckily the kids were spared with their parents fate unknown. Techlin took charge after a great lose and started the kids on work for them to survive knowing their parents would want that for them. They took in Ed's house with them all having encounters with the infection moving in the suburbs of their city.

As two years past they have successfully survived in the world being careful their trust for outsiders low as they made deals with traveling merchants and blood fights with Bandit Clans. But due to low rations the scouts, the Eds, said their only choice of survival was to flee to the mall and leave the city.

On the way to the mall they were unaware of two people of Techlin's past coming back. They soon was met with large numbers of zombies, or walkers, and escape in the mall's employe parking lot. They found food and supplies with one group discovering a new vehicle that will help them greatly in the coming battles they called the War Machine. Techlin found two survivors in a intimate moment together and soon the two, Luke and Danielle joined their group.

After coming back from his search he discovered his ''brother'' Dante and his 22 year old lover Callie was still alive. At this point the small group split up to take the food they found to the vehicles being guarded by some of their friends and the others went to help the others who were on the new vehicle.

It was after that that the mall was covered with zombies and the Executioner from Resident Evil being the first evolved zombie featured on the hunt of the split group. Even then more evolved zombies was shown all from the Left 4 Dead series. After fighting or escaping the group was reunited but with a tragedy as Jonny revealed his recently obtained bite mark. Jonny sacrificed himself by being left behind blowing the building up taking anyone with him as the others escaped in the city.

They found trouble in the city after mourning as they were ambushed by Hunters and forced to abandoning their vehicles and taking refuge in a mini-mall. They recovered and devised a plan where few of them will go down and fight their way to the vehicles and soon the tide of battle was against them and they were were rescued by three boys, Cristian, Elijah and Kayak, three boys with Cristian being the list number 10 where it was revealed that Techlin knew the young man.

They went to the city's police station to get items that will help them in their travels. The area was devastated with blood with the upstairs hallway and its doors being worse with dead corpse everywhere and then a man they encountered warn them of a new danger and after freeing the man from his only protection they met a new kind of zombie more dangerous than the ones they already encountered.

Inside and out they all fought their way the new zombies proving to be a match with the evolved one and after getting what they wanted they left fighting their way through and to the others outside where they went being chased by thousands of normal and new zombies and finally escaped their city, but with a old threat thought gone coming for them.

Unaware that someone was spying on them following the orders of his ''mistress.''

Soon secrets was revealed about the List, a government secret that held the names of the most dangerous people in the world, and after that night they all had thoughts of their leader and wondered what was he. The next morn the three left taking the man, who was Raven, with them back to society that was revealed to the kids to still to survive and that there is three strongholds in Washington D.C, L.A, and Chicago or New Chicago.

They started their journey to New Chicago, fighting bandits and zombies of all kinds with their leader surviving a accident they thought left him dead, but they soon made it to a stop on a highway to La Crosse where they found the body of Ed and Sarah's father and after burying him and others found under the rubble.

A small part of the group entered a tunnel and explored it with Techlin's and Callie's past being revealed by Dante with Edd leaving his W.T on not knowing it was on. They cleared the rubble and moved in by vehicle and met the people harboring the city. They entered and followed the leader to his tower seeing for the first time in years a society of people who were living in peace even though they knew of the world outside the walls that protected them.

After having questions asked and answered a attack soon followed on the city with the kids wanting to help. They were allowed to do so and now they fought for their lives and others.

'' Damn that was long.'' Dante said as he saw it.

'' Yeah as you can see the World of the Dead is longer in aspect of explaining the story so far.'' The author said.

'' Well okay any last words before we go?'' Edd asked the author.

'' Oh yeah I want to tell everyone about the hits and visitors for April and its our biggest ever!'' The author said bringing up a screen that showed the hits of both stories last month.

'' Wow both stories combine made **936** hits and **318** visitors! That's nearly a thousand.' Eddy exclaimed in joy at the ratings.

'' Yep so here is the separate and total for each story.'' John said showing the results.

'' Cool W.O.T.D have 582 hits and 203visitors while T.F.T.C have 354 hits and 115 visitors!'' Ed read the numbers out loud.

'' That's a new record!'' Double D said.

'' Well guys that is pretty much it.'' The author said and the six turns to the viewers.

'' Well happy B-day to me and all and I hope you all like my stories and others out there too.'' The author said.

'' Keep reading and have fun with others, but don't read online all day read a real book once in a while.'' Edd said.

'' Stay healthy and don't eat too much.'' Ed said eating gravy balls himself.

'' Be active and have fun with friends and family.'' Eddy said.

'' Live your days to their limits as no one knows when everything will go away.'' Dante said.

'' Follow your dreams and never lose hope even when everyone and everything is against you.'' Techlin said.

'' Bye and see you all next chapter!'' The six said waving to you, as the screen went black.


	13. Memorial Day

As I write this it is currently 2:02 AM in Central U.S. Today is May 28, 2012. Memorial Day.

I know my readers out there love a good chapter once in a while, love being normal and having free rights. Knowing that they were free.

But let us not forget that we would never have these rights and freedoms we have today if it wasn't for the ones fighting outside the U.S. Fighting to keep hope alive in others and to protect us, their home, their friends, their family.

They risk their lives on a daily basis so that we may have a tomorrow. A tomorrow that is free. A tomorrow that is right. Many died in the world to secure out freedom.

Millions in the World Wars. Thousands in small wars. But nonetheless let us know that they fought to keep us free and they showed that they would die to do so.

So, my brothers and sisters, let us hang our heads in thanks for those who risk their lives, for those who are already gone, and for those who will fight in the future. Let us remember that they did not die in vain. That they live on. In our dreams, our thoughts, our memories.

_**Let martial note in triumph float  
>And liberty extend its mighty hand<br>A flag appears 'mid thunderous cheers,  
>The banner of the Western land.<br>The emblem of the brave and true  
>Its folds protect no tyrant crew;<br>The red and white and starry blue  
>Is freedom's shield and hope.<br>Other nations may deem their flags the best  
>And cheer them with fervid elation<br>But the flag of the North and South and West  
>Is the flag of flags, the flag of Freedom's nation.<strong>_

_**Hurrah for the flag of the free!  
>May it wave as our standard forever,<br>The gem of the land and the sea,  
>The banner of the right.<br>Let despots remember the day  
>When our fathers with mighty endeavor<br>Proclaimed as they marched to the fray  
>That by their might and by their right<br>It waves forever.**_

_**Let eagle shriek from lofty peak  
>The never-ending watchword of our land;<br>Let summer breeze waft through the trees  
>The echo of the chorus grand.<br>Sing out for liberty and light,  
>Sing out for freedom and the right.<br>Sing out for Union and its might,  
>O patriotic sons.<br>Other nations may deem their flags the best  
>And cheer them with fervid elation,<br>But the flag of the North and South and West  
>Is the flag of flags, the flag of Freedom's nation.<strong>_

_**Hurrah for the flag of the free.  
>May it wave as our standard forever<br>The gem of the land and the sea,  
>The banner of the right.<br>Let despots remember the day  
>When our fathers with might endeavor<br>Proclaimed as they marched to the fray,  
>That by their might and by their right<br>It waves forever.**_


	14. For Freedom!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Ronan X524

DON'T COPY THIS!

To all you reading I really hope they won't do this to my story. I may not be widely known but come the fuck on! I have over 3000 hits and I worked hard as hell to achieve that! Plus my other story, T.F.T.C, have one tiny scene of sexual action and that was just showing. It was like a paragraph!

So of this is truly_** FANfiction **_THEN why the hell are there being these kind of restrictions! Its for the fans! Some act like we're a company or something!


	15. On The Road Arc Finale Part 3

**Wow Woo Wooo!**

**Hi guys I got this chapter here and ready for you all! I know the last chapter was full of just all that action and a cliffhanger! I think that was like a cliffhanger! Well here is the chapter that is full of action and maybe sadness!**

**Also sorry for the long wait!**

**Title Page: La Crosse is shown with a picture of one of the groups vehicles either in the North, East, West and South Gate.**

**Chapter 11: On The Road Arc Finale Part 3: La Crosse Battle and Aftermath.**

_**With the War Machine**_

A missile shot by as the W.M stood stretched across and guarding a whole street. It was a border as for the enemy to not pass with Bets on the side or top of the W.M shooting at the Bandits and Faction members alike. Ed aimed the missiles at the enemies on the other side once he was able to spot more coming through the destroyed gate entrance. He slam down on the button as the missiles launched at the enemy as it killed many of them and a few houses came down adding to the already destroyed homes with houses still on fire. But more started to come as they came the vehicles and some past the W.M and know they were shot at from both sides the W.M being punctured from the bullets fired.

'' Damn it! We need to get those vehicles and take control of them!'' Ed exclaimed to Halst on top of the W.M firing his pistol with his shotgun on his back.

'' I know! Cills and Fekkels I need you to get some men and get those vehicles! We need to turn this battle to our favor!'' Halst ordered through his ear piece.

_'' Yes sir!''_ The two replied from their battle stations.

'' Mr. Halst can I talk to you for a second?'' Double D asked as he came on top.

'' What?'' Halst asked turning to Edd, who had a map in hand.

'' I think we need to make a tactical retreat! I examine the maps you provided me and I heard the transmission from other teams and I saw that there was three ways to the city from the gate we're covering. We're blocking one with the War Machine but the others are barley holding off if the reports are correct! We should pull back and plan!'' Edd gave the situation.

'' Are you sure?'' Halst said giving it some thought as Edd nodded.

Halst moved to the hatch pass Edd and jumped down to the steel floor as he moved to the front. He opened the steel door as he saw Marie who was controlling the machine guns and firing them off trying to get a good aim at the moving targets.

'' Marie we need to pull back!'' Halst exclaimed.

'' Why? We can still make a stand here!'' Marie stubbornly said thinking that they were running!

'' No its a tactical retreat! We need to regroup with any survivors and plan we can't hold them off here any longer!'' Halst said as he heard a rocket launcher fire and hit the W.M breaking all the windows and making the W.M tip a little.

'' Fine, just get everyone on board!'' Marie said as she let go off the controls and went to the drivers seat.

'' All units retreat, retreat! Anyone who is injured must be carried on the War Machine! I repeat we must make a retreat!'' Halst said as the W.M door opened and in came injured Bets with even some of his own coming in. Danielle and Sarah was escorting them in, luckily having only a few cuts.

'' Its all you Marie!'' Halst yelled over the moans and groans of pain from the soldiers as he heard the metal door close with the back one being heard too.

'' Everyone hold on!'' Marie exclaimed as he stepped on the gas and turned down the street driving pass soldiers who was on foot and knocking away destroyed vehicles.

Then a noise that many of the town heard before filled the air and Halst grew in fear as he heard a roar of a Tank.

_**In The Tunnel Way**_

'' RPG!'' A soldier called out as he came around the wall and fired at an incoming vehicle and it flew in the air on impact just over the Buster. On the other side of the gate the enemy had cars lined up dividing the tunnel way and using the cars as their defense. The vehicle that came at them was one of them making a desperate attempt to kill them.

Now there was a hole in the enemy's defense.

'' Okay soldiers move up and get more of those RPGs! I want some of you on the catwalk for an attack from above! Move!'' Charlion barked orders as the Bets did so. The battle was becoming their favor as Kevin took the Buster and drove up as the windshield was shot at making holes and cracks appear. Charlion was hanging on and laid in front top as he fired at the far away soldiers that was coming in.

The car barricade was breached as soldiers came in and killed the Gearheads guarding them and now they were pushing the enemy back. Bets appeared over on the catwalk as they fired at them enemy catching them by surprise and more of them died. Jimmy and Nazz got out of the Buster and got to the vehicle barricade guarding that point with others. When the two got out the gunfire became more louder as they echoed of them damage their ears while the Bets was used it by now. Nazz looked through a broken window and saw something in the distant and got her sniper rifle out and looked through and shot it at a man that got in the way as he died with led in his head.

As he fell she shot again at the object that she was sure was a person but instead of blood a spark came off it and Nazz zoomed out a little and saw the most disturbing thing and that was a metal like head with a big nose and whatever the hells those things were on the side of her head.

'' Charlion I see something man!'' Nazz yelled over the gunfire and another explosion.

'' What?'' Charlion asked turning to her.

'' Its some kind of thing with a blue shirt and metal head with weird ears!'' Nazz gave the description looking down the sights again to see its mouth opening to see a whole and fired hitting the side as sparks flew.

'' Did you get it?'' Charlion asked her knowing what the thing was and didn't want it here.

'' No!'' Nazz yelled and then a noise filled the air over the gunfire making everything stop. Kevin didn't know what that was as he covered his ears like the rest, but he did know that it wasn't a zombie he heard and that it was blowing through something like metal or a tube of some sort.

'' Fuck, drive back! Everyone retreat!'' Charlion yelled through the ear piece and to them as the noise stopped and a roar of a Tank replaced it that echoed through out the tunnel. Charlion look through his sights and saw the helmet wearing freak. He saw its mouth open and aimed and when it turned to him he was about the fire til someone came from above and shoved a grenade in the hole, but was caught by a tank and thrown back to what he saw was a mass of multiple kinds of zombies

It exploded and it fell down dead as pools of blood came out of its ears and mouth.

'' Jimmy, Nazz come on we have to go!'' Kevin yelled out to the two as they came running when another roar from multiple Tanks came.

'' I'm hit!'' Someone yelled over the roar as gunfire began and only Jimmy heard it.

Jimmy looked behind to see a man that looked twenty-one or twenty and saw that he was shot in his shoulder and leg. Jimmy thought of leaving him, but he turned back around and ran to the soldier that was at the other end of the car barricade.

'' Jimmy!'' Sarah called out to the boy as he ran the other direction.

Jimmy didn't hear her as he approached the man and got under his shoulder and carrying him as best as he could. The man was grunting in pain in Jimmy's ear as he limped leaning of Jimmy. Both of them made it to the Buster and Jimmy gave him to one of the men in white as he took him in. He was about to come on til his shirt got caught on a piece of metal on the vehicle next to the Buster. Jimmy pulled on his torn shirt as he tried to get it out with no help.

The roars and pounding of the Tanks came closer and Sarah got out to help him.

'' Come on Jimmy!'' Sarah said to him as she pulled to get him free.

'' No just go, I'm stuck!'' Jimmy said as the zombies got closer and the enemy was screaming as lesser zombies came at them and devoured their flesh.

'' I'm not leaving you behind!'' Sarah exclaimed.

'' We need to go whats the hold up!'' Kevin said as he looked to see Jimmy stuck and Sarah helping him. He looked up to see the Tanks just meters away from them and they was gaining on their position.

He got out his seat to help til Sarah was launched to him and he caught her landing back in his seat as Jimmy somehow did it.

'' Just go!'' Jimmy yelled and the Tanks was now close. Kevin and Sarah refused and was about to come and help til a 'Get Down!' was yelled and the car Jimmy was stuck on was then crash by a thrown burning vehicle as it slid around with a screaming Jimmy on board and was heading for a wall and they all closed their eyes as the car crashed and the screams of Jimmy was over.

Kevin gave Sarah to Nazz as she started calling out Jimmy's name not wanting to believe what she just seen. Kevin closed the door and got back in his seat and the wheel as he backed up and slid it to the front and drove down the tunnel, Sarah still screaming Jimmy's name as the roars and screams of the people left behind filled the tunnel as they drove on.

'' Sir we spotted a Boy of Silence and a soldier of ours was able to kill it, but we have zombies on us in and in the tunnel! Do we go with blocking the tunnel?'' Charlion barked out as he looked through he bus back window and saw the fire at the end and the roars.

_'' Go ahead we can't let them in the city!''_ Gale voice called out and Charlion looked ahead and got out a remote.

A light was at the end as they approached fast and when they came out he pressed the button as an explosion went off making the tunnel wall above it fall down and blocking anyway of entry from there.

'' Jimmy.'' Sarah whispered as she looked at Nazz to see her sadden too. Sarah hugged her and cried in her chest as the rest heard they too looking down knowing that they all lost people in there. Kevin drove on to the next area they were told to go heading into another battlefield filled with death.

_**With Eddy and Lee**_

Eddy and Lee turned the corner as the two riding in the back fired RPGs at the mass of enemies. They were given new orders to head to the Gate's turrets and try to get them under control as with those the fight will be over in a matter of minutes.

As Eddy drove he saw a Gearhead launch a RPG at the base of a burning building to the left and the explosion was big enough to send chunks of it off as it started to tilt. Eddy pressed on the gas as the building started to fall and he passed the area it would hit seconds before it impacted to the ground.

Eddy turned to the Buggy to the Gearhead who was running from him and ran him over probably not killing him. Eddy didn't turn or look back as he turned another corner, they needed to get these guys on back to the wall entrance.

'' Eddy its just down on the other side of the street, we're driving on!'' Len yelled from the back. Both men was kneeling avoiding bullets that was being shot all over the area.

'' Okay, just tell me when to stop!'' Eddy replied as he avoided the destroyed and burning cars in the street.

A man suddenly jumped on the hood. It was a man with fur pants and strong and lean looking body as his shirtless torso showed them and he had a pipe and hand. This was a Jackal clan member. He swung down fast and Eddy turned the car trying to shake the man off. The man swung down again even faster with Eddy barely dodging it, but Lee wasn't as lucky as it hit her straight in the head with a loud sickening sound and she fell forward knocked out.

Eddy got angry and reached for his sword and when he felt the familiar grip he swung it out cutting the man in the throat and stabbed in the chest as he pulled it out and he fell off. Eddy heard Jack telling him to stop and he pressed on the brake as the Buggy skid to a stop in front of a shot up door on the gate.

The two got off and moved to the door.'' You coming Eddy with got medical supplies in here too!'' Jack asked as he shot at an approaching men and they all fell dead from the explosion. Eddy himself was looking Lee over as he saw she was bleeding and tried waking her up only to receive groans of pains.

It was until he heard Jack's offer and decided to take it. He got Lee in his arms with their weapons strapped on his back. He closed the door and took the keys as Len opened the door, Jack and Eddy entering with Len closing the door behind them as the battle roared on.

On the other side it was dark til a lights came, it was two bulbs. Opposite of the door they entered was another door that probably lead to somewhere. The room had a table on the side and under it was crates filled with stuff.

'' Set her down on the table.'' Len ordered as he knelled pulling one of the crates out to show medical supplies. Eddy did so and set her down gently resting her head on the wood, Eddy moved away as Len started to examining her head for the injury spot and to stop the bleeding. Once he found the wound it was not pretty as it was badly bruised and swelling. He felt her pulse from the neck to make sure she was still alive and to tell what her beat was. It was calm, that's both bad and good.

He checked on her and Eddy was really getting worried. Jack was standing next to the entrance looking out the door through a crack seeing that the fight was still going strong as gunfire and explosions still filled the air.

'' So how is she?'' Eddy asked the anxiety in him being too much.

'' She'll live I'll tell you that. Her pulse is calm, but her head is really damaged and the force might have gave her a concussion. I need to patch the wound carefully as it is a high probability she also might have brain damage.'' Len explained and Eddy sighed glad that she'll live and whipping the sweat of his face.

'' I still need to treat her so you two have to man those turrets while I treat her wound. Jack put the Blocker on the door and good luck.'' Len ordered as he was in charge.

Jack nodded and reached in his back pocket to pull out a small metal disk and put it on the door pressing a button. Lines shot out like seat belts covering the corners of the door and going into the wall.

After making sure it was secure he turned to Eddy, who looked at the device on the door with wonder.

'' You ready pipsqueak?'' Jack taunted the shorter boy.

'' Now that reminded me of a brother I wish I never had!'' Eddy said as he punched the big man in the gut making him hunch over in pain.'' Now I'm ready.''

'' Okay you little punk, you win this one but watch out for me next time.'' Jack said with a grin already liking the kid. He got up and moved to the door opening it and going in with Eddy behind him their weapons ready. Eddy closed the door leaving Len to tend to Lee injury. There were flights of stairs going up and Eddy groaned knowing it was going to be a long way up. Jack chuckled at the short teens dislike of long stairs and couldn't blame him he hated it just as much as he did. Jack started his run up the stairs with an annoyed Eddy behind him.

_**10 Min. Later**_

Eddy and Jack made it to the top where the turrets were faces covered mildly in sweat and panting. The floor that they stopped on lead all the way to the top by a ladder in front of them where the first turret was.

'' Okay Eddy this is our chance to turn the tide of the fight over on this side of the city for our favor. This is the first turret that I'll take over while you go across the catwalk through that door,'' Jack pointed to the door right of the stair case.'' it has a radio and I should contact you once I see you get in. I need you to follow my instructions on how to work this thing and we can start to really kill these motherfuckers!'' Jack explained.

'' Okay, but your sure that this will be enough? Just two turrets? I mean sure this will help a lot but I don't think it can do much. They'll just send rocket launchers at us and that's it were done for!'' Eddy voiced his doubts and would have continued if Jack having got his shirt and lift him up.

'' Listen here you short piece of shit! I don't give a fucking damn if you have doubts! I have a wife and kid waiting for me to come home alive! These turrets can take more than you think cause over the years society have advance a little in tech and I know for a fact that these turrets can do much damage in just little time! Do you want to live to see your girlfriend down there? For her to live too? To have kids and start a family? Well do ya?'' Jack shouted in Eddy's face as the teen nodded.

'' Then do me a fucking favor and get to that turret learn how to use it and kill these motherfuckers before they kill you and probably keep your girl and start fucking her for fun!'' Jack shouted that and that made Eddy more determine to keep her alive and to fight to save others that wouldn't want that too.

Jack dropped Eddy on the ground and pointed to the door knowing that Eddy was ready to do this. Eddy ran to the door and opened closing it behind him leaving a smiling Jack as he scaled the ladder. Eddy heard the gunfire even from this high up. He looked below him to see that the metal floor under the catwalk was gone and showed a little of the action on ground level. Eddy moved on and started his run across the catwalk.

Half way through Eddy heard something coming and knew that it was coming for him and started to run faster. He made it to the door just in time as a rather strong RPG was fired at his where he was standing. The catwalk was blown off and a gap in the metal wall showed the battlefield below more and Eddy ran back and took a peak by the edge.

He pretty much got a whole view of the city and he saw fire from all Gates and looked below to see that gunfire and explosions was everywhere with the smoke from the fires covering most of it, but Eddy knew that it was like hell down there. Eddy stopped sight seeing and ran and opened the door. He saw another flight of stairs and was glad that he had a way out or he was stranded and more importantly away from Lee. He saw the ladder and climbed it seeing a hatch and opened it with a grunt as he saw nothing but darkness. Eddy climbed in nonetheless and closed the hatch leaving him in complete darkness.

He moved his hands a little to touch something and felt a wall and moved his hands around to find a switch and felt not a switch but a round thing and took the chance and pushed down. The lights came on and he was amazed at what he saw. There was a comfy looking seat that looked like it can turn from all directions actually where he was standing was lower than the seat and there was a two step stair to get up there. He did so and sat down and saw controls all around him his chair turning as he looked. He saw a window that stretch all around him leaving space for aim as he saw the outside of the of the city which was bare save for enemies who were setting up camps and he was sure that he can aim for them and take them out. He also saw inside the city where the all the chaos was.

He turned to what he thought was the controls of the gun which was like a turret from those war movies he saw. Two red buttons where his thumbs should be at with side bars and now he knew that this was the gun as the thing hummed to life the light darkening a little as it turned to blue.

_'' Eddy come in. Do you copy?'' _Eddy heard the radio above him come on hearing Jack's voice. Eddy grabbed the hooked W.T on it and clicked the button.

'' Yeah I copy, so how do I work this thing? Its like a helicopter controls times fifty!'' Eddy said to him.

_'' Look all you need to do is find three buttons. One is blue, the other green and the last one red.''_ Edd looked and found the buttons with one on each side and the green in the middle.

_'' The blue is the rocket launchers, red is the machine gun and green is both of them. For this I suggest going green and don't worry we have enough ammo for these to last us for ten decades! The buttons all over is just a cover up with few actually being real and they just tune stuff or whatever. The gun and seat will move in a three-sixty degree angle and can go up and down by one-eighty degree angle. Just press the two red buttons to shoot with the right one being guns and the left missiles. So Eddy are you ready as when we start to fire we shoot at the camps and everyone will know we're here and try and attack us.''_ Jack gave the instructions with Eddy replying a minute later.

'' You bet! Lets give these shitheads a taste of real guns!'' Eddy exclaimed with Jack wooing in agreement.

'' Lets do this!'' Both man and teen said as they aim at the camps and fired the missiles. The result was the death of any injured and non-injured enemy and the explosion of one of the main points as it all burned. Killing, burning or seriously injuring them. They turned inside and got to shooting the enemy down below. Jack already having gave the demand for everyone to move out and defend further away from their range.

This gave them the clearance to let Hell out of the enemy.

_**With Techlin and Callie at the Motor Shop and Repair. 20 min later**_

Techlin and Callie sat anxiously in their seats as they heard both the fixing of the bike and the gunfire and explosions from the battle outside. Techlin got up and started to pace wanting to really get out of there and fight. He already had a bad feeling that something happen to one of his friends.

When he heard the machines stopping he and Callie turned to the curtain that covered the man from the bike saying that it was a surprise. The curtain slid away making some noise on the rusty bars as the shop owner stepped next to his bike that was covered by a white sheet. Techlin moved up to it.

'' Lady and Gentleman I present to you your new and improve ride!'' The big man exclaimed as he uncovered the sheet. Both gasp at the bike as it was able to make Kevin want to drool.

The bike looked as clean as it gleamed with the new engine looking just like the old one with the sparks shiny and sharpen. Instead of one mini-gun on it there were five. The original in the middle of the bars and this time it had a black box over it with a four red buttons on the handles two for each with one in the middle of the bars. Two was at the side of the wheel on the suspenders with black box surrounding the back and leading up to the main mini-gun. Two were at the back with it looking like someone can shoot like a mini turret with the two side by side with enough room for them to spin.

The back was the box which gain silver detail and metal skull on the back where its mouth would open and shoot out the explosives. The decals was not a dragon but instead a wolf that was blue and the lights on the wheels, handle bars and around seat came on its color now blue. Techlin screamed like a fan-girl inside as he saw his dream bike right in front of him.

'' Now the buttons on the right handle bar are for turning on and off the lights with the upper one being for the ignition and yep no more keys and it has a voice option that responds to only your voice and all you have to say is a password that you choose. The other side bottom button if for allowing the back mini-gun turret to be active and for the one riding behind to cover your flank. The upper one is for you to turn on the mini-guns on the front and the middle is for your little explosives in the back and I added a little kick to them.'' The man explained as Techlin drooled at it with Callie shaking him out of it.

'' So... just in curiosity how much will this had cost me if I paid?'' Techlin asked whipping the drool of his mouth.

'' Here's the bill.'' The man showed the Techlin the bill and both he and Callie was glad that they put it on the tab cause they had no where knew that much of money.

'' Well thanks a lot Mr...'' Callie implied for him to give his name.

'' Degante.'' Degante said to her.

'' Thank you a lot Mr. Degante.'' Callie said as he boyfriend got on the bike and pressed the ignition making it come to alive again like it always did with the blue lights being the new feature.

'' No problem Miss, though your boyfriend might wreck it again so come back here if you ever need a repair.'' Degante said with Callie chuckling nervously.

'' What... boyfriend... I'm sorry sir but hes...'' Callie was stopped by Degante raising his hand.

'' Save it no need to hide it and your secret is safe with me.'' Degante said walking away leaving the couple.

'' Please enter voice command password.'' A computerize voice said. Techlin thought it over and whispered it.

'' Password now saved. If you want to change press the menu options and go to change password. Thank you and have a nice ride.'' The computerize voice said ending its message.

'' You ready Callie?'' Techlin asked as he put on his helmet with Callie doing so as well sitting back to back with him to man the back gun.

'' You bet!'' Callie said and just as she did the garage door open.

'' Good luck and Gale said head to the north gate with him. He says more are attacking from there. Godspeed you two.'' Degante said with a salute as Techlin tested the twist on the handle bars and a zoom later they were out of the garage and out on the street. Degante sighed as he closed the garage door and moved to the seat and looked up.

He knew those two were couple once he first saw them knowing lovers when he sees them. Degante knew their relationship extended beyond just for sex and all and might have been way before the outbreak. They were Forbidden lovers that might not never be accepted in society and yet they still loved each other no matter what others might say. Now he knew that Forbidden love was the one that shows love more than anything.

_**Rolf and Sally. Minutes after the Attack.**_

'' What in Nana's name was that?'' Rolf yelled as he looked and saw that a place was on fire. Him and Sally went to this park and started to walk and talk. They had some things in common and that was a start to both of them and then they hear explosions coming from everywhere.

'' I don't know.'' Sally said wishing that whatever was happening wasn't some attack and instead some accident.

They were then greeted by the five people dressed in black sent to follow Gale's daughter.'' Miss Sally we must go, the city is being under attack and we have orders to make sure you get to the bunkers safely.'' The lead soldier said.

'' What whose attacking?'' Rolf asked them.

'' Look we need to get to the bunkers, there mass chaos everywhere in the city so we have no time!'' The leader said as he grabbed Sally and another took Rolf and they were gone.

Rolf didn't know if he was going blind or not everything was blurred and he felt dizzy as the grip of the soldier around his waist was almost crushing and he wish he wasn't moving so fast or he would have let go. As suddenly as it started it stop and screaming and shouts was heard and when Rolf's vision cleared he saw people running around as Bets helped escort them down some tunnel that went into the ground.

'' Rolf!'' Rolf turned and looked all around him to see Sally who was being pushed inside the tunnel by the crowd. The men in black was too busy escorting everyone in the tunnels to notice that Sally. Rolf rolled his sleeves up and started to charge through the crowd shouts came to him as he did from the angry civilians.

Rolf was soon able to reach Sally and pull her through the opposite direction. Shouts of '' Other way kid!'' and '' Your going the wrong way!'' and '' Move!''. He ignored all of that as he moved and made it to an alley where he and Sally sat breathing hard as the shouts and screams entered their ears.

'' That...was...chaotic. Is it...always like...this?'' Rolf asked through pants.

'' Only when... there is a... big sale.'' Sally said with a chuckle lifting the mood a little. Rolf chuckled a little at the joke.

'' Come on we should go back to the building my dad works at. We should be safe there til its over.'' Sally said getting up with Rolf.

'' Are you sure?'' Rolf asked unsure if it was smart going there.

'' Yeah with everyone fighting at the gates no one can get by that chaos alive. Follow me!'' Sally said and started to run down the alley away from the real safe area.

Rolf followed reluctant to do so as he had a bad feeling in his stomach as he looked to where the tunnel they entered the city from and he hopped that everyone was alright. He ran to catch up to the running green-eyed girl.

_**At the North Gate**_

Loud stomps were heard just barely over the gunfire. These steps was from a giant metal thing. It was like a large scuba diver's suit. It was less bulky and more lean and there was a giant drill long enough for front and back sides of a door where the right hand should be. The other hand had a mini gun in an under sling of the arm. It was all silver metal.( Picture on profile. Its Subject Delta from Bioshock 2)

_'' Sir we spotted a Boy of Silence and a soldier of ours was able to kill it, but we have zombies on us in and in the tunnel! Do we go with blocking the tunnel?''_ Charlion voice came through the micro-phone in the suit

''Go ahead we can't let them in the city!''Gale said in the micro-phone as Charlion disconnected. He wasn't surprise to hear that they were here. Though now they will need to clear out the tunnel and the rubble.

He continued to run as he saw the battle ahead. He saw the buildings were burning and ran faster as civilians ran by heading to the underground bunkers. Some of them were injured and he ran even faster not liking that his people were getting hurt and a child came by limping as he saw a bullet wound in his arm and leg and he was carrying his little sister he presumed and she had a bullet in her arm.

He stopped in front of them and the kids screamed at the ''monster.''. Gale lifted the glass off the helmet to show the kids his face and they calmed down knowing him.'' Do you need help?'' Gale said with a smile reaching behind him and detach a medical kit from it and laid it down. He quickly set to work taking the girl and getting the bullet out of her arm carefully and fast and bandaged it up, he did the same to the boy but to the leg.

The kids themselves were surprised that the leader moved so fast and they were fixed in minutes. They were still aching but the big brother can do it as his sister still was too hurt to move on her own.

'' Thank you mister leader sir.'' The girl thanked as he got up the boy himself nodding to him in thanks.

'' Please just call me Mr. Gale.'' Gale said with as smile.

'' Thank you Mr. Gale sir!'' The girl cried out as her brother ran pass him with her on his back.

Gale sighed as he put the lid back on and the medic kit on his back and ran to the battlefield. He was there in seconds and started to fight his way through drilling through the enemy both figuratively and literally as he shoot his mini-gun taking down many bandits. He soon saw one of the members of the squad he sent.

The man was fighting off a few Jackals and it was becoming a challenge as his clothes was stained with blood and he was using his pistol his assault rifle strapped to his back killing the enemy away and he knew who it was. He saw a Gearhead right behind him and he quickly rushed to the Gearhead his drill turning on and spinning. He was able to reach the Gearhead and puncture right through the metal armor and into the and through the gut, him screaming in pain as blood went everywhere on Gale's suit and the soldier's back. Guts started to come out and gale slid the man off as it stopped spinning and he fell down dead and a giant hole where his stomach should be.

The ones that was attacking his soldier was frozen in fear at the gruesome scene and the menacing ''monster'' in front of them, this was enough time for the _**Assault Specialist**_ to kill them with a bullet to the head. The man in white turned to the man in a suit and nodded in thanks knowing who it was.

'' Sir.'' The soldier said saluting.

'' Do you know where Fick is?'' Gale asked immediately.

'' Yes hes at the gate with the others and he sent me and some Bets to get the ones getting by our defenses.'' The soldier said motioning to the dead people in front of them.

'' Thanks and make sure no one gets by and use that assault rifle that's why you have it!'' Gale called back as he ran to the main gate. The soldier decided to follow his leader's advice and use it just as he got it off his back a kid on a bike came by with a lady riding behind and was that a mini-gun at the back.

Gale was able to meet up with the Fick and saw him shooting down the enemy as more enemy forces came in. Fick heard his leader foot steps and only did a quick glance before turning back and kept shooting. Gale came up next to him and started to shoot his mini-gun as to equal the playing field. Now the enemy was backing up as the monster in a suit kept firing a mini-gun of death. Fick threw a grenade and watched as it rolled and a boom followed by screams made him smile knowing that it was almost over.

'' Thanks sir! HAHAHAHA! I guess we won!'' Fick said as he fired like a madman. Then the oh so familiar yell field the air that they all knew so well. A Boy of Silence was here. The yells and screeched of Tanks and other zombies came over the gunfire stopping all the shooting. A bike slid to a stop to the side showing Techlin and Callie who was looking forward though the smoke that had build on the street.

The building around it was torn up with Bets around the area staring ahead having stopped firing. Buildings burned and people then heard another screech and a roar and Tank came out of the smoke heading straight for the four people. Techlin turned forward and aimed his mini-gun at it and so did Gale and Fick, though for someone so buff they thought he would be holding two RPGs instead. They fired at the best as bullets punctured all through out its body and yet it still came fast shrugging off the bullets.

It slowed down gradually as more bullets entered it making a bigger blood trail it fell forward sliding to a stop with hundreds of bullets in its body bleeding profusely with it having a few huffs still alive til Gale stepped on its head killing it. Soon the fighting continued but now there were zombies yells and gunfire.

'' Damn we need to find that son of the bitch whose calling them!'' Fick said shooting down a Charger that was coming their way.

'' Agree, but we should hold down the line here. Tech my boy you think you can do this?'' Gale asked turning to the List member who nodded.

'' I got it covered!'' Techlin said driving forward dodging the debris and cars that's have been scattered on the street.

The blade boy pressed the button that activated the back turrets and told Callie to start firing. They zoomed down the street Callie shooting the enemies they went by, some started shooting back but they drove by too fast for the enemy to get a good aim. Another mechanical screech was heard as Hunters dropped from the building trying to get Techlin and Callie.

'' Do you see him yet?'' Callie shouted over the gunfire that she made shooting at the Hunters that was giving chase.

'' No! Just keep shooting Baby!'' Techlin said as he drift around the corner. The Hunters still chasing and their numbers decreasing.

The street was just the same as any with both sides dieing and since the zombies came some enemy forces worked together with Gale's Bets. It was a group of that inside an alley having blocked it with a car and was firing from that spot. Techlin rode by it dodging the firing and Callie saw Hunters on the rooftop dropping down that alley with gun shot from the inside. Either Hunters got them or they got the Hunters, when the firing continued that was their answer.

Techlin made another turn heading straight for the gate. He heard Callie saying that no more was following them, they soon heard the screech again and stopped in front of an alley way. It was deafening and they both covered their ears as they looked around and they saw the hideous thing on top of a building across from them.

Techlin moved the bike in the alley and got off with Callie doing so as well. They took the helmets off and set them on the bike. Techlin locking it. They both got their weapons with them both having their Assault Rifles. Techlin had the FAD with Red Dot Sight and Extra Magazine Size and Callie sported a Kriss with the same attachments as Techlin.

'' Okay Callie we're going to charge across the street and go inside that building and reach the top area. That thing up there is our target.'' Techlin said checking his weapons and seeing that he had them all.

'' Okay. I'm ready.'' Callie said turning the safety off.

'' Okay lets go.'' Techlin exclaimed running out in too the street ducking to not get shot with Callie doing the same. They made it across the street unharmed and them coughing a little, the smoke from fires was intoxicating and the buildings around them that was on fire wasn't helping. Techlin kicked down the door and ran in with Callie coming inside after him. He closed the door whipping the sweat of his forehead.

'' Come on we need to kill this guy and head back before this smoke kills you.'' Techlin his only worry being Callie.

''Agreed.'' Callie said turning to the stairs.

It was some apartment building as they climbed the stairs and there was rooms with room numbers on the door. The two lovers made it to the third floor halfway to the top til they heard a screech from the Boy of Silence. They then heard a roar from a Tank and the building shook and shook til the Tank itself busted through the wall on the third floor stair way. The walls crumbled as the floor under them started to fall off. The two recovered having their hand on to the bars of the stairs and the Tank roared at them.

'' This way!'' Callie said busting through a door of an apartment room with Techlin following a second later. The Tank came on the building the unstable floor breaking as it gripped to the wall and soon pulled itself up crashing through the apartment door and charging after the two destroying the walls and furniture of the small home.

The two made it to a back door that lead to a balcony and they started to climb on to the fourth floor. They stopped when the Tank busted through the third floor wall and its weight making the old balcony break pulling it down. The two fell down as it shook and the Tank held on to a metal ledge it cutting through its skin making it bleed, but it still tried to climbed up and the balcony jerked down.

Techlin and Callie made a dash upwards knowing the balcony will not hold much longer. They made it to the fifth floor before a groan from the balcony told them it was time to get off. Tech broke down a window of an apartment room and jumped in Callie right behind him. They turned just in time to see the Tank face show up in the window and they immediately started firing shooting it in the head as it roared in pain and the balcony finally broke and fell down taking the roaring Tank with it and they heard a large thud and metal hitting the ground below the Tank roars silenced.

Callie looked out the window and saw the Tank with metal punctured through its body especially with a stairway side in its head opening its head and showing its partially decompose brain.'' Is it dead? Cause it better be dead.'' Techlin asked her.

'' Yeah, lets go.'' Callie said turning away from the window. Techlin nodded and made his way to the hallway, they slowly pushed opened the door and Techlin looked out seeing no one and only hearing the noise from outside. He pushed it all the way open and walked out heading up the stair and getting to the roof entrance. They heard the same screech and they covered their ears again, when it was over they didn't hear anything else coming after them and assumed that it assumed they were dead and that they took the Tank with them.

This was their chance. They looked to each other and nodded. They put their foot up and kicked the door open. The Boy of Silence turned to them his body texture telling them he was surprise and instead of calling the zombies he got two things of his back showing two spears and he started doing some moving with it.

The two looked at it like it was crazy and pointed their guns and fired the bullets clank to the metal helmet and it charged and they fired more and more aiming for the whole til a bullet hit the hole that was the mouth and going in it and the thing fell down and was twitching. Techlin moved to it and heard it gurgling and aimed down through its mouth as it reached begging for mercy and Techlin did so by shooting it multiple times through the 'mouth' and blood came up as its arm fell down with it dead.

'' Its dead.'' Techlin said looking back at Callie who looked a little glad and her hair was a mess from the run up here.

'' Thank god, hey what was it he was wielding anyway?'' Callie asked pointing to the two sticks on the ground.

Techlin looked and saw the weapon that it used and it was a weird one at that. The blade top of each side was curved and with some blade down the side that was curved as well. The staff part that was painted white and wooden had carvings all over it in majestic design of a raven and eagle with the wolf on the bottom and the eagle at the top. Techlin picked it up to look closer and saw scenes carved on it as the two animals came closer til they reached the middle showing them between a sphere of some sort. He pulled them apart showing little blades at the bottom of each.

Tech didn't know why, but he wanted this weapon more so than his blades like this was made for him. But the call of Callie shook his out of his thoughts and saw her in front of him looking worried.

'' You okay, you zoned out on me.'' Callie said to him.

'' Oh...um sorry, look I'm taking this as a spoil of war and see where I can get myself with this.'' Techlin said twirling it around in his hands.

'' Well if your using that then can I have your family blades.'' Callie asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

'' I'll think about it.'' Techlin said walking away from the woman to the stairway.

'' What do you mean you'll think about it! You already have a weapon and I say its unfair that you have two!'' Callie argued following after him.

'' I know I know, I said I'll think about it did I?'' Techlin said with a smirk unseen by Callie.

'' Yeah, but you have to give it to me.'' Callie said and they continued this til they reached the alley way where a couple of Gearheads was trying to get the bike and make it work.

'' Hey get the hell off my bike!'' Techlin shouted running over to them.

They looked over to Techlin thinking they were in trouble til they saw a kid running over to them with a hot piece of meat behind him. They laughed out load not believing this kid.

'' Yeah, well what are you going to do about it kid?'' One of them said with a smirk as he lifted his helmet showing his white face with a toothy grin.

'' Yeah, and tell your friend over there to come over here that way we can give her a good surprise.'' The other said with a perverted tone not knowing who they were messing with.

'' Oh, hey there hot stuff. Is this your boyfriend? Well I say you can do a lot better than a kid and I nominate myself if you know what I'm saying.'' Oh now the two are in for it.' Idiots should have stopped at the beginning.'

'' Come on sweetie we can show you a good time!'' Anger was coming off of Techlin as they continued with Callie not wanting to be those guys and backed away.

s

'' Where ya going? I oh now, you got urges in down stairs and you want to do with us. So now your leaving before you get embarrassed in front of two men.'' They were dead!

_' Idiots should have stopped at the beginning.' _Callie thought as Techlin got the spear in his hands and in a stance fit for it.

'' Oh did we make you mad?'' One of them taunted.

'' Well kid we got news for yo-AGGG!'' The man was silence as the spear pierced his gut right through his armor. Blood leaked from the wound and he coughed up blood. He fell forward the spear going deeper in him as his body slumped to the ground and death's grip came and took him his world turning dark

The blade and staff was covered in blood by the dead man. The other one who took off his mask looked in horror at his dead comrade as he backed up to the wall in shock. The kid was just in the street and in a second he saw his friend get pierced in the gut by the spear and the boy was there taking the spear out of his body in a quick sickening sound. More blood came from the body when the spear was fully removed.

The man saw the boy turn to him the spear in hand and slowly walked to him. Suddenly the man was scared out of his wits and stuttered words out begging for the boy no demon to not kill him. Telling lies about how he never wanted to take the bike, he was just joking, and other things that Techlin didn't care about.

Techlin brung the spear up as the man started cry and he swung down the man screams echoing in the air. He slumped to the side dead with a giant hold in his forehead as Techlin and Callie got on the bike and rode away from the scene. The spear was strapped to Techlin's back and was still bloody but he didn't care.

'' You alright?'' Callie asked him.

'' Yeah, just forget about what you saw.'' Techlin said.

'' You sure you don't want to talk about it?'' Callie asked.

'' Yeah, just a little stressed. I have a bad feeling something happen and I just let it out on them.'' Techlin explained.

'' Well...its alright.'' Callie said leaning on to him not caring of the object on Techlin's back.

'' I know.'' Techlin said and turned the corner.

_**With The Buster**_

The Buster drove down the street the ones inside quiet, the gunfire and explosions being their current music. The kids on the bus didn't know what to do or what to think. Just ten minutes ago they lost their friend and now they were going to another battlefield of death. People dieing to protect something. Family, friends, loved one, kids and their own life. Jimmy, just like Jonny, died to protect something precious to him. Now it will happen all over again, but with different people they didn't know a single thing about.

Kevin himself just kept the pedal down and drove. He was nervous at going to the South Gate, his thoughts swarmed with 'what ifs' and one of them asked 'What if someone else dies?' and his thoughts were stuck on that. Their group was separated all over the city. with everyone knowing where they were at, besides Rolf who they didn't spot either and they didn't want to believe he was gone. He was tough so they shouldn't worry, right?

Kevin turned the street the gunfire becoming louder as burning buildings came up. The air was filled with black smoke that suffocated the ones outside and yet they still fought on. As they passed Kevin slowed down once he saw a line of cars ahead of them. On the other side of the car blockade was Bets who were fighting the enemy and zombies that showed up.

_'' Charlion please tell me I see your white ass and that I'm not blind.''_ The silenced broke for Charlion as he heard a very familiar voice.

'' Callab what are doing here and where are you?'' Charlion ask looking out from the front windshield.

_'' I'm in the building on the right of you. I was sent since you guys were busy in the Tunnel.''_ The man said as Charlion looked to the right and indeed saw his friend on the roof top.'' We have injured inside so send anyone whose injured alright, I and the others here can probably fix things up.''

'' Okay, I'm going to come over. Anyone else want to go? '' Charlion asked the passengers and Nazz, Sarah, the man Jimmy saved and one of his squad members raised their hands and nodded to the door. Being the first to leave with the others following.

'' Why you guys going?'' Kevin asked before they left. Nazz told Sarah to follow Charlion as she talked to Kevin about something, she was reluctant but still went nonetheless knowing that it might be important.

'' Look dude, I don't think Sarah should be out there. I mean after Jimmy...died. I believe its best for her to stay somewhere safe and not see more people die.'' Nazz explained.

'' You sure, I heard over their conversation. Its like a hospital and people die in hospitals.'' Kevin said.

'' Well I'll just put her somewhere else not close to the injured wherever they are in the building. But its the only safe place she can stay so just trust me on this one.'' Nazz told him with a stern face and despite the situation Kevin had to admit that she still looked beautiful.

'' Okay, you staying?'' Kevin asked one more question.

'' Yeah, so good luck.'' Nazz said giving him a peck on the cheek as she ran out to catch up with Sarah.

Nazz entered the apartment building and instantly her sense of smell was assaulted with the light smell of blood. It didn't smell real bad, but it still was easy to smell. The hall in front of her had doors opened and she heard the groans of soldiers who were injured and started to walk forward going to the stair that lead up stairs.

As she moved she looked into the rooms and saw soldiers, both male and female, who were bandaged and healing. One man she saw was missing an arm and their side and clothes were burned. Many had bandages on their legs, head, arms, abdomen, and chest and few had those on them all over. All were stained with blood. Nazz kept moving not wanting to see the injured knowing that an attack this size there will be more injured.

As Nazz went up each floor she saw the same thing in each room with doctors and nurses checking on them replacing the bandages and trying to dull the pain they felt. Some she saw wasn't even injured and was just staring at the wall or ceiling not blinking, sometimes it doesn't take a physical injury to damage a man. When Nazz looked closer she saw that his face was covered in dirt and blood. She kept moving and she was at the rooftop entrance in three minutes.

Nazz twisted the nob and pushed the door open and saw Charlion who was talking to a man in a military uniform and had on a helmet with a face cover. He had a shotgun in hand with an Assault Rifle strapped across his back.

Sarah was talking with the other squad member that came along and he was setting up his Sniper Rifle next to the ledge of the rooftop. She walked over to them and heard what they were talking.

''-so you see the best way to remember a friend nowadays is by living on in their memory and seeing this whole thing til the end.'' The squad member said to Sarah looking down the sights of his weapon.

'' But how can you live with out that person after you known them for so long?'' Sarah asked still wanting Jimmy alive and with her.

'' Well my father died of old age, thank god, and he asked me to take care of the family as he did. So what did your friend, Jimmy was it, wanted the most?'' The man asked looking away from his weapon and to the ginger.

'' Well he always wanted to find out parents and for us to open our own little coffee shop before this all happened.'' Sarah said gesturing to the fighting and more importantly what happened to the world.

'' Then the open that coffee shop of yours and become a successful business. Find yours and his parents and live a happy life. I know for a fact that it'll get better. I mean look at La Crosse, sure its under attack now, but before and after this life was good with people living happily and having fun knowing that nothing could hurt them. Plus we aren't even one of the three strongholds that are more widely known. I even heard that settlers was starting over in new places in the U.S and protecting what there's and zombies were getting smaller in numbers.'' The man explained, but stopped when Sarah lunged at him giving him a hug.

'' Thank you mister!'' Sarah said as she cried a little. The man was shocked at the girl's action and saw Nazz and his eyebrows rose.

Nazz made a hugging gesture telling him to hug back and the man slowly brung the girl into his hug as his shirt was stained with tears. But it lasted only a minute and Sarah let go blushing a little at what she just did.

'' Uhh...sorry mister.'' Sarah said the blush on her cheeks still there.

'' Don't worry and the name is Lane.'' Lane introduced himself.'' Look open that shop and I'll come in visit for a cup if I ever drop by.''

'' Thanks.'' Sarah said the blush going down.

'' Well that was nice of you so I owe you some thanks as well.'' Nazz said surprising Sarah.

'' Well your welcome than.'' Lane said.

'' How much did you see?'' Sarah asked with a groan at the end.

'' Enough.'' Was her simple answer.

'' Lane! You're obviously staying so keep in touch! You two are you staying?'' Charlion called out to them about to leave.

'' Yeah, we're going to help the injured!'' Sarah called out in a more cheery tone. Charlion just shrugged and asked Callab if it was alright and he nodded. Charlion waved to them as he entered the stair way and started to go down.

'' Well you two since you want to help come with me!'' Callab said as he started to go down the stairs the two girls following after saying goodbye to Lane who just chuckled.

'' Crazy kid.'' Lane whispered as he looked down his sights and saw a Jackal running down the street and fired.

_**On The Street.**_

Charlion entered the Buster and nodded to Kevin who closed the bus door and stepped on the gas turning to the side and going down the street. He made a right turn and up ahead was soldiers who were fighting and needed the support. They started their way down the street, guns blazing and the soldiers cheered as they fought on now having the upper hand.

With the War Machine.

The War Machine stopped in front of a building where their was a temporary hospital of an apartment building in case of this situation. People piled out and went into the temp. hospital where doctors and nurses were already waiting having suspect that someone would come to their location sooner or later.

As soon as they were all out Halst called everyone over to the back to discuss planning. Double D had moved the table to the middle of the room where everyone stood waiting for this to begin.

'' Now as I said to Halst I examine the maps and we were holding on strong on our side, but the others wasn't and if they fell we could have been facing both sides of us which would've killed us all. So on the way here I devised a plan. We need to keep fighting with everything we have, but a small team will be sent to the turrets as I heard on Eddy's side that their battle would be over and that they gotten their Boy of Silence before it could act. If we were to get to those turrets then we should be able to turn the tide of battle to our favor. Its a giant risk, but this is completely necessary or we lose this part of the city to the enemy.'' Double D explained the news and plan.

'' Its a good idea and I'm willing to take anything right about now. So whose going?'' Halst asked Edd.

'' Well I say at least six of us to go. Now I have my suggestions but tell me if you don't want to go. I chose Ed, Danielle, myself, Luke, Halst and one of your members.'' Edd explained who he thought should go. Ed didn't have a problem with it, so id Danielle and Luke.

Halst was in and asked himself which one of his squad should go and decided that Gil will go as his other two was still getting those vehicles.'' Gils!'' Halst said turning the woman.

'' Sir!'' The woman said.

'' I need you to help in this one can you come with?'' Halst asked and the woman nodded in agreement to the offer.

'' Okay everyone is on board with the plan. Now how do we get there?'' Halst asked and engines of cars was heard and they all moved outside to see three enemy vehicles coming over to them. They were about to shoot til they saw the familiar white that the squads wore in the drivers seat. They let their guard down and vehicles pulled up to a stop in front of them showing the squad member who clothes were stained in red and black.

'' Sir task complete.'' The soldier said jumping out of the buggy.

'' Does that answer your question?'' Marie asked.

'' Indeed it does.'' Halst said and walked over to the men to tell them of the plan.

'' Double D are you sure this is a good idea?'' May asked.

'' I'm sure, but we are limited with options currently so we should take any chance we get.'' Double D said turning the attention to his own group.

'' Does anyone else have a bad feeling in their stomachs?'' Danielle suddenly asked.

'' Now that you mentioned it, yes I do.'' Ed said not liking the feeling.

'' I hope the others are okay.'' Luke said hopping the feeling wasn't some kind of sign.

'' Okay Eddward we're ready to get this task underway.'' Halst said cutting through their conversation.

'' Oh okay, well everyone make sure you have your weapons and then we'll go.'' Double D said knowing he already had all his weapons. Some went inside the W.M and got their weapons and came out heading for the vehicles.

They all paired with someone and got in one vehicle. Ed and Double D shared one, Luke and Danielle did so as well, and Halst and Gils took the last one together. They revved the engines to life and was on their way.

'' Good luck!'' Marie and May said and Ed and Double D waved to them before they drove off Halst leading them.

'' Well we heard the order lets get in the War Machine and kill those motherfuckers!'' Marie called out to the rest and they cheered as they got in the W.M. Bets came out from the ''hospital their wounds not completely healed but were willing to fight to the death.

The W.M came to life and May drove down the street with the soldiers in foot following.

_**With The Team. **_

_'' Okay you all we need to be quick cause we got both zombies and enemy soldiers on the list of problems. I'll lead and just follow.'' _Halst said through the earpiece.

_'' Roger.''_ Danielle and Luke said

'' Roger.'' Ed said in the ear piece. Double D was in the passenger's seat.

'' Ed can you believe we got drag into this?'' Double D said turning to his friend.

'' No, but with our luck I say so.'' Ed said with a chuckle.

'' I suppose, but it seems so random than an event like this will happen on our travels. I mean this is our first time venturing on the road and look at where we are! In the middle of a war for all I know between two organizations that we have no affiliation with neither of them.'' Double D said knowing their luck couldn't get worse than this.

'' Well it could be worse.'' Ed said to what Double D was saying.

'' How?'' Double D said.

'' I mean I at least we have May, Marie, and Lee right. Plus we have all of our friends. Our parents could still be alive you know!'' Ed said trying to brighten the boys mood.

'' I guess, but still our luck is as rotten as a three month sun bathed apple.'' The smart-Ed said.

'' It should get better though right? I mean look all around us. Before this attack we saw people getting along just fine and being happy with life despite what is happening outside the walls that guard them day in and out. They all know they one day everyday life might go back to normal. And this is just a Faction Stronghold I think that's what they call them and not even the city we're trying to go to so it might be even better at New Chicago!'' The strong-Ed said with Edd's dark thoughts turning lighter.

'' Maybe your right Ed, I have to be positive.'' Double D said feeling a little better and the feeling in his and Ed's gut lessening.

'' That's the way mister!'' Ed said.

Through out their hold conversation they were able to pass by the fighting and do a complete round about from the middle of the action to the side and they were at the wall entrance the fighting clearly still going on. Ed and Double D just noticed this and they were shocked that they were so entranced in their conversation that they forgot where they were going and everything.

Double D looked ahead and saw Danielle, Luke, Halst, and Gils ahead still driving and dodge the cars that were in their way. Luckily no one was on this street as the fighting moved up, but they were still on alert. Their was still zombies out there that might come back to eat the dead bodies littered on the ground. They soon made it to the entrance to the turrets and luckily their was no one who spotted them as soldiers entered through the gaping hole in the wall. They put the vehicles in the alley as to hide that they were there and got out the vehicles. They made sure they were off before they made their way to the entrance of the alley. Edd peeked out and saw the enemy that was piling through the Gate entrance.

'' Okay so how do we get pass without getting blown, shot, and eaten up at the same time?'' Gils asked.

'' Easy just follow me duck while running and run like Hell is on your tail.'' Halst said as he ran out ducking as he did and the others following. They made it to the entrance in no time and Halst opened the door and went in with the others following soon after. Edd slowly closed the door and when he heard the click from the door he let it go and backed away.

Gils moved and put a Blocker on the door which amazed the other four, but they put that aside for now.'' Okay here how it goes. One person can fit in the turret so two for each one to guard the one in the turret as enemy will do what they can to do so. I and Ed would be the ones commanding the turrets and Gils I want you to go on the other side once we reach the top and go down and block the entrance with a Blocker.'' Halst explained and they all nodded.

Halst opened the door and looked in just in case some enemy soldiers took an idea of theirs. He started the long run up and the others followed after.

_**10 Min Later**_

The temporary team reached the top covered in sweat, but still was good to move on. Halst explained on the way up to Ed of how the turrets work and how the buttons is just a disguise for the enemy that will try to understand what the operation of each one was. He told what buttons to press and the capabilities of the turret.

'' Okay Ed you know how to work it so keep contact with the radio inside the turret once you, Eddward and Gils get to the other side. Gils here is my Blocker and remember to use it on the door on the other side. Now lets move! We got people to save!'' Halst ordered and climbed the ladder and the others went across to the other side.

Once they were at the other side Ed went up to the ladder and entered the other turret seeing what Eddy saw and had to admit that they needed on of these! Gils went down the stairs as soon as they exited the catwalk. Double D was alone on the top floor and looked around him seeing nothing of interest. His mind began to wonder as he thought of that feeling he had.

Double D didn't like this feeling. He felt it not too long ago, it was before he knew of Jonny being bitten. He felt it, but ignored it as he had more pressing matters to attend to at that time like trying not to get killed by that...thing. Edd, after that event in the mall, didn't think they were that lucky as they lost their parents who they hoped that was alive somewhere, experienced killing at a young age, and seeing things they shouldn't have seen in their young lives.

But he was wrong, so entirely wrong, he didn't think of the zombies evolving into stronger ones. He thought they were recent but by the people they met on their travels he then knew that it was with them for a while, but didn't spread and they probably just got them. So that means that their spread is slow so that mean that some places in the U.S or in the world are uninhabited by the evolved and are just normal zombies.

But he was entirely wrong again as they unleashed a new type of zombies more tougher than the new ones! And another was this situation they were in. He at least thought people will work together to stop this and return to normal humanity. But instead they were killing each other!

' I guess human nature will never change. But at least there are those trying to restore normal lives like La Crosse and Gale as he probably leaded the place since its beginning.' Edd thought but his thoughts were interrupted as he saw the woman known as Gils came up the stairs panting and sweating. She removed her face mask over her face showing her black hair that fell down her head and covered her left eye and it fell just pass her neck. She had purple eyes like he saw through her opener for her to see and had a beautiful face, but not as much as Marie.

Gils saw him looking and decided to tease him a little and put her hands on her sides and make a seductive look.'' What you staring at little boy?'' Gils said smiling a sexy smile.

Double D blush at what she was doing and had to admit that he was ashamed that he blushed at another woman. If Marie found out then he'll be dead or she'll torture him til he wished he was dead.'' Please stop that! I already have a girlfriend!'' Double D nearly shouted as he covered his eyes.

Gils started to laugh out loud at that. And fell back on her nicely shaped butt as she hold her sides. Double D blush went up as the woman laughed more embarrassed then ever that she was laughing at him. When she stopped she got up and whipped the tears away as she chuckled with laughter.

'' Don't worry, just teasing you a little. Besides your not my tap, sure I like smart men but I want one with strong arms and hot. Like that kid with the black hair that had that nice looking light green eyes.'' Gils said thinking lovely of that man in boy skin.

'' Dante!'' Edd said in a mutter but the girl still heard it.

'' Oh so that boy's name is Dante. Nice! So do you know anything else about him?'' The woman asked coming closer to Double D.

'' Well um...not much but he is an inventor and is fairly strong.'' Double D said, The woman nodded with a hum liking him more, but asked about his personality.

'' Hes nice and has a strange way of caring for others. But he does rely on his friends when he needs them and is very defendant of those close to him. But overall hes a good guy to be friends with, even our leader says that he and Dante were almost like brothers back then.'' Edd explained his friend's personalty.

'' Oh I think I'm in love!'' Gils said with purple hearts in her eyes.

Their conversation was over to the roaring sounds of the turrets being fired and the knew that the assault has just begun. They covered their ears as the firing continued and they weren't surprise that it was this loud. Gils put on her her head/face wear as it clouded out the noise but she still put her ears over her ears a second later.

_**With Gale and Techlin**_

Gale and Techlin stood back to back in the middle of the street. They were surrounded by two dozens of Jackals who all hold a sharp or blunt weapon in hand. Techlin wielded his new staff having gave the blades to Callie. He and Gale were on their way to the turrets hearing of the success of battle from all three sides with the turrets and the two decided to end it the same like the others did.

Gale received reports of enemy retreating, but many was still fighting. This predicament they were in showed that. A Jackal suddenly charged and tried to hit Techlin with a blunt weapon and he didn't get far as Techlin sliced him in half from the torso. Two came at Gale and he ran his drill through both killing them as their insides came out. Then they all charged at them at attempting to revenge their fallen companions. Tech sliced through them like paper but they still came none the less. Two came at his sides and he separated the spear and through them impaling them through the head. Techlin moved quickly and took out one of the small spears and stabbed through one right behind him.

Gale was able to easily kill his attackers drilling through them with no problem. Soon the enemies was dead in a pool of body parts and blood. Gale suit was covered in blood and Techlin was covered in blood as well and knew he'll need to wash.

'' Come on we wasted enough time.'' Techlin said retrieving his weapons as they started their run to the turrets. The reason he didn't have his bike cause he gave it to Callie before they left. It was best as they both could get there at their normal speed. Plus Gale couldn't fit on his bike and would have broke it with the weight. Callie was some where getting medical supplies to Bets in battle.

Gale and Techlin turned the corner and Gale saw the entrance to the turrets. Was he glad that they were close by. That gladness was crushed when two Tanks turned the corner from a building at the other end of the street. They turned to them and they knew that they were hungry. The two roared and charged at them.

'' Shit! Run!'' Techlin said as they both turned back and started to run and the Tanks smashed into the building's side crushing right through with no problem. Tech and Gale looked over their shoulders and saw one of the Tanks lift a burning car and chuck it at them. Both jumped to the side and out of the way as the car hit the street and started to roll into another building. Gale turned on his back side and looked up to see the Tank about to smash down on him, but he rolled out of the way as cob webs came on the concrete.

Gale got up and saw the Tank come at him again and Gale got his drill ready and thrust forward catching its fist with it punching through the skin and bones making the giant fist to be gone and nothing else but meat on the ground. The Tank roared in pain and grabbed the drill, its blood and skin coming off, but its still tighten and it was able to stop the spinning and Gale was surprised as it ripped the drill off the arm making sparks fly and hit Gale's uncovered hand as it shocked him. The Tank whacked Gale away and into a building leaving him on the brick wall. Blood come down from his mouth as he felt pain, so much pain and he saw the Tank come at him and punch him in the stomach making saliva and blood come out his mouth.

Gale struck back by hitting him with the mini-gun knocking it away, stunned the Tank didn't notice the gun in its face til the last second. Gale pulled the trigger as bullets came into its head and the head of the Tank fell off. Gale didn't stop as he shot it in the chest and when he heard a click he was satisfied as the body of the Tank was left on the ground with over a hundred bullets in the chest and head or whats left of the head.

Techlin dodged another punch from the Tank as it become angry at missing its meal. Techlin been dodging the Tanks attacks and he was getting tired. He was able to stab it through the stomach with his spear but it got stuck as blood blood dripped from the wound. The strikes have started to weaken and being slow showing that it was losing too much blood to continue. The Tank made another attempt to stop his prey and Tech dodge and ran up to the spear. The leader grabbed onto the spear and started to pull and the Tank roared in pain as Tech pulled harder but the Tank grabbed Techlin by the waist and through him away. Techlin was able to get a strong grip on the staff and the Tank pulled him and the spear out leaving it with a hole in its stomach as it bleed more.

Tech crashed into a car and he felt pain again. The wound on his stomach reopened as he felt the blood come out and he winced as he got up. The Tank came at him with a more intent to kill him as Techlin was punched straight in the gut and he, and the car behind him, went flying as he landed on a curb and the car was lodged in the building. The pain sky rocketed as he coughed up blood and held his stomach in pain with his right hand while his left still gripped his weapon. Techlin heard a roar and looked up as the Tank charged at him again and Tech got to his feet and held the weapon up as it came. Tech knew that if he missed this one then he might be finished, but he had hope that this simple yet complicated plan would work.

The Tank charged faster and Techlin counted down the seconds it would reach him.

_'Five... Closer. Four...Closer. Three... Almost there. Two... Almost. ' _Techlin thought.'' One! Take this!'' Techlin shouted as he separated the staff into two ends and jumped in the air avoiding a hit from the Tank. In midair he twisted the spears to the sharp ends and smashed them in the Tank's head with a sickening sound.

The Tank thrashed around and roared as it tried to get Tech off of him. Tech himself was surprised that the Tank was still fighting as he hand on tight with his grip twisting the blades in its head. But soon the injury in its stomach and its head caught up to it and it fell to the ground on its knees swinging its arms out in a vain attempt to fight on til it hit the ground and with a loud sigh it died. Techlin sighed as he pulled the small spears out leaving deep gashes in its head as blood poured out.

Tech looked at the mess that was left of the Tank and had to admit that even for his own strength that it was a hard fight showing how strong the Tank really is. But he had an injury in his stomach so that was a handicap and it was reopened. He put his hand over it as he felt it started to heal, another attribute gained from the nanotrites. But he felt that he was getting rusty as, even with his injury, he should have been able to easily take it out easily.

'' I need to train a lot more harder for now on and do a few blood transfers.'' Tech muttered as he heard gunfire and looked over to the source and saw Gale finishing off his enemy and saw that the Tank that was on him was dead and that he shot it. He saw that his drill was detached.

Techlin limped over to him as he thought of the plan he thought before this mess. After Gale told them of the blood that Jon gave them his blood he got this idea that he put back in his head til now. He thought 'why not just try it with the others' but he didn't know who to try it on. He thought of a few suggestions like Rolf and Kevin but thought they wouldn't be the best til he tried it later. Then he thought of four people. Dante, Ed, Edd and Eddy. The four seemed like the perfect choice to him and if that proved well then Rolf and Kevin would be next. Tech thoughts was interrupted by the grunts of pain from Gale as he got out his suit clutching his stomach in pain. Techlin came and helped him up.

'' You alright?'' Techlin asked.

'' Yeah, I just need to be patched up.'' Gale said as he and Tech sat down and leaned against the wall behind them. Gale's suit was next to them still standing with sparks coming off the arm still.

_'' Sir! This is Lucas We located your daughter and the boy she was with and they were in your building hours of Seven Minutes in Heaven in your office! HAHAHA!'' _Lucas' laughter filled the air and Techlin laughed but stopped when he felt pain and Gale groaned knowing the ones watching his daughter must have lost them in the chaos and found them there.

_'' Sir! We have cleared the East Gate and the enemies are either dieing, being retrieved for enemy info and the such, or is being killed off! We won over here! All thanks to me.'' _Jack's voice said coming up next.

_'' What you say fucker? I helped!''_ Techlin easily recognized his short's friends voice.

_'' A little.'' _Jack replied to him.

_'' I did the other turret! If you didn't had me this would have gone on longer than this!'' _Eddy argued.

They continued to fight and Gale and Techlin shook their heads knowing their short tempered friends would go one for a while. Luckily another transmission came in.

_'' Sir we got control of the West Gate back. Enemy is being killed off or coming in as prisoners. I must say that this Eddward kid, or Double D as they call him, has a good strategic mind. We might not have won without him and his friends.''_ Halst voice came next as they also heard cheering in the back round.

_'' Sir we defeated the enemy in this section. Kevin helped gladly in the turrets and was a good asset. Where exactly did you get this kids?''_ Charlion transmission came next telling them that they won.

_'' Fick is here sir and we got the enemy down for the count! I don't know where you are but we got them running with their tails between their legs! I got reports from all over the city that enemy humans and __zombies are dropping dead by our men! Isn't this great?''_ Fick's voice called out to him and knew that a party will start anytime soon.

Gale felt something land on his cheek and looked up seeing that more feel on his face. Tech noticed too and felt the liquid drop on him. More came down and soon it became clear that it was raining. Despite their injuries and the chance of them getting sick they both broke out in laughter as it rained harder on them and the city. They won! They actually won!

'' Fuck yes!'' Gale shouted to the heavens as he slug his arm around Tech as they got up still smiling.

'' Man! Does victory feels good!'' Techlin said as he smiled at his new friend.

'' You can say that again!'' Gale fully agreed. The rain started to slowly put down the fire all over the city and it helped with cleaning the blood a little.

The two leaders walked off and away from the suit as they still heard reports of good news from the city.

_**With Eddy and Jack.**_

Jack and Eddy was already done fighting as they ran back down the stairs. They decided to settle their debate later, but now Eddy's only worry was his lover he left down stairs in the care of the doctor. When he entered the bottom he quickly went through the door and saw that Lin was still with Lee.

'' How is she?'' Eddy asked not caring of Jack who he closed the door on.

'' Shes fine. She woke up a few minutes ago, but she went back to sleep. Her injuries would heal over time but I say to keep her head on am ice pack for a couple of days and she should be fine.'' Lin explained.

Eddy moved closer and saw that her head was bandaged just over her eyes.'' The bruise she received would go away after a week or two and she'll recover with no brain damage at all.'' Lin said to Eddy.

'' Good.'' Eddy said as he stood there staring at her. Lin moved to the door and pressed the button on the Blocker as it removed from the wall leaving the marks on the wall around the door.

'' Come on and get your girlfriend so we could go to a hospital.'' Jack said patting Eddy's shoulder and the boy gave a small nod. He picked her up bridal style off the table and Lee snuggled into his chest as they walked out the door with Jack closing it. It was raining. Lin was already on the back of Eddy's vehicle and Jack followed. Eddy sat Lee down on the passenger's seat gently and put on her seat belt and went into the driver's seat and turned on the Buggy and rode down the blood and wet covered road as the rain continued to fall.

_**With Edd and the Others**_

Double D exited out of the small room and into the outside raining world. The others came out and despite it raining they saw Bets celebrating on the streets with each other and they saw the W.M at the entrance. They all soon ran over to the giant vehicle as to see the rest and to get out the rain.

As they went by they saw that enemies that were alive were being guided to somewhere by some of the Bets not celebrating. More likely a prison or some holding facility they thought. When they reached the W.M they opened the back door and entered. They were soak in rain and the sound of the rain hitting the W.M filled the air right next to the cheering from outside and inside. The ones inside were the ones in Double D's group and they seem to be enjoying themselves as they danced and cheered with

'' Come on Double D lets celebrate!'' Marie came and brung her man to the dance floor and with May doing the same with her boyfriend. Halst laughed a little at the poor dancing boys though Ed seemed to have too much fun to care.

With Nazz and Sarah.

Despite being happy that the fights were over, the two girls still needed to take care of the wounded still here. After the little event on the roof they been helping with keeping blood going in the bodies, try to stop the bleeding, bandaging and talking to the patients. It was a bittersweet joy as they were able to save many but the ones that were too injured couldn't.

'' This whole thing is a bittersweet victory.'' A voice said behind Nazz. Nazz turned around from the window in her seat to see Callab with a knowing, but sad, smirk on her face. They were in the Help's Quarters, one of the few rooms left for the doctors to rest after dealing with patients. It was a few chairs, a vendor for coffee, and a fridge with food and a microwave on the side of it on a small table.

'' How you know what I was thinking?'' Nazz asked the man.

'' Its on everybody thoughts after a battle, do you think this uniform is just for show.'' Callab said sitting down in a seat across from her.

'' Well at least its over...for now that is.'' Nazz thought having a feeling that something like this might happen in the near future.

'' Hey don't get down. Sure their may be more but lets at least celebrate this victory til the next.'' Callab said and Nazz only nodded and turned to the other side of the room. There in a chair sat Sarah who was sleeping with a small blanket over her. She was out of it once they reached here and fell asleep in the nearest chair.

A thought came to her as she looked a little more down. Now that this was over they had to tell the others of Jimmy's death. She turned back to the window and the sound of the rain falling on the window and the outside. She saw the others stopping in front of the building and was glad to slightly see a familiar red cap.

_**A Day Later 12:30 P.M Graveyard**_

The group, now back together, stood in the mass of people all wearing black as they saw their loved ones being buried in the ground. The others were told of Jimmy's death and how he died but they didn't know what to do. Sure some of them cried a little, but besides that they felt little sadness. They thought they would feel sad more, but they weren't. Maybe it was because they already experienced the lost of a friend? Or that they didn't want to feel anything? Or it could be that they saw so much death in one day?

Lee was fine and recovered enough for her to be able to walk around for a few minutes before she gained a slight headache where Eddy made sure to carry her back to her hospital bed. Techlin and Gale were fine and fixed up though they both now had bandages around their entire torso as the Tanks also broke a few bones. But they'll heal. All the others only had minor or very minor injuries which didn't need medical attention.

Dante sighed as he looked up to the cloudy sky and saw that it might rain again like yesterday. Construction had already began on the places in the city that was damaged and that they would just put guards at the Gates til they could put up new ones. Many people were left homeless but Gale made sure hotels was open and free for them til their homes was fixed. Some slept in tents and he heard from hacking into the communications that some are even about to set out to somewhere else like one of the three strongholds. Where it was more safe.

Eddy looked around him and saw that people were leaving probably having seen their loved ones buried and decided to leave it as that. Many were gone in ten minutes and soon it was more room for him and his friends to have some more room. Gale made a speech on the TVs and radios explaining the attack, who was behind it and a possible reason why, and the casualties they suffered. Gale said that bodies were still being counted, but gave a number. The population before the attack was three-thousand five-hundred twenty-three. The new population is now three-thousand three-hundred ninety-four and was still going down.

They all couldn't believe so many people were lost in this attack, but they should have figured as it was a big battle all over the city and many were unprepared even after Gale tried to get order. More people left some still crying at the lost of their family and friends. Now it was just the Group and Gale and his daughter who stood looking at a single tombstone with flowers and pictures on it. The group moved closer as to see who he was looking at and saw that it was his wife. It read:

Here Lies Sophia Casandra Cole

Loving Wife, Mother, Family and Friend

1981-2013

'' You know,'' Gale began drawing the attention of the others.'' I always thought that I could keep everyone safe and later in the years I knew I was wrong. But to not be able to save someone close to your heart and know that you had no part in it whatsoever. You just feel that even though it wasn't you who cause it, but that it was all your fault.'' Gale finished leaving the others to think.

'' Don't worry dad it'll be alright.'' Sally said looking at her dad and saw the tears streaming down his face.

'' I know, I know.'' Gale said as he whipped his eyes with his sleeve.

'' See you guys later, we have to go.'' Sally said with her and her father taking their leave.

Now the group was left in deep thought as they walked over the graves and came to a stop to one grave. It was Jimmy's. It read: 

Here Lies Jimmy Rowland

Loving Family and Friend.

2001-2013

They put down their gift which was a bouquet of multiple colored tulips. Sarah came and put down a picture of her and him as they played with their dollies in her backyard. They stood smiling ear to ear and holding each others hand with their dollies. Ed was happy to take that picture. They all sat there thinking of their young friend they lost and one by one they left and soon the grave was the only thing that was alone.

What the group didn't notice was a palm size piece of Jimmy's suit stained with a few spots of blood on it and sticking out of the dirt and the wind blew strong as the piece came out the ground the wind carrying it.

The cloth flew over the heads of the group as they entered their vehicle going in the city to inform Gale of their departure. The cloth flew over the trees and over the buildings. It flew over the wall into the sky where it just followed the wind or was the wind following it? After a few minutes the cloth started to descend to a very familiar city below. It came across what seems to be a police station with a giant hole inside and with the new breed roaming around and then went down into the center of the city pass a small shopping area.

It went up in the air and a minute later it came back down to what may have been a mall and on top was a body with a white shirt on and had some glass sticking out of the big head with many zombies around what was left and it continued til a house that looked heavily defended came into view without a single living or dead thing around it. The wind died down and the cloth fell on the doorsteps of the house and next to a small piece of wood that was missing one crayon drawn eye and had on a faint blue crayon smile drawn on it.

It seems that two kept their promise.

_**Back with the Group. Gale's Office 12:47 P.M **_

'' I must thank you and your friends a lot for the help with the fight. Without your support the battle would have gone on longer than it should and many more would have died.'' Gale said out his funeral clothes and into his normal uniform.

'' No problem. Though we suffered a lost as well. But we're here to tell you that we must take our leave from here.'' Techlin said surprising Gale.

'' Hmm well I am surprised a little, but if that's your choice then that is your choice. But if you ever need anything than you just give a call.'' Gale said.

'' Thank you, we also restocked our supplies and payed fully as a way to cover for a little damage.'' Double D added.

'' Every penny counts.'' Gale said shushing them off as they all said goodbye and left the room. Gale leaned back and sighed as he looked out the window at him city and despite some not looking good, the city was still a beautiful sight.

'' You know you can still catch them if you want.'' Gale said to no one til a familiar voice said something.

'' What does that suppose to mean sir.'' Gils said appearing behind him.

''Please the looks you were giving that Dante was giving it away too easy.'' Gale said turning around to look at her.

'' Was it that obvious?'' Gils asked with a blush underneath her mask.

'' Yes, like a book cover two inches in front of me.'' Gale said.'' You bore me, your fired!'' Gale suddenly say pointing to the door.

'' Wha-what?'' The woman stuttered surprised by the outburst.

'' You heard me turn in your uniform and get out. In fact go to New Chicago with Jon or something.'' Gale said sitting back down reading the paperwork on his desk.

When he mentioned Jon she got the idea of what he was doing.'' Fine then! I never liked this job anyway!'' Gils said as she through her mask on the group and took off her suit showing her black shirt with a purple star on the chest and dark brown pants with brown running shoes. Her skin was a light tan.

She then ran out leaving her weapons at the door as she went to pack. She had a future lover to catch up to.

_**With the Group.**_

The group was in their vehicles, all fixed up and payed for thanks to Degante who put it under a pay later file. Plus restocked with supplies. The convoy approached the North Gate where a highway further north would take them to New Chicago if they followed the path and have no complications. They saw the Guards let them pass already knowing who was riding them having been informed from the boss. Some soldiers waved to them and they waved back as they left the Gate and onto the open road again.

Unaware that someone would be joining them soon.

**Chapter Finally Fucking Done!**

**Now to say that this took a while was just understatement. I never worked on something with so much action and sadness. The part with Jimmy's cloth was inspired from reading a plot outline of a Naruto Manga I read and the episode I watched. Some of you fans might know and I won't get that out in the air as I want you to see if you can find it.**

**Well I have to say that the next chapter will hold some surprises and a timeskip just to get your imagination working.**

**Speaking of it here it is.**

**Chapter 12: City Life Arc: Welcome to New Chicago and Joining & Powering Up!**


	16. City Life Arc: Welcome to New Chicago!

**Welcome one, welcome all. Here is the new chapter of my prized fanfiction. I know that I have been neglecting this story a little. I'm just thinking so much of The Five That Changed like I already have most of the series plan and I was thinking just like this with this story and when I try the other story comes into the picture and so I will try to update this two times.**

**It will be hard but I'll try, I'll never abandon my stories no matter what. In truth I've been busy this whole summer and I wish I wasn't. But I guess life can do things to you some don't like.**

**So here is the next chapter and hopefully I could get back to this story more.**

**Title Page: A black metal wall is shown with it shadowing over the group's vehicles as the walls was painted with different faction signs and there was one with a black sun that shinned with a blue outline with Sun's Shadow under it.**

**Chapter 12: City Life Arc: Welcome to New Chicago and Joining & Powering Up! Part 1**

**The Group on the road. 1:43 P.M An hour after La Crosse.**

The group was all taking a short break needed to stretch. It was a little different without Jimmy around but they all was adapting as Jimmy liked to talk with everybody. Sarah and her brother were discussing about the Coffee Shop that she and Jimmy wanted to open next to the W.M away from everyone else.

''-so when we get to the city all we need to do is get a profit from someone.'' Sarah finished explaining what her plan was with Ed listening more intently than he has in his life. After a few minutes of thought Ed spoke up.

'' Well it does seem like a plan, but will mom really agree. I mean do we even know anybody in the city that could help us?'' Ed asked with Sarah becoming down trodden.

'' Well no...but we can ask someone.'' Her sentence was stopped when Eddy's yelling caught the attention of everyone.'' Wait we can ask Eddy!'' Sarah suggested.

'' Eddy?'' Ed asked.

'' Yeah I saw him with a bunch of jewelry that hes obviously going to sell and if he does end up with money then we can ask for some.'' Sarah asked with Ed thinking it was good idea til one fact came to him.

'' Sarah... you know how Eddy is with money. He'll try to hold it to himself.'' Ed said knowing his short friend all too well.

'' Come on Ed he'll give some to you since he thinks of you like a brother!'' Sarah said but the frown on Ed made her think otherwise.

'' Sarah even though Eddy still wont share with us, I mean sometimes he does, but-'' Ed was stopped when Eddy came over with a large smile.

'' Ed some good news my friend. Look remember when I told you of the package on the way here an hour ago?'' Eddy asked with Ed nodding.

'' Well Luke said that he could tell what are real and whats not real jewels, gems and all that other stuff and I had him to examine the things I had! Ed we're going to be rich and hitting the big time! He said with all those we could have over two million dollars!'' Eddy shouted in Ed's ear.

'' That's great Eddy, but are you sure cause Luke said to me that he knows how to tell from real to fake, but he told me he was an amateur level.'' Ed said sending a blow to Eddy as his face went void of emotion til it started to go red.

'' Luke you jackass!'' Eddy shouted going after the laughing boy til said laughing boy tripped on his shoelace and landing in a puddle. Eddy stopped thinking he had him til the boy started to shimmer? Yes Luke was shimmering and static came over him as it went away showing a wet Dante.

'' Dante? What the hell man?'' Eddy shouted running to him and Dante got up still laughing.

'' Sorry! I couldn't help it! It was just too easy!'' Dante said going for another round of laughter as the small boy traveled.

'' I wonder how smart Dante is with technology, his knowledge seems to surpass even today's technology.'' Edd stated to Marie, Danielle and the real Luke.

'' Who knows, cause I know for one fact that he just plain weird.'' Marie said crossing her arms.

'' Why? Hes cool to hang around with, though he does seem to need a girlfriend.'' Danielle said playing with her hair with her hand.

'' Well he does seem to, but hes fine the way he is.'' Double D stated.

'' You act like having a girlfriend is a bad thing.'' Marie said looking sharply at Edd who gulped at the look.

'' Well it does have some perks and... downfalls.'' Edd said knowing he was entering dangerous waters.

'' Oh and what are the downfalls.'' Marie said in a low whisper moving closer til her forehead was right against his sweaty forehead.

'' Well...um...I-I-I guess...um...'' Double D stuttered feeling more nervous as she breathed on his face which made him more sweaty. Luckily Eddy have perfect timing as he grabbed Double D by the collar and ran with him in tow to Ed who was holding a golden ring encrusted with diamonds.

'' Okay Sockhead enough kissing your woman, its time for my ultimate scam and your going to tell me if this is real!'' Eddy said as they ran over and when they got there he put him in front of Ed who held the ring out to him.

'' Double D would you marry me?'' Ed asked having seen it in one of those romantic movies Eddy showed him.

'' Um Ed please just hand over the ring.'' Double D said blushing a little.

'' Ok!'' Ed said giving him the ring and turning back around to Sarah as they continued their conversation.

Edd held the ring in hand as he examine it weighing it in his hand, setting it to the sky to see it shine, and dig in his pocket to bring out a small telescope as he looked through it to examine more closely. Eddy stood sweating a river a minute as Edd examine what could make him a fortune. Five minutes later Edd put the mini-telescope away and turned to Eddy who was drenched in sweat.

'' Well Eddy I'm no expert, but with my knowledge of the minerals gold and diamonds that this object is real as it weighs heavier than any ''gold ring'' I had in my hand. The diamond facets, the cuts of the diamond which makes the edges, are sharp not smooth. It has a small crack inside as fakes are real hard to crack.'' Edd explained to Eddy who was smiling widely as he snatched the ring from Edd's hand.

'' Yeeeehaw! Boys this it it, I just know it! We're going to be rich!'' Eddy shouted as he grabbed the other Eds in a headlock bringing them closer to his face.

'' Are you going to share this time?'' Edd asked with a small smile.

'' Well duh! We're best amigos to the very end! I have to share some with you guys.'' Eddy exclaimed gaining the attention everyone.

'' Well Eddy can I get a raise cause me and my sister want to have a coffee shop?'' Ed asked with Edd and Eddy turned to their friend with surprise looks as Eddy let them go.

'' A coffee...shop? No monster movies? No comics? No Gravy?!'' Eddy asked with shock now coming.

'' Nope. I just want to make a coffee shop.'' Ed simply answered.

'' Ed I must say that I'm proud of your maturity to go past your past addictions and move on to something more productive, though I must asked why a coffee shop? I'd expect more of a gravy shop/museum to be more of your taste as it was your dream.'' Edd asked with Eddy nodding in agreement.

'' Cause my sister asked me to do so.'' Ed said with the others turn to Sarah who waved at them nervously.

'' Okay Lumpy if that's what you want, but we need to make money before spending it so are you with me to selling all this stuff?'' Eddy asked his tall friend.

'' Of course Eddy!'' Ed said grabbing his friends and his sister in a bear hug.'' And Sarah will help too!''

'' What?!'' Sarah cried out.

'' Yep mom and dad always said that if you want something then get it yourself or with some help.'' Ed told her, but pouted due to it sounding unfair but nodded.

'' Hey everyone group meeting!'' Callie's voice called out to everyone.

'' I wonder whats this about?'' Luke asked as they got away from the Buster to the W.M where Techlin was waiting on top with his legs dangling on the side. A minute later everyone was gathered with Callie joining them below.

'' So Tech whats this about?'' Kevin asked.

'' Its about what I did. Especially since one of you left your Walkie Talkie on when Dante was talking.'' Techlin explained to them as they all gained a look of understanding but with the Dante quickly looking away.

'' Sorry.'' Dante said.

'' 'Sigh' Don't worry I already got a punishment for you later, but really I must say that it does feel right that someone told them. But you all need to know a part of me that I've been keeping under wraps ever since that night.'' Techlin said looking at them with the most serious face they ever seen.

'' You see what I did to that person was beyond human and I understand that especially when it felt real good. That day I was someone else, something not human. That day I lost my sanity.'' Techlin explained gaining shock looks from everyone.

'' But you look fine to us. I mean you don't act crazy and at best your the most sane person here.'' Nazz said.

'' Sure but I had it under wraps for a while. You all don't understand what its like, if it was out right now you all will be dead. It talks to me every waking minute, telling me to do things that only a monster will do.'' Tech explained to the shocked group.

'' So its like another voice in your head telling you things, so what is it saying now?'' Rolf asked interested in this thing.

'' That's right Rolf and its telling me to grab my blades and cut you all the men down in little pieces and roast them in pot for dinner as I rape and force to eat Sarah, Nazz, Danielle, and Callie as they choke on your burnt flesh.'' Techlin told them without hesitation and they all looked horrified that that was actually possible and that he was thinking of it.'' But whats worst is that I know I'm able to do all those.''

'' So it tells you that? Man that's fucked up!'' Eddy said actually scared of his friend.

'' Yeah each and every time its some other way to kill all that love me. It tells me that I don't need nobody but it and myself. That if everything was dead I won't have any problems, all the world will be in peace. After Jonny I wanted to kill, when those zombies cornered us at that mini-mall I wanted to kill, each and every time we were in trouble it wanted out and wanted to kill.'' Tech said grabbing on to his head as he heard it whisper.

'' Techlin have you ever gotten help this isn't healthy.'' Double D said.

'' I tried to get help anyway possible but it... none work. Then the government thought they could try to control it and that failed leading to the deaths of more than twenty highly trained agents and the number one on the U.S List had trouble with detaining me. I only suppress it from coming out physically, but mentally it roams like an animal that wasn't feed in years.'' Tech told them and now many of them were scared of him.

'' But... why didn't you tell us? I thought it was no more secrets between the group!'' Kevin told his leader.

'' Oh Kevin its best that's some things in the world are best kept secret. I mean look at your faces, you all are probably scared of me. I can read all your emotions like an open kiddie book. This is why, friends should not fear their friends.'' Techlin said getting up and going back inside not coming out leaving, what he hopped, his friends to their thoughts.

'' Uh...okay everyone its best that we get a move on. New Chicago is a few hours away.'' Double D said removing them from their conflicting thoughts as they all started to board their vehicles, with Techlin coming out taking his bike.

A moment later they were prepared to go and Eddy lead with Double D in the passenger seat.

'' Hey Double D,'' Eddy said turning the vehicle on and with Edd humming in response.'' what do you think about this info? I could really use a genius on this one.''

'' Well Eddy... I don't know if you could use someone else personal perspective of this matter at hand. But Techlin said for us to make our own decision about what he thinks of him and right now I already have my answer.'' Double D said surprising Eddy.

'' But he said it like five minutes ago. How could you possible be that quick to decide?'' Eddy asked.

'' I was already thinking of my thoughts of Techlin after the story Dante told us and I was conflicted of my thoughts of our friend and leader. I actually guessed he lost his sanity as a boy his age must suffer from that moment especially when he was tortured by that student must have made him snap in that moment, but he was able to gain control before it came out suffering minimal trauma. During the night of the killing coupled with the tiredness he felt searching for the guy must have came out and at that moment he lost his mind and is now having a second voice is his head at the cost of suppressing it physically. Techlin must have much mental strength cause men much older than him might have went through that might be broken.'' Double D finished his analysis with him turning to Eddy expecting him to not listen as always.

To his surprise he saw Eddy staring at him with the most serious face he seen only when its talked about money.'' So you believe that Tech is still insane but is able to control it to a certain degree and so you believe hes still your friend no matter what? Well I guess I could live with that answer.'' Eddy said shocking Edd much not knowing that Eddy could make such a smart response.

'' Wow Eddy that was a smart response, I'd mostly expect you to asked to simplify it for you.'' Edd said knowing he been doing that for years.

'' When you hang around a smart friend you tend to learn a few things. Though your classes was boring!'' Eddy said turning off the grass and dirt and onto the road with the others following and they were back on the road to their destination.

'' Come on Eddy, I needed to keep up yours and everyone else education for the value of us probably started civilization again.'' Double D explained.

'' Oh my god you wanted to start civilization again, wow you must be very active in your dreams!'' Eddy said laughing.

'' It probably would have happen as this disease can't be around forever, I hope. Sooner or later civilization would have to start again and we had the means to do that at our home and invite more people over and be safe.'' Edd told of his noble dream.

'' Well we could do that, but lets wait a little while before going back, okay?'' Eddy said with Double D nodding in response thinking that was best too.

'' I guess that's for the best, but lets make way for New Chicago. Cause we have just a few hours left!'' Double D exclaimed.

_**Within the War Machine. 2 hour later. 3:57 P.M**_

In the W.M, it was quiet, more quiet than it ever was as their was always some type of noise. Ed was the one driving for the rest of the way as May sat on his left having falling asleep in her chair and Sarah was on the right still up but was close to going to sleep due to boredom.

Ed was tired too, but two reasons made him stay up the most. One: he was driving and couldn't or he would crash the vehicle. Two: his thoughts on his friend. Ed didn't really think Techlin was a bad guy at all in his time of interacting with him but this new info was making him confused.

Techlin was good in all things but his mind, but he also did a bad thing before the zombie outbreak. His mom always said that killers was dangerous and should that he should never be friends with one, but his mom said that she killed bad guys cause she and other police officers had no choice. But Techlin can't be a killer cause he killed a killer. But he still killed, but yet his mom killed and he still loved her. So could he really like Techlin to be his best friend despite all this?

This same thought came to him about an hour and thirty minutes ago and he was thinking on that base for the time and he finally had an answer. Ed Horace Lane decided that he...didn't give a shit! Techlin was still the good ol'Techlin he knew and love and that will never change. Now all that's left to worry is getting a puppy...and getting that Coffee Shop!

Ed yawned a little as the tiredness started to come but he steeled himself so that he could focus on driving on the road and around it was grass and few trees. Ed then saw something not far in distance on the road and he suspected that the others who were ahead of the W.M saw it too as it looked like a toll road.

'' Sarah, May wake up!'' Ed said taking both his hands off to shake them awake and when the vehicle started to turn to the side he quickly grabbed the wheel and put it back on course.

'' Huh...wha...what time is it?'' May said tired as she yawned and laid back down on the chair about to fall asleep.

'' Three minutes til five, but I think we got a problem just up the road.'' Ed stated as the W.T switched on and out came Double D's voice.

_'' Okay everyone it seems that we have some kind of toll road so lets stop to see whats going on.'' _Double D said as they all came to a stop a minute later with Ed and the girls seeing two men dressed in military attire approaching Eddy, Edd, and Techlin, who gotten off his bike.

_**With Eddy, Edd, and Techlin**_

Eddy was the first out as he looked at the two ''soldiers'' approach from the toll road. He didn't know how to trust strangers after too many encounters with fake nice people and he didn't trust these guys. Eddy had half the mind to just shoot them and move on but he'll give them the chance especially with his pistol in his back pocket.

The toll road they came from was real different in a few places that he could see, there was no stop sticks that toll roads have to stop them. There was a military jeep on to the sidewalk next to the office area of the toll and there was three more soldiers in the small areas where cars check in to go through and it was twice as big than the normal ones.

'' Eddy!'' Double D said to Eddy making the short boy jump.

'' What!'' Eddy exclaimed to the smart-Ed making him jump,

'' You spaced out on me and was just staring without blinking and I got a little worried.'' Edd explained

'' Yeah I'm fine.'' Eddy said.

'' Look alive you two.'' Techlin said standing by their side as the two soldiers approached and were loaded with an assault rifle in hand and both were white.

'' Okay kids whose the one in charge?'' One of the soldier asked.

'' I am.'' Techlin said and a second later the soldier who asked started to laugh.

'' Thanks kid I needed that joke but really whose the adult leader.'' The soldier said with emphasize on the adult word.

'' I'm not kidding I'm the leader.'' Techlin said with a serious face.

'' Look I not believing this crap and so isn't my friend here, isn't that right Mel?'' The soldier asked turning to Mel whose been silent the whole time.

'' Actually sir, I do. I mean theirs the dead walking and the freak zombies and the report on some even more fucked up zombies from a few hours ago. I would believe that this guy is the leader any day.'' Mel responded as serious as his leading officer ever heard him.

'' You're serious aren't,'' A nod was his answer.'' well based on what you said I guess I can believe that too. Well I never seen you before and I never heard of you. Actually are you survivors who were out of the city before it became a stronghold and are new?'' The soldier asked with the three nodding.

'' Okay I could get a register on you guys for you, and anyone else within your group.'' The soldier said.

'' Thank you.'' Techlin thanked.

'' Just come to the office area and when we're done here I'll send the info to the stronghold and that will go to the other strongholds. Get your ids taken if you don't have one and you'll be allow pass and just follow the signs til you reach the place with the giant walls around it. Actually you should see the Willis Tower before you even reach it and they'll allow entry for you.'' Mel explained as he and his officer walked back to the small building.

'' You guys go and get the others and explain what needs to be done. I need to tell them of who I am.'' Techlin said with Eddy and Edd getting the picture as they left to get the others as Techlin went to the building.

_**An Hour Later. 5:04 P.M**_

'' Man it took us a whole hour just to sing two or three papers!'' Eddy shouted as he and the others left through the office area.

'' Maybe if you stopped trying to sell them some jewelry for their love ones it could have gone a lot more faster than you hopped.'' Nazz said to Eddy.

'' Hey! At least I made fifty bucks! I don't see you with any money! And that was just a fifty percent discount for letting us through.'' Eddy said waving the green paper in her face with Nazz turning away from him with a 'hmnp'.

'' You know you're going to give us a piece of the profit Eddy.'' Edd stated coming to Eddy's side.

'' Yeah wheres my share Eddy.'' Ed said coming in front of Eddy making them stop as the others pass by not minding the trio.

'' Okay okay, here is your share and yours now get off my back!'' Eddy exclaimed reluctantly giving them the money.

'' Thanks Eddy!'' Ed exclaimed as he ran back to the W.M where he was the last to get on.

'' Come on Eddy we got a city to reach!'' Techlin exclaimed from his bike.

'' Yes Eddy sanctuary awaits!'' Double D exclaimed already in the Buggy.

'' Okay! Geez stop rushing me.'' Eddy said as he ran to the Buggy and hopped in. As soon the vehicles were turned on the toll opened and they road pass with the soldiers waving goodbye.

_**Off in the Distance.**_

'' Mistress, Mr.5 is know on the move to the city what are our orders?'' The gruff voiced man asked.

'' Oh now this is nice, continue to follow them and make base in Chicago. We'll be disconnected from here on out til I get there. Just follow and write down what they are doing and don't get caught.'' The Mistress said.

'' But...but what are you doing to do?'' The man asked caught off guard by the order.

'' I have preparations to take care and don't worry you'll fine as long you don't attract attention to yourself.'' The Mistress said and static followed into the man's ears as he saw the vehicles drive off.

The man sighed as he put the binoculars away and got in his car driving off to the toll.

_**Back with the Group.**_

Ed took the lead on the last leg of the trip as they drove down the highway. Everyone spirits were on high as they neared, what they considered, a new start. No more running, no more sleepless nights, no more living in fear, no more death for a while. They all felt good today, some were thinking of what they were going to do once they were in the city.

Now they were asking Dante, via W.T, about what they could possibly do once they were in the city and he did put some damper on their spirit.

''...there are times when bandits or factions will attack on a place like La Crosse and even the strongholds. Though it is less likely as strongholds are more defended. In the strongholds there are still crime in the cities and laws are still the same. Factions, or Guilds, are a group of people who want to be separated from the government but still receive help from the government and some even go out of their way to close all connections to the government like the Boys of Silence and the Bandit Clans. Faction members and ones who are not in a Faction can do jobs outside a city such as Bounty Hunting, Scouting, finding lost items, garden work, painting a house, construction, Guard Duty, Escorting, Delivery and more. These jobs are given by people of the stronghold with a certification for doing so and they must live up to the award of the job.'' Dante finished explaining the Faction, defense, and jobs of the city.

Defense work with all civilians being escorted to an area of safe containment and wait til the threat is dealt with and for military and Faction personal to act under the orders of the general of the stronghold and must do so with little questioning. People twenty or older can register for the army and in Techlin's case he could join with out any trouble due to his status in the army. Factions are few in the strongholds as many want to live out in places away from the stronghold like in abandoned cities.

'' Now stores are easy to come by in the city and now you can bargain with the store for lower price, though its hard as hell. Merchant stalls are in usually located right out of downtown and you can rent a stall space and sell goods that are approved by the law so no illegal stuff. There places in the city where there are stores that are in a building and are considered more professional than the stalls like restaurants, grocery stores, hair salon, and other kinds and can't be bargained with.'' Dante explained.

'' That seems to be pretty much it and thank you for listening.'' Dante said to the ones inside the W.M and on the W.T.

'' Wow I thought you had a big mouth before but that was just too much.'' Lee commented with Dante gaining a tick mark.

'' Sorry I wasn't simple enough for your dumb self.'' Dante remarked.

'' Well at least I don't like an annoying brat!'' Lee exclaimed standing from her seat.

'' Your the one whose annoying especially when you snore at night!'' Dante exclaimed with a smirk at the end once seeing Lee's red face.

'' I don't snore!'' Lee said getting in Dante's face quicker than a bullet.

'' Oh yes you do!'' Dante said to her.

'' I don't and what do you do at night can't resist watching a beauty like me sleep!'' Lee exclaimed and watched in amusement as Dante's face lit up.

'' I'm not a stalker and I don't need to cause I can here through soundproof walls!'' Dante said with a small chuckle.

'' Why you little...come here I'll show you whats what!'' Lee said going for the neck til Dante moved out of her reach and the chase of the cat and mouse begun and ended a second later with both knocked out by yours truly, May who was again woken up and was quite angry this time around. May dusted her hands off and sat back down in her seat going back to sleep as well.

All was quite for the rest of the trip with Dante and Lee coming back and quickly got away from May's sleeping form as to not anger her and stayed away from each other as well with Lee in the back and Dante close to the door to the back.

Thirty minutes have passed and anxiety was getting to some, but that was soon quelled when all saw a tower in the distance. It was tall and with two points with the one of the right a bit taller than the left. It was a skyscraper with that looked very familiar to some.

'' Wait that's the Sears Tower! We made it finally!'' Eddy exclaimed.

'' You know its name was changed to Willis Tower Eddy.'' Double D corrected Eddy.

'' The original name was Sears and all ways be that to me, but more importantly is the place where I become rich.'' Eddy said.

'' The place we all will be safe.'' Edd said.

'' Most importantly the place to start over.'' Ed stated as he gazed at the tower and a tear slid down his face as he smiled a little, finally they reached it, though they reached it with sacrifice.

Memories washed over the group like a wave as they remembered the good times, and the bad times. How they wish that Jimmy and Jonny was here with them to see the sight they worked hard to just get a glimpse of, but now they know their deaths weren't in vain and now they could try and live on in their memory. They all can now start over.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_.

The vehicles all slowed to a stop in front of a big black wall that prevented them from entering the city and compared to their vehicles was dwarfed in comparison to its large size. They were confused as they thought someone would be suspecting them, they didn't wait long as the gate opened with a loud noise seeming to be the mechanisms functioning the large doors. It soon was fully opened and they moved forward entering the walls and into some large room that held machines and car parts everywhere and had another gate that was half the size of the entranced they entered and that was still big. Their were balconies on both sides and one going down the middle just over their vehicles as they pulled up side by side.

The entranced behind them closed and Eddy looked back as the room got darker and darker as the door closed and with a booming thud they were left in complete darkness. Suddenly bright lights flooded the room blinded the group as they all shield their eyes.

'' It just like La Crosse all over again!'' Rolf exclaimed as he shielded his eyes.

'' Man this fucking sucks!'' Kevin said.

'' If this happens one more damn time I'm going to kill someone!'' Callie exclaimed.

'' Cut the lights!''A voice said as the lights went off and the group's gaze left with dots as they rubbed their eyes.

'' Once it was cleared they saw men and women on the balconies surrounding them all dressed in military attire and holding assault rifles pointing straight at them there was some on the ground too doing the same action as the one above.

'' Will you all step out of your vehicles!'' The voice said again this time in a megaphone as they saw what appeared to be the general of the place. Dressed in a general uniform with medals across his suit and with megaphone in hand. He didn't wear a hat showing his shaved head and his dark skin.\

'' Come out unarmed and any form of weaponry on you will be a sign of aggression!'' The man blared out as he lowered the megaphone and moved through the crowd of soldiers as the group followed the orders of the man and climbed out, leaving their weapons in the vehicles.

'' They soon was in front of their vehicles as the general came in front and the stare down begun. The general examined the group in front of him and watched their expressions which was mixed with fear and anticipation, excitement, and boredom from the kid in the black jacket.

'' Everyone please go back to your post and resume your orders and have a nice day.'' The general said as the soldiers saluted and left with their boots thundering as they marched out leaving the general and the group.

'' Well well well, I was surprised enough to see the report of children and one adult having to come in vehicles like these. I was more surprised to learn of a List member. If you are that one then please step forward.'' The general ordered and Techlin stepped up.

'' Ah there you are. Techlin David Gates, number five on the List and location unknown til now. I assume that your group is aware of your status?'' The general asked with Techlin nodding in agreement.'' Good, good, well if your friends wait here while we talk a bit upstairs and don't worry it won't be too long.''

Techlin nodded as he walked to the man and followed him as they left leaving the group as they watched him leave.

'' What the hell just happen?'' Ed asked his friends.

'' I don't know, it happen too fast for me to even think about it and that general is just... creepy.'' Nazz said shuddering remembering that stare he gave us.

'' You think Techlin will be okay?'' Rolf asked Double D.

'' I'm sure he'll be fine... I think.'' Edd said the last part lowly though everyone heard it.

'' What do you mean ' I think'? We want 'I know'.'' Eddy said shoving him a little.

'' Sorry its just that the General may not be stronger than Techlin, but he does have the remote to control him if I recall correctly.'' Edd said with the others not liking that answer.

'' I'm sure Techlin will be fine. Besides, why would he want to do anything to one of their top agent?'' Callie said lowering their fear.

'' Still we may not be sure.'' Sarah said as they saw the man and Techlin go in an elevator with the doors closing as Techlin waved to them.

_**With Mr. Five. On the Elevator.**_

'' Can those kids you're with be trusted with this information?'' The General asked the boy.

'' I assure you that they can keep this secret, I told them all I can and they know the consequences if they do talk about it.'' Techlin responded.

'' I'm going with you on this, so don't mess this up.'' The General threatened glancing to Techlin who glanced back and nodded.

The elevator opened to show a war room with a map of the city in a hologram and Techlin was surely surprised to see that expecting a diagram. It showed the map in different block shape colors. The Willis Tower and surrounding areas was green with a few patches of green all around the city. Some spots were yellow and had symbols of different kinds and there were at least nine yellow squares with smaller squares around them. Then there was red areas that were few but was located at the north and south side of the holographic city.

'' Surprised? Well you should, these last two years has been good for us on technological terms, sure its nothing like in the movies but its a start I guess.'' The General said moving to the round silver table his boots lightly tapping on the metal floor.

'' I'm impressed, but what do the colors and symbols mean?'' Techlin asked moving next to him.

'' Good question so let me explain,'' The general pressed a button on the side of the table and the city dissolved like sand and rebuild showing yellow buildings with one of the nine symbols going on top of one.'' this is the Faction, or Guild, territory that they bought from us, the government, and they own the property around it if they pay extra. Each symbol represent what they call themselves.''

The hologram dissolve and came back with red buildings now present.'' This is the area that was attacked by bandits in the past that was badly damaged in the attacks and this is where we find many criminals taking over and keeping us out and any way we find to get in they kill the soldiers that are sent and take prisoners. They state that they would take over the government and started this rebellion called the The Towers Land.''

'' Why?'' Techlin asked thinking that the name wasn't making sense.

'' No one but them knows, it was guessed that they named it after they killed the general before me in the Willis Tower in a failed attempt to assassinate the mayor.'' The General explained.

'' Now the green area is where we are at right now next to the gates and around the tower this is generally safe areas with stores, merchant stalls and living areas are mostly located. Just outside this gate is some merchant stalls and some bars.'' The General said and pressed another bottom as the whole city was displayed.

'' But we also received that... disturbing video from La Crosse. He told me it was your group that found it and I just want to make sure, is those things on that video real and I mean every one of them?'' The General asked looking directly in his eyes with a mix of fear and anticipation in his eyes.

'' It took my friend three shots after shooting it in the head til it died. We were locked in a vault by those things and we were all doubting our survival even with myself there. I felt sick to the stomach as a fucking baby with tentacles launched at me and had killed me if it wasn't for a friend whose group was slaughtered in that station. I assure you General when I say those things are real and their still out there.'' Techlin said looking right back at him with fear and anticipation.

The General sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned over the table as he absorbed the information he received. After a few minutes of silence the General stood up and said. '' We have to get this info to the public and around the other strongholds, this might be the most dangerous living dead since they evolved.''

'' I agree, you should also improve the city's defenses cause those things won't die with a simple bullet to the head. They'll still charge and won't go down till you really put a lot of bullets in them.'' Techlin said with the General nodding.

'' Well thank you for your time Mr. Five. You may go back to your group.'' The General said with Techlin nodding and was about to leave til he turn around.

'' Oh yeah General whats your name?'' Techlin asked.

'' Its Felice.'' Felice said as Techlin snickered at the name.

'' Okay General Felice see you later.'' Techlin said snickering as he entered the elevator and went back down to the entrance.

General Felice sighed as he had a feeling he'll get a headache with those kids around and soon enough.

Ten Minutes Later.

After Techlin came back and informed them of the info that they didn't know, the Group proceeded to load on their vehicles and to follow the soldiers so that there vehicles can be taken to a garage that General Felice was so nice to give them. But due to some files getting mixed up they had to wait for a few minutes til they got the identification right and now they were about to make there way through the gate.

'' Just follow us and don't fall behind.'' The soldier guiding them said to Techlin as he signaled to open the gate and with another loud noise from the doors opening they soon saw the first part of the city. They didn't think there was many people despite it being market stalls, but they were proven wrong as they saw them in groups of dozens surrounding the stalls with the streets filled with people. They heard the shouting of the merchants and the people as they traded or deal with what they needed.

As soon as the gates were opened, they started to drive through with their vehicles catching the attention of the people as they all stared as they passed by, slowly as people moved out of the way for them. Many were looking at the vehicles in amazement, except Eddy's buggy, as they never seen the other vehicles before especially an armed bus.

The group themselves was amazed by how many people they saw. They knew many people died since the outbreak began, but they never suspected this many people to survive the outbreak. At best they thought some thousands survived but to them it seems like there was just hundreds in this one area. The sight passed as they soon was told to gain speed as there was no one else in the streets and was just people on the sidewalk. The group continued to look around seeing many buildings in fine shape and with some with signs next to the doors showing a business was located there, though they looked small.

They continued on turning every few minutes seeing more of the sights and the skyscrapers that Chicago held seeing more people than they thought, but they soon came to a stop after five minutes as they reached the garage that was given to them.

The kids saw where they would store their vehicles and had to admit that the place looked like a car dump, there was a rusty gate surrounding the small dump with old rusted cars stacked up along the gate besides the entrance which was open with a sign that read ''Antony's Garage and Repair'' in blue and black graffiti with, what they guess, was a black and blue ball of light that was put next to the name. The garage was painted white and many places was of the paint was chipped off showing the bricks. The garage entrances numbered in four and was rusted as the whole place was.

The kids stared in disbelief at where their vehicles was being stored and they couldn't believe that the General gave them this, all of them though that because of Techlin's status he would give a more suitable area.

'' Please tell me there is a different garage area we could go!'' Kevin asked frantically to the soldier that was on the side of the Buster.

'' Sorry you all but this is the only garage that was available for you all, well I say a good day and just enter through the gate and the owner should expect you.'' The lead soldier said as him and the other soldiers left.

'' Man this place looks like a dump!'' Marie said getting out.

'' It probably is one.'' Lee said as she came out.

'' Man we're so unlucky!'' Dante said as he slumped down in his chair.

'' Its better than nothing, besides lets see who Antony is and get our cars taken care of.'' Nazz said as they all, reluctantly, agree and drove through entered the dirt covered ground seeing a few rusty cars with no wheels and on bricks. They saw a small trailer on the left of the field that looked like the rest of the junk yard, rusted and old. Eddy honked the horn three times as to aware the owner they were here. It took only a few minutes til a white man came out. The man had on a clean white T-shirt and dirty black pants and had on sunglasses, he had brown short hair and a Sox baseball cap. He was standing at a good height for a man.

The man, that must be Antony, stared with a confused look on his face til understanding crossed as he quickly crossed the space between him and the kids. '' Hello and my name is Antony, as you all may have guessed, and I just want to say it would be a joy to work on any repairs or upgrades on your vehicles for the price of the damage or part.'' Antony said in a smooth and clear voice.

'' Thank you.'' Kevin said as the rest was too busy talking to each other or didn't want to pay attention.

'' I was told of your arrival, and I was surprised to find out who you were, Mr. Five sir and I wanted to introduce myself as Mr. Thirty-Four, master mechanist and explosive artist.'' That sure caught the attention of the others as they froze in surprised. But that surprised turn to understanding as they figured that why not send them to someone of good profession like an another list member.

'' Yes I knew when I first saw your tattoo on your shoulder, though hide it more better it should be a secret and we can't have people wondering why there is a number on your shoulder.'' Techlin said seriously.

'' Its okay sure I told anyone who asked that I was in the army and I had the number for how many of the friends I saw die in the war. Which is true.'' Antony said with sadness dripping from his voice.

'' I'm sorry for you loses and nice cover though it must be hard to know you have it like that, but we'll just take our vehicles inside cause we have other...matters to contend to.'' Techlin said with Antony nodding in agreement, but said to give him the keys and he would bring them in.

Reluctantly they handed over the keys after some time to think as he grabbed each key and the drivers informed him of which key goes to what vehicle. While he did so Techlin address the other of their

current plan.

'' Well everyone we finally made it, but now we have to make a living in this town and I suggest we all get our own jobs. We may be safe but life in civilization still have the same laws and we have to make money in order to live in this city or be homeless. I'm also suggesting that we split ways for now.'' Techlin said and the last one caught them all off guard.

'' What? We've been together since this whole thing and now you want to split up!'' Eddy said shocked that his 'friend' would suggest that of all things.

'' Yeah dude, we need to stick together so that we could have each others backs!'' Nazz followed up.

'' I'm sure Jimmy and Jonny would want us to stick together!'' Sarah added.

'' Everyone calm down! Damn you all like it was an order, it was suggestion since we all going to separated for most of the time during the day and possibly night! We all can't live together is one area, cause there are places other people sleep and we may be living in different parts of the city.'' Techlin explained his reasoning.

Despite their opinions and thoughts they all had to come to seeing the reasoning that his words had. They did need to make a living, but they could do it together right?

'' Look what about we discuss this later, for now we should all just be glad we made it to the place we been trying to get to for a while. For now what if we all just meet back here later and explore the city.'' Double D said with everyone thinking that was best for now.'' We should meet back here tonight and we could discuss it then. Agree?''

Everyone mumbled in agreement and started to leave. Kevin, Nazz and Rolf left saying they were going to find a few odd jobs and get a map of the city. Luke, Danielle and Callie went together to see some sights and to also find a job. That left Techlin, the Eds, Sarah and Dante.

'' As fun as it would be to stick around I need to go get some supplies for my inventions so see you all later.'' Dante said as he too left.

'' You guys want to come to find Jon Capler like Cristian told us about?'' Techlin asked.

'' I have nothing better to do.'' Sarah said.

'' I'll go as well, if he owns a bookstore maybe I could asked for a job.'' Double D said.

'' He might have new comic books!'' Ed shouted.

'' Aren't you coming Eddy?'' Double D asked his short friend.

'' Nope! If he works in a bookstore then hes probably boring!'' Eddy exclaimed.

'' But hes been here for a while and might know where to sell the jewelry you want to sell so badly and who to sell it to for a good price.'' Sarah, surprisingly, said.

'' Well the twerp seems to have a point but I bet I'm right, so I'll go anyway just to prove your wrong.'' Eddy said with a smirk.

'' Care to put some money on it?'' Sarah said smirking back at Eddy.

'' Sure I'll bet a penny.'' Eddy said getting in Sarah's face.

'' Then you must sure that you'll lose to put a low bet on the table.'' Sarah said.

'' Oh I'm sure, I'm so sure I'll bet ten dollars on it!'' Eddy said.

'' Fine then shake on it.'' Sarah said backing away and holding out her hand. Eddy took it the hand and shook in agreement.

'' The fool just lost ten dollars.'' Ed commented as he, Techlin and Edd watched the two hot heads make a deal.

'' Eddy may have gotten smarter, but he should have stopped the run a long time ago.'' Edd said agreeing with Eddy.

'' I'm sorry sir but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I thought I could be of help.'' Antony offered.

'' Thank you Antony, do you know where he is?'' Techlin asked and Antony nodded.

'' Yeah hes a friend of mine, we go way back him, me and Cori go way back. Oh and Cori is spelled with an 'I'.'' Antony said knowing how much people misspelled his name and how mad Cori got.'' Come on I'll show the way.''

The group of six started their walk from the garage with Antony locking it up with a rusty chain and putting the key in his pocket taking the lead of the group as the others followed.

'' You know for someone like you I suspected that you'll have a better work area than the one you have now.'' Eddy said watching what he said as they were now with other people who were out today.

'' Oh it was good, I just was lazy and didn't want to clean up and do all the maintenance with the whole place so I focused on keeping my tools and machines at top shape instead.'' Antony explained.

'' Well that seems like a... reasonable explanation.'' Double D said his hands twitching. He knew he was past it few months after the outbreak, but knowing he had a choice and knew of the fact that he made his entire work/living area filthy basically on purpose. It made him a little twitchy, but he should get used to it after a few hours... he hoped.

'' Why aren't there cars?'' Sarah asked the others noticing that there was no vehicles on the streets and the only thing that was on the streets were people, skaters, and merchant stands with people around them.

'' Well there this thing that everyone pretty much agreed on that was the only thing good that came out of this whole infection: A new beginning, a chance to start over.'' Antony said making the kids talk and it took a minute to notice that the kids weren't following and turned to them with a questioning look wondering why they stopped, til he understood and remembered the other thing the General said.\\

_**'' Remember to answer any question the kids had, they've been separated from us for a while and might need a tour guide and that's your job! Bye!''**_

'' That damn General and his lazy ass.'' Antony murmured and sighed walking back to the confused kids.

'' Well kids let me give you a small history lesson, let continue walking first.'' They continued to walk as Antony explained.'' You see everyone thought that with most civilization gone that the human race can start anew started with pollution, cars aren't rode in the strongholds but only outside as we have no way of getting around faster. But scientist are working on ways without using gas so there's still some hope cause engineering from gas to another energy is hard work I tried and I failed very horribly.'' Antony shuddered remembering the cloud, the very cold cloud.

'' Moving on, everyone know gets around by skates or walking, actually the obesity rate been reduced from twenty-eight percent to five percent. There was even a reelection for the president and what was really sad was that Obama won against McCain again! Sure there is one time, but two now that was just funny as hell!'' Antony said chuckling a little.

'' And pretty soon the Faction idea started and bandits and here we are!'' Antony said arcing his arms out around him.

'' Wow now that is a big change.'' Ed said.

'' Yeah I know. Well come on its not far from here.'' Antony said as they turned the corner and it was then that they realized that they was in the downtown area. They all continued to walk in silence as the kids took in the sites and looked around seeing the skyscrapers and restaurants that was looked very fancy with people in suits and dresses laughing and talking with friends and family. There was not a single merchant stand and they thought this was where all the rich people come to eat.

'' Don't worry about fitting out, sure people here make a little more money than most I assure you that Jon has more many than I'll make on his life insurance so when that guy dies he pretty much leaving his family taken care of, he told me it was enough for them to retire two times and still have enough money for living.'' Antony told them as they continued turning another corner for the hundredth time.

But they soon saw a sight that was just across the street with a dozen or so people around. As the others moved on Eddy and Ed stayed behind to watch. From what they could see it might be a street performer Ed and Eddy crossed the street to see a closer look, they were able to push through the crowd to see what the guy was doing.

There was an African-American man with a small mohawk wearing a black unzip jacket with a purple shirt underneath, he was also wearing black slightly baggy pants with red and black NBAs on doing Yo-yo tricks with two yo-yos in each hand! The crowd was stun by the man's skill as he did tricks Eddy or Ed ever seen and by the amazed looks the crowd was giving so haven't they. But Eddy couldn't believe that such skill exist in the world, but now that he sees it he still can't believe it!

But what seems to be his final trick Ed and Eddy was yanked back by their collars onto their backs on the sidewalks with Double D and Sarah standing over the two Eds.'' Please don't fall behind.'' Sarah said as Ed and Eddy got up.

'' You could have told us to come on, not try to choke us!'' Eddy said as they followed the two back to a waiting Antony and Techlin.

'' Sorry those two could be rather side minded.'' Sarah apologized.

'' No need to worry about anything cause here we are.'' Antony said pointing across the street to a corner store. The glass was clean and there was six book pedestals with a sign that read 'New Books' and there was six books on each one. They saw the name of the bookstore above the glass and it read ' Bookstore Shadow' with the 'o' in Shadow showing the same dark star that Antony's sign was marked with.

The six quickly crossed the street and got to the door of the bookstore seeing an open sign on the glass window door.'' Well see you guys later I'll be at the garage making some repairs and fine tuning your vehicles, free of charge for the first time.'' Antony informed them taking his leave.

'' At least its free.'' Eddy said after he left.

Techlin was the first to enter the bookstore and the first thing he saw was a wooden counter with a cashier and a few books on it and a slot under the top that read 'book return'. All around the room there was shelves across all the walls that was eleven feet. They were filled with books of different kinds with different labels of the genres. There was two wooden tables with five wooden chairs at each table with a few people sitting and reading. Across from the entrance was another door with a sign that read 'Comic Bookstore Section'. Ed was extremely happy when he read the sign and was about to run to the door til he saw it was closed meaning that it wasn't open putting Ed's mood down.

'' Can I help you five?'' A slightly deep voice said.

The five in question turned to the counter to see it occupied by an African-American man wearing a white suit with a cerulean blue shirt underneath with a black tie and a shaved head and was wearing optical frame glasses showing his dark brown eye on the right side and dark green on the left. A case of heterochromia.

'' Oh yes we're looking for the owner of this bookstore.'' Techlin said lowly as to not disturbed the readers.

'' Your looking at him.'' Jon said leaning over the counter.

'' Oh so your Jon Capler, well a friend of ours told us to come here for help when we came here.'' Techlin said with Jon raising a brow.

'' And who was the one who sent you?'' Jon asked.

'' Cristian and don't worry we all share a good connection.'' Techlin said with Jon nodding in agreement.

'' We can't talk here so lets met after work at seven:fifty bring anyone you can and try to not attract attention to yourselves.'' Jon said in a hushed voice low enough for them to hear.

'' Okay.'' Techlin answered surprised ,like the others, by the request given by the man he met not minutes ago.

'' Thank you and I'll see you later and hopefully you three and maybe you too little girl.'' Jon said looking at Sarah.

'' Um... I'm Eddy, that Ed and this is Edd with two ds we call him Double D.'' Eddy said introducing his pals.

'' I'm Sarah and I'm not a little girl.'' Sarah said.

'' Nice to meet you all, I'm Jon Capler and I own this bookstore, though my brother and I share with him owning the comic book store upstairs.'' Jon said.

'' Wait Cristian didn't say any thing about you having a brother.'' Techlin said knowing Cristian told him that he had friends, but not a brother.

'' Hes not my blood brother, just a friend I think of as a brother.'' Jon explained checking his wrist watch and looking at the door.'' Hes late yet again.''

'' Oh Mr. Capler I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?'' Edd asked

'' Yeah can I work here in the comic book store too!'' Ed asked a little to loudly with the readers and Jon shushing him.'' Sorry.''

The conversation was stopped as the door was pushed open and a familiar person came through.'' Jon I'm here for wor-AGG!'' The street preformer that Ed and Eddy saw came busting through the door and yelling til a book was thrown hitting him square in the face and making him fall to the ground.

'' Shut up you fool! And your late again.'' Jon said as the man got up grabbing his nose.

'' Sorry but did you have to hit me in the face with another book.'' The street preformer said his voice different from holding his nose.

'' Well I'm sorry, but each time you yell why we have readers here I'll throw a book so you might learn adn thats the twentith time this month and you still haven't learned.'' Jon said returning to leaning over the counter.'' Also someone here wants to be your assistant.'' Jon pointed to Ed who was waving at him.

'' Oh well come upstairs big boy and we'll see if you fit the aquirments oh and the name isCori.'' Cori said going to the back door with Ed and Eddy follow and opening the door with an open sign falling under the door way. As the two Eds went up Double D was pulled to the side by Jon for him to see if he was right for the job. That left Techlin and Sarah who was left in a wierd silence, the two were friends sure but they never were talkative to each other and were never really left in a room with just the two of them.

'' Sooo... anything your doing once we spend some more time in the city?'' Techlin asked.

'' Getting a place for a coffee shop.'' Sarah answered rubbing the back of her neck.

'' Coffe Shop that... that is... good.'' Techlin responded shrugging his soldiers.

'' Well it seems that everything checks out so welcome to your new job.'' Jon said as he checked over the papers and stood from his seat and holding out his hand with Edd gladly shaking it,

'' Why thank you sir, I'll make sure I won't dissapoint you on your decision!'' Double D said letting go of his hand.

'' I'm sure you won't and you start tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp.'' Jon said. Sending Double D off Jon went off to put the paperwork at a safe place.

Edd came out of the room they were doing the interview at and saw Techlin and Sarah at the entrance still avoiding the other's gaze and he raised a brow in confusion wondering what was going on between them. He quickly joined them as to figure out.

'' Oh Double D there you are! Look I gotta read a book I wanted to from the window over there so bye.'' Techlin said in a quiet tone and left the two confused kids.

'' TRAINING!'' All ocupants, but Jon, jumped at the sword with followed by a crashing sound and laughter filling the air.

_**With Ed and Eddy**_

'' So you think you have what it takes to be my assistant? Well do ya!'' Cori excaimed.

'' Sir, yes sir!'' Ed exclaimed.

'' Since you think you have what it takes, then answer these questions and if you get even one wrong then no job. Is that clear?'' Cori said in a menacing voice scaring Ed and Eddy who was at the side watching.

'' Yes sir!'' Ed responded.

'' Okay how many comic books have you read in your lifetime?''

'' Two-hundred two sir!''

'' Really? Umm... how many comic books are in this store?''

'' Three-hundred seventy-two!''

'' Okay carry the three and put the two over there...that is correct! If you had to say what are the top three comic books companies and give your opinion on them.

'' I would have to say that DC Universe, Marvel and Friday's Horror of Maple Street series. DC has cool superherous and Marvel always have nice stories mix with superheros and Friday's Horror was my first comic I read and I love it...Sir!''

'' Okay that seems alright. Now your final answer. If you were to recieve a mint condition issue of a comic book that is worth millions will you A) Sell the comic. B) Keep the comic. or C) Wait another decade to see if the price goes up and then sell it.

'' Umm... I would choose A so that I would raise the money to start an art school where those who have a passion for making comics to explore and sharpen their skills so that they would make awesome comics sir!

The room fell silent with only Ed's heavy breathing making any sound and the sweat pouring down his face and hitting the floor. Cori was writing somthing down on a clipboard he got seemingly from nowhere looking over the edge at Ed making him more nervous and when he was done writing he slammed the clipboard on the counter and held out his hand.

'' Welcome to the team you start tomorrow at eight o' clock sharp.'' Cori said and Ed face of worry changed to pure happiness as he grabbed hold of the offered hand and nearly broke it in excitement as he shook rather hard thanking him over and over.

'' O-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-y s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-p i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t!'' Coric was able to get out as he shook like a vibrator and Ed stopped not wanting to get fired from his job already, but Cori still shook a little til he stopped and started rubbing his hand.'' Shit that hurts!''

'' Sorry Sir!'' Ed quickly said.

'' Its fine I had worse.'' Cori said shaking it off as he turned his attention from Ed to Eddy.'' Now short boy what do you need from me?''

'' I wanted to know where you learned those killer moves with the yo-yos!'' Eddy said coming up to Cori like a beggar in the streets.

'' Little boy there is only one thing I must say about that and my skills.'' Cori said moving to whisper in Eddy's ear.'' There a secret and thats called...TRAINING!''

Eddy jumped back hitting a bookshelf as he held his right ear in pain from the yell while both Ed and Cori was laughing using each other as support to stay up. A few minutes passed and they were still laughing as Eddy was still clearing his ears.

'' That was too good to pass up.'' Cori said after getting his laugh under control with Ed agreeing.'' But seriously Eddy all it takes is the right skills and training to do what I can do and your not the first to try and horribly fail, so I wish you luck.''

'' But those others didn't have skill with a yo-yo like I do, you watch I bet I can do just as good as you, maybe even better.'' Eddy proclaimed confidently.

'' Is that confidence or arrogance I'm hearing?'' Cori asked.

'' Just you see, I'll be better.'' Eddy said.

'' All right then little man, I accept your challenge and wish you luck.'' Cori said holding out his hand which Eddy gladly shook.

'' Thanks.'' Eddy said.

'' Now yall go I have a store to run and customers.'' Cori said pointing behind them showing a few customers waiting

'' Alright boss see you in the morning!'' Ed exclaimed grabbing Eddy under his arms and walking with Eddy telling him to put him down.

'' Bye Ed and Eddy.'' Cori said going behind the counter and waiting for the customers to choose a comic and buy or rent one.

' _The kids that are here, they might be of some help.'_ Cori thought as Ed and Eddy left.

_**Downstairs in the Bookstore.**_

'' Heres a map of the city that shows the location of areas including monuments, key places, restaurants, and has a marker where you can mark places on the city and follow like a GPS.'' Jon said handing them a pad that was as small as a can. Double D took it in hand examining it and wondering why he gave them something like this.

'' Umm... how exactly does this...work!'' Double D strained as he tried to open it and Jon took it before he broke it.

'' Press this green button to turn it on,'' Jon pressed the green button on the side as the top part slid open and a hologram popped up showing the a small cirle that displayed the area around them with there being a mist like form around the circle and a blue dot that blinked showing their location.'' the color of the dot can be changed and it shows your current location.''

'' Why is the areas over there unseen?'' Techlin asked.

'' It requires an update of that location at a Map Expander that cost exactly twenty-five credits.'' Jon said gaining confusion from the others with Ed and Eddy joining them hearing what he said.

'' What the hell are credits.'' Eddy asked.

'' Oh you aren't aware of this, I see. Well credits is virtual money that is kept through these cards,'' Jon pulled out his showing a silver card with a black line under his name.'' each card comes with a numder code that you create. This was made during the Month of Change and as a way to keep track of money easier and being able to trade money between others more easier as well.''

'' Man civilization seemed to evolve from this whole thing.'' Sarah said.

'' Theres still some old things around here, but only few things were upgraded, which is the military, currency, job affairs and shopping.'' Jon said.

'' Well thats pretty much all I can explain to you, I suggest getting some jobs for a while and build up to an apartment for you and your friends. Also please don't forget what I asked of you, cause as much as you need our help we need yours.'' Jon said sounding very serious.'' Don't lose that map that is very expensive and cost a lot to repair.''

'' Thanks for everything Jon we owe you one.'' Techlin said and with that they took their leave and headed back to Antony's place.

A click was heard in Jon's ear as he pressed the inside hearing a low beep as a voice came out._**'' Report.''**_ A disguised voice said in a deep tone.

'' We may have what we need to get what we want. Another list agent and hes in the top five. If we can recruit him and others we may be able to finally start our guild.'' Jon said lowly with a red dot coming from a small dot on his neck.

_**'' Can he be trusted, the last one we let in destroyed us from the inside.'' **_The voice showing no emotion.

'' Don't worry he'll be a valuble ally and friend.'' Jon responded.

_**''(Sigh) I'm trusting you and if this fails your life will be over.''**_ The voice threatened.

'' Don't worry I have a good feeling about this one, him and his friends will be a great addition. Jon out.'' Jon clicked his tounge as the communication cut off.

_' Soon the Sun's Shadowers will be reborn.'_ Jon thought as he reached in his pocket and got out a small pendament with a black sun just like the sign of his store on it.

**And that is part one! Now was this a good comeback or what. I hope that this is accepted as apology and I can't wait to write the next chapter. Also you all will have to read the next one cause at the end at the AN there will be something so that you all can have a piece of the story inside you. And everyone could participate, no contest winners, everyone just like with T.F.T.C which is allowed for everyone to enter both good or bad Beings of Powers( Heroes or Villians) a number of times.**

**So if you have one or multiple ones then please email me and send the profiles.**

**Next chapter:**

**City Life Arc: Welcome to New Chicago! Joining & Powering Up! Part 2**

**Review and Review.**

**See you next time!**


	17. City Life Arc: Joining and Powering Up!

**Hello! Whats that? Boom BOOM pow!**

**Welcome everybody to the next chapter and soon to be the end of this story! Nah I'm pulling your leg! Well I will be ending part 1 of this series, I guess I'll do this chapter, the next and then I'll see if to add another chapter or put complete on the thing. Then Edpocalypse Part II:? will begin.**

**Also I just want to thank for the reviews and favorites for my poem Are We Worth The Trouble? The poem itself is about both my stories, more specifically this story. The human race is nearly destroyed and Double D during the time skip thought was it really worth the effort to fight these things? Did they deserve to be killed by people they killed in the past, whether it is done by war or murder? Is fighting a battle each day only to know that your actions are nothing more than annoyances to the army of the dead. Were they worth it all?**

**Think of this guys think of this.**

**Title Page: The sun glowing brightly on the right side over New Chicago, but the other on the left was a dark abyss color making the other half of Chicago dark and evil looking. **

**Chapter 13: City Life Arc: Welcome to New Chicago and Joining & Powering Up! Part 2**

_**With Tech, Eds, and Sarah. 5:39 P.M**_

As the group of teens left the Bookstore, they had an objective. Find the bank or whatever place gave the credits to civilians. They looked around not seeing anyone and decided to open the map as a guide. As the Holographic Map came up, they searched the markers and saw that the bank was no where near them.

'' Man the guy could have worked closer to one of the banks.'' Eddy said.

'' At least he gave us this map, he said it was expensive so we must be careful with it.'' Double D said.

'' We could ask someone around and inform the others later?'' Sarah suggested until she realized that no one was on the street.

'' I agree with the inform the others later, but where is everyone?'' Techlin asked a little suspicions, the street earlier was full of people.

'' Maybe a fight broke out and they went to see?'' Eddy excitedly said wanting to see who was fighting and place some bets.

'' A fight wouldn't attract that many people.'' Edd told the short Ed putting down his excitement.

'' Hey! Is that a HoloMap? Where did you guys get this?'' A man voice shouted making the others jump away with Techlin pulling out his pistol on the poor fellow who stood still with his hands up and wide eyes with his mouth agape.

'' I'm sorry, don't take my credits!'' The man cried out with anime tears running down his face.

'' Calm down we ain't taking your money.'' Techlin said making the man stop and whip the sweat off his forehead. Now that they got a look at him, he seemed like any normal guy. He had curly brown hair that reached his neck and sides framing his face, making him look like almost hippie like. He had on black shorts. Light blue shirt with a black star in the middle. He had on black work shoes and a doctor over coat on that was strangely blue. On his back was a backpack with, what they saw over his shoulder, was some medical supplies. His build was thin and didn't look like he'll last in a fight for more than a minute.

'' Sorry sir, you just surprised us.'' Sarah explained.

'' No harm done, I suppose as I was saying where did you get that HoloMap?'' The strangely dressed guy asked.

'' It was a present from a friend.'' Techlin said quickly, not wanting a stranger coming to beg his comrade.

'' You mean Jon gave it to you.'' The stranger said smirking once he saw the surprise faces.

'' How did you know?'' Ed asked.

'' He told me to come over and I saw you exit out, trust me Jon has money, I wonder why he runs a bookstore though.'' The man said rubbing his chin and closing his eyes in a thinking pose.

'' How much does one HoloMap cost anyway?'' Eddy said.

'' About ten-thousand credits and since I guess you're new that's equivalent to a hundred-thousand dollars.'' The man said rubbing his chin in thought.

The new teens of Chicago mouth was hanging open in shock at the news, how much money did Jon had to buy this thing.

'' Why such a high price for a map?'' Double D asked still shocked.

'' Well holographic technology was just invented a few months ago and the tech required for it is very expensive.'' The presumed medic said.

'' Well that explains it, oh and whats your name?'' Sarah asked trying to be polite.

Names Oron S. Valk, I'm an Expert Soldier Medic'' The revealed Oron said bowing. The others introduced themselves as well.'' Hmm... Ed, Edd and Eddy? Now that will sound great in a music band name, I think.''

'' Thanks!'' The three boys said.

'' Well got get Jon for that check-up he wants.'' Oron said about to leave til the teens stopped him and asked for the directions to the bank. Oron gave them directions and marked the address for his clinic and told them to visit him if they need any injuries fixed.

The kids made there way to the Credit Bank, as it was called, to get registered and to get the others here later.

_**With Kevin, Nazz and Rolf.**_

Nazz sighed whipping the sweat as she tried to mow the lawn mower which was surprisingly heavy trying to cut the grass of a small house. Kevin and Rolf were on the roof fixing the tiles. They were doing a low rank task of fixing a house for credits. They were informed of the currency system and were given Cards for being newcomers. They had ten credits in each one and was told of how much a map cost, for the updated and improved one, the HoloMap, or Holographic Map, or a normal one which was paper. The HoloMap cost ten-thousand which made the kids wishing they were rich and the old one cost only fifty and the man said if they do a few low rank they could buy one.

This was their second task and they knew that after this they would have enough to buy the map. The lawn mowing was given by the Task Requester saying he'll double the cost if they did it. The man was watching from his balcony in a beach chair relaxing in the shade. He was right out old and fat and was sipping ice tea. He was wearing a gray shirt and jean pants, his hair was brown and graying and his eyes were a black color. He constantly made glances at Nazz with a perverted grin, and Nazz knew it, not wanting to lose half her take like the last guy who made a grope motion to her C-cup breast.

Nazz was actually jealous of some of the girls if the group more specifically Callie and Danielle. Danielle was well developed for her age reaching D-cup and Callie was just plain showing her big boobs to everyone. Nazz would love to trade her breast for hers, at least she would have gotten Kevin's attention a lot more earlier.

'' Come on Nazz just a half way done.'' Nazz said to herself pushing the lawn mower across to the other side.

While Nazz did her work, Kevin and Rolf were enjoying their time, well Rolf was.

'' Nothing like a manual labor to keep the person fit, eh Kevin?'' Rolf asked putting the tile on the town house.

'' This is just someone chores whose too lazy to get up and do it himself! I mean this is a town house, a town house. My parents had one and this is just half of the size! We been up here for the past hour and we're only three fourths of the way done.'' Kevin complained.

'' Don't worry Kevin, I'll work twice as fast and hard, to prove my strength over you.'' Rolf said trying to get a rise out of him.

'' Strength over me!? You have another thing coming if you think you can beat me.'' Kevin said working faster than before to prove Rolf wrong.

He never noticed the smirk on Rolf's face as the boy continued to work.

_**5 Minutes Later.**_

They were done, they were sweaty, and they were tired. Nazz mowed the lawn to perfection and Rolf and Kevin were able to finish the tiles just as good. The man was checking the work and had to admit the youngsters were good, especially the little blonde girl with the nice breast.

The man came up to the young, tired and sweaty workers with a large smile.'' I must say you kids finished faster than I thought, for that I'll triple the pay,'' The three smiled brightly,'' for the young lady!'' Rolf and Kevin's smiled dropped instantly while Nazz smiled harder.

'' Here you go.'' The man said bringing out a black square device with three red buttons on the right side, the sides were like tubes that connected at the corner, the middle part was nothing but an empty space. They held out their Cards with their pics showing their smiling faces. The man held out the square object over their Cards and clicked the button green button as static developed in the space. He clicked the middle button and a screen with a number count on it, he pressed the third one three times as a keypad slid out of the bottom of the Credit Transfer. He pressed the numbers one hundred and divided it by three and multiplied the first one by three.

Going to Nazz she held her Card out in her palm and let the scanning of her card be completed. Once a beep was hard the man went on to the other two repeating the process without multiplying their cost.

'' Thank you sir.'' Nazz said.

Kevin and Rolf settled for glaring at the old man and he glared back.'' You have a problem punks?'' The man threatened holding his fist in front of his face.

'' Yeah we...!'' Their reply was muffled as Nazz covered their mouth.

'' No they don't have a problem sir, we'll be going and hope to see you soon.'' Nazz said pulling them back as they struggled to get free. The man waved Nazz a goodbye, he gave Kevin and Rolf the 'I got my eye on you.' hand motion with a heated glare. Kevin and Rolf flipped him the bird. As they turned the corner Nazz let them go.

'' Come on Nazz could let us say what we wanted.'' Kevin said walking next to her.

'' Yes isn't America about free speech and whatnot?'' Rolf asked.

'' Not if that free speech cuts our pay in half for the second time.'' Nazz said turning a heated glare to them and the boys jumped and started to sweat.'' Besides I wanted a piece of him too, that perv trying and horribly failing at trying to sneak glance me! Uhhg hes one fat ass old piece of shit that should worry about his own fucking self!''

The people around her, even Kevin and Rolf, looked at her with fear feeling and seeing the angry energy that surrounded her, some fainted from the fear of death.

_**With Techlin.**_

Techlin felt the sweat fall down his face as he stood behind someone in the bank._' Is that chi? There should be no one here to be able to control that besides me. Why does if feel like I'll die if I look at a woman's chest again.'_

_**Back with the three. 2 Minutes Later. 6:25 P.M**_

After Nazz calmed down and feeling of death went away, they continued their way to the Mission/Task House. They saw it in the distance. The building was just a normal one floor building that had the size of four buildings laid around like square. The two two-doors was open with two mission boards on the side of each pair with posters stapled on the wooden board. The mission ranks was displayed on the boards with the high ranking ones being inside, the high ranks were just bounty hunting, and jobs that evolved killing certain zombies that won't leave places and groups of bandits.

They just wanted to do low ranked as not too go out and get themselves killed, they knew they could survive but they didn't want to leave due to them just getting here.

They soon reached the entrance and entered. Minutes passed and they came out, having gotten the mission files to the Mission Attender, who filed it in case something came up, having wrote their signatures on them they left.

''Come on lets go back to the.'' Kevin said pulling out the paper map with Nazz snatching the map out of his hands.

'' Your not the guide I am.'' Nazz said knowing Kevin's poor sense of directions.

The three started their way back to the Antony's place.

_**Back at Antony's Garage and Repairs. 7:03 P.M**_

Everyone was sitting and eating their dinner in silence. They were usually talking to one another, but the time wasn't right. They informed each other of their events made some comments and that's it. They ate their dinner and didn't speak knowing what was next on the discussion table. To stay together or not.

They did discuss it after they were done eating and many had to agree on Techlin's idea of separation, but only temporary til they can possibly get a house for all of them. The others who was with Nazz said for them to stick together. The group was split into the middle. The sides was at odd and Antony got drag in, the poor man was just done fixing their repairs on the car and there was many, he tuned them to perfect conditioned, even cleaning them to pass time. He was covered in grease and stains and he smelled of oil. Aww the smell he always loved.

'' Antony!'' The split groups called out to the dirty man who turned to them with a huh with his tools box in his left hand and cap still on.

They quickly informed the mechanic of the situation and asked of his opinion on the matter and what course of action to take. The list agent sat Indian style in front of the kids who looked to him like he had all the answers in the world. Mr. Thirty-Four bit his lip and pinched his thumb and after a few minutes of staying in the weird pose he sighed.

'' As I see it, this could be done more experimentally with both sides gaining equal knowledge of how each side feels and can come to a final decision at the result of the experiment. I want you, Techlin, Eddy, Kevin, Sarah, Danielle and Dante to live together somewhere for one week and try your best to make it past that week, the same goes for Nazz, Ed, Double D, Callie, Luke, and Rolf who would instead live sole by themselves and meet back that week. On each day both sides will wright a journal entry from each person about their experiences on the day all til the seventh day. Then each side will come together trading journals with someone on the other side. When everyone is done reading you all will come together to make the final decision.'' Antony explained his experiment.

The man got up grabbing his toolbox and heading for his old trailer to file some papers. The kids was thinking that the man had to be some kind of deep thinker to come up with something like that in just a few minutes.

'' So is it agreed? We'll meet back in a week and we'll see whose is right.'' Techlin declared.

'' Quite agreeable.'' Nazz said.

'' Yes it is.'' Luke followed.

'' The structure of the ideal cannot fail.'' Double D.

'' This is not hard.'' Danielle followed.

'' Quit simple indeed.'' Eddy said.

'' Indeed.'' Ed said holding a theater mask to his face that covered the top part.

'' Where in the world...'' Dante looked to Ed seeing that the mask was gone._' Ed must be some kind of reality warp man or something.'_

_**30 Minutes Later. 7:34 P.M**_

It was time for them to move. Techlin was able to inform them of the meeting that was taking place and said that he might need some help. The group was as curious as to why he needed help. They all thought that Techlin was a one man army, especially with his abilities it was then that he explained how he survived the crash in the abandoned city from before.

'' You all said that it was my nanotrites and that was correct but do you really want to know how exactly I survived?'' Mr. Five asked with the kids shrugging wanting to know.

'' Well Nanotrites work as a way to enhance and alter DNA and abilities. But there this fail safe in order to keep us alive if we do somehow die. The nanotrites are tiny robots that builds and builds off itself to make more and more, til they pretty much become part of you. They are in the blood and they can go to each body part.'' Techlin began the kids nodded with Double D and Dante taking notes.

'' They have A.I built into them and they separate to go to different parts of the bodies like organs and bones and stay there as a patrol. When the organ is about fail the nanotrites work together to rebuild that organ and bring it back basically killing itself in the process. It replaces it, but not as an organ but as a machine that blends and work with the organ.'' Tech began walking around moving his hands to make sense.

'' So basically the more I get injured the, more I break my bones, I'm slowly making my own self robotic. A shot to the head will kill me, and the chances of the nanotrites rebuilding it is low to impossible. But I can rebuild it better and stronger. But I can't do that as the nanotrites died and can't come back and they rebuild off each other and even that is hard due to them needing metal. So when I crashed I broke a lot of bans and the birds impaled me multiple times. The nanotrites did repair me and I was basically dead as I lost a lot blood and gained it back after coming back. It took almost all my nanotrites to just do that and they couldn't do no more which is why I have the hole in my gut.'' Tech explained lifting his shirt showing his bandages which was slightly bloody.

'' Okay they rebuild and make you both synthetic and organic, like a cyborg, but if that happens then how do you get them back?'' Dante asked after writing down a few lines.

Tech didn't say a word as he bend down with a grunt and picked up his spoon and fork that was licked clean by him. He put them together and with an amazing show of strength crushed them between his hands and when he opened he showed them a small metal square of the old eating utensils and threw it in the air, open his mouth wide and the metal cube fell into his mouth and swallowed. He gagged a little but it slid down and he pet his belly.

'' That's how.'' Techlin said with a wink.

'' You eat metal!'' The group all but shouted with disgust.

'' Well you guys never noticed the missing items a while back.'' Techlin said chuckling.

'' You ate the metal that we had.'' Edd said in shock wondering if that was possible.

'' Yeah the nanotrites move in and get the metal and start building and my wound should be healed in two or so days. But if I did die while I was low on nanotrites then I will die. Also if that does happen, don't stay close to me as the nanotrites release an electric field that knock out or kill someone surrounding me.'' Tech finished with the Edd and Dante writing down the last warning and putting the notepads away.

After a few minutes many decided to go just in case. The Eds, Marie, Lee, Kevin, Dante, Rolf, and Sarah went with him. The others stayed behind not wanting to go. The rather large group moved on, with Antony as their guide again and made way to Jon's book store.

_**At Bookstore Shadow. 7:57 P.M**_

Jon waited outside his closed bookstore. Cori had gone ahead to gather the others. The air was chilly but he didn't need a coat or hat, his white suit was warm enough for him, the only thing that was different about him was the golden chain that hanged from his right pocket. The nicely dressed man put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch and pushed the eagle that was on the top and the lid opened showing the watch.

Jon soon heard footsteps._' Multiply footsteps and by the sound there are exactly twenty feet so that means ten people and by the sound there are nine light and one heavy, probably the Ed fellow I saw earlier. They're just a block away and west of me.'_ Jon thought looking to his left and saw the group turn the corner and headed for him.

'' Glad to see that you could make it and you too Antony.'' Jon said coolly, he raised a brow at seeing the four new people. Jon turned fully to them and bowed.'' Hello my name is Jon Capler its nice to meet you.''

The kids were surprised by the polite introduction but nonetheless introduced themselves. After the pleasantries was exchanged they got down to business.

'' So what number are you?'' Techlin ordered with a level of authority the group never heard him speak, it sounded more demanding than his usual orders.

'' Well you are my superior and if you must know,'' Jon held him arm up and pulled down to sleeve showing a black number as if it was burned into his skin. The number was...six. The group was nonetheless shocked to see the number, if he was six and Techlin five than that means he might be just as strong as he was.'' my number is six.''

'' Well I never thought I see you again, I thought you looked familiar.'' Techlin said casually with the others still having the need to run as fast as possible away from this guy, who could kill them all if he wanted and Tech might be a little too late to save them.

'' Yes that little test the government put up was by all means stupid, if Mr. One wasn't able to get there then me and the others will be dead.'' Jon said pushing his glassed up remembering that day too well.

An image of Techlin's face with burning red eyes and his swords drawn lunging at him. The image went away and the man sighed and started to walk, he waved his hands and the others followed close by.

'' Why do you need us?'' Kevin asked after a few minutes of silence.

'' You told them? Good, I also know that they have knowledge of the List and the Nanotrite Project. I must say that it was bold of you to do that, knowing the penalty, but I guess being ranked so high up gives you benefits.'' Jon said not looking back.

'' I haven't told the general.'' Techlin said with his hands behind his head walking up to Jon's side to keep this conversation to them.

'' Good, I got the message from Gale, I can't believe that man forgot my number already. Twenty-five my ass.'' Jon said with a sigh.'' I suspect you kept in shape over the years?''

'' Yep, though I plan on getting stronger over time.'' Tech said flexing his muscles making the older man chuckle.

'' Sure, though I must say I was surprised you got that rank, for a month I was your boss and then here you go going over. I moved from seven to six and you from ten to five.'' Jon said chuckling.

'' Oh yeah, how did you get the nanotrites in those people, you did tell them of the metal eating part right?'' Techlin asked snickering.

'' Yes I did.'' Jon said.'' You won't tell anyone, right?'' His voice remained the same, but Jon knew he was just as nervous as he was.

'' As long you don't say a word about mine.'' Tech side with a grin.

'' Deal.'' Jon said and after a few second of silence spoke up, glancing to the side.'' Do you have control of your ability still or have you neglected it?''

'' I meditated everyday and made my power stronger, how about you? Kept yourself in shape Mechanic Man?'' Techlin made fun using his old nick-name for the man.

'' I did Spirit Boy.'' Jon said with a small smile seeing the tick mark on the boy's head.

'' Shut up!'' Tech shouted.'' I should beat you down for that! I told you to not call me that!''

'' I told you to not call me Mechanic Man.'' Jon remarked.

As the List agents argued the others were having their own conversations.

'' I think we should make a break for it! Tech must be distracting him for us to run!'' Eddy whispered hastily about to turn and run til Ed grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt pulling him back.

'' Don't be a wuss Eddy, I'm sure we'll be fine.'' Kevin said trying to reassure him.

'' That what the most scared person here always say before we end up dead.'' Eddy said still in Ed's grip.

'' Stop being a little baby! I'm sure you're just scared, you barely know the man. He could be nice.'' Marie told the short-Ed.

'' Nobody knew Jason and they were too busy avoiding being killed to have tea and crumpets with him.'' Eddy remarked.

'' You know this isn't a horror movie.'' Double D said only receiving a scoff from Eddy.

'' So what! If you haven't guessed genius, we're in a world were we fight zombies! A classic horror movie genre, plus with the addition of the Fucked-Up Zombie version.'' Eddy said trying to get out of Ed's steel like grip.

'' How can you date one scared Ed-boy when even Double D isn't afraid.'' Rolf whispered to Lee.

'' Trust me he only does this when hes really scared of something, plus I'm sure Double D is just as scared if not more. Just trying to be a tough guy in front of Marie.'' Lee whispered back to Rolf who nodded.

Antony who was ahead of the group couldn't help but laugh at how the group interacted with each other, if they were like this all the time then he wouldn't mind staying with them for a while. The others stopped their petty arguing to see what the grown man was laughing about and to make sure is wasn't about them.

'' Hey whats so funny?'' Sarah asked.

'' Yeah you have something to say?'' Ed asked and the siblings eyes turned red as they stare down the scared man who was waving his hands hysterically in fear.

'' Oh nothing...you know you guys should be the coolest kids ever!'' The man exclaimed waving his hands around to cool down the siblings and it worked.'' The reason I was laughing was I thought of how you guys handle stuff like this.''

'' Oh well that's us, plus with the Eds here there the ones causing the most trouble.'' Kevin said pointing to the group who yelled 'Hey' in offense.

'' We do not cause trouble that much.'' Double D said defending their actions. The others stopped walking and turned on the Eds. They looked down on them with glowing red eyes and the background went dark with purple wiggle lines. The Eds shrunk down in fear.

'' Oh is that so? What about the time with that monkey amusement park that trapped us all in that place for the entire day.'' Kevin mentioned and the Eds started to sweat.

'' What about the time that ruined friendship day and the other time that Double D became the bully of the school and tried to fight poor Jimmy.'' Sarah added and the Eds had to reply to that.

'' Hey we told you, sure the guy is dead, but he did it. We gave him the wedgie of a lifetime and he got back by ruining friendship day and blaming it on us!'' Eddy exclaimed.

'' Plus the bully thing was just unfortunate accidents that happened due to the coincidences of my supplies that I had and the dangers that had on my weak body!'' Double D cried out.

'' Then lets not forget the other and most horrible thing you done to us. That dumb magic scam you did. You try to saw Nazz in half and broke the box and accidentally got her hair cut. Tried to give Jonny a haircut with bear traps and cut up Plank. Made Rolf fight a German Shepard and lost a chunk of his body. Made Kevin try out a ramp that ended with him being injured and with a broken rib. Plus when you tried the water tank with ''fish'' that busted open after the saw hit and was connected to the sewer system flooding the house that was nearby '' Sarah explained that horrible day of her friends and luckily her and Jimmy were too busy playing movie star to be part of it.

'' How did you know?'' The Eds cried out with sweat pouring out of them as Sarah outgrew all of them and her eyes started to steam and her teeth went sharp like a shark.

'' Ed told me.'' Sarah simply said evilly as her brother stood by her side taller and his eyes and teeth the same as his younger sibling.

'' She gave me gravy and butter toast!'' Ed said just as evilly with Eddy and Edd calling Ed a traitor.

'' Wow you guys are evil for doing all these things.'' Dante who been quiet the whole time joined with him not too different from the others.

'' Huh where are the others?'' Techlin said looking over his shoulder seeing that they didn't turn the corner with them.

'' I'll wait just get them.'' Jon said as the boy walked around the corner and he checked his pocket watch. It was almost time.

Techlin stood there watching as his friends comically towered over the Eds with the Eds looking like they'll piss their pants soon.'' What is this an anime fic or a cartoon one? Or maybe both?'' The boy muttered.

'' Hey guys you can kill the Eds later, we have more important things to do!'' Techlin called out grabbing their teacher and the others went back to normal running to catch up to them especially Antony who ran away from them with fear written all over his face.

'' He doesn't care!'' Ed said with anime tears and the other Eds not far behind him in the matter.

_**10 Min. Later**_

After the comical event was over they all continued walking with Antony staying close to Tech and Jon afraid of the 'devil children' as he called them. The others calmed down and the Eds lagged behind them not wanting to get another scare and they were already done scolding Ed doing that to them was just cruel!

The large group walked in silence for the rest of the way with Jon still leading, he turned the corner into an alley.'' Don't worry its a shortcut and safe.'' Jon said before they asked feeling the uneasiness rolling off of them. They reluctantly followed the man with their guards up. As they walked they passed a few trashcans and random garbage they heard footsteps behind them, they continued nonetheless and turned the corner they soon reached a rusty gate with green on a few spots of the gate. It was a dead end unless they climbed over. It was then that Jon turned to them stopping their walk.

'' We're here.'' Jon said as he Antony stepped back close to the rusted gate.'' You guys can come out now.'' The kids were confused until they heard a grunt behind them and they slowly turned seeing a very big guy and he was sporting very big muscles. He had black hair that was growing into an Afro and a bushy mustache and dark eyes, tan skin, and he was only wearing blue jean shorts and running shoes of some unknown brand. He was at least a foot or more taller than Ed but his exposed upper body gave the kids a very terrified scare. Well Ed didn't look and feel scared.

'' So these our the guys Boss told us about, Jon this better be worth the trouble.'' The man said with a very deep voice, it only added fear to the already scared group.

'' Monster!'' The kids, but Ed and Tech, yelled pulling out their concealed weapons which was all pistols and was about to pull the trigger. That was until all their weapons was shot out their hands by an unknown force.

'' We haven't even drawn our weapons and yet you attack us that's not nice.'' A woman's voice said above them. The kids looked up to see a peach skin woman clad in a small black kimono with a white belt tied around her waist and her black hair reached her top back. Her D- cup breast valley which would have been revealed had it not been for the chain mail that was covering it, but still showing enough cleavage to make Eddy blush and try to compare Lee's and her jugs. She wore black leggings that outline her ass well and black combat boots. She had on sunglasses and Edd noticed the red dot beeping in the top corner of each lens. Over her shoulder was a sniper rifle.

'' Man pistols? You guys could have at least bring something else besides that.'' The woman dropped from the high rooftop and landed on the muscle man's shoulder and sat on it as if was a chair. Now that they saw her she had pink eyes and that surely was weird to even them.

'' Hello shitheads.'' Cori suddenly popped out of a garage bin scaring the group.'' Damn, you dumb asses are more scared than a bitch on coke about to be attack by imaginary wolves.'' Cori never was the one to stop cussing even with new people present.

'' Where are the others?'' Jon asked.

'' Right behind the gates.'' Cori said and heard rustling behind them. On the rusty gate was another woman, she had on the same clothing as the other woman, but her clothes was exactly opposite in color and her breast were smaller, on her back was an oversize Frisbee and with two daggers strapped to her sides. She didn't wear glasses and her eye color was black and her hair was just as long as the opposite woman reaching her top back and was blonde.

It was then that Jon moved to his left just in time as a blade came down slicing easily through the gate and half of the gate fell backwards on to the ground with a rustle and metal thud and if Jon didn't move he would have been cut in half. The group was wondering who was it now that was part of this freak show. A man stepped of the shadows and his 'blade' drew back to him as they saw that the thing was together like string. Dante knew that sword, he made it for Christ sake.

'' Hey who the hell are you and what are doing with my weapon!?'' Dante cried in outrage.

'' Dante...?'' Techlin asked wondering what he was crying about.

'' I build a weapon that was still in its prototype stages and wanted the government to try. It was going to make me rich til someone stole it. I looked all over but couldn't find it. Now I'll know who stole my creation. My Whip-Sword!'' The mechanic shouted with silence over coming them, The man's footsteps echoed as he stepped into the light.

_**(AN- I can't describe this man as he is Frantz Kruger from Rusty Hearts and he is almost impossible to describe for my skill. I will be trying to find out what clothes he wear and this will be changed once I find out and give a description on him. But he is exactly like him from the online game, just look him up and I mean right now!)**_

'' Hello Mr. Manel, to clear things up I didn't exactly steal it.'' The black haired man said bowing to them.

'' What do you mean, you have it in your hand.'' Dante said through gritted teeth.

'' I bought it from your thief and no I don't know him. It was a lot but it was worth it for this blade. Also my name is Frantz Kruger nice to meet you in person.'' Frantz introduced himself with another bow.

'' I must say your blade has helped me immensely in dire situations, the craftsmen ship is awing. You have a natural talent for this kind of thing.(Sigh) But if you want it back here you go.'' Frantz held the blade and sheath out to the boy.

Dante looked at his blade, the sharp red edges on both sides of the blade with the black that filled everywhere on the blade besides the edges. The handle was just plain black and had a button on the side that released the joints that kept the blade together and gained it a mid-range reach and for whip like attacks. The sheath was a dark red.

'' No, no you keep it. I can always build another one since I do have natural building ways for this type of things. But what you said is true I can easily build another one possibly greater than that one.'' Dante said liking the compliment the man gave him and he was working on more and it was just a prototype. Frantz thanked him and Techlin slapped his forehead.

'' Tricked to give up his weapon...again.'' The blade boy said. With everyone here Jon coughed in his hand to get their attention.

'' Okay Jon, what the fuck is going on? Who the hell are these people?'' Eddy asked about ready to run with everyone finally agreeing with him on that matter.

'' Simple, we need your help.'' Jon said.

'' Why you need our help, you seem to have enough friends to take on an army?'' Marie said glancing to each one most importantly the big guy that blocked their escape.

'' Even so, we need your help. You see Cristian said that he'll send someone to help us and he send you, but knowing Mr. Ten he must have forgot to mention that.'' Jon said shaking his head at the young boy, just seeing him laughing.

'' Okay we're here so what do you need help with?'' Kevin asked wanting him to get to the point.

'' Let me start from the beginning. You see me and my associates here are part of a...guild. But you see its a secret guild. Its been in the human race ever since the dark ages, hiding in the shadows. We were just a mercenary group before we were destroyed and rebuild a hundred years after the Dark Ages. We then became assassins. We were a secret group that only was called by the richest to do the dirty work. It was just after a failed assassination on Abraham Lincoln that we became part of the U.S government. We were bought for millions of dollars and trained many of the people that protect the government to this day. Our skills are still used, but in the process many of our assassins were killed due to greed and power, many betrayed our ways, many killed their brothers and sisters for the sake of money.'' Jon started the tale.

The man explained the history of how his father was the only true brother and left the others to their demise, he went on about how his father failed multiple times to get the organization back together. They were called the Sun Shadows. They had practices that was abandoned and new ones was needed, but sadly his father was killed by poisoning before making the Shadowers Laws, the rules they follow. Many were born into the clan and few were chosen to join. After his father's death the responsibility of reforming the clan was passed to him, it took ten years of tears, blood and sweat. But he was able to recruit the ones here, but Cori was offered and accepted the offer.

'' So you see everyone here is part of this organization and we did had more a lot more. That was until we were ratted by one of our brothers, our hideout was destroyed and many of us died. We survived, but we had nothing but each other. We separated and over the years I ended in La Crosse, got married had kids and worked. I sent them to Chicago to keep them safe after the outbreak and worked in La Crosse. I left recently and came here. I never forgot of my duty as Shadow Head and searched for a place to start over.'' Jon explained more.

'' In La Crosse I met Cristian an offered him to join but he declined and said that he'll remain an ally instead, he said once he sees someone he'll send them to us to join. He sent you. I found a place that was perfect for starting over, but I needed help and called everyone here. But in order to go there we needed to become a guild and we did. Though not official yet. We need a place to stay, a home base. We also felt that with just us it wasn't enough. So here you guys are.'' Jon said holding his hands out.

'' We offer you this opportunity to join us. Become Shadowers of the Sun!'' Jon exclaimed and all was silent.

The group was nonetheless shocked to even here this. They were being offered something like this and he seemed serious. Who was more shock was Double D who never knew of this cult-like group. They could be behind many things that would explain a lot of events and yet they blended into history like wallpaper.

'' But... whats in it for us?'' Eddy asked knowing that there was more to this.'' What do we get after joining, I don't see any reason for us to join.''

'' I agree, your history is sad yes, but we don't see the benefits of being part of your Sun Shadowers.'' Double D said with Techlin having to agree.

'' I knew you might say something like this, so we offer four things.'' Jon held four fingers and counted down the benefits.'' One: You'll have allies to back you up, strong ones that would help a brother or sister even if it means ending their lives in the process. Two: I know that you are new and if we do take the place that I mention, then you'll have a place to stay for free and all you have to do is pull your own weight and help the others. Three: If you help us we can gain our reputation back and become the strongest Faction ever and you know that just by looking at each of us we have skills that could kill a man. Four: We offer you a chance to get stronger. I know Techlin is strong enough and may be a little rusty, but you all including the ones back at Antony's place are weak. We can train each of you to sharpen your skills to the point of which you may be able to become a List agent, we are even allowing you to learn from masters of our art.'' Jon explained the four things that he offered.

'' Okay then what do you guys specialize in that might make us stronger?'' Lee asked, the group still not convinced.

'' Well I specialize in technology and hacking skills, I'm also an expert in speed attacks that require legs, knees, hands, elbows, and feet to attack and kill or defeat the enemy quickly.'' Jon said display some kicks and punching moves to show what he means.

'' I am an acrobatic and practice street fighting, playing with no rules and going for kill with brute strength and tricks.'' Cori said throwing a few punches.

'' Well I can't teach you anything about fighting with hands or whatever but I can teach you some degree of swordsmanship and maybe teach you my own style of sword fighting.'' Frantz told them giving a few swings with his swords.

'' Since you don't know my name is June. I can get train you in long-range fighting especially with a sniper rifle and throwing weapons.'' The woman dressed in black said no need to show them her skill they already knew since their pistols was still on the floor.

'' Names Brunzo, or call me B. I know how to give you the strength to lift cars and break through walls.'' The big man behind them said flexing his muscles with the woman almost falling from him flexing.

'' I'm June's younger sister, I'm La and I focus on poison and killing or making an enemy unable to fight. I also use a weapon that cause long-range attacks and daggers for close range.'' The woman on the gate said softly.

'' You already know that I could fix things and make big explosions.'' Antony told them.

'' You know what we can do, so what do you say?'' Jon said sounding like he was nervous and that was the only emotion that any of them ever heard him say with.

The group thought about it for a long time. They whispered to each other about it and were having second thoughts on the offer. It took thirty minutes of them doing this and the Sun Shadowers were left sweating, except Jon who remained unfazed. It was then that the group came to an answer.

'' We thought it over, and we have to say that the opportunity you offer is appealing, but...we c=want to know will this be part of us now? If we join will our children be forced into this group?'' The question that Edd asked was his own.

'' No, I'm still thinking of the rules. One of them is to allow the family to have their kids choose whether or not to join. They will have to be sworn to secrecy of the matter if they decline.'' Jon informed.

That left them with the possibility that he could be lying and change the rule since it was undecided. That was also the part that they didn't know him, sure Tech trusted him and acted friendly but they were the same, they didn't trust him at all. Sure he was kind and seemed like a good guy, but what was he really like. He was just as strong as Tech maybe even his equal, but the others they didn't know a thing but their name and skills and they seemed to be holding something back. Each one of them looks like they could kill them way too easy. Should they take the risk, they could get stronger, but was it worth hanging around with strangers that might become allies or enemies.

'' The hell we're all crazy, might as well do it!'' Eddy whispered to in Edd's ear.

''(Sigh) I guess we have to agree.'' Edd told them. The assassins sighed in relief with Jon actually smiling.

'' Thank you! Thank you!'' Jon said bowing over and over again.

'' Don't mention it pal now stop bowing.'' Techlin said getting embarrassed by his friends words.

'' Don't worry I'll make sure that Sun Shadowers will succeed this time! I promise that!'' Jon said excitedly until he saw that he left his facade and everyone was looking at him. He coughed into his hand and went back to his old self.'' Well its good that you join.''

'' Oh my boy has a party animal inside of him!''Cori said grabbing Jon in a headlock. Jon yelled at Cori to let him go and threats that would make a normal man shiver. As the two fought the other Shadowers greeted the new members.

'' You guys don't look like much, but I could get you whipped into shape.'' B said mostly to Ed seeing him as the strongest one there.

'' Don't worry I'm pretty strong as well.'' Ed boasted flexing his own muscle which did grow to an impressive for his age.

'' Your muscle is impressive but still needs some works. Tell me can you wield these!'' B put his hands behind him and showed his hands again showing gauntlet like gloves. It was bulky and had on three spikes at the knuckles. B slammed the gauntlets together making sparks fly.

'' Cool!'' Ed said admiring the cool metal gloves.

'' Tell you what. Since you like them so much, if you prove to be worthy I'll get you a pair just for you.'' B said with Ed gaining a twinkle in his eyes.

'' I won't disappoint my master!'' Ed said going to his knees and bowing.

'' Master Brunzo? I like that!'' Brunzo put his big hands and Ed's shoulders gave Ed a look of pure seriousness.

'' Don't worry my student, I won't let you down!'' Brunzo shed anime tears at his new student.

'' I won't let you down Master B!'' Ed shed anime tears as master and student embraced in hug.

'' I'm guessing you're the mechanic of the group.'' Antony said looking at Kevin.

'' How did you know that?'' Kevin asked sure he didn't tell him anything.

'' The smell, you can scrub it all you want, and cover it the most good smelling soap, but I can smell the oil on you.'' Antony said.

'' You can smell people? What are you some perv?'' Kevin asked making the man react.

'' NO! I just have a good sense of smell, but enough about me! You suck as a mechanic! I saw mistakes that put me in a spot of killing the person who did it.'' Antony exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kevin.

'' Me! I'm the one who fixes everything and I know I do it right!'' Kevin defended his skills.

'' You are dealing with one of the best and I know a mistake when I see one.'' Antony countered dealing a blow to Kevin when he knew who he was dealing with. Once seeing what his words had done he sighed. Kevin could put up a fight, but once reason and proof came in he lost it and gave up.

'' Look you do know your way around the engine so I'll teach you and I'll teach you how to turn a car into a movable bomb.'' Antony said gaining the attention of one blue haired girl.

'' You make stuff blow up?'' Marie asked wanting to get it right and Antony nodded a little surprised by her rushing into his face.'' Then I think I'll learn a thing or two about blowing stuff up.'' Antony tried to speak up, but remembered the little accident with the Eds and decided not to bother her.

'' Shes scary.'' Antony whispered to Kevin.

'' Dude, you have no idea.'' Kevin shook his head, knowing that with Marie she might as well blow up New York.

As his girlfriend was too busy to help him Edd was being examined by June as the woman kept touching him in places that was too close for comfort. Edd looked over his shoulder to Marie only to see her talking with Tony and Kevin. Double D turned back and saw the woman directly in front of him making the boy blush at how close she was.

'' Hmm...you'll do.'' June said with a small smile.

'' You'll Do? Do for what?'' Edd asked the blush going down now that she was away from him.

'' For my training. Everyone here is too strong or big for my expertise, but you look like the guy who could shoot a rat in the eye from twenty yards. I bet you don't like getting up close due to you having nearly no muscle except for the one downstairs.'' June couldn't help making the boy blush he looked cute doing it.'' I can make you nearly untouchable, from the long to mid-range and the enemy will never know what hit them. What do you say?''

Edd was impressed and scared at how she figured him out so quickly, he admit that he was a good shot but not the best or really good.'' I guess I could give it a try.'' Edd informed the woman was delighted.

_**An hour later**_

After everything was done and over, everybody went their separate ways. Antony and the group went back with high spirits and others wondering what they got themselves into. Some of them wondered how the Sun Shadow will survive, them taking the opportunity to join was just a big risk and yet they took it. Over the years they had to make risk and if this risk went out of control they will find a way out of it.

As they all talked with their new ''brothers'' and ''sisters'' they learned a thing about them. B was a Muay Thai master and was tough, he also had a brother that was in Japan currently and had no contact with him for a while. June and La were sisters a year away each other, lost all family in the outbreak. They been living Chicago and Jon recruited them a three years ago, they ran a flower shop a few blocks away from Jon's bookstore. June was an expert marksman and La was good at making poison and had very dark personality. She joked that poisoning their meals will help them build their immunity from disease and poison and that she will be putting deadly ones in the cooking once they were ready. Frantz was just a normal man stuck in some old ways from Britain and one of them was dressing in fancy eighteenth century clothing. He was the owner of a small tailor store with his wife.

The kids was a little bit surprised to noticed that Jon kept one end of the bargain and that was training from them. Ed and Sarah went under the teaching of Brunzo for training, Jon allowed for Dante to become his teachings and Edd as well saying he and June will work out something for him. Cori took Eddy with him knowing he wanted to and La became the short-Eds teacher as well saying he'll do fine as her student if he didn't die from poisoning, all with a smile. Antony took Kevin him knowing the beginner mechanic needed his training or else the vehicles and his friends will just blow up later. Frantz had to take Rolf knowing the potential in him with an ax and he did know his way around the ax, but he mostly wanted him due to the fact that he was from the old countries and wanted to hear the stories of his life.

Now it was time for departure and they all went home. Jon informed him that know that there was more, the chances of them taking the place they needed to start over was increase but their was still the large chance of them failing, he told them that in a week they'll strike and for now to rest up and be prepare, he offered that training starting tomorrow would also be beneficial for them.

_**Now enough talking lets get back to our heroes, or whatever, back at Antony's garage. 9:55 P.M**_

'' Wow its one thing after the next with you guys, we come back and now you're all part of some kind of assassin cult. You guys need to rest once in a while.'' Nazz said after hearing from Kevin about what was going down. The two were in the Buster as the others who were on their way to sleep, Kevin was laying down on a pillow and had his right hand behind his head and his arm on the bus metal floor

'' Then boring sets in and we all die in piece.'' Kevin said smiling a little.

'' So you rather die fighting than die living a full life?'' Nazz asked the biker and he responded with a yes.'' Well that's stupid, it must be a men thing.''

'' Believe it or not Nazz, it might be better that way. I mean life has to be full of some excitement and we're just in the middle of the action.'' Kevin said looking at his girlfriend across from him.

'' Even still, life can also have resting periods.'' Nazz countered his way of life.

'' The Eds didn't believe that.'' Kevin simply stated and Nazz turned a curious gaze to him.

'' Why is that?'' Nazz asked wondering what the Eds have to do with this.

''(Sigh) Lets face it Nazz we both know that the Eds never stopped for one moment. Each day was probably an adventure for them, they never stopped with the scams the exploring and other things. I was actually a little jealous of the dorks back them knowing they had excitement with them all the way. Sure we did exciting things too but that was just normal stuff to us, well Rolf was just as normal as he can get with that farm of his. The Eds lived it large, I mean we fell for every scam they did and we knew that we might lose money and get hurt.'' Kevin said sitting up from his uncomfortable position to look at Nazz.

'' Why? Why did we always go to the Eds when we knew that something bad would happen to us in the end? The reason was they had something else to do, they didn't act normal and did things like ride bikes or play sports, or do normal things that we all do. They went beyond and did scams that took them to places we probably don't know. If they survive this and get older they will have adventures to tell their kids besides going around killing undead people with big guns. If we get older then we'll have this adventure to tell the kids and other things we did when we were their age.'' Kevin finished looking dead into her eyes.

'' You keep saying ''if'''. You think we won't survive this?'' The blonde teen asked.

'' Nazz, don't try to hide it, we all thought that in the beginning we all make it past this whole thing and all live to tell the tale of how a bunch of kids fought together against the army of the dead.'' Kevin stopped to shake his head.'' But we all suffered the truth when we all came to terms with our parents death and we knew that some of us were going to die in the long run. We just started to be extra careful to not die, but in the end of being careful we left Jonny who sacrificed himself and Jimmy... poor Jimmy died without much of a choice he was crushed easily with the wall and truck and when we saw his body it was nothing but giant holes, blood and crushed bones. We hardly recognized him!''

The two was left in silence after that with Kevin taking off his cap and running his hand through his hair that he forgot to cut over the years. It was after a few minutes that Nazz spoke up.'' I see, I guess I just wanted to be little kid again when everything was normal and we didn't know the truth was that the world was just dark and greedy. That is why we came here to try to make things normal again, but we can't. We're just kids and that won't change nothing.''

'' But you know what Kevin?'' Nazz stood up from her seat making the boy jump away from her surprised by her actions and continued getting closer by the sentence.'' We can sure as hell try and I won't die without making some name of myself, I mean how could just sit there and say that we'll die like you already given up hope! I'll tell you one thing there is a chance for everything to at least go back to normal, sure it won't be the same due to everyone in the city knowing whats outside those walls! But look not many will make it, but New Chicago, L.A, Washington D.C are all examples that at least people would survive this thing!'' Nazz was just centimeters away from Kevin's face.

'' We're going to survive this, just like everything else. So next time I want to hear a ''when'' not ''if''.'' Nazz told in a more softer tone and moved away from Kevin letting the boy some breathing space.

'' Now got to bed, you're starting training tomorrow and no arguing about it.'' Nazz said getting in her pj's and going to bed. Kevin was left in his place still afraid to move from the young woman across from her. When it was apparent that she was sleep was when he relaxed and laid down with a bread of sweat going down his face.

'' Man I got me a wild one.'' Kevin muttered and jumped once he saw her move under her cover. Kevin felt that it was time for him to go to bed.

_**Back with Jon. On A Rooftop.**_

Jon sat on the edge of a building rooftop in a plain white shirt with white shorts. He was was wearing his glasses as he stared down at the pendant that held his clan insignia. Finally he could run the clan that way he wanted, he knew that he couldn't mess up this chance his mistress gave him.

Jon couldn't help himself from chuckling at his own faith in the world. He was a man of three things. He follow some guides from the bible and believed in God and almost everything in the bible though he wondered why homosexuals should burn in hell, it made no sense especially due to the bible being around for thousands of years and that could easily be written in it was like Christopher Columbus who said that god shall allow whites to have slaves, or animals as he might have called his kind.

His second belief was science, he never thought god made this world for just for the people to believe just him. God knows all and he knew that science should be a choice for his children, he basically made science as the religion of logic. His third and final belief was the clan mistress, the one they follow and give strength with the shadows. Her name was Nocturnal the Queen of Shadows. Her law is what they follow, if they became her guardians in both life and death she promises great power within the shadows.

His father told him stories of her and how she can rule the world if she wanted and she had the power that they all took for granted that she would do it so easily. He even said that each clan leader has encountered her and she gave wisdom to them to lead the clan into greatness, he never encountered her since there was no clan to be called great just scattered people who lost their way. But Jon was able to do what his father didn't and he brung back the clan and he won't make mistakes. He'll make new laws that will make life for everyone born or invited to the clan better, the Shadow Laws is what cause the downfall of the last clan and the fact that many forsake that for greed and power. He won't fail and he had the Queen with him and that would make it a lot more better.

It was then the thought of the kids that joined them. He knew that Techlin would join even if his friends didn't, but he knew what he was in for. The kids don't know the full truth of the world, there are still secrets that they don't know, monsters they thought were fake are more than real and things they thought were right and knew were all wrong.

'' I guess they'll find out for themselves one day.'' Mr. Six said standing up and overlooking over the part of the city that he could see. A small smile graced his lips as he turned seeing his wife. The stood at an average height with an above average build for her age. She had white pearl skin and black hair that fell to her butt. She was wearing a nightgown, but her rather large belly was making the gown stretch a little.

'' What are you doing up here? You know that the kids won't go to bed unless you tell them a story.'' Jon's wife said softly with a small smile walking to her man.

'' I can say the same for you too Michelle you know you shouldn't be walking around that much especially up the stairs.'' Jon said taking the woman in his arms and walking back to the door until she slapped him rather hard as he hit the ground face first.

'' Don't act like I'm elderly, dear! I can still walk, I just have big belly with your daughter in it that will come in just a two months. For someone so smart you can be also be an idiot.'' Michelle said sweetly as she dust off her hands as her husband sat down on his ass on the concrete roof.

'' Yes I know, I have two daughters and another coming. Its like my family is cursed with having more women than men in the family.'' Jon said standing up seeing the dark gleam in his wife eyes that made him shiver.

'' Oh so its a curse for woman to be born in your family huh?'' Her dark hair overshadowed her eyes as they glow red from their usual black color.

'' No, no its actually a blessing. My idiot brain made me say that to try and trick you. I'm sorry Michelle.'' Jon said shaking his head in disagreement at what he said.

'' Good, now come and tell your kids a story so that so they will go to bed.'' Michelle said walking back to the roof's entrance leaving her husband on the ground.

'' I wonder if I married a demon or very scary angel?'' Jon asked himself getting up and dusting himself off.'' She acts just like La, smiles when saying even the darkest of things and acting sweet. That is just plain evil.''

The man ran after his pregnant wife to catch up with her.

**And I'm going to put a stopper right here on the story. **

**I know that I'm ending with Jon saying stuff again and with something a little more. But I don't know, maybe I'll do it again or not.**

**Okay, I did say a timeskip but there will be another after that and I don't know how long, maybe a few months.**

**But I hope you all like that little Ed, Edd n' Eddy Big Picture Show explanation, I never for once on this entire fanfiction of show saw someone explaining the what happen in the movie and the scam that changed everything.**

_**I hear own this Magical Scam so spread the word that Elite Ronin X524 was the one who actually attempted to solve the mysterious scam. The first one so don't think of stealing it from MEEEEEEE! September 18,2012 at 4:13 P.M Announced this on this day!**_

**Next Chapter: City Life Arc: Sun Shadow's New Base!**

**Review on this joyous day! **


	18. City Life Arc: Sun Shadow's New Base

**Wow life is short, but drinking milk is shorter.**

**Hello and welcome to this new chapter for our little zombie fic, I admit that now that I have some control I have some good ideas for this. It might get abnormal for some, as they're are still secrets that need to be revealed and a giant mystery that will come up. Last chapter I said that this part of the story might be the end and It might be this chapter that will end. Its like Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden when Naruto went on the training trip with Jiraiya for two years. The timeskip is still undecided so if you all would review or PM on the length then that would be good.**

**Now lets remember that this is part one, before the T.F.T.C I actually thought the story through to the end and it seems good. Also I am now accepting zombie creations! If you had a dream zombie that been going in your head then bring it over to this story and we'll see what happens.**

**So um...this might be the last chapter for this story. Til the new one. After timeskip we'll see how strong our heroes will be so don't expect an update in just a few weeks I say a few months til I get it out. Lets do this! **

**Also I will finally be trying the Italic emphasis thing that everyone does and see if I could do that.**

**Title Page: The Sun Shadow insignia spray painted, and halfway done, on a white brick wall.**

**Chapter 14: City Life Arc: Sun Shadow's New Base! **

_**One Week Later. September 24th 8:24 P.M**_

It has been an entire week since the group arrived to New Chicago, and the Eds, Kevin, Lee, Techlin, Rolf, Marie, and Dante joined the Sun Shadows, a secret assassin order that is in the process of rebuilding with their new leader and the current Head Shadow of the entire clan, Jon Capler. Once they joined all, but Techlin, was assign someone to train under to get stronger, though the next day they questioned why the need to get stronger?

'' Well you guys, even with guns, are weak. Don't think that because you have a big, fast, and/or strong gun that you are going to make it in the world especially this one. You are going to need skills that could save your life, I mean I use my blades and you all saw how good I was with them I can pretty much take on anyone I want and have a chance to survive, well not the top four. Still I rather use my blades more than a gun.'' Their group leader told them making their morning a downer.

Nonetheless their trainers didn't care if they were the most depressed person in the world and still went to training starting with their basics, though Jon was too busy to help Dante or Edd so left Edd with June for the week and Dante to tinker with some things he needed that could use an upgrade and knew he could add them.

Ed and Sarah training started with B having them throw some punches at him and had to admit that the siblings could pack a punch, though not enough to hurt him in the least. In the alley they met he trained them, but after the two accidentally punch a hole in a wall they ran like hell, he had to admit again that they was a little more stronger than he thought. First was for them to start with weight lifting for both arms and legs and he'll see from there, Sarah got a lot less weights due to her small size.

Eddy started teaching under both Cori who made him wear tight giant rubber bands that was contracting his elbow bending making it nearly impossible for him to bend his arms straight. Cori explained it was to build strength as he needed it for both arms and legs. He told him to start stretching his legs and to keep doing it for a few hours. Eddy complained but when Cori looked at him with a look that made him sweat and he continued feeling scared by the man and didn't question, La was there watching them til he was done. After four hours Cori told him to stop and Eddy immediately dropped over, having tried to move his arms at hour two when Cori told him to do so and Eddy wasn't able to even move a centimeter feeling that the bands was becoming tighter. Eddy was by far the most tired he ever been in his life and he didn't want to move, luckily La told him to sit up and to dry to at least grain a few poison ivies to dust and that took two hours and La was able to give him the antidote just in time for it to not show on him.

She continued to tell him to add Vaseline and to continue grounding til the ivy was paste and when it was an hour later, he added liquid next and put it in a small vile and the dark green liquid was complete.

'' What is this suppose to be?'' Eddy asked shaking the liquid in the vile.

'' Its your first poison. Its poison ivy in liquid form able get enemies a rash and to make them itch. Though it will take a while and its made for undercover jobs. To add more effect you have to add more Vaseline, but you must boil it to make it stronger and to not have too much liquid.'' La explained and Eddy had to smile at his achievement. La continued her lesson in making the poison and how to do it correctly, giving him a notebook and said to write down the ingredients for the poison and continued on with training for the week. Him with Cori for a four to five hours and with La for four hours.

Kevin and Marie received training quite well, with Antony forcing Kevin to fix some broken cars that he had and he did though if Antony turned one on, then he'll blow up. He showed Kevin all his mistakes, not sugar coating the disasters that could happen, he did some things right but he had mistakes. The reason he was good with their current vehicles was that he didn't need to know much as they all had little to repair, the only things he did was add more plating to protect from bullets and was able to fix a busted engine though half bad.

'' You have some major mistakes but you fixed them up over time, its take a while to get you up to my level, but you could be there. And we're not going to bombs until you get this done, and boy, Marie is a lot more better, though she could use help to.'' Tony said to the boy glancing at Marie who was fixing an engine til black smoke popped up and covered her in ash.'' A lot of help.'' The mechanics practiced at Antony's Garage and Repair.

Rolf's training was more like story trading, sure Frantz taught him about the basics of ax attacks but that was it as Rolf was a quick learner. They spent most of their time talking about the old country and their hard times in the old world. They loved their families, love their lives, love doing hard work. They had so much in common Kevin said on the third day that they should just be brothers. They mostly practiced on the roof of Frantz tailor shop, which was called British Lining.

Surprisingly Lee was also following June and Edd, who was doing well for herself. Her and Double D received the same training working with anything ranged. June set up a few targets at various distance and told them to shoot the bulls-eye with one shot. She provided them with pistols which was **M1911.. .45** handguns. They practiced at the shooting range that June bought that was behind the flower shop the siblings owned. All soundproof too.

The results were varying. At a yard, they both got it in one shot, two yards they again got it in one shot. Three yards took Lee two shots and Edd one shot, at four it took them both three shots, and five it took Lee one shot and Double D three shots. They continued to twenty yards and the results yield that Edd was more accurate by seven shots. June then set up multiple targets and timed them on how fast they could kill them all. It took Lee thirty seconds and Edd forty. June scolded both of them nonetheless telling them by even thirty seconds they should be _faster_. She held the targets for herself and got all head shots on the five targets in three seconds. She told them by the time their done they should be able to get five targets in three seconds too though she highly doubted them. They continued with the pistol June saying until they could get one shot head shots on their targets, they will not continue training on anything else.

At the end of each day, the group was left tired, broken, and the feeling of death looming over them day by day. They wanted to give up and never look back, but they knew they can't do that not when they needed to get stronger, to protect anyone they considered special to them. As they did this they also did the experiment that Antony suggested and few of them considered the choices okay. Both sides experienced the good and bad of working alone and together and they came to a decision.

'' May I have your attention please, Tech and I were able to finish reading the journals that we all have written in and came to a choice.'' Double D said gaining the attention of the group around the fire in Antony's garage. It was eight at night.

'' So do we stick together or go alone?'' Sarah asked.

'' Simply put, it a free choice. Double D and me discussed that we could live alone if we want to. I even suggested that we at least lived in small groups like Eds and Kankers can live together, and Kevin, Rolf, Nazz could be together. So the choice is basically we could live with people in the group, or just alone or with another person.'' Tech explained.

'' We know we can't stay in Antony's place and we have to get jobs that way we could live in an apartment or a little house.'' Edd explained, they have been doing missions and all had Cards so they could get credits. But they needed jobs that was full or part-time jobs and they could get a paycheck.

As they all settled they had to wonder what jobs fit them, some were considering working for their teachers like Edd and Ed were working in the bookstore and got paid nicely.

Before they could think more of it, they heard someone clear their throat and they looked in the direction of the gate seeing Jon standing there with his emotionless expression.'' Hello, I just came to inform you that I have a plan to obtain our new base, everyone else is preparing and is expecting us.''

'' Wait we strike tonight? Man can a week fly!'' Eddy exclaimed.

'' Yes it took some time but we are going to strike, meet us at Gate Eighteen. Also bring that bus you have, we need to bring our supplies in and stock up, once we get the place then we all might die later if we're not prepared.'' And with that Jon left leaving the group that needed to come to prepare.

'' Do you all wonder, why he doesn't tell us a thing about this place?'' Dante asked after the man was gone.

'' Yeah, but besides we just joined this thing I was expecting us to be left in the dark a little.'' Double D explained getting up and kicking dirt on the fire to put it out.

'' But still at least tell us where we're going.'' Eddy piped up joining Edd in kicking dirt on the fire.

'' He'll inform us once we get to the place.'' Marie told the short boy.

'' I hope so.'' Ed said as Eddy and Edd put out the fire leaving them in darkness. They went to get their gear, and empty the bus of their supplies and head to Gate Eighteen.

_**Thirty Minutes Later.**_

The new members of Sun Shadow was riding down the street in the newly named Shadow Bus. Jon came to visit in the middle of the week and saw it and suggested that it became part of the clan and also the War Machine. They agreed knowing how much of a help it would be, but it was still there's and if they wanted to take it, they could anytime, that was the agreement. The Shadow Bus was spray painted personally by Cori, who painted the whole bus black and also replaced the bars on the windows with reinforced steel. The trim was a dark blue and he painted the insignia on the bus' side, showing who owned it.

As they rode in the night they were able to use the HoloMap which was updated to half the city and costing them seventy-five credits in all. It didn't take long for them to reach Gate Eighteen. Gate Eighteen was also known as Gate to Hell City around locals, a large portion of Chicago was covered from the walls, but the city was known to be large an even larger chunk was left unprotected and despite their efforts the city was overrun with zombies and left it at that as a punishment for scheduled executions for criminals.

From what they heard from locals was that the city also had a bandit clan called the Townie, a start up clan that was becoming trouble and became harder and harder to face each day. There was also some reports that the Towers were funding the bandits giving them weapons and supplies. They pretty much control the city on the other side.

They all assumed that the Townie control the place where they were going, and if they were right then it might be the base of the bandits. It was then that they saw the giant gate in distance, they heard firing and assumed that zombies or bandits were being shot at. People didn't live close by due to the gun fire, so it was made as a base for military personnel. There was no one on the street but patrols that glanced at them and turned back to their duty and there was few vacant merchant stands. It was soon that they reached the Gate to Hell City where they saw a large group of people numbering in what Edd could count as thirty.

The people was dressed in mixed clothes of black and blue, they also had face mask that covered half or fully covered their faces with holes for eyes. As the Shadow Bus stopped in front, they saw Jon walking forward with their teachers. He waved for them to come over.

'' Jon who are all these people?'' Ed asked the Shadow Head as they meet them. It was then that they saw Jon wearing a black suit instead of white.

'' Cori and I have been doing some recruiting, all the people here are skilled and deadly, they also have loyalty to us and accept their lives as part of the Sun Shadow.'' Brunzo explained for Jon.

'' How you did that?'' Lee asked knowing that loyalty even in the world before the outbreak was hard to come by.

'' We found them as people who had no way of life, no way to live, people who lost everything and want to live. People no one cared about and had no purpose. They accepted gladly becoming brothers and sisters, they now have friends to depend on, they now have family.'' Jon explained with the few close by looking over with admiration to their new leader.

'' Well that's nice and all, but what off us? There has be some sort of ranking for all us, you can't run a clan without rank.'' Marie said remembering one thing from Edd's boring classes.

'' Yes I have, I'm the Shadow Head, leader of this clan and all the future ones where I'll then be the Shadow Emperor. Your teachers are called Elites, they lead the clan in other affairs and have control of everyone but myself, they also are control of a cell. Then there are you guys. Since your training under the Elites you are third in command in the clan and are called Lieutenants, if there are two then their will be first and second in the cell. But lets worry of this later, right now we have a base to take over come on we'll explain the plan. Cori tell everyone to load up on the bus and bring the supplies'' Jon said moving to a small table.

'' All right bitches, now its time to load up with people and supplies! Everyone who can, get on the bus and I want someone on those damn turrets! Lets move you fucking bastards!'' Cori exclaimed with everyone, but Jon, having a sweat drop on their head. However the people all exclaimed ''Yes Elite Cori!'' and did as toad.

'' Wow these people must be loyal to not attack him for calling them that.'' Rolf said wondering if there was others like him.

'' Trust me, I explained to them before he came that he cusses a lot and that he will cuss at them and even me. I explained for them to try to adjust and to not get offended.'' Jon explained walking to a table that was blueprints of some buildings.

'' What is that? The place we're taking over?'' Eddy asked, him, Ed, Tech and Double D were the only ones who came while the others went to know the new recruits. They went to a blank board was standing on supporters and just a few away was a projector hooked up to a laptop. The projector showed Google Earth on the blank board and was zoomed in on a large building with what seemed like a playground in front and the tab above read LaSalle Language Academy.

'' Yes, as you may have guess its also the base of the Townies, there is a large bounty on the leaders head. So we are to take over and destroy the Townies. If we succeed then we'll have lots of credits to start adding on the base for protection. You see this is a school and there are five streets that have an entrance to it. The rest in just houses. The large area here is the playground area. The streets that have an entrance to the four streets surrounding the schools are blocked by wooden gates with reinforced steel on the outside and an entrance big enough for vehicles. The houses are also defended on the opposite side of the gate and house the Townies.'' Jon started.

'' The school, as you all might have figured, is housing the leader, the armory, and the main guard of the leader. The whole place is like a fortress. No enemy has gone through without being killed on sight and zombies are easily killed from a distance. The buildings that are on the border also have members on the roof as patrol as well.'' Jon went on about the plan marking a black line across the borders.

'' The playground also have camps for people who want to join. They have dozens of them around on the playground. Their numbers number to the hundred. About a hundred fourteen people to be exact.'' Jon stopped to take a breath.'' Techlin, Dante, June, La, Ed, Eddward, Cori, Frantz and I will split into two and take out the border guards silently. We'll have silencers on our weapons and Tech, I assume will use his blades.'' Jon saw him nod the hook-blades on his sides

'' We go slowly into the buildings and go out through the sides if we can. Once we reached a building close to the border we climb up and take out the ones on the roof. We continue to take out all border guards without being seen and when that is done, we call in the Calvary.'' Jon pointed to the bus now full of Sun Shadowers and supplies.

'' They charge in to take out the ground forces and we storm the inside, taking the leader and the base.'' Jon finished explaining the plan.

'' Okay its a good plan and all but what if everything goes to hell?'' Techlin asked.

'' Then we fight the hell. We barge through the gate and we take over. We'll lose a lot more if that happens and my current plan reduces that significantly. If the backup fails well, we all might die.'' Jon explained the backup plan to them.

'' I don't know about this.'' Eddy said unsure of the plan.

'' Let me explain who I am. I'm Jon Capler, Agent Six of the List. The reason why, is because of my planning and expertise in war strategies. I can plan my way in every situation at the time. But that's half the reason I'm number six. I have tapped into an understanding of technology and the human body that no one, but me have tapped into. I'll explain later.'' Jon said, checking his watch.

'' One more thing, its a clear night and the moon will be giving off light, will we be more easily spotted?'' Edd asked, knowing it was a silly question due to everyone dressed in dark colors

'' Don't worry, that part of the plan is being covered. Right about...wait for it...now.'' Suddenly the wind blew a strong gust that nearly knocked the group over and thundering was heard from above. Everyone looked up to see dark storm clouds moving in fast, blocking the moon making everything darker than before. Rain followed, coming down heavily with the wind making it colder.'' There was a scheduled thunder storm that will last til morning! I planned to this point cause the storm will give more cover. Now load up and lets get to the school!''

'' Man the guy is an expert strategies.'' Eddy commented as they ran back to the bus to get out of the rain.

'' Yep that's Jon for ya!'' Techlin said following after Eddy. Once they were in the bus, soaking wet and dripping.

'' Man this storm looks like its going to be strong tonight.'' One of the Shadowers said being a resident in Chicago for years.

'' Think there will be some flooding?'' A woman asked the one who talked.

'' Probably, Chicago is known for its changing weather. It could be the middle of winter and be as hot as a normal summer day.'' The man replied.

'' I'm not going to like winter here I know it.'' Ed muttered wondering that since they were close to a lake that temperatures went below zero.

'' Come in, over. I repeat come in you deaf ass losers.'' Cori voice rang out on the radio on the bus.

'' Yeah we here you, jackass.'' Kevin muttered the last part.

'' Don't think I can't hear you gay-biking ass boy!'' Cori yelled in the radio.

'' Give me that!'' Jon voice was heard as a clutter noise was heard.'' Everyone, the plan is for us to use the storm as cover, we are sending a convert team in to take care of the border, patrol and when the enemies are taken down, you all will move to come in the middle and start the fight. Our time here is now, for Sun Shadow!'' The bus full of people gave a rally yell as the gates slid open and they followed the Elites, who were riding in jeeps with a small roofs covering them from the storms. When the gates was open they followed after them going out of the gate and into Hell City, the gates slid behind them just as Kevin rode the bus out of it and with a mighty thud the gates was closed. They went past the few soldiers that was outside of the city and went by a heavily guarded checkpoint.

They drove on deeper in the city riding by torn down buildings that had seen better days. There was a few bodies on the ground with a few walkers eating off the corpse, not paying mind to the passing vehicles. It was a few minutes until they passed under an old and rusted train track with the train derailed into the building that was the entrance to the station. They stopped on an intersection with a row of shops on the right street, it was an abandoned Dukin Donuts, Ups store, Subway, and a convenient store called Stop and Shop. The jeeps turned to the parking lot and it was then that the ones needed for the convert mission came out with black cloaks and hoods up.

'' Okay, everyone we split into groups of two! June and Ed will take the west gate. Dante and La will take the north gate. Eddward and Cori take the north east gate, Techlin and Frantz the south east gate and I'll hit the main entrance! Does everyone understand?'' Jon had to yell over the crashing thunder.

They all nodded the wind started to blow harder making their cloaks fly out.'' We can't afford a mistake so put this ear piece on and stay connected.'' Jon quickly gave them the devices as they put them in their ear.

'' We can't accept failure for this part! Lets move out!'' Jon said and the group started to run to their positions and to execute the plan.

_**June and Ed. 30 Minutes Later.**_

June, Ed, Dante, and La were able to reach the a building close to the west gate and Ed peeked his head from around the corner seeing the gate and two search lights shining down putting some light in the stormy night. When the light came into their direction he ducked back into the building, before being spotted.

'' Whats the problem?'' Dante asked.

'' There is two search lights that could give you guys away and have a wide radius of lighting that could give us away.'' Ed explained and a flash of thunder came and it was then that he saw a church with a perfect sniper perch. He pointed and they followed his direction.'' If someone can snipe from there, you guys could get by without trouble.''

'' Good idea Ed, I'll head up there. You move inside and take out any enemy you can. Try and be silent while you do it.'' June ordered and made her way to the church bell tower.

'' Can you get the metal covering this off?'' La asked.

'' Easy.'' Ed replied going to a window with metal bars and grabbed hold of it in a steel like grip. Ed softly, but strongly pulled the metal and the bolts started to come off and soon that the bars covering the window were down and he was careful to not drop it. He looked into the darkness of the area seeing no one and lifted the window climbing in.

'' Ed, you okay?'' Dante asked once seeing the boy go in.

'' Yeah just dark, I got a small flashlight so I'll go on.'' Ed responded sticking his head out the window.

_'' Guys I'm in position, Ed I need you to start taking the enemies inside the buildings so start your moving.''_ June said to them via ear piece.

It was then that La poked out her head around the corner and saw three bodies that patrolled the walkway on top of the gate drop dead and the search lights stop moving. La and Dante moved across the street making their way to the north gate.

As the two moved into their position, June was still sniping from the bell tower on top of the church. She quickly took down the enemies making sure to be quick getting head-shots for each target, when she felt a click she cursed as a Townie was making way to the last dead body and was closing in, she quickly reload and looked down the sights seeing the man had somehow spotted the body and was about to yell til a bullet was shot between his eyes silenced him forever. June sighed knowing that was too close, June looked for more enemies of the west rooftop borders and saw no one, she could easily get half the north border, but that would be risky due to the distance and the chance of a body being discovered.

'' I'm doing all the work, at least I'm out of the rain and drying off.'' June muttered as the rain seemed to pour harder as wind started to gain speed. Thunder flashed every few minutes lighting the sky.

'' I have to admit, Jon has been surprising me for years, but _this_ takes the cake. He planned this whole thing out to fit the storm scene and how long it'll take and knew that they would be done in just about an hour. Jon must really be some kind of strategist on whole different level.'' Jon complemented who long time friend's skill.

'' Ed, how is everything on your end?'' June asked through the ear piece.

_**With Ed In the Building.**_

'' Everything is going smoothly so far, no enemies I encountered yet. Inform the others that they seem to have some kind of bridge between windows that allow access across the buildings.'' Ed informed the sniper and crossing said bridge between the windows that was about twenty feet from the ground. He had to climb up all the way to the top to find it. He concluded that the Townies stayed in the buildings closer to the border.

Once he crossed the bridge and ducked through the small window, he landed softly on the ground the storm outside covering his sound. Ed looked around with the small flashlight and saw that the area was a large room with some weapons on the wall and four sleeping bags that had two occupants in one. Ed made the walls out to be a light brown and the floor was wooden. The door was just ahead of him. The two asleep were none the wiser as Ed pulled out two Five Seven Suppressed and aimed for their heads and fired and the breathing that Ed heard stopped and blood formed from both their heads.

Ed was slightly guilty but came used to it. He learned for his time from the start of the Outbreak to know that it was a fight for survival for everyone, if you're in a group then you might as well be lucky to have people at least have your back. The walls that protected the city was just a reminder that once you leave, you're on your own again.

Ed continued going to the doorway and putting his ear against it, he heard slight murmuring and music playing. Ed opened the door slightly and peeked through seeing a dark hallway and stairs on the right side leading down the stairs. Ed opened the door wider and walked out and softly closed the door behind him. Ed looked through the darkness and saw that there were two doors on the left side and a door directly ahead and past the stair. The first one was slightly opened sending light out and the music seemed to originate from the room. Ed moved closer hearing laughter and talk. Ed looked through the crack to see a dining room table with a few dirty plates and glasses with beer in it. There was a radio in the middle of the table with a few men around talking jovially and seeming to have a good time, too bad they were all going to die Ed thought sadly wishing that they could surrender and become allies.

_' But they're enemies of the city, everyone here have been part of the Townies for a while and participated in many attacks on the city that ended with both civilian and military casualties.'_ Ed thought.

Ed sighed and held his pistols up and slightly pushed it open, it swung wide open and some of the more somber men looked to the door seeing only but darkness in the hallway. They ignored it, thinking it was the wind from the storm that go the door from the open windows. That was their last mistake. Ed walked in and opened fire on the first one he saw that was leaning in the chair and with chug of beer, the man fell back with his glass shattering on the wooden floor making the other men stop to see their dead comrade.

They looked to see Ed and they all was soon faced with a bullet to the head, with Ed missing a few shots but recovered hitting them on the target. They were too slow, but one man was able to become clear enough to charge at Ed with a ballistic knife and Ed dodged the first swipe, but didn't react fast enough the fast strike to the shoulder that grazed him. He winced a little and quickly hit the back of his head and knocked him out, when he fell he shot him in the head ending his life. Ed turned back to the room seeing blood starting to form from the bodies on the floor as glass was shattered everywhere, chairs was knocked over and the music still played soft rock that Ed identified. The music blocked all the commotion and he was in the clear. Ed pushed the body of the man who cut him into the room and closed the door.

Ed continued with the other two rooms with few enemies that were asleep or too busy to notice Ed, til it was too late. He ended their lives quickly with head-shots. Ed observed that there was exactly twelve enemies, with two in one, five in the second, three in the third, and two in the last one on the floor.

Ed made sure that there was no one left and moved down the stairs, slowly. He didn't hear anything that was signs of enemy. He soon came to the bottom corner which gave him the view of the living room and Ed gulped. There was two long couches across from each other with a coffee table. There was two Townies on each couch, sleeping. There was about five others sleeping on sleeping bags and one was awake and looking out to the storm from the window and leaning back and forth on the back legs of a chair. There was also another that was awake next to the other stairs to the bottom and he was awake and walking around. Ed whipped the sweat with the back of his hand, and slowly made his way down hopping the one walking won't wake up, they were big guys so when they drop dead, they might wake up the whole everyone on this floor and the ones downstairs.

_' Okay, Ed the one on the chair by the window might be far enough for the others to not awake. So I need to get behind him and kill catching his body. Come on body you can do this.'_ Ed thought as he moved down the stairs and when he reached the floor he saw that the one patrolling went into the bathroom if the running water inside had anything to indicate. Ed took his chance and moved as quick as he could stepping over the sleeping bodies and moving behind the Townie with a raised knife.

Ed was quick and grabbed the man by the mouth as he struggled trying to warn the others. His cries becomes muffled and silenced as Ed put the knife right through his jugular vein and the man's blood sputtered onto his hands. Ed waited til the man stopped moving before he set his down on the floor. Ed saw that his hands was now soaked in blood.

'' Hey man, I thought you fell asleep leaning on the chair again. That was some party last night, especially with the ladies that boss keeps in those cellars in the base.'' The man that was in the bathroom was just a few feet away from Ed mistaking him for the man and haven't seen the body. Ed heard footsteps and felt a hefty hand on his shoulder and slowly turned his around.'' Man you alrigh-INTRU-'' The man warning fell once Ed's knife met his forehead instantly killing him.

The man still had the shocked face on his still expression and, with a disgusting squishy sound, pulled the blade out of the head and the man fell backwards. Ed made a grab for his hand but only got his middle finger just a few inches off the ground. Ed put the man down with a soft thud and Ed sighed, whipping the sweat that developed over his brow. Ed continued to the others killing them all before moving to the stairs and going down seeing nothing but the door and a hallway that was on the side of the stairs. Ed went down the stairs and looked down the hallway seeing a door at the end. Ed moved to the door and put his ear on it hearing nothing.

Ed moved back and opened the door, immediately pulling out his weapons once he saw movement and was met with a broom stick hitting him in the face. Ed was left in a daze but recovered picking the fallen broom stick and putting it back in the closet with the other cleaning materials that was in there. _' The house is cleared.'_ Ed thought with relief.

'' Come in, June. I repeat come in.'' Ed spoke in the ear piece receiving nothing.'' June are you there?''

_'' _Static_ Ed...I thought I lost you for a second _Static_. The storm is interfering with the transmitters. What is the problem?'' _June asked breaking up when lightning struck.

'' No problem, I was able to clear the house of the enemy. What are my orders?'' Ed asked.

_'' Jon said to just remain where you are until the main attack happens. I got hearing that Dante and La got to their section and cleared the enemies on the roof and road block, Jon was able to easily clear the main gate and is right next to you on top of the gate. Frantz and Techlin reported in just a few minutes ago on success in taking out enemies on their section.'' _June reported sounding a little happy.

'' What of Cori and Double D, how are they?'' Ed asked worried of his best friend, knowing Cori could take care of himself.

_'' They haven't reported in. We're all waiting for them to report in.'' _Said June.

'' Thanks, I'll wait here til the primary attack.'' Ed said with a bored sigh, wanted to fight not sit around.

_Oh wait! I almost forget. Jon wants us to put the weapons in and another to put the magazines in. Search thoroughly!'' June said with a chuckle as she cut off''' _Oh Jon wants us to take all their weapons that they had and to check the ammo. He said to find bags before the boy could respond.

'' Thanks a lot, just stay up there and make me do the work.'' The tallest-Ed said to himself sarcastically and moved to take their weapons and ammo. At least he had _something _to do.

_**With Eddward and Cori. **_

Double D was put up with a surprise. The boy was paired up with Cori and thought that he may have not been a good match. He was loud and, personally, was somewhat of a jerk. He cursed and didn't care to who, like he was the king of everyone. Basically he thought Cori was an arrogant, dare he say it, bastard. That was his first views when he met him a few days ago. But after a while, he knew that Cori didn't know better. He mostly expressed himself with curse words cause he wanted to.

Jon, who in the middle of the week, visited him and asked for any information of his group. Edd was suspicious and reluctant to do so, but did, but only info that he wanted him to know. Edd wondered how his face look when Jon told him to write about everything, knowing the info he had was limited and that there was more. After doing so, he couldn't help but ask, not even thinking during the time, how he could consider someone like Cori a brother, with his many faults being mentioned by him.

He received a glare that would made Techlin's cold and emotionless stare seem like a scared kitten. Jon calmed down a moment later, explaining that Cori was like that by choice. He knew how to talk without cursing and, rarely, was a nice guy that could be friends with anyone he wanted. But he didn't like normal, anyone normal he just didn't like and he knew of how people express themselves in some way or another and when he wanted to, cursing came in. He expressed himself that way and was mostly loud and ignorant of who he was talking to.

Even one time, Jon explained, that Cori yelled in a stealth mission he and Cori took that made them fight a few dozens Jackals. It was easy for them, but he scolded Cori and each time they did a stealth he always acted out blowing their cover and gave up knowing he'll mess up on each one and accepted it.

That was what made Double D feel that him being paired with Cori was a bad idea. He knew Cori could take care of himself, but what of him. He wasn't as good as June and could easily be killed. But from the start of their mission to the gate, he was quiet and didn't make a noise the whole time. When they reached their gate, he turned to Cori to devise a plan.

'' Okay, so how are we going to do this?'' Cori asked the genius.

'' We could find a way into the buildings on each side of the gate and take out the enemies inside of the buildings and find a way onto the gate and take out them. We then moved to the rooftops and take the enemies we can.'' Double D said and Cori nodded.

'' What if I just try climbing onto the rooftop, pull you up when I reach the top.'' Cori simply said.

'' How are you going to pull me up?'' The young boy's answer was Cori showing his yo-yo to him.'' I'm sorry Cori, but how will this pull me up. I weigh to much and could break the string and fall, quite possibly, to my death.''

'' Look, you see the string and how it glints.'' Cori took out his flashlight and shinned and it did give off a glint.'' Its flexible steel, Jon made it for me and the yo-yos are also metal. So all you need to worry about is losing your grip.'' Cori assured him.

'' Its a good plan and shorter. Everyone else is done, but us so we should hurry.'' Double D said agreeing with his plan. Cori gave a grin as he turned to the building they were hiding behind and backed up for a running start. He ran and jump grabbing hold of the nearest ledge and starting climbing. Double D was amazed at the skills that he had. He wasn't able to see him past halfway due to the heavy raining.

Double D wished that it wasn't raining so hard, but had to admit that it was a good cover. He wondered how Techlin and Jon knew each other, they talk like old friends. He also noted that Jon doesn't display emotion at all, even when around friends and allies. His expression was always the same and his voice was stuck in that monotone. He wondered if he was a robot, but immediately shook his head at that, he did display emotion just not all the time. It was rare, like Eddy being generous in two days straight.

Edd's thoughts were stopped when he felt something hit his head hard, making Double D nearly cry out in pain as he rubbed the spot the hard object hit on his head. Edd looked and saw that it was the yo-yo that Cori held, the boy noted that it had the Sun Shadows insignia on it. Double D grabbed the yo-yo in both his hands and pulled two times and was suddenly hoisted up and had to stifle his scream as he was pulled above and was met with a smiling Cori's face.

'' Was it fun?'' Edd barely heard the man as he pulled him all the way up the roof.'' Okay, I'll cross over to the other side and take care of the enemies on those side of the gate. When you are done contact me, if I finish before you I'll call. We meet back here after we're done.'' The acrobat said and Edd agreed with the plan.

Cori stood to his full height and got out his eight yo-yos, putting four in one hand and the strings attached themselves his four fingers leaving the thumbs bare. He dropped all four onto the strings and started to twirl them around. It was soon that it was like two rings that were floating from his hands. The yo-yo master flung the yo-yos to the other side, extending to reaches five times the length of normal yo-yos and reaching the other side of the roof top ledge.

Cori gave a tug to see if they were secure and jumped off the roof top swinging across the streets directly under the streetlights and hitting the side of the building quite painful looking and quickly climbed to the top as streetlights followed to his last position. The lights continued moving, believing it was a bird or bat trying to get out the rain.

The boy that the man left behind was stunned not believing this man's abilities, they were beyond human.

Double D shook his shock out of his system knowing he had a job to do. He decided to keep his distanced and moved closer to the gate laid down on the wet ground, not caring if his clothes was wet and got his new sniper-rifle out. It was a present from June who said that they will need a weapon and that once weapon will be enough for them, she explained that she kept her weapon for five years and improving it to the point that it couldn't be improved any more. She considered it the strongest semi-auto sniper-rifle in the world, though it depended on the user if it was the best. She called it **Draga83L.**

She gave him and Lee sniper-rifles as a present for surviving the first week. They were to use it only and to make improvements to the point of it being like hers. He didn't know Lee's weapons, only that it was semi-auto due to her shooting for chest areas instead of the head. He was given a bolt-action sniper-rifle called **M98B** or **M98B Bravo**, a very powerful bolt-action rifle with a high-powered scope that came with it and was also **Straight Pull Bolt**. He switched the scope with an infra-red scope so he could see in the dark. It had a **Bipod **that was used for when he was prone. The young sniper looked down the scope after he set the **Bipod **up and saw that there was six figures walking on the rooftops all in his sight. He fired, killing one in a head-shot, bolted, and continued to do so with the other six. After pulling the bolt back he saw that there was more and continued to fire, after a few minutes he was able to kill ten moving targets in total with seven misfires.

Edd scolded himself a little, remembering advice given by June to Lee and him. When sniping remain calm and devoid yourself of emotion, don't let the environment get to you no matter how cold, dry, warm, wet, hot, cool or whatever kind of condition, and to be confident in where you are and to make sure you have cover from all sides. Snipers are known to be killed behind the back, more than the front or side. He faulted in everything, the rain made him jump when he was lining the shot and about to fire, he felt the need to look over his shoulder and sides, he felt the emotion when he shot which was fear that someone might heard the shots despite of the **Suppressor**. Those faults nearly caused them being revealed and even if they was the last ones, they still needed to have the element of surprise.

'' They reported in how many kills they made, and that totaled in fifty-six from all sides meaning they still had about sixty more left to kill.'' Edd said to himself standing up and seeing that he was wet all over._' Hopefully I won't get sick from this.'_

_'' Hey Edd, I'm finished over here how about you.'' _Cori voice sounded through the ear piece making the boy jump a little, but made a replay.

'' I'm done on my side, so whats next, we still have ones inside that we need to take down.'' Edd explained.

'' Check the gate for entrances to each side of the buildings.'' Cori said.'' I'll make myself over there.''

Edd did so and looked through the scope seeing that there was a door leading to the building on the right. He guessed there was another to the one he was on. He decided as a last choice to snipe the ones on the gate and was quick enough before they could warn someone. Luckily he didn't miss, if he did then one would have been gone and the whole camp will know of them.

'' Nice job.'' Double D was scared out of skin, by Cori who was using all his wield power to not laugh luckily he had a camera in his hand so that he could laugh again later.

'' Never...'' Double D started.

'' I know, never do it again, you nearly scared me to death, gave me a heart attack, lost a fucking lung from screaming. I heard every damn excuse from someone being scared by me.'' Cori said and moved while Edd tried to calm his beating heart.

'' So now that we taken care of everyone outside, lets go in and take out the enemies. You take the left I take the right?'' Edd asked once he calmed down, though slightly.

'' Cool man, last one done is a son of a bitch for the day.'' Cori said jokingly, taking the boy under his arm swinging them on the gate. They split up and went through the doors and out of the rain to take out the enemy inside.

Double D sighed as he felt the warmth of the building watch over him, he knew that it was too dangerous to be relaxed but he couldn't help it, his cold body being met by warmth was just to relaxing. As he got out his dazed he saw the room, on the walls of the room was weapons, lots of weapons on racks. The boy thought that they when there was mass attacks that they come up and get the weapons and go out through the gate. Luckily, they weren't suspecting a stealth attack. Edd heart stopped when he saw the door open and panicked.

Nic was having a pretty bad week, he had a duty to clean up the mess on ground left behind by the slaves, his girlfriend broke up with him for some lame dick and he was made enough that he killed them both while they fucked each other a day later, had a small bounty on his head for running from the cops, killing a few cops and random people who got in his way. He lost his credits in the process losing all his money. Nic just wanted this nightmare to be over, the whole world was going to end sooner or later for him.

Nic heard a click and looked his right seeing the barrel of a pistol aimed at his head.'' Me and my big-'' He didn't finish as the gun fired sending his brains everywhere and his body dropped to the ground, dead.

Edd let out a sigh, despite his actions he was still against killing people. But he knew that in this world it was no time for hopes and hesitation, either kill or be killed that was how the world worked outside the gates of strongholds. This is the sad truth all his friends knew, survive and kill.

Edd shook his heads of the thoughts and moved on. He stepped over the body and out of the room as he saw the stairs that lead downstairs. The boy went down and after a minute met the door that blocked his entry and opened it, he froze once he saw it and quickly closed the door. On the other side was Townies and they were awake, he guessed he saw four in the room. Edd took a glance and opened the door a little and saw that there was four and that they were conversing of something around a table, not caring for the door behind them.

'' When Nic gets back, we could see if the others are ready, we'll sneak right in and take out the leader. Go take the reward and live like kings, they'll have to revoke our criminal status for this.'' The supposed leader said, chuckling a little.

'' Yeah, though I'm going to miss the sex slaves the boss let us have at.'' A perverted man standing next to the leader said.

'' At least he did that, there are only men in those whole thing, its like a sausage fest twenty-four/seven here.'' A man commented tiredly standing on the other side of the leader.

'' Don't worry, I'm sure that this plan will work, right Cane, this plan is going to work right?'' The man said like a loyal servant and the man identified as Cane nodded.

It was then that they heard a creak in the door behind and looked over their shoulders not seeing no one, Cane flashed his flashlight seeing no one at the stairs.'' Nic who better stop playing around.''

'' Hes not here, try again later.'' The Townies widen their ears and Cane flashed his flashlight a few feet on the right from the door to see no one.

'' What hel-'' The man that spoke tiredly was stopped when a bullet met his head. And another came hitting the perverted man that talked of sex slaves. Cane and the other reacted quicker and got their assault rifles out and was about to fire til they felt a bullet enter their hands making them drop the weapon. The one who seemed loyal dies with two shots to the chest and one in the neck. Cane looked around the room crazily wondering who was the one to kill three guys so quick and to shoot his hand. He was answered with a blunt object hitting him across the head and onto the floor. Cane was about to get up until he felt a foot slam down on his chest pushing him painfully to the ground.

'' All right Cane, I got questions and you got answers.'' Edd said threateningly to the man holding the gun to his head.

'' A kid!? My men got killed by a kid!?'' Cane said in outrage and disappointment.

'' Yeah you're next unless you answer my questions.'' Double D said and after a moment the down man grunted in agreement.'' Good, now who are you?''

'' Cane Fi, don't laugh at it. I run with the Townies.'' Cane answered.

'' Who supplies your weapons and supplies?'' The boy asked.

'' Some guys they call Towers Land, I just came here a few weeks ago.'' Mr. Fi answered the next question.

'' Where did you get the sex slaves and how many? Where are they know? What are their ages?'' Edd asked quickly

'' Calm down, I think they came from across the strongholds, some may not even be from one of them. There was at least twenty-six last time I checked but some been dieing for some reason I don't know. They are in the building underground in some kind of cellar. I think they range from twelve to thirty something. Can I go now?'' Cane asked impatiently only for his expression to change.'' Oh I get it, the other questions don't matter, all you want to do is get some from a few girls am I right?''

'' No, I'll let you go now...to hell!'' Cane didn't see it coming as Edd shot him in the head ending the man's life.

'' To bad you didn't ask specifics.'' Edd said crudely walking away from the dead bodies and down the stairs seeing no doors that lead to anywhere with no other enemies. He moved quickly taking out the Townies on each floor. Their was some that were awake and saw him, but he quickly quieted them and continued on. He was done after ten minutes and was left breathing heavily. He never killed so merciless before in his time, he was like some kind of cornered animal that killed the ones cornering him.

'' Get a hold of yourself Eddward, you know that it was just because you were angry at Cane. Yes he just set you off and you took out your anger on the enemy. Just calm down deep breaths, deep breaths.'' Edd took the deep breaths and calmed down, clearing his head.

'' Cori come in Cori, do you copy?'' Eddward asked via ear piece.

_'' Yeah bitch?''_ Cori answered

'' I'm done on my side, are you done on your side?'' Edd asked ignoring Cori cursing.

_'' Sure as hell am, been done for a few minutes. I'll radio Jon and tell him that its time to attack.'' _Cori said and clicked off.

Double D steeled himself and head back up he was going to snipe and not get caught up in the middle of the fight. The boy quickly hurried to the roof and saw that it was still raining, maybe even harder. He came to the edge of the roof facing inside the fortress and saw lights shining from the school and could see the bus with his thermal binoculars as the Shadowers start to departure the bus and sneak into the camps. It wasn't long before gunfire started and the battle began, the enemy was in the middle of confusion of the attack, probably calling for backup from the gates and inside the building. Edd quickly set up his sniper-rifle and to put support for the others, luckily June gave them their first modifier which was vital to this mission, it labeled the enemy bright orange and allies light blue. He found the first orange and fired hitting the moving target in the chest and sending him down. He bolted and continued.

_**Minutes Before the Battle.**_

Jon was sitting next to the entrance to the gate, waiting. The bodies of the enemy was everywhere downstairs. He admit that he wasn't quiet enough when he sneaked in, but he should have never shouted and woke up everyone. He was able to kill them fast enough before they can run out, but he was also able to put a E.M.P Dome on the entire base and put fake transmissions and even if they _were _able to, they would only get static. He was able to get the special chips on everyone weapons to shield them from the interference, without the others knowledge. He had to keep everything as secret as to the others as possible, they weren't ready yet.

The man that shouted ruined everything, body parts and blood was everywhere. He even heard someone call him a monster before he died, well he didn't care, he was already too deep in his research to care of what people thought of him. What he did a few years ago was make history and no one, but a three hand fulls of people, knew what he actually did and nearly half of them were dead, by someone he knew was responsible. The one who did it was good, but left clues, he/she was sloppy but was good at going off the grid. He suspected it to be the one behind the disappearance of all the agents.

The Shadow Head was cleared out of his thoughts by a beep in his ear and stood up opening the door and entering the rain. He pressed inside his ear and heard Cori's voice a moment later._'' Hey head shit! How was your shitty day so far?''_ Edd was right the man can sure_ express_ himself.

'' Fine so far, what is your status on your side, everyone is done, but you two?'' Jon asked sounding impatient.

_'' We just finished our side, you can commence the attack.''_ Cori said seriously, no swearing meant seriousness. The man clicked off.

Jon saw the time on his left wrist watch and it read 11:57 P.M. Jon sighed, wishing that this was more of a challenge. It took three hours to do this whole thing where it would take a few more if anyone else planned and didn't have the right people.

Jon pulled out a small round object with a green, red, and black button and pressed the red dot, putting down the electric field and put it back in the opposite pocket of his pocket watch. Jon clicked the pocket watch in his hand signaling everyone of the attack. Somehow the rain kept pouring harder, curse Chicago weather. Jon didn't think hard as he saw the headlights of the Buster and jeeps coming. He went to the lever and pulled it with no effort. The gate opened slowly, making nearly no noise, the man had to admit that they did do a good job making it give off nearly no sound.

The vehicles entered and, from his view, saw the Shadow Bus stopped and let the others out. Brunzo and Antony climbed out after the Shadowers. They all was able to sneak in and go inside the tents and gunfire immediately started.

Jon couldn't hold back his smirk._' Stick with the shadows and the battle is already won.' _He recite a part of a poem he wrote. He jumped off the gate and onto the ground in a crouch and walked calmly to the battlefield.

'' Techlin, Antony, Cori, and the Eds please met me in the front gate.'' Jon ordered nicely to the men he needed. It may have been minutes before the attack began, but he saw most of the camps burning and the bodies of the enemies on the ground. Sadly he saw a few Shadowers dead, he couldn't help but feel a little sad, they were family and they gave their lives for them, they will be remembered. But they and he knew the risk, there was a chance that some will die it would be luck if they suffered no casualties.

Jon kept his steady pace entered the gate that separated the playground and the sidewalk. He walked pass the wall with a small park on the right of him. He passed a small door that lead to the gym of the school and saw a small garden after he passed the door, there was a door with a row of windows on the right which had kindergarten over it. There was an entire row just above it as well. He passed that part and was at the main gate entrance. He noticed that anyone that was an enemy that tried to approach was quickly shot down before they reached him. Even if they get past they would be dead, by his hands, in a matter of seconds.

It took a few minutes of waiting in the heavy rain, but everyone he requested to come came to him and they waited for his orders. The outside was clear of enemies and the others were salvaging the weapons and ammo and clearing out any that hid. Jon gazed at the group in front of him, Tech, Antony and Cori looked bored of the easy fight and the Eds were the ones that looked a little tired, especially Double D, Eddy and Ed looked good enough to keep fighting. The cloaks they all wore over them gave them a mysterious look.

'' Okay, as the others gather the supplies, we make the final attack. The enemy knows we're here and are most likely preparing their defenses. There are two floors and the one in charge should be in the gym or cafeteria area. The top floor must have an armory and more Townies. We'll split up. Cori, Tech and Eddy are with me on the first floor. Ed, Double D, and Antony take the top floor. Any objections?'' They shook their heads.

'' Wait! On the building I was securing I was able to interrogate one of the Townies, he told me of how the Townies have sex slaves somewhere hidden in a cellar of some sort. So keep an eye out.'' Edd said quickly.

'' Alright lets get this over with, I want them all out of _our_ base. Look for the slaves that Eddward mentioned as a second objective.'' Jon said turning to the metal doors and grabbed one of the handle. In an amazing show of strength he ripped the door off its hinges and threw it somewhere behind them. The small group entered seeing another row of doors that lead on to the first floor, there was two flight of stairs leading to the second.

'' Good luck guys.'' Eddy said as he followed after the others.

'' You too, don't die early okay.'' Ed said jokingly as he and his group went up the stairs.

_**2nd Floor.**_

Antony and the others stayed close to the wall and the man peeked around the corner, spotting a long hallway with three windows at the end, their side had the same windows though they were covered. There was rows of blue lockers on the right side and doors that lead to the classrooms. Antony motioned for them to follow and rounded the corner.

There was two doors opposite of each other and Antony pointed to Ed the left door, and Double D, the right door. Antony moved ahead to disable any traps that were ahead. The two Lieutenants did as told and made for the doors. Antony looked down the dark hallway, the enemy having turning off the light to try and get an advantage over them. The poor fools. Antony pulled out a pair of goggles and put them over on. These goggles weren't regular, Jon said that this was of Dante's making and that it took him for most of the week to finish it, he pressed the side of the goggles and a click and high pitched hum was heard as it turned on. Antony was shocked to see a different scene. The area that he could see was white and black, but he was able to see clearly and through the walls! He looked over to the door Ed went in and he was sure it was pitch black but now, he could see Ed walking around the beds that were empty, he was a bright white. He looked over to Edd and saw the same thing. The hallway he was in glowed the same white color and the lockers, that were probably painted were black.

It was then that he saw red that looked like a person, there was five and they were hiding in the rooms that were ahead. Antony felt a headache coming and took them off, the headache soon going away and his eyes adjusting to the dark. Antony steeled himself and put them on again, he acted fast seeing a string that was just a few feet away and how the line connected to an electrical device at the end of the lockers and that there was lines on the locker doors that would make the lockers open and slam, warning the others in hiding.

Tony reached in his backpack, pulling a black metal rod out and pressed a small button on the rubber handle and electricity coursed through it and it went back to being normal. He looked at the line and walked next to the side of the locker, hitting the line with the stick and a spark shot across the line through out the line and heard a slight click, he got scissors and cut the line and the nothing happened. Antony had to say that this was a poor excuse of a trap, someone who didn't know that there was trap would easily fall for it, but not he. He was a trap maker, and he was sure as hell the best of them. Another sad thing was that it was the only trap they set up. One lesson he'll teach his students is to not set up just one good trap, set multiple ones, even less effective, anything to keep the enemy off of you and distracted.

_' I wonder if there are other settings.'_ Antony thought with a small smile. He pressed the button the side and the view changed to Thermal Vision, a little message was on the top corners displaying the name. There was normal Night Vision, Bio Vision, it shows only anything alive, Tech. Vision, the opposite of Bio Vision, and Stealth Vision, the one he was on first. He guessed that it spotted enemies and technological traps.

_' Damn Jon had the Dante kid do this. I know Jon can easily do better with his bio-tech, but Dante could sure build something so technological advance, I wondered if the boy is a genius in this field. If he is, I have a few request coming in.' _Antony's mind was racing due to the thought, he was too busy to notice the door on the sides of him opening, but the footsteps got him out of his thoughts. He took off the goggles and covered his eyes, the vision was on too long and his eyes were burning.

'' You alright?'' Edd asked seeing the man rub his eyes furiously.

'' Yeah I was trying out the goggles Dante gave me, they have a slight problem due to the eyes needed to adjust and can't be on too long.'' Antony explained.

'' May I use it, I might be able to stand it a little longer?'' Ed asked holding his hand out for it. The mechanic was skeptical, but gave the boy the goggles nonetheless. As Ed put them on he explained how they work and how there was five Townies in hiding and had a trap set up for them to come out and ambush them, they might have night vision goggles to let them see in the dark and get the drop on them.

'' Ed can you be our guide and tell us where to shoot?'' Edd asked and the young boy nodded.

The Elite and Lieutenants moved down the hall slowly, the man and boy followed close by Ed and the boy quickly made hand motion to the left and down, right and up. Antony took to the left and swung open the door putting a bullet through his head before he could react and he crumpled dead. Edd did the same thing, rounding the corner the man was hiding behind, hit the man behind the knee making him fall down. The next thing the man knew was that he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and was about to scream til Double D snapped his neck.

Edd soon realized what he done and dropped the man's body. He didn't know what came over him, he just felt a rush and did those things, he never attacked so brutally in hand-to-hand combat, he barely got the man a chance, plus the bullet in his shoulder was unexpected from him. Everything was so fast.

'' Double D, come on we got a few Townies to take care of still.'' Ed told the boy seeing him standing and shaking over the dead Townie.

'' I-I'm coming.'' Edd replied his voice shaky. He steeled himself and moved to the door.

As they continued they did the same process. Ed told them their exact location and they attacked, though Double D stayed with the pistol, not wanting to do what he did to the Townie to the other ones. It was soon that they were done with the floor and Ed did a sweep of the area finding no one alive.

'' There's no one alive here, the floor is empty. So much for Elite Guard.'' Ed scoffed, knowing they were weak. They probably survived just solely on defense and got arrogant in their abilities. Master B always told him and his sister that people who rely on one thing, become sloppy in the other and won't make it in battle.

'' Good lets go down these stairs and met the others downstairs, probably took down the leader already.'' Edd said, knowing with both Tech and Jon that the battle was over before it started. He was still not fully trusting Jon especially since they still don't know anything about him and his abilities. He seemed like the one who kept secrets only to himself and no one else.

'' Well lets...wait did someone hear something?'' Antony asked hearing a slight hum, and it was coming from the end of the hallway where they were at. It was loud and had to come from multiple ones. It was then that a loud thud was hard at the end and in the darkness they couldn't see. Ed put back on the goggles and didn't see nothing. He switch to thermal and gasped at what he saw. It was something huge. It stood tall to the ceiling and was the size of half the hallway. Ed flicked to Tech Vision and saw that it was indeed tech and that it was opening one of the arms and shot two missiles. One hit the ceiling halfway to them, but the other kept going to where they were.

'' Get down!'' Ed shouted, tackling the two Shadowers and going down the stairs just in time for the missile to impact and smoke filled the area, clouding them and the ceiling started to fall. The ceiling over the stairs started to crumble, Ed was the only one to notice but was too late to move as the ceiling collapse.

_**1****st**** Floor.**_

The building shook with a loud boom that made the others look up seeing dust and bits of the ceiling to fall on the floor.'' What the fuck was that?'' Eddy and Cori shouted.

'' Trouble for the others that's what.'' Jon said knowing that there has to be some kind of explosion that Antony didn't catch, but that was impossible, so someone must have did the explosive by rocket launcher, but he was sure they were thorough so that means that it was a trap, a synthetic attack. It was soon that they all heard loud heavy footsteps from the entrance they entered. But Jon was able to hear a sound only big movable machine made, more specifically something closer to his own creation.'' This may be troubling for the others.'' The metal entrance was blown apart by explosions and covered the area in smoke. He was emotionless on the outside, but inside he was raging, someone somehow stole his creation and sold it to the Townies. The world will have one less person soon enough. As the smoke cleared and the machine moved forward they saw what it was.

It was big, had bone white plates and a cylinder head that was shaped like an oversize security camera with a red On signal on the black screen. It had two arms the right being the missile launcher and the left being the machine-gun. It had three ''toes'' with two on the front and one in the back as its gray feet. The chest was heavily armored as well._**(The YMIR Mech from Mass Effect 2) **_

'' What the hell is that?'' Techlin asked surprised by the new ''visitor''.

'' My creation, modeled after Brunzo, but more...technological advanced.'' Jon explained.

'' Wait you created that bird shit color robot thing? What the fuck is it doing here?'' Cori asked backing away seeing the missile launcher looking thing on its arm.

'' I'm wondering the same thing.'' Jon said and they _felt _the anger rolling off of him. He was not one to be steal from.

'' Okay, your creation, whats the weakness. Cause its not looking friendly.'' Eddy said seeing the machine-gun on the other arm.

'' Target Confirmed.'' The mech sounded a deep digital voice, as the machine-gun whirled.

'' Run.'' Jon said turning and doing so.

'' What!?'' The three said and the mech fired the machine-gun and they quickly got the idea running down the hall and in a nearby classroom. It soon stopped firing and they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

'' What now genius?'' Eddy asked crudely.

'' Now I need you and Cori to run to the other end of the hallway, and to check on the others I saw rocks falling and I think they were under the rubble.'' Jon ordered as the machine got closer.

'' What about getting shot or blown the fuck up?'' Cori asked knowing the thing was feet away.

'' Techlin and I will cover you. Now lets move.'' Jon and the rest moved out into the hall just past the mech just in time for the missile if fired to miss and blow the door and the wall surrounding it up, along with some of the close by. Cori and Eddy made a turn to the debris covered stairs to their fallen comrades. The mech turned about to fire, until it found that its left arm was detached by the weapon, by being cut off. Its right arm was grabbed by Jon and an electrical current course through out it, disabling the last of its weapons. The ''eye'' of the machine turned red-orange and its mechanical voice came out.

'' Close Combat Engaged.'' The robot moved with amazing speed hitting Techlin in the head and sending the boy flying into a wall. Jon reacted faster and was able to dodge, jumping back to the blade master's side the boy in the process of getting up.

'' You alright?'' Jon asked not needing to ask the question.

'' Fine, what the hell is that thing made out of?'' Techlin asked the inventor of the machine as it prepared to charge.

'' Titanium. Though I don't remember installing a close combat program into it. Someone been tinkering with it.'' Jon said gritting his teeth.

'' Can you destroy it?'' Techlin asked standing up. The mech charged at them before he could answer and the two jumped out of the way just in time for it to impact the wall Techlin hit.

'' I can, but I don't want to. I need to disable and study it.'' Jon told the boy and the jumped away again as it came at them.

'' Are you serious?'' Tech asked with a face that said he was crazy.

'' Yes, I need to study it. You distract and I go behind and open its panel and shut it down.'' Jon gave the plan.

'' Is it going to be that easy?'' Before the man could answer the mech charged at them again.

'' Yep just distract it and keep it off me.'' Jon explained and Tech moved into its range. Might as well get it over with the boy thought.

It gave a swing at Techlin but he was ready and dodge the swing hitting it with enhanced punches. There was a thing that he wanted to tell the others, he may have lied a little when he said that nanotrites was the only thing that gave him his power. There was a secret that was kept under wraps that allowed him to go beyond human abilities, something that enhanced his senses and abilities to almost superhuman levels. Before his thoughts could be finished the giant weapon swung his other hand and Tech nearly got whacked in the head cause of it. But it swung its other and he was jumped back before getting a real bad bruise on his side. It was then that the machine-gun whirled and it came to Tech and Jon's shock that it worked. It turned its aim to target and was about to fire, until it suddenly stopped. The machine ''eye'' went away leaving a dark circular screen. It started to bend down and it soon looked like a big white and black box. Jon stood behind it where it fully stood. The man was just a little bit taller than it, even when it was boxed up.

'' That was a little anti-climatic.'' Jon muttered lowly though Tech heard it.'' I'm surprised that you used your Kido at this point. I didn't detect any during the whole time you arrived.''

'' I don't rely on it, like I did years ago, became a little too reliant on it.'' Tech explained moving towards the man and the shutdown machine. Jon bent down and started to tinker around the control box. Strangely his hands started to glow a bright blue and the ''fingers'' split into five lines on each finger and the top split to the side and electricity coursed from his fingers and he started to tinker.

'' That's good, as you see I still depend on my bio-technology.'' Jon said moving his hands around as the electricity flowed between his fingers and into the machine.

'' Yeah why did you start this kind of science, many called you mad and said it was impossible but you did it. So what was the reason behind it though?'' Techlin asked hearing a few grunts down the hallways, Cori and Eddy must have found the others already.

'' You remember my daughter? And how she was paralyzed in the legs and lost he her arm after the accident?'' Jon saw the boy nod.'' I tell you one thing, it takes a father many things to make his children happy. My kids saw me as the ones to fix anything, no matter what the problem or what needed to be fix. They looked up to me as a hero and started following in my footsteps, they take apart anything they could and rebuild it back into shape. Sure they had some mistakes but nothing that can't be improved. It was after the accident that my daughter asked me, one night after coming home, for me to fix her legs. She begged and cried for me to fix it, saying how I could fix anything no matter what it was. I said '' Okay but you'll have to wait.'' and she replied hopefully '' Thank you daddy, I know you could fix anything.'' I cried that night after she was sleep, knowing that it was nearly impossible for that type of technology.''

Tech stood still waiting for the man to try and finish the story. He may not be crying like an emotional sap, but someone who had the power over something that can feel emotion can easily tell that he was really sadden.

'' But I said I will and I did so. While I traveled getting members, I asked the audiences of some of the smartest people on technology and got notes on them that number in hundreds of pages and drawings. Then I hacked into the files of all of the world's hospital surgical records that I couldn't get through permission and took classes for biology from some of the smartest people in human anatomy. I was frustrated and tired for weeks maybe even months as I tried to figure out a way to combine the two different kinds of arts, without losing the limb. But I found it and tried to get people who lost limbs to test it out, but they didn't want to risk it. So in the last place we needed to get La and June which was in Russia and a small civil war broke out, it was kept under wraps but me and Cori was there. We just got caught up in the middle of a battle and Cori lost all his fingers. I suffered after the battle when I lost my right leg and left forearm. It was just by luck that I was able to meet a brilliant bio scientist and found my notes and helped me. He gave me the right metal and tools and after a few months we constructed my arm then leg, cut off my other forearm and replace that. I gave Cori his fingers back and I made my way from Mr. Eight to Six after I showed them what I did. I gave my daughter her legs and arm back and that's how I'm the way I'm am.'' When the man finish he stood up closing the panel, having finished reprogramming the A2-Mech.

'' That's why, thanks for the story.'' Tech said patting the man on back.'' It reminds me of why they chose us, because we have something to fight for, something some people on the planet don't have. Something that makes us want to go beyond normal limits.''

'' Its just the way people of the list are formed. Either we have the drive of a thousand men, have unique abilities from various sources, are just insane, or we aren't just human anymore.'' Jon explained knowing they only chose him for his legendary skill in fixing anything, even if its something he doesn't have an idea about. Tech was chosen for diving into something inhuman, and made him even more dangerous when he was angry. They came out of their thoughts when they heard talking coming from the stair that Cori and Eddy went. Eddy, Cori, Ed, Antony, and Double D came into view with Ed being hold up by Antony and Cori as he had a bump on his head, a big bump.

'' I feel like a duck on a roast.'' Ed said deliriously covered in gray stuff, like Tony and Edd.

'' He protected us from the rocks, but he got a bump on his head and now hes talking more crazier than ever.'' Double D explained.

'' Wub wub-duck dukee faseic loko mono fiviia haka goosey fivelu.'' Ed said.

'' Is anyone else unable to fight?'' Jon asked a little worried for Ed.

'' I got a rock shard in my left leg and some in his arms.'' Antony said and they saw his bleeding leg and arms, they noticed he was a little pale.

'' Few scrapes and scratches, but I'm fine.'' Double D responded

'' Cori and Antony take Ed back for medical treatment and you too Antony. Eddward remain with my group.'' Jon ordered and Cori and Antony made way for the exit, Ed shouting out nonsense as they did.

As soon as they were gone Jon told them that they were taking the leader on. He informed him that he was infamous for his use of a flamethrower and flame traps and for them to try not to get burn. They looked down the dark hallway, the direction of the last unchecked place in the school. The gym and cafeteria.

Jon took the lead down the hallway with a light producing from his fingers. It was bright enough for them to see down the hall for five feet. It was a little freaky to the others who didn't know of his ability. Tech was able to quickly explain Jon's story and how he created a technology limb that can replace lost limb. Eddy looked a little freaked out, knowing that the ''cyborg'' was the most weirdest and coolest thing he ever seen, especially the fact that all he had to do was fist bump to break someone's arm.

Edd was a little more interested. His science brain was on a whole new jump start of thoughts. He saw that Jon was indeed a genius in human biology and technology. He wondered if he will be able to learn his secrets in his bio-tech technology and maybe create some of his own variations of it. They soon reached a door that lead into the kitchen that was where kids got the school cooked lunch. A foot away was the entrance to the cafeteria, strangely the lights were on showing the inside which was indeed the eating area of Townies, it was a big room that could possibly fit a hundred or more people. There was chairs and round tables that was clean and empty. There was no one in sight, just in case, Edd activated the goggles thermal vision and saw that there was no one there, not even in the kitchen. It was completely empty. Edd, without thinking, turned to the gym and saw so much red that he threw the goggle on the floor hard enough for sparks to come off, showing that it broke. Edd was furiously rubbing his eyes trying to calm his headache and get the burning sensation out of his eyes.

'' Eddward are you okay?'' Jon said being the first to notice and bend down to see what was wrong with him.

'' No! I just looked in the gym with the thermal vision. I still see spots!'' Double D cried as the burning kept going, when he opened his eyes he closed them a split second later as the burning seem to multiply ten times in pain.

'' Can you see well, do you need to go back?'' Eddy asked his friend worried. Edd nod not having the energy to divert to speaking.

'' Hey shitheads! I'm back from dropping off the others!'' Cori said appearing from no where.

'' Cori, I need you to take Double D to get medication for his eyes.'' Jon ordered.

'' Oh come on the fuck on! I just fucking got back! I want to fight the fucking big fat-ass boss! What the hell you dumbass?'' Cori shouted.

'' Cori. Now.'' Jon said in a commanding voice that made the man falter, but followed his orders.

'' Come smart-ass, lets go get you some medicine.'' Cori said depressed putting the boy's arm around his shoulder and taking him back the way he came.

When they were gone the others made there way to the gym door, Eddy picked up the goggles and put it in his pocket for Dante to fix.

'' Okay Double D said they looked into the gym before his eyes burned. The pain he got seemed to be from high temperatures in heat. So whatever Flamethrower Tom has, must be hot. He must have rigged the whole place up, with flame traps.'' Techlin said.

'' Well everyone be careful.'' Eddy said and despite being with some very tough guys, there were only three of them against a guy who rigged an entire gym and waiting for them.

Jon took hold of the handle sending sparks through it and waited, there was a low hum and he opened the door. Two flamethrowers came out from the sides of the door and two from top that came down pointing straight to where they were standing. Eddy jumped out of the way expecting flames to shoot out, but when he didn't hear anything he came back from around the corner and saw the flamethrowers but inactive.

'' Why aren't they working?'' Eddy asked, noticing the two were still standing where they were, obviously waiting for him.

'' They were electrically wired to activate once the doors open a little spark from me was all it took to deactivate them.'' Jon explained and they went pass the flamethrowers. The gym was completely dark when they entered, but before they could. Blinding light shinned from around gym blinding them.'' Oh come the fuck on!'' Eddy shouted.

'' Alright cut the lights!'' A voice shouted and the lights went off. The three Shadowers cleared there eyes. The lights of the gym were turned on, revealing the leader and the gym that surrounded them. They looked around and saw that they were surrounded. It was more likely the guards that were guarding the Townies' leader. They were dressed in bomb suits and had flamethrowers in their hands, the suits they wore were black and had red shoulder pads. It was then that they heard laughter coming just a few feet away. The leader was a big man, he was wearing the same thing his guards was, but had metal platting over his chest, arms and legs. His flamethrower was twice the size of the others to fit his size. He looked a little menacing especially to Eddy who was wondering how much damage his flamethrower could do.

The gym was decorated with their flags and the stage that use to hail assemblies and important events had a podium on it and had the leader right behind it smiling like a crazy man behind his helmet.'' So I got a few wannabee killers on _my_ turf. Who gives you the damn right to come here and take out my men? Huh!? Now give me one reason why my men should spare your worthless lives.'' The leader shouted with a deep and rough voice.

'' Tommy, I'll give you one chance to just surrender here and now, before things get out of hand.'' Jon calmly said not wanting a mess in _his _gym.

'' Wait that emotionless and creepy voice? I know that voice, Jon is that you bastard!?'' The man yelled sounding more angrier than before.

'' Yes Tommy, I thought I put you away a long time ago, but you end up here. I told you if I were see you before your time was over that it won't end well for you.'' Jon said threateningly his monotone making it a lot more menacing

'' Yeah, after I killed your dad, some of your closest friends, and attempt to kill your own family that you would beat me to death the first time around. But you had to be soft and let me go to jail. I bet you regret that now.'' The man gave a dark chuckle and Jon's face twitched.

'' Yes, but I knew that your life needed repairing. I guess you became more insane.'' Jon stated seeing the crazy in the man's brown eyes behind his helmet glass.

'' That is about right! Once you spend time in solitary confinement it makes you a _tiny_ bit crazy!'' The man laughed crazily. Eddy and Tech was surprised by the man, he was like the Joker but more buff and crazy looking.

'' Tommy, you know its not going to end well for you so give up and I'll give you another chance.'' Jon tried to reason with the insane men.

'' Sorry Johnny boy! Not going to happen this time! Roast the fuckers!'' The eleven guards turned on their flamethrowers and coming into contact with the three that stayed where they are. The man laughed like a madmen as he saw his most hatted enemy burn, it was then that the smell of burned flesh, which should have reached his nose by now, didn't come and ordered for them to stop. As the flames ranged, Tom came down and walked the wooden floor underneath whining from his weight. The lead Townies looked through the flames and saw that there was no bodies, but wood!

'' Shit they're gone!'' The leader cried out too late as the lights went out and the fire was the only thing that gave them light.'' Quick light the place up so we can see!''

Before the order could be heard three guards screamed as they were dragged into the darkness, their screams rang out through the gym and suddenly they stopped as three thuds were heard.'' Shit light the place up!''

The rest of the guards and Tommy pointed their flamethrowers outward and let loose the flames around them. Tom's produced more flames. As they spread the fire the banners caught fire adding light around the gym as they burned. They stopped as there was flames everywhere now which gave them enough light to see in the darkness. It was then that they saw the three guards that was taken and hanging on the wall above the stage. The first one on the left was gutted with his insides hanging out. The one in the middle had his head shopped off and a his spine was the only thing holding him together. The last and the one of the right had his legs arms and head cut off and the only thing hanging was his torso which had a giant hole where his heart was.

'' Fuck this! I'm out of here!'' One of the guards said taking off his flamethrower and three others followed after, not wanting to die like their comrades. It was too late to leave as they all fell down dead with slit throats and, Eddy's laughter filling the air scaring the last four guards as two dropped their weapons and started screaming saying they surrender. The other two looked like they were about to run, but knew they couldn't and if they stayed they'll die, the two made one last choice and one joined the other two in surrender and the other jumped into the fire screaming as he burned.

'' Screw you three, you all can die for all I care!'' Tommy said turned about to roast them. It was until his flamethrower was cut and the pipe that exhale the fire fell down in pieces. He felt the gas tank on his back start to lose weight, he looked over his shoulder and saw the gas running out of a gash in his tank. It started to flow behind him as if it was drawn to the object by the stage. He then saw that his footsteps left deep imprints in the wood and the gas flowed from each trench to the stage where the lights came on showing only Jon.

'' I told you Tommy it won't end well for you.'' Jon said menacingly as he pointed his finger to the ground a spark shot from his finger to the gas and lit it on fire. Tommy tried to get the gas tank off of him, but was too late as the flames reached him and the tank exploded sending him flying to the wall that he was about to impact. That was until Techlin and Eddy appeared on the wall with both their blades drawn out and Tommy screamed as he was impaled through his stomach and chest and his life was over second later, his giant body slumped down and the boys angled their blades down as the giant body slipped down to the floor with a loud thud.

Techlin and Eddy flipped off the wall and over the body. Swinging their blades and whipped the blood off.'' So what of these three, want us to dispose of them?'' Eddy asked giving a devil smile to the three that coward from him.

'' No. They surrendered and so I thought we can recruit them.'' Jon said.

'' What!?'' The five males yelled a second later.

'' You can't consider man, they had sex slaves! They probably used some of the girls, we should kill them!'' Exclaimed Techlin.

'' No we didn't, boss used that to get them other desperate men to join. I have a wife and two kids! See!'' The man with a British accent pulled out his wallet showing him and his family.

'' Yeah we just joined so we can get paid, please don't kill us!'' The first man said who had a Chinese accent to give up said.

'' Please we'll even join your faction and everything! Follow every order to the letter!'' The second man to give up said on the verge of crying like the other two.

Eddy and Techlin turned their gazes to Jon like the other three ''men'' their expressions saying '' Just decide and we'll go with it.''.

'' Okay then, your welcome to join, but you'll be on probation for a month to see if your loyal though.'' Jon said and the men cried out happily as they looked at Jon like he was a god. They thanked him over and over and the two swordsmen rolled their eyes.'' Yes now that this is over, lets get everyone informed on the win. We got a new base.''

Jon made his way to the back door that allowed entry to the outside and stopped before opening.'' Also you three as your first order, I want you to escort Eddy and Tech to the area where you keep your hostages.'' Jon didn't like the name sex slaves.

'' Yes sir!'' The three men said and took Techlin and Eddy to the location.

_**With Eddy and Tech.**_

Tech and Eddy were in a library. The three new Shadowers guided them to the school library which still looked in good shape. There was about three books shelves that reached the ceiling with each row filled with books of all kinds. There was a shelf that was over the stairs that displayed the rewards the school gotten through its years. There was a few cabinets that had items for the librarian and other items that helped with keeping the library in top-shape. The three ex-Townies was searching on the other side of the library which held chairs and tables and another row of wooden shelves that held important books and encyclopedias.

'' Is it here? No. Fink, you got it?'' One of the others said.

'' Nope, Ken?'' Fink asked.

'' Wait, I think I found it!'' Ken said and the four others came closer to see him opening a big wooden hatch that was close to the lone bookshelf. The opening was big enough for two people to fit through there was also stairs that could also have two people on it side by side. Ken went down first, then Fink, and Blake. Eddy and Tech followed a second later, stopping to hear cheering outside and saw that it stopped reading earlier than it should have. They followed after the three and saw that it was a little dusty and that it was dirty and smelled. It smell of shit, piss, and sweat. The three ex-Townies stopped trying to look for the switch on the wall. Eddy rolled his eyes and moved in front turning on the flashlight and pointed ahead seeing six cages lined up on the left side. They heard sobbing and whimpering as the light moved.

'' I told you we could use flashlights!'' Blake said to the others, pushing them by the shoulders.

'' The light switch would've been better!'' Ken said pushing his back.

'' Don't push!'' Blake said grabbing him by shoulders and Ken did the same, they were about to fight til Fink got between them.

'' Guys our new bosses is going to kill us.'' Fink whispered as they turned and saw Techlin and Eddy glaring murderously at the three.

'' Okay look as an order, I want you too to go to Jon and tell him to get some clothes for the woman or something to cover them up!'' Eddy ordered and three stooges, as Eddy thought of them, scrambled out and to get Jon.

'' We're teens and we're smarter than them.'' Techlin muttered as he turned to Eddy who was fiddling a lock.

'' Eddy just cut it.'' Techlin suggested and Eddy did so, the lock cluttered to the ground. Eddy opened the gate and was about to enter to he saw something brown and wet. The bad smell it gave off made Eddy scream as he tried to whip the shit off his face.

'' Kendra!'' A woman's voice called out trying to control her naked daughter who threw the poop. Eddy, who was too busy to notice, was running around and trying to get the poop off of him and ended up running up the stairs and into a table where he fell hitting his head, knocked out. Techlin sighed at his friend, but inside was laughing knowing he'll have to tell _everyone_ about this particular event.

It was then that another person came at the entrance of the women cell and they all coward not knowing it wasn't a Townie, they coward back and the moms hit their children behind them.

'' I must say that what you did to my friend was hilarious I needed that laugh, but now, its time for business!'' The voice sounded young and many of the slaves wondered if they were recruiting young boys now.

Tech was wondering what they were doing, they were obviously hiding their children behind them and the ones without kids or mothers were hiding in the corner. Techlin observed their cell seeing human waste everywhere giving the bad smell._' Man the Townies were real assholes for doing this to them.'_

Tech saw that there was a switch in the cell and moved, noticing the women flinch as he did, and flicked and a light flickered on, showing Techlin the view of the naked women who held their eyes closed from the light coming on, and it showed the waste that was around. Techlin blocked his sense of smell with his ability and moved forward, the woman were backing away and Techlin stop, still wondering why their was scared.

'' Oh, now I get it! You guys must think I was one of the people who put you here! No I'm not one of them, I promise.'' Techlin explained and few of the woman relax, the others still not believing it.

'' Hey boss, we were able to get the clothes!'' Ken shouted coming into view still in his armor and the woman inside jumped back on the defense and Techlin shouted.'' Will you get out of that damn armor or an at least get it painted differently to represent your new faction group!''

'' S-s-sorry boss, I and the others got the clothes for the woman. The boss Jon said that he'll have some of the women members escort them on the bus and back into the city. There are some now to help them dress up.'' Ken said cowering.

'' Good now get out!'' Techlin shouted and the man was gone like a bat from hell was chasing him. Techlin turned back and saw the woman scared again.

'' (Sigh) Look I know it looks like that, but he switched sides, hes not part of the group that took you and...used your bodies. Umm... there are clothes for all you women and girls that you could try on upstairs and we can guide you to the city for protection. I'll go get the other gates open for the rest of you okay!'' Techlin shouted through the bars of the other cells for the captives to hear. He went and cut the locks off of the five cages and opened the doors.

'' Welcome to freedom ladies.'' Said before he left. He saw Eddy was still knocked out the woman Shadowers dare not to come closer to him. Tech sighed again picking him up and leaving.

_**Two Hours Later**_

Jon looked walked around the base, the smile he developed when giving the news not wavering. Everyone had moved in the supplies and everything was getting set-up by the few who volunteered to stay up as everyone was now resting. He was the one to drive the forty-six hostages back to the city and had the head of Tommy with him. The hostages was taken back with Felice able to send soldiers to get the ones not from here registered into the system. There was also people there who came to see who was being dropped off, turned out there was a list of missing females and a reward for any information on them. The prices were doubled for finding and bringing them back safely. He was able to contact Felice and showed him the head of Tommy and received the reward for both the bounty of the leader and the hostages.

'' It was enough to start out this clan and get a few extra things.'' Jon muttered as he remembered how much Credits there was.

After returning he and the others were able to set up power and to check if they had everything run normally, the stronger ones of the clan moved the rubble, but now there was a giant hole in their new base. Techlin and his group contacted the ones back at Antony's store and said that they were staying here for the night. Everything was working out fine for the clan. Now it was time for the world to know of them, to know of the Sun Shadows. Jon smiled, knowing as long as everything went fine they would be prosper into the clan greater than the one before. Jon went to the library to read a book and when he came in he saw Eddward sitting and reading. The young man looked up from his book to see Jon and smiled at him.

'' Hello Jon, can't sleep?'' Edd asked, Jon saw that the book was reading was Harry Potter. Which one he didn't know.

'' You can say that, what are you doing here? Isn't Marie lonely?'' Jon smirked at his joke seeing the boy blushing and looking back at his book.

'' Well no, I couldn't sleep and came here to read a book to try and put myself to sleep. What are you doing here?'' Edd asked taking the attention off of him.

'' To write in my journal.'' Jon said after thinking of what to do.

'' Journal?'' Edd asked.

'' Yes I write a journal that tells of everything in my life. I have about ten others that go back to when I could write nicely that was when I was eight. I have perfect memory so I don't think it matters that I write them.'' Jon said sitting across from Edd on the table.

'' So you write down every day since you were little? Amazing.'' Edd said as he saw Jon pull out an old book that seen better days and opened showing the yellow pages and that there was few pages left to write in.

'' Yes that what I do. I'll replace this book after a few days. Who should start writing one too.'' Jon said as he wrote.

'' Why?'' Asked Double D.

'' You never know when your life will end, will it feel good to know that you left something for the world to know of? To know that you exist? There are many autobiographies out there, I just add on to that. At least I'll be remembered for more than a weapon or anything others think of me.'' Jon said.

'' I guess...it sounds appealing. I'll start tomorrow.'' Edd said putting a mental note for him. The two geniuses sat for an hour before they got tired and went to bed. To start a new day tomorrow. To start another day in a World for the Dead.

**Wow that is the ending of this story! Can you all believe I did all this as the final chapter for PART 1! Yes it is the final chapter til part 2. Don't worry I won't be like those guys that say there will be a part 2 and never do it and say in a AN that they aren't going to continue. Okay there will be a timeskip, I'm saying for 3 months. There is a title that may change. But if you have a choice for a timeskip review or PM me. Yes there will be some unnormal and superpower-like abilities that Techlin will have, but don't worry he will teach the others and won't be overpowered.**

**NOW for the zombie creation thing I said at the beginning, anyone can enter. So here is the format, yes a format, for a zombie creation.**

_**Name:**_

_**Abilities: **_Just like with the Healing Tongue and Jump Start, any thing that can make sense for a zombie to do.

_**Unique Abilities:**_ Things like the Hunters who can scale walls, or Tanks that are super strong.

_**Necromorph, Evolved, or Hybrid**_: Yes you can choose what kind of Zombie they are. _**Necromorph**_ are stronger yet are better in swarms, Evolve are Tanks and the such who are more durable alone or in small groups, _**Hybrid**_ is the fucked-up combination of both _**Evolved**_ and _**Necromorphs**_ and are incredibly dangerous even posing a threat to high-up list members like Techlin and Jon. But only **five entries **are allowed for the _**Hybrids.**_

**That the format and I say go NUTS! ANYONE CAN ENTER!**

**Review and Review and Review. Feed me and my review crack!**

**Keep a look out for next story and a sneak peak! Coming Soon FOR REAL!**

**NEXT STORY: Part 2: The World of the Dead: Winter Crisis**


	19. Intermission 1

Hello my fellow Revolutionaries, its me, The Author Revolutionary, call me Author or Revolutionary or T.A.R., or A.R.

I am posting this as a way of being part of you guys, the fans, and those of you who are new and want to get to know me well. I decided to start this Intermission Section of my stories as a way of being with you guys and keeping you guys posted on things happening with relations to the story, ideas I have, and to just connect with you guys.

As some may have noticed, I changed my name from Elite Ronin X524 to my permanent online alias, The Author Revolutionary. I felt like that with me and possibly some of you guys being part of a new generation that I, or quite possibly you or all us, start a Revolution to a greater future.

That's why I call my The Author Revolutionary as I believe that through my writing and words that I can one day change the world.

And this is what these intermissions are going to be about, you might find out something new about me, or you can get my opinion on something, or maybe even just get some questions answered.

Actually, here is a list of what these intermissions will be like:

1. To keep everyone updated on story progression and estimated time that a chapter will be released.

2. Future Ideas or stories. Also to inspire others to write their own stories by giving ideas.

3. Shout Outs/Thank Yous/Congratulations/ etc

4. Questions and Answers(Q&A)

5. Discussions about certain events, and my opinions of certain topics.

6. To become part of the community in a way no other Fanfiction Writer has done by doing these intermissions.

7. The numbers of the month, or I will try to give you the Hits of current big stories. Favorite Numbers and responses to reviews.

This list may change in adding more things and its just a idea that I've been wanting to do ever since I got out of my Hiatus. It is also something to my current knowledge that no one has ever done before on Fanfiction besides just saying Author Note: Hiatus or story adoption. It's like the ultimate author note in a sense.

**So to kick this off I want to talk about the Five That Changed.**

For those who don't know, The Five That Changed is an Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction of the Eds and two of my favorite and first OCs. They have superpowers and is heavily inspired by **Super Eds by NintendoNut1**, a very popular Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction and my way of being the modern version of Super Eds as NintendoNut1 has not updated in years and leaving everyone at a cliffy. I won't try to do that. I really won't.

But besides that, I have splitted apart from being heavily inspired to being partly inspired as I soon made large changes to story and cut off from the plot line of Super Eds. Right now I am writing the final battle of The Five, or Pack, plus another OC who is one of the Chosen Ones with the five.

The status of that chapter is still early as I'm making the fight scenes and changing some things. My plan is to make it long as some have noticed that most of the chapters I have written for T.F.T.C were 10,000 words or longer and the past few chapters weren't as long due to Hiatus and school work. So it will take longer than usual to make, but, I believe, will be well worth the wait.

**Also fun fact about T.F.T.C:**

I had this unusual inspiration for an entirely different plot for the story while in the middle of my Hiatus phase, and the plot was that The Five would be separated, as in none of them, not even the Eds, knew each other. They all lived separate lives with different friends, experiences, personalities and abilities. They will have the same powers, or not, and they will come together by a mystery of them getting the powers and being informed of others like them, i.e. the Eds and the OCs. Then their families disappear and they are brung to this island where the met up, not trusting one another, even if they were connected, and the story would involve them saving their families, while also growing closer to one another to the point of brotherly friendship in the later chapters, and becoming the Chosen Ones they were destined to be.

Its darker, exciting, and invovles a lot of different things to happen to the boys and others around them. Yeah, sounds more interesting than the current plot, I know. But too far in to really do it and I want you guys, my fellow Revoultionaries, to go at it and try and take this idea and make it happen. It can be of any genre and can include no OCs even though I would prefer if you did.

The one thing I would like is that it's not Edd/Kevin paired, it can be yaoi, my preference is not to do it. I'm not a homophobe nor do I hate those type of people, it's just, if you have seen the amount of yaoi, specifically Edd/Kevin pairing, you'll see why I want people to avoid this trend. Seriously, I don't know that happened but everyone just started writing Edd/Kevin stories and I can see it going for a long time. Try to not follow the trend and be original in the sense of not being Edd/Kevin. Just too many stories. I've read a few and they're good, for T rated.

Well that's enough for Intermission 1. Next intermission will include a story idea I had for World of the Dead, my first and most successful Ed, Edd n' Eddy fanfiction, and my first fanfiction. Hopefully some Q&As, discussions, and shout outs! And for now, so long my fellow Revolutionaries.

PM me, or post discussions, questions, ideas, and anything else in the reviews or, again, through PMs!

Ja ne"


	20. Intermission 2

Hello Revolutionaries! Author Revolutionary here!

Been a long time, about a few months and a few months more waiting for the next chapter of now my complete focus on . I will explain this later on in the announcements section.

I want to say sorry for the long ass wait guys...really feel bad about it. But I am working on it. This is the third day that I have got on the computer and worked on adding chunks to the chapter for The Five That Changed which includes the final battle with Vladimir. It is a long chapter and so far I have finished the fight with Techlin, Dante, and Double D, not in that order. It is going well and after this I will be finished with Techlin and should be halfway through Eddy's or Lily or Ed's fight. Then I have to make the final preparations and stuff that I can't say yet.

But...here are the ANNOUNCEMENTS!

So I have been thinking of this for a long time...a very long time...I didn't want to do it to this series since it was my very first idea, my very first story, my love of the internet. But I decided to, unfortunately and quite sadly, discontinue the World of the Dead series...but I want to stop it because I feel that I can do better. I messed up with the first story despite me checking it and seeing it having 10,000 views so far.

I think I screwed up with Techlin having so much spotlight, I messed up with them living so comfortable lives in the beginning, for them to seem that they knew how to survive in the waking hours of the Outbreak. I am not stopping with the zombie genre, no I am not going to say that this idea is wasted...I am going to recreate the world that they are in. I will make it so that it is more grit, harder, tougher, less forgiving than the world that they are in now.

So yes, while I may discontinue the World of the Dead series I shall do another one that will probably be even better because instead of just going out there with the story and doing what comes to mind, I shall have a plan. I must. I feel that the story is too much to handle with too many factors.

And that brings me to the things that I will keep in the next story.

For one Techlin will be back, but he will be skilled but not so skilled he is overpowered like he is now. In fact, he will be intermediate in skill of survival. I think he could be the survival guy of the group with some experience with hunting and camping. Dante will be back as just a techy individual, one of those innovative and always thinking and building type of characters, a tech genius if you may. Callie will also be back, no longer will she be older than Techlin, but around his age, maybe a year older or a year younger or a few months older or younger. She will be a tomboy as sorts. All three of these guys will not be with the Eds and the gang at the beginning. How will that work out, I don't know yet. Still working on some things.

The Strongholds will be there, but in smaller and scattered groups. I am thinking like a web of interaction. This is a safe place for travelers and all, the struggle is more evident, suffering and all that and possibly going to have the military and government somehow surviving to bring some political structure. While scattered these outposts or strongholds or whatever name I choose for them will have contact or some form of contact with the other outposts. There will be pieces of civilization but different.

Bandits will be back, obviously. All of my own creation. Have some good conflict with those guys to be considered.

The List is not going to be a part of it. It may be cool, but there will be some type of secret group out there that the kids will find out in some point of time.

Chapter length will be shorter, meaning more chapters, meaning I would be able to update frequently as possible. As I said, my school is tough on me with homework. I finished school with a 4.16000 GPA and I want that to be higher next year so I will try to do this and the story.

So yea...I know some probably hate me for it but I must not continue it. I don't feel that love and need to update it as much as I used it. For those who want to continue it...who wants to take the idea and make it their own to take my story that I have set and continue its legacy. Then PM me if you want.

The Five That Changed is now my main priority to finish so don't expect much for now.

So yes. Any powers or superhero creations are still active still going on. If you have any other submissions. Just send it and I will add it to my list of characters on another document. With that..I guess I end it here.

Thank you all for sticking with me. Even though I probably have like five people reading this at this moment. I thank you guys for staying. See you and stay safe guys.


End file.
